Bittersweet
by i.Heart.Jacob.Embry.Seth.Paul
Summary: Casey has a picture perfect family and an even more picturesque boyfriend. Life seems at its peak. That is until her father up and leaves without so much as a goodbye. Two weeks later Casey gets dumped. So reality smacks her in the face, hard! and she hits rock bottom. That is until a certain Quileute hottie enters her life and changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

The saying goes, if life hands you lemons then make lemonade. Well, sometimes it isn't that simple. It's amazing how when you think something is a certain way and then you learn that it just isn't. I've been in this cocoon where I believed that this was how my life was and how it would always be. Until, quite frankly, reality strikes. It slapped me right in the face when I least expected it. I wasn't prepared to deal with so much rejection on my plate all at the same time. Hell, I'm still not. I'm not even close to dealing with it. I've been living in a bubble all this time thinking life was blissful and that everything would work out for me, because it always did. But then a little thing called reality knocks on your door and you haven't had the chance to prepare yourself for the bad things that come with that reality. You live in this mythical world where you expect nothing to go wrong. Funny thing is there is no such thing as a mythical world. Vampires, werewolves and unicorns just don't exist. A mythical world is exactly that, a myth. And reality is ever so kind to remind you of that fact. I learnt the hard way that fairy tales and happy endings do not exist. The worst thing that could possibly happen to you is having your world come tumbling down before your eyes and there's sweet nothing you can do about it. You're forced to see everything you've ever known fall to pieces. I'm sixteen years old and I haven't lived long enough that I've experienced so much that I'm just giving up. Believe me, I want to give up. Somehow it just doesn't make any sense to carry on. This is by far the most realistic experience in my life and I've decided that I hate reality. It stinks and it hurts. Life has given me C-4 bombs and they just keep exploding in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you so much to my first reviewer! You've officially just my day! I was a bit nervous about the feedback...but with the positiveness of your review I'm feeling loads of confidence.**

**Hope you enjoy the first real chapter. **

**To everyone else who is so kind to read my Fic, this is my first time and I really hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. i only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**So here it is...Number One.**

**Chapter One**

'Hey guys, I have an announcement.' says Mike.

It was lunch time and we all sat around our usual table. I sat next to Owen while his arms draped around my shoulders, Jessica was trying her best to get Mike to notice her but he was completely oblivious and Angela and Eric were currently staring deeply into each other's eyes. Bella normally sat with us too but since she became close with that Cullen guy she hardly ever notices us. Not that I mind, I'm not really that much of a Bella fan. I just didn't get why everyone kept fusing over her. She was just a normal girl, like the rest of us. I didn't see anything special about her.

Mike cleared his throat to get all of our attention. 'I have an announcement to make.' he says again.

'Yeah, we heard you the first time man.' says Eric.

'It didn't look that way.' he rolls his eyes. 'The way you two were staring into each other's eyes like pathetic love sick puppies.' he scoffs.

Owen and I snicker while Eric and Angela roll their eyes and Jessica just keeps trying to get Mike to notice her. She tries too hard sometimes. She's my friend and everything but sometimes you've gotta just take a hint.

'You were saying Mike.' I say wanting to know what Mike was on about.

'My parents are going to Seattle for the weekend and I'll have the house to myself.' He grins.

'Party!' Owen and Mike say at the same time and high five.

Angela and I roll our eyes. 'Can you guys think of nothing better than partying?' says Angela, always the conservative one.

Mike looks at her like what she just said was the most ridiculous thing his ever heard.

'Uh no.' he says with a "duh" expression on his face.

'Then what would we think about?' Owen decides to add his two cents.

I elbow him in the rib. 'You wanna throw a party this weekend and today is Thursday.' I raise my eyebrow.

'Yeah. Why not. I'm sure we can throw something together if everyone pitches in.'

'We didn't say we agree with this.' says Angela.

'But babe,' Eric whines. 'We haven't partied in a while.'

'Exactly.' Owen and Mike say in unison.

'I'm in.' says Jessica overenthusiastically.

Everyone, excluding Mike, laughs.

'See, Jess is in.' he says obviously not noticing that she's only agreeing to this party because she's so in love with him and is hopeful that he'd finally notice. But we all know that Mike is so thick he barely notices that she ogles him every chance she gets. And she gets plenty of chances.

'Of course she is.' Owen says and we all snicker causing Jessica to glare at us all.

'What did I miss?' Mike looks at all of us with a confused expression. How can you be so thick? It's as clear as daylight that Jessica is basically falling at his feet while he relentlessly hits on other girls, completely oblivious to the fact that she's into him.

We all laugh again. 'Anyway,' Owen says taking the attention off of Jessica who looks like she's about to kill us all with her eyes. 'Come on Case, don't be that way.' He pouts, his blue eyes twinkling. 'Eric is right we haven't partied in a while. Plus, we'll keep it small. Right Mike?'

'Oh yeah, of course.' Mike winks.

I roll my eyes. 'I'll only agree if Ang goes.'

Owen, Mike, Eric and Jessica all look at Angela with pleading eyes. 'Please.' Eric says in a sweet voice, probably an attempt to get her to say yes.

Angela giggles. 'You guys are pathetic.' She shakes her head.

'Fine, whatever. We can have your party.' They all cheer with delight and Eric kisses her on her cheek. 'But keep it small.' She shoots a warning Mike's way.

* * *

Crashing glass and plates snap me out of my reverie. More crashing and slamming sounds are echoing from downstairs. I'm surprised to hear things happening downstairs. I know its mom drowning her sorrows, but usually she does that in her room. She hasn't left it since he left. And that was a week ago. She's turned into this person I hardly recognise. She mopes around the house all day in her pyjamas looking like the living dead. The dark rings under her eyes are an indication of the little sleep she's getting, is she's even getting any and she barely eats anything. My mom didn't take my dad leaving us very well, I mean obviously. Things were picture perfect until one day my dad just up and left. I still don't know why. Because my father, the man who I thought was my hero, who I looked up to, who I loved so dearly, obviously didn't love me back because he abandoned me and my mother without so much as an explanation. Never mind explanation, he didn't even say goodbye. For as long as I can remember my father has been the one person I could always count on. I knew that if I needed something he'd be there, no matter what. He would always be there at my beck and call. My dad never failed to disappoint me. He and my mom were like a couple out of a perfectly directed romantic movie. They've been together since high school. High school sweethearts. And they've literally been in love, like sappy, cheesy, head-over-heels in love ever since then. So you can understand my shock when I come home to a devastating looking mother of mine who leaps into my arms because she thinks I'm her husband who has come back to her.

* * *

I was getting ready to leave for Mike's party. My mom wasn't home from work yet and my dad was in his study working. When his in his study, it's best to leave him to it. He's a writer so he spends a lot of his time in that study. That's one of the reasons why my dad is my hero. He inspired me to start writing. And now I have a journal for every year since I was twelve. I've even started a few short stories and I always get high marks for my essays. It's safe to say that I love writing and think I'm pretty good at it too.

The moment I hear Owen honking outside I grab my jacket, slide my phone into my pocket, get my keys from the top of my dresser and head for my dad's study.

I knock lightly then turn open the door, poking my head inside. My dad's glasses covered eyes are glued to the laptop screen and I'm torn between breaking his concentration and getting snapped at for it or not telling him where I'm going and getting grounded for that because he would be worried so I decide to go with the former as I'm more likely to deal with getting yelled at than being kept away from Owen for two weeks.

'Dad,' I say softly. His head immediately shoots up and he looks startled. Like I've just caught him doing something. I frown for a moment, scanning his face. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, except for the cut on his chin due to his early morning shaving mishap, everything is normal. Probably just my imagination. Anyway. 'I'm going to Mike's, they're having a little party. I won't be late.' He just nods and gives me a brief smile which surprises me because as cool as my dad is, he doesn't enjoy me going to parties. I was expecting an hour long speech on how dangerous it would be being surrounded by drunk and hormonal teenage boys and that he wanted to have a word with Mike's parents about the "little party" going on at their house. Don't get me wrong, I was thankful he wasn't on his usual interrogation spree when it came to me going to parties, but I found it odd. But me being me shrugged it off, enjoying my new found freedom.

I waved a quick goodbye, closed the door and made a Bee-line for the front door in case he changed his mind. I yanked open Owen's car door, slipped inside and shut the door loudly.

'And now?' he raises an eyebrow.

I giggle. 'My dad is being surprisingly non-interrogative and I'm just making a run for it before he storms out of that house changing his mind and wanting to call Mike's parents. And we do not want that.'

He chuckles. 'I should start driving then.'

I lean in and kiss him on his cheek then buckle up. 'Good idea.' I grin.

* * *

The party wasn't that bad. It wasn't as small as Mike insinuated, not that I expected anything less. Eric and Angela spent the night staring into each other's eyes as usual, Jessica was trailing behind Mike like a puppy after his tail and he would just be blind to her trails and the hints she keeps throwing his way while Owen and I watched them in amusement, cracking jokes and every now and then getting lost in each other. Everyone from our school was at the party. I'm surprised the neighbours didn't call the sheriff in to stop the party. Probably because Mike's parents were loaded and they could easily get around a police call. Not that I'm saying Charlie Swan, yes, Bella's dad is the sheriff, takes bribes. But you never know. Anyway the party didn't get out of hand but it wasn't exactly timid either. And given the fact that nobody left Mike's house until after the sun came up, things couldn't have been timid. What surprised me even more was the fact that I didn't get a call from my dad nor him showing up at Mike's house dragging me out by my hair. I mentioned that my dad was a cool guy but when it came to me and parties, he decided that was the time to be the uncoolest of uncool. When the clock hit 2a.m I started to feel anxious that something might be up. I was enjoying the freedom, don't get me wrong, but it was two hours after my curfew and I wasn't home yet I would've expected at least three hundred phone calls and about twenty text messages because my parents aren't all for texting. But nothing, not a peep. Owen told me not to worry so I didn't. I decided to take my newly found freedom and use to all my advantage spending time with my boyfriend that I adore and my crazy group of friends. because when I get home I'd probably be grounded till I'm forty so I might as well make the best of my free time. And so I stroll up my drive-way at five in the morning, completely exhausted and totally buzzed because of the few slugs of beer I had. I'm not a huge drinker, but between taking an occasional slug of Owen's beer and making out with him while he was drinking, I was pretty buzzed. I knew I'd be in for it now. I would probably get a speech as long as the Nile for staying out all night without calling including the fact that I reeked of beer and that Owen and I were together. My parents like Owen, but after catching us making-out, and need I point out that we were in the middle of things getting really intense and heated, my parents doesn't trust us alone together. My mom was seventeen when she had me and they didn't want me making the same mistake they did by falling pregnant at such a young age. As much as I assured them that we weren't going to have sex they just kept grilling me. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. I know they meant well, but still, they didn't to shove birth giving videos and what diapers cost now-a-days down my throat. I got grounded for a week when that happened and that was the biggest trouble I've ever been in. I'm a straight kid I'd like to think. And my parents are pretty understanding. However, they won't be so understanding now. I'll probably be sentenced to life inside, with no phone calls and no access to the outside world any other way. Not that I blame them. I didn't call, and I did stay out all night and I do reek of beer. Yeah, definitely life sentence. I take a deep breath before I open the door, turn the door knob and push open the door. I expected to see my dad on the other side of the door fuming with anger. But I was greeted with a totally different picture. My mom was sprawled across the couch looking dead. If it wasn't for her chest heaving up and down I would have thought she was dead. She was as pale as a sheet and her body looked so limp. I stared at her for the longest time wondering why she looked so lifeless and where was my dad? Shouldn't they be worried about where I was? Or at least be angry at me for coming in at this hour. I was so confused by what I was greeted with when I walked in through our front door that I hadn't realised that it was slipping through my fingers and banging close with a thud. This caused my mom to jerk up and immediately shouted out my dad's name. Her previous lifeless body sprang to life as she jumped up and literally leaped into my arms, crashing into my chest murmuring things like "you're back" and "I knew you still loved me". I frowned. What the hell? Now I'm even more confused. What does she mean you're back? When did he ever leave? He's here. He's supposed to be. He is here. Right?

'Dad?' I call out. But no answer. 'Dad!' I call out again, my heart beating hard in my chest. Mom's head pops up from my chest and she looks at me with confusion in her eyes. Her vision must still be blurry because of the sleep because she blinks a couple of times until her eyes go wide and she shoves me to the back roughly. Now I'm staring at her with the same bewildered expression.

'What are you doing here?' she says looking at me like I was crazy. She says 'you' with a tone of disgust and I feel my heart rate pick up even more. At the rate it was going, it was supposed to be lying outside my chest already. I try my best to stay calm but with my mom's outburst, her appearance―wild hair, dark rings under her eyes, white as a sheet―and my dad's non-appearance, its proving to be not so easy.

'Mom, are you okay?' I ask her. She suddenly goes limp and falls to the ground sobbing loudly. I watch the scene before me feeling even more confused, worried and anxious. My heart is beating so fast right now that I swear I may pass out because of it. My mouth goes dry with a sudden hit of realisation. It's absurd to even think. But what if it was possible? My mom was cursing, hitting and kicking air as she screamed out my father's name. By this time I'm not sure what to do. I'm torn between crouching down and consoling my obviously distraught mother and trying to figure out why my mother is obviously distraught. I decide that the former will help bring me to the conclusion of the latter so I crouch down and pull her hands into mine as she kind of calms down.

I try to make eye contact with her but she won't look me in the eye. 'M-mom,' my voice quivers. 'Mom,' I say again, more confidently this time and she's looking me in the eye now. 'What happened?' She's shivering like its negative-degrees in the house and her eyes are bloodshot. She looks awful and my speculated realisation seems to be looking like an actual reality. I swallow hard trying to shake that out of my head. He wouldn't.

And then she utters two words that make my world come crashing down.

'He's gone.'

**I hope you liked. Please review. I'll be uploading as soon as I can! *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. i only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter Two**

I was zoning out again. When I checked my phone I had a few text messages and miss calls from Angela and Owen. I haven't spoken to either of them since the party. A week has gone by. I haven't been to school and have barely left my room. Mom was a zombie and I couldn't face her. Hell, I was starting to become a zombie myself. After everything that's happened, my dad leaving us and not even bothering to say goodbye or explaining why he left, I haven't cried one tear. I feel a million different emotions but I can't bring myself to cry. I guess I've become numb to everything. My dad was my hero and the fact that he abandoned me hit me like a pile of rocks but crying isn't a me kind of thing. No matter how angry and hurt and betrayed I feel, the tears just won't fall. I've been avoiding everyone. I haven't spoken to my mom since she told me he left. And she's been cooped up in her room acting like the living dead. At this moment I think I'm angrier at my dad than I am hurt. Or that's what I'm telling myself. I don't think I can cry because of it. My own father betrayed me and I can't bring myself to cry about it because, well, because I'm stubborn and he doesn't deserve my tears.

I decide to take a shower. Moping about my dad leaving us is not going to bring him back. My mom was doing enough moping for the both of us and the rest of Forks and quite frankly I was tired of zoning out and avoiding my friends. After my shower I decided to get something to eat and then head out to the beach. I needed to clear my head before I spoke to any of my friends. I made myself a sandwich and scoffed it down quickly, then ran upstairs to get my keys and phone. Before I head for the door I checked on mom. Her screaming and yelling finally died down and she was out cold on the couch. I threw a quilt over her, placed a quick kiss on her cheek and was out the door. I came out so quickly I knocked into someone. I looked up and was staring straight into Owen's sea-green eyes. They looked confused and worried but somehow relieved as well. He immediately grabbed into a hug and man did it feel good. I felt awful for avoiding him but I couldn't face anyone, I just wasn't ready. But having him here now, being in his arms, I finally felt how much I've missed him and how much I needed him.

'What the hell Case?' he says frantically when we pulled away from the embrace. 'I thought you were mad at me about something because you weren't answering my texts or calling me back. But then Ang told me you weren't answering her texts and calls either I started to get worried.'

'I'm sorry Owen.' I put my head on his chest.

'What happened Case?' he gently strokes my hair. I bite my lip when I feel it starting to quiver. Being in Owen's arms is doing something to my numbness. I can feel my eyes stinging, tears threatening to fall but I am not going to cry. I have to be strong. I clear my throat.

'When I got home from the party, I expected to be grilled heavy about coming in at five in the morning but that wasn't what I came home to.' I swallow hard choking back the tears. My head suddenly feels fuzzy. It's hard talking about this. I didn't think it'd be this hard. I didn't think my dad would leave me. But he did. And I don't even know why. I can feel the anger rising again. I don't wanna talk about him. He's the reason my mom is acting like her life just ended. He's the reason I feel like I wasn't good enough because he abandoned me. He's the reason I just wanna scream because it just hurts so goddamn much.

I realise I'm hitting Owen in his chest and screaming my thoughts out loud. I must look demented.

'Case. Casey! Calm down!' he shakes me gently. I finally look him in the eye again and stop my near mental breakdown. I exhale breathily.

'I'm sorry, I just…' I trail off struggling to find the right words. I mean what can I say other than "he left"? There isn't anything else to say because he didn't say anything when he left. He did just that, left. And I hate him for it.

'It's okay Case. Come on, let's go to the beach. You look like you can use a breather.' He gently tugs my hand and leads me to his car. I'm so thankful for Owen. I don't know what I'd do without him. He doesn't push me to finish my sentence, well, I just basically screamed everything out, but he doesn't force to speak about it. I allow the numbness to overflow and feel comforted by the thought that I still have Owen.

**like it? don't? I won't know if you don't review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Major major thanks for the feedback! You guys are like my favorite people! Thanks so much!**

******Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. i only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 3**

Another week has gone by and things are still the same at home. Mom still walks around the house like she's just waiting to knock out and be dead, because she looks it. She hasn't been to work and people have been calling. I think she's completely given up. Dad leaving us is literally killing her and I can't take seeing her this way. But she's barely said two words to me since the night he left and I'm too afraid to push. I've made some progress. I still haven't shed a tear and I don't plan to anytime soon. I just still have so many questions. Why did he leave? Weren't we good enough? Didn't he love us anymore? Why didn't he say bye? I didn't make sense to me. One minute we were a picture perfect family and now I have a runaway father and a torn up mother. It's too much for a sixteen year old to handle. Especially since my father was once my everything.

* * *

Monday morning was total chaos at school. Angela was chewing my brain the minute I pulled into the parking lot about failing to call her or text her back. Jessica was all over me not thinking twice about broadcasting her drunken make-out session with Mike, who politely denied it, saying "I didn't remember a thing". I'm pretty sure it happened and he can remember everything but because he's a royal jackass he claims he doesn't remember a thing. Eric was just glad I was okay because Angela was apparently extremely cranky with me being MIA. And Mike couldn't wait to broadcast the latest gossip on the Cullen-Bella front. It turns out the Cullens left and didn't take their precious Bella along with them. Bella was pretty torn up about it. And I had to endure this before first period even started. Thankfully Owen was there to save me. He scooped me off to my first class which I really appreciated because I was starting to feel overwhelmed. It was great seeing all my friends but I was still processing the fact that my dad left me, I couldn't endure useless chatter with Jessica, gossip from Mike and grilling from Angela all at the same time. I was barely able to tell Owen. We still haven't spoken about it and thankfully he didn't push. He just allowed me to forget about my dad for a moment and let me pretend that everything that happened never happened. I had my third period with Angela and she refused to let me work until I told her why I was ignoring her calls and texts. I tried to get out of it telling her I had to catch up because I was falling behind but she was having nothing of it. I eventually gave in and told her what I tried to tell Owen on Saturday and this time I didn't kick and scream like a crazy person. It was tough saying it out loud for the first time but Angela was my best friend and I felt a sort of relief when I told her. She basically smothered me in her chest, hugging me and telling me everything will be okay. Honestly being around people makes me feel better. A lot better. At home I'm only surrounded by mom and the four walls of our house and either is dead. Well mom practically is.

* * *

As soon as lunch rolled around, Mike's story actually checked out, because as I was waiting for Owen to get our food I spotted Bella Swan at the Cullen table all alone looking similar to the way my mom looks. I honestly thought Mike was making it all up because I know he's always had this little crush on her but seeing her like that makes me feel a little sorry for her. I know what it feels to be abandoned. But my _dad_ left me. He was obligated to love me but he chose not to. Edward and his family didn't need to love Bella and so they weren't obligated to stay with her. But I still felt bad for her though. Just seeing how she was staring blankly into nothingness, he must've really broken her heart.

At the end of the day I was exhausted. The events of the past week finally had its tow on me and when my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. All I needed was my friends to raise my spirits. I wasn't healed. But they made it feel better. I could deal with it better knowing I had them. Mom has practically abandoned me too. I get that's she's hurting but I mean am I not here? We could actually help each other through this.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quite fast and uneventful as I wanted it to be. My spirits were lifted but the memory of my dad abandoning me was still fresh and every so often I'd zone out and when I eventually snap back to reality I realize that I threw a major fit, screaming and hitting in anger. It's like the time when I tried to tell Owen that he left and I completely zoned out coming back to reality hitting and screaming in anger. The fact that he left hit me harder than I expected but I was still determined to not cry a tear for him because like I said, he doesn't deserve my tears. But after my mental breakdown Owen suggested me and him bail on the day at the beach that Angela arranged, telling her I needed time and doing the usual things would just make me snap more. I was thankful, although I hated the fact that he was treating me like a mental patient. Maybe I was going crazy. Because it wasn't normal to zone out and then snap back to reality kicking and screaming about being abandoned. Angela was reluctant saying that it would be good for me to be around people and take my mind off things. The two of them argued about what they thought would be best for me and after I just got sick of them treating me like I can't make my own decisions, I told Angela that I know she means well but that Owen has a point. My "breakdowns" are becoming worse and being in public just gives me all the more reason to go completely mental. So now I'm getting ready to head out to Owen's. He's parents are away so we'll finally have some alone time. It's been a while. What with my dad leaving and my avoiding them and now my "breakdowns" are added to the list. It feels good being able to look forward to a relaxing day with him. Just the two of us.

I head downstairs and before I dash for the door I check up on mom. I'm surprised to see her in a clean pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, her hair looks clean and she actually looks a little alive. She's curled up on the couch with a bowl of pasta leftovers and staring blankly into the TV. I sigh. At least she's making progress even if it's not much. I give her a quick peck on the cheek and tell her I'm heading to Owen's.

The moment I pull up into Owen's driveway I'm hit with this uneasy feeling. It feels like something bad is about to happen. It makes me uncomfortable so I just shake it off and blame my recent unbalanced behaviour. I walk up the porch and knock on the door. I knock another couple of times until I finally hear the unlocking of the door and then I'm faced with Owen. Suddenly I'm overcome with the uneasy feeling that I was hit with when I drove up, again. The look on Owen's face doesn't make the feeling any less uneasy. I struggle to shake it this time.

"Hey." I say as I walk in. He doesn't say anything, leaving me to close the door. I frown at him before shutting the door close and then turn back to him. "Are you okay?" I ask as I follow him into the living room. I drop my keys and phone down on the coffee table and settle down beside him on the couch. He doesn't reply to my question instead his looking the other direction. "Owen, what's going on?" I try to meet his gaze but he refuses to look up at me. The uneasy feeling grows and makes me feel very uncomfortable. I'm expecting the worse and I don't like it.

"Okay, this is getting weird. Every time I'm hit with this uneasy feeling. The moment I drove up your driveway it hit me and then when you opened the door and now you're acting weird. Will you tell me what going on please?" I try to keep my voice even. In all reality I'm freaking out. I don't know what to expect and generally I'm expecting the worst. But I'm not entirely sure what the worst could be.

He finally makes eye contact with me and stares at me for like five minutes saying nothing. Talk about weird. Just as I'm about to speak up again and question his weird behaviour he grabs me into a kiss. I don't question it. I don't fight it. Weirdness totally overruled. The uneasy feeling fades and I allow myself to drown in the kiss. The kiss is different from any other kiss we've had. It's filled with hunger and desire. Owen is cradling me in his arms and my hands are rummaging through his tousled hair while our lips are speaking a different language to each other. I feel myself being lifted in the air as he gets up from the couch. I wrap my legs around his waist and lock my hands behind his neck. He walks me up the stairs, kicks his room door open, not once breaking the kiss. As he lowers me down on the bed and we finally break away and gaze in each other's eyes, I see a weird void in his eyes that makes the uneasy feeling hit me in the pit of my stomach. I quickly shrug it off willing myself to enjoy the moment. I feel Owen's lips against mine again. I interlink my fingers behind his neck as he lowers his body onto mine as the kiss becomes heated and intense. I'm enjoying myself so much that I forget about how uneasy I felt just about a second ago. Owen's lips against mine and his hands all over my body makes me forget about the past two weeks of my life. I feel free, without a care in the world. It's amazing how only he can make me feel that way. He automatically makes everything better, without saying a word. I feel content with my regained piece of happiness. I know I can always count on Owen. Yeah, I said that about my dad too but Owen will never leave me. We're perfect for each other. And this make-out session is easily going to turn into something more and I will willingly let it.

I move my hands in the direction of the zipper of Owen's jeans as his hands are moving gently stroking the curve of my breast. He suddenly stiffens and pulls away from our kiss.

"What are you doing?" he says looking at me with a panicked expression.

"What do you mean? I thought that…" I trail off suddenly feeling stupid. Did I misread this whole thing? Didn't he want the same thing? I know that I'm more than ready for this.

"No, I do, I just―" he shifts off of me, moving to the other side of his room. He fails to make eye contact with me again and I suddenly feel so out of place on his bed. I scuffle to my feet attempting to move closer to him but with the expression on his face I think twice about my actions.

"Owen, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on with you?" I say when I find my voice.

"I don't know what to tell you." he says after a long silence. I'm immediately filled with fear, confusion and frustration. I don't know what to expect Owen to tell me and the uneasy feeling makes me feel afraid. I just wish he'd spit it out already. I'm hoping it's nothing like I'm expecting but with this uneasy feeling, I'm running scared.

"Owen, just say something." I plead desperately needing to know why he's acting so strange. Just about a minute ago I nearly reached heaven and now he was being weird again.

"Case, this has been a long time coming." He refuses to make eye contact. Somehow I'm relieved because the look in his eyes makes me feel like I want to puke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Then you're dad left and I just couldn't do it." It's like I didn't even ask a question. He just kept rambling on about how he'd wanted to do it a long time now and when he finally built up enough courage my dad left and he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know my dad would leave, I mean obviously, I'm not even certain my dad knew he would leave, and I was so torn up that he couldn't throw it on me too. To say I was confused would be an understatement. I have no idea what Owen's on about. And it's driving me nuts because he won't get to a point.

"Owen, would you just spit it out." I say impatiently.

Owen exhales breathily.

"Casey." Oh boy. He only ever says my full name when he's really serious. "I can't do this anymore." His voice is hoarse. It sounded as pained as his facial expression.

"What do you mean?" I ask hesitantly. I want to know why his being weird but the uneasy feeling is freaking me out.

He walks towards me, takes my hands into his and stares into my eyes. I'm not sure what I see in his but it doesn't look good and with that my heart beat speeds up and I'm pretty certain I'm having a mild mental panic attack. Normally when he stares so deep into my eyes like right now I feel safe and like nothing can go wrong, but right now this look didn't give me that feeling. I am scared shitless because of it. And I don't even know why. Or maybe I do.

"Case, you know I care about you and you know I'll always be here for you."

I gulp. "Why does it feel like you're saying bye?"

He breaks eye contact and I feel my stomach lurch. The feeling almost causes me to hurl.

"That's because I am." he barely even whispers.

Never mind mild mental panic attack, I'm about to have a full blown heart attack! I can feel my heart booming so loudly and so hard in my chest that it physically hurts. My stomach lurches again and I'm pretty sure I'm really going to throw up this time. Owen is breaking up with me. He's leaving me. Just like my father did. Now it all makes sense. He's nonsensical rambling about wanting to do it sooner but when he finally got the courage my father left. "It" meant break up with me. He only stayed with me for the past few weeks because he felt sorry for me.

Oh God I think I'm dying. My breathing feels uneven and I'm pretty sure my erratic heartbeats aren't normal either.

"Casey," I hear him in the far distance of reality. But I can't bring myself to listen. Maybe if I don't listen this whole thing didn't even happen. Oh who am I kidding! I'm hyperventilating here and I wanna convince myself this whole thing didn't happen. I eventually accept reality and realise that I've zoned out and I'm screaming random things and hitting and kicking like a tantrum throwing toddler.

"What?" I manage to choke out. No wonder he doesn't wanna be with me. I'm a nutcase.

"You're shaking." He holds my hands to his chest to stop me from hitting. "I think you're having one of those zone out things again." he says his eyes filled with concern. No way. He is not allowed to be concerned. He breaks my heart then he still has the audacity to be concerned about me.

I rip loose from his grip, tears welling up in my eyes and a nasty taste entering my mouth. I'm about to cry. Am I really about to cry? I said my father didn't deserve my tears, what makes Owen so great to deserve my tears?!

"I meant," I try to keep my voice even but the distress is clear. "What? How can you?" I'm literally choking back tears because I'm too stubborn to cry.

He closes his eyes as if his in pain. Him in pain? Who's the one being dumped?!

"I can't do this anymore.' Yeah you already said that! 'I thought I could but I can't. I'm sorry."

Just like that. Like it's the most normal of things to say. I suddenly feel woozy. I guess I'm all out of mental-zone-out-breakdowns. It must be because of my heart attack. I knew that I was dying. I grab onto the edge of his dresser to steady myself. I close my eyes to clear the blotchy black spots and I feel the tears roll down my cheeks. Dangit! I didn't wanna cry. I can feel my chest heaving and if I don't pass out now I wish I'll get knocked out.

"I…I d-don't understand." It sounds like I've just ran miles because I'm so out of breathe I can barely speak, not to mention my general shock causing ridiculous stuttering. And I'm crying for heaven's sake!

"It's not you, it's me."

You've got to be kidding me? That's the line he uses. That's he's damn excuse. Oh just kill me now!

"What? What has changed?" my voice sounds more on edge now. More angry. Not so broken. But I feel like I'm in the process of crumbling to pieces.

"Please Case, don't make this even harder than it already is."

Yeah, this only confirms that I am having a heart attack and I am dying. I was right. Because I will pass out now and hopefully not wake up again. How could this be happening? Owen was supposed to be my perfect guy. Now my perfect guy is doing a perfect job breaking my already cracked heart. Just when I thought things were getting better another person I thought loved me up and leaves me.

At least he had the decency to say goodbye says a little voice in the back of my mind.

It justifies nothing. He's leaving me. He left me. I would really like to die now God. Anyone up there, please, just take me. Because I cannot take this.

The tears are streaming down my face like water pouring from dark, thick grey clouds on a rainy day. So much for not crying. I'm in the process of cardiac arrest and I think I'm probably petrified to the spot. I need to get out of here. I can't stay here and look into Owen's sympathetic looking face. It's mostly blurry because of the tears but I can still see it. The concern, the sympathy. I do not need that from him! What I need is to get out of here. Seeing as though I won't pass out because my messed up brain is overheating like a pressure cooker, I need to leave. But my stupid legs seem to be frozen to the spot. God, if you aren't going to let me die now will you at least let me run out of here. Let me run from here like this place is on fire.

And like my mental prays were being answered my legs came out of their paralysed state and I was speeding down the stairs, out of the house and into my car without a second glance at Owen.

* * *

I scanned the surroundings of the beach looking for my friends. I probably looked like a raging lunatic with red puffy eyes and a shivering body, snapping my head back and forth looking for a few people. But I did just suffer a huge heart attack.

Panic attack!

Whatever it hurt like I think a heart attack would.

I eventually spotted my group of friends. The sound of their laughter and cheering sent a pang of hate threw me. Angela was happily giggling and trying to fight off Eric as he was snapping pictures of her with her camera. Jessica was laying stretched out on a beach towel enjoying the seldom sun that was shining on her pale skin. Mike was surprisingly taking note of her and they were joking and goofing around. And just like that my eyes welled up with tears again. I was in for my second heart attack of the day. This was a dumb idea. I don't even know why I came here.

You do know why you came here.

But everyone is so happy. I can't. It hurts.

I feel ridiculous standing here crying, having a mental argument with myself and possibly suffering heart attack number two. I need to get away. I need. I don't know what I need.

You need for it to stop hurting.

The tears are so much now that I'm sobbing loudly. I clutch my arms around my chest to stop myself from shaking but it doesn't change a thing. I'm quivering like a leaf on a branch in the wind and I'm sobbing like my cat just died. It's as if the past two weeks of me supressing my tears are pouring out along with the devastation of my boyfriend abandoning me just like my father did. Reality just threw that in my face and I'm not strong enough to handle it. I'm sitting crouched down in a public beach parking lot crying my eyes out because I was left. Again. It suddenly dawns on me why mom looks like she just died. I suddenly get why Bella looked like her soul was ripped from her. Owen was the closest thing I had to a fairy tale and he left me. And that not long after my father left me. It feels as if the life is being sucked out of me with every tear that pours from my eyes. Is this what reality is like? I once thought I had a superhero for a dad and a prince charming for a boyfriend but now I'm a damsel in distress, more like a damsel that's depressed, that was dumped by both her dad and her boyfriend in a space of two weeks in that order. The thought only makes me sob louder not caring that I was in a public place.

My sobbing abruptly stops as I feel a hand touching my shoulder gently. I freeze, hoping that it wasn't one of my friends. I can't deal with them right now. I'd have to explain why I'm sitting on the ground in a public place crying my eyes out. And I couldn't speak. I'm not ready for this. Coming to this beach was a stupid idea. I came here thinking I needed to be comforted by the ones closest to me but right now I realise that I just need to be alone.

"Hey, you alright there?" I don't recognise the voice. Even worse. A complete stranger just caught me in the middle of my sob-fest. Could this day get any worse?

I slowly get up from the ground, putting my other arm around my chest too. My eyes are locked to the ground refusing to look at the stranger who hasn't removed his hand from my shoulder yet.

"I'm fine." I say softly.

"Here." he holds out a tissue. I'm strangely comforted by this gesture and immediately the tears are welling up in my eyes again. Seriously? Haven't I cried enough already?

I take the tissue from him and wipe away the old and now new tears too.

"Thanks." I mutter while wiping my wet face. My eyes feel swollen and my voice sounds like a croaking frog. Another reason why I haven't looked my comforter in the face yet. I'm embarrassed because he caught me sobbing like a baby in a public place. And if that doesn't look crazy enough I probably look like a demented woman, with red puffy eyes and a tear and snot covered face.

"No worries. We all have our days." I'm surprised at how normal and cheerful his voice sounds. I expected him to be running already. A crying girl normally had that effect on guys.

I finally look up and am met with beautiful dark brown eyes. His shoulder length hair and tan skin makes it obvious that his Native American. He must be from the Indian Reservation about thirty minutes from Forks. He has boyish features. He must be fourteen or fifteen for the most. I can't help staring though. Even though he looks like a boy and is built like a boy, his eyes are screaming hunky man. Wow. Did I just think that?

I feel my mouth twitch up into a smile. Not too big though. Just enough to show my comforter my gratitude. That's when I realise his hand is still on my shoulder and absentmindedly my eyes whip to where his hand is placed.

"Uh, sorry." He removes his hand from my shoulder so fast I couldn't even blink in time. I didn't mean to make him do that. I was just surprised. I kind of liked his hand on my shoulder.

"No, uhm, I was just surprised." I say weakly.

He smiles brightly. "I'm Embry." He holds out his hand.

I can't help but smile back at him even though I feel ridiculous because I know I look like a mental hospital escapee.

"Casey."

**I know what you're thinking...Finally! Some Embry! Yes...my exact reaction. Next chapter Embry's POV...Hope You Liked!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**So here it is...**

**Embry's POV**

"Mom, I'm going out with Quil and Jake okay." I scream as I make a run for the front door.

"Embry Noah Call, you get back here right now?!"

I groan. When mom says my full name it only means trouble. I walk to her room, shoulder's slugging and feet dragging, wondering what I've done this time.

"Yes mom." I basically whisper, not making eye contact.

"When do you plan to clean up the back yard? What about that hinge of the front gate that's been squeaking for I don't know how long? And that broken window in your room? What about the bathroom tap? Do I have to do everything in this house?!" By this time my shoulders is riding so low into the ground and my head is hanging so heavily that the rest of my body feels like giving in to the weight of my head and shoulders.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I lift my gaze from the ground glancing at my mother through the veil of black covering my face.

"Well, I'm waiting." she says looking at me over her specs. I hate it when she does that. That means she's on full mommy mode. And that normally means trouble for me. I hope she won't make me do it now. I promised Quil I'd help him fix up his dad's old bike so that we can take it for a spin. None of us have our license yet―bar Jake of course, his a few months older than Quil and I―but we could care less.

"I'll do everything tomorrow. Promise."

"I've heard that one before." Her voice sounds less angry now so I deem it safe to life my head and stop hiding behind my hair. Her face looks calm but I don't cave just yet. I've known my mom long enough to know that her calm face isn't always as calm as the opposition expects. The opposition always being me.

"I promise that I mean it this time. I'll even get Quil and Jake to help me."

She narrows her eyes at me until finally she sighs. I do my own mental sigh of relief thankful she's letting me off easy this time. Key words―"this time".

"You better do it tomorrow; else it's your ass on a plate."

I laugh.

"Yeah, mom. Now can I go now?"

My mom rolls her eyes. "Don't come back too late."

"Won't. Promise." I kiss her on the cheek and dash for the front door once more. I hear her scream for me to stay out of the woods but I don't reply anxious to get to Quil so we get started on that bike.

"What the hell took you so long?" says Quil glaring at me.

"My mom was grilling me about the house falling apart."

"Again?" he raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah. You and Jake need to help me fix it up tomorrow.'

"Sure."

"Where is Jake by the way?" I say slumping down onto Quil's couch.

Quil snorts. "Probably trying to bring Bella back to life. Seriously that kid is hooked on that chick."

"You'd be too if Jake hadn't seen her first."

Quil flips me off causing me to laugh. That only confirms my allegations. Jake is so caught up on Bella. I will never get it. His had a crush on her since she came to live with her dad a few months back. When she started dating that Cullen kid he backed off a little, mainly because she's like a hundred and wouldn't date someone younger than her. But then the Cullens left and Bella became a living zombie. And Jake being Jake is trying to resurrect her.

"You guys make as if she walks on water." I scoff. Jake likes Bella and Quil also seems to have a little crush but Jake saw her first and called dibz so now he's a little jealous.

Quil rolls his eyes. "Sometimes I think you're gay you know that Embry."

I snort. "I just don't see what you guys see."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get that bike fixed so we can get it on the road."

I rub my hands together excitedly. "I can't wait."

Quil and I finished up the bike and were about to take it for a spin when he got a call from his grandfather. He headed home but I wasn't ready to go home so I decided to head to the beach and maybe take a swim. It was an unusually sunny day and I was going to make the most of it. Who knows when we'll get a day like this again?

The beach was pretty packed because of the unusual for Washington weather so I decide to head to the cliffs to cliff dive. Cliff diving is an amazing rush and you could probably call Quil, Jake and I cliff diving junkies. We can't get enough of that stuff. The water will freeze your business off but the rush is so exhilarating that it warms you right up.

As I'm making my way to the cliffs I see Sam and his disciples a few feet higher from where us normal people would dive, getting ready to jump. You'd think they own this place the way they prance around here. They went missing for a few weeks and came back looking completely different and nobody thought it was weird. First Sam, then Jared and Paul short afterward. If there was a place called Steroids Ville, they probably took a vacation there and now they look like a bunch of wall monitors on steroids.

"Show offs." I snort, irritated.

As if they just heard what I said their heads shoot up in my direction. Paul and Jared are glaring at me and Sam looks at me with an expression that I can't pinpoint. It kinda freaks me out and I suddenly don't feel like cliff diving anymore. I change direction and walk the opposite direction of the cliffs and make my way to the parking lot. I was going to walk along the road because with the recent animal attacks, mom has been grilling me more than usual to stay out of the woods. I walk through the parking area, snaking my way through the mass of cars but stop abruptly when I see someone crouched on the ground sobbing.

I slowly walk closer to her. Her one arm is clutched to her chest while the other is balancing her while she's sitting crouched on the floor. Her face is deep in her knees as she cries loudly, sounding so broken and sad. Without realising what I'm doing I put my hand on her shaking shoulder. When I feel her tense up I realise what I've done but I don't pull my hand away. Instead I say, "Hey, you alright there?"

Her sobbing abruptly stops and I feel her tense under the hold of my hand. But I still don't pull away. Somehow it feels right having my hand on her shoulder. She slowly raises from the ground, wrapping her other arm tightly around herself. Her eyes are fixed to the ground, her long flaming red hair draping her face making it hard to see her features.

"I'm fine." she whispers. Her voice sounds strained, like she's been crying for hours. Her eyes are still fixed to the ground and she looks slightly uncomfortable by my presence. I glance at my hand on her shoulder; I know I should remove it and that we don't even know each other but I feel the need to comfort her, to make it all better. I rummage in my jean pocket with my free hand looking for a tissue, and thankfully I have one.

"Here." I hold it out for her.

She takes the tissue with a shivering, pale hand and wipes her wet face. I have this sudden urge to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything will be okay. She still hasn't made eye contact but looks a little more comfortable by my presence. She shoves the now broken up tissue in the back pocket of her jeans and tucks both of her hands underneath her chest self-consciously. My eyes are glued to her. I wish she'd look up. Guys my age would run a mile if they saw a girl crying, especially the way she was crying but I feel an unusual pull toward her. What the heck am I saying? I don't even know her. Yet I feel this connection. I can't even see her face and I'm talking about connections. Dude, snap out of it. This is not you. Leave the sappy stuff to Quil and Jake. I shake myself out of whatever daze I was in and plaster a huge smile on my face. This chick was just crying like her world was ending and I'm sure she did not want anyone overhearing her so the least I can do is not act weird. Even with this weird connection I feel toward her.

"No worries. We all have our days." I say in the most normal voice I can muster up.

Her gaze finally rises from the ground and I'm met with the most beautiful pair of blue-grey eyes. The rims of her eyes are bloodshot and puffy like she's been crying for days. Her pale, freckled cheeks are flushed and still damp with tears. I can't help but stare at her. Even with her hair covering most of her face, her beautiful eyes red and puffy and her face damp she's having an effect on me. I've never really been interested in any girl, not that I'm saying I'm interested in her but something about her makes me feel drawn to her. It's weird.

Her mouth twitches and a small smile graces her pretty face. We're just staring at each other, her smiling gratefully but slightly and me grinning like an idiot until her head snaps to the side and her eyes fall on my hand on her shoulder. I quickly yank my hand away suddenly feeling stupid for even putting my hand on her shoulder. I don't even know her. I have no right.

"Uh, sorry." I mutter lamely.

Her face has a worried expression on it and her eyes go slightly wide as she shakes her head.

"No, uhm, I was just surprised." Her voice is so soft, she must've been crying a lot because after about five minutes it's still evident in her voice.

I automatically smile forgetting all feelings of stupidity.

"I'm Embry."

She smiles again, this time brighter. She has a beautiful smile. It looks good on her. She should smile more often.

Dude! You're doing it again. You. Do. Not. Know. The. Chick.

"Casey."

"It's nice to meet you." We're still holding hands. I know I should probably let go, but her skin is so soft. I would hold her hand forever. Her eyes are so pretty. She's so pretty. Embry! No! Come on dude! Just stop already! I mentally snap myself out of my dreamy daze and let go of Casey's hand.

She shoves her hands into her jean pockets and shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other, again looking to the ground.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

She looks up from the ground smiling again. Her eyes starts to twinkle, looks like she's tearing up again. I wanna hold her. No you don't.

You don't know her.

But you want too, a small voice screams in my head.

"I'll be fine, thanks." Her voice sounds steadier now.

I grin. "Great, wouldn't want you feeling bad now, then I'll have to kick myself for making a girl feeling even worse than she did before I put my hand on her shoulder and handed her one of my mom's tissues that I stole." I joke lamely. God, I'm lame. Seriously. I say that of all things.

Surprisingly she giggles and it's like music to my ears. Music to my ears? I've known this girl for two minutes and I'm already starting to sound like Jake. I'm doomed.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that now."

I grin widely. I swear if my ears weren't attached to my head, my smile would probably have to be tied around it with the way I keep grinning.

"Well, I'm glad. Happy to help."

She smiles sweetly. "You've helped plenty."

"Great, so I'll see around." I don't even know if she's from around here. She's definitely not from the Res; I would have seen her before. And I would've remembered if I've seen her before.

"Sure." She smiles brightly. I'm about to say one last 'see you around' when I hear her name being called and she must recognise the voice because her face falls. Both of our heads snap in the direction of the voice that called her name. A girl with long black hair, darker skin than Casey's pale skin but lighter than mine with specs and a guy with shaggy black hair, looking slightly Asian comes running our way. I look over to Casey but her face is horror stricken, like she wasn't expecting to see them or like she didn't want to see them. Her fists are clenched together tightly, she looks terrified. I suddenly feel like holding her in my arms and telling her it's okay again.

"Hey Casey," says the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, and who's this?" says the guy looking at me. Casey is frozen beside me, I'm not even certain if she's breathing.

"Case, are you okay?" says the girl moving forward touching her hand. "You look like you've been crying? What is it? Is it your dad? Where's Owen?"

And just like that Casey goes limp in the girl's arms sobbing again.

**How did you like Embry's POV? Please review so I can know if I should have continued Embry POV's.**


	6. Chapter 6

******A bit disappointed by the lack of reviews. But thanks too all of you who've Favorited and Followed my story:) **

******Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. i only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 5**

"Are you gonna be okay?" says Embry. I'm so touched. This guy is sticking around after catching me crying my eyes out. The fact that he approached me was shocking enough and now he's trying his best making sure that I'll be okay. I can feel my eyes starting to well up with tears again. But it's not because of the pain I'm feeling, I feel comforted by the fact that Embry, a stranger, is going out of his way for me. He doesn't even know me.

"I'll be fine, thanks." I say, my voice sounding surprisingly stronger than it did a second ago.

He grins and I can't help but smile. He's actually really cute.

"Great, wouldn't want you feeling bad now, then I'll have to kick myself for making a girl feeling even worse than she did before I put my hand on her shoulder and handed her one of my mom's tissues that I stole." He rubs the back of his head looking so adorable I can't help but giggle. I sound ridiculous laughing after just crying like my life depended on it but it feels good. Somehow I feel comforted by Embry's presence.

His already dark skin turns a shade darker as he blushes which makes him look even cuter.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that now."

He grins so brightly I'm sure if he's ears weren't connected to his head; his smile would wrap around his head a couple of times. "Well, I'm glad. Happy to help."

Aw, his so adorable.

"You've helped plenty." I assure him. He has. I feel slightly better, forgetting about Owen and my father for just a few minutes.

"Great, so I'll see around." he says smiling but then frowns.

"Sure." I say quickly smiling which makes him smile again too. It looks like he's about to say something more when I hear something that makes my stomach lurch and my smile fade immediately. Both Embry and I look in the direction of Angela and Eric who's running our way. They're both smiling but it quickly fades when they see Embry. I don't want to see them. Seeing them means talking to them and I'm not ready to talk to them. My heart rate starts going haywire again after just calming down for a few minutes. I'm in for my third heart attack for the day. I can't deal with this right now. I can feel my eyes tearing up again. The lump in my throat is rising so fast it's threatening to choke me. God, please no.

"Hey Casey," says Angela with a questioning look in her eyes. I know what she's thinking. She's wondering what I'm doing here. Why I'm here without Owen. And why I'm standing talking to guy they don't know. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, and who's this?" says Eric giving Embry a look. I'm willing myself to stay put but I feel like running. I know I'm in for an interrogation now and I'm not ready to deal with that right now. I'm hyperventilating mentally and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. I can feel three pairs of eyes burning into my face but I can't bring myself to say anything. I just can't.

"Case, are you okay?" Angela slips in between Embry and me grabbing my hands into hers. Worry and concern is written all over her face. "You look like you've been crying? What is it? Is it your dad? Where's Owen?"

Almost as if it was happening all over again I sink into Angela's arms and the tears come.

"Casey?" Angela's worry-stricken voice echoes in the parking lot. I know I should open my mouth and speak but it feels like a dagger is being plunged into my heart over and over again making it hard to even think about speaking. Before the wounds left by my dad even started to heal they were dug into and ripped open even more when Owen decides to break up with me. I don't get it. I still don't get it. And I don't think I ever will. I mean, what did I do that was so bad that I had to be left, not once but twice. I can't do this. I can't speak about this. Heck, I can't even think about it. It just hurts too damn much. Even with her frantic voice echoing in my ears, growing more anxious by the minute, I haven't responded any different than falling into her arms and sobbing thick, long, sorrowful tears. I'm pretty sure I'm frozen to the spot, crying my eyes out. It's not like I want to do it. Trust me, if it were up to me, I'd still have that perfect happy family I once had and a picture perfect boyfriend. But life decided to hand me something other than roses. So now I'm crying in the arms of my best friend and I can't even bring myself to tell her why I'm using her as a human tissue. My brain and the rest of my body stopped functioning together, the rest of my body numb to anything else and my brain going into overdrive because of everything that has happened. But like my legs has a mind of its own I feel myself being moved, well dragged would be a more appropriate word, forward or backward I'm not really sure which direction because my face is still buried in Angela's chest, her arms wrapped around me. I hear a door being opened, I get shoved into a car seat and the door slams shut. Up until now I hadn't realised my eyes were shut tight the entire time. Even with this revelation, I keep them shut. I'm not ready to stare reality in the face yet. I don't think I ever will be.

* * *

My eyes shoot open then shut close instantly because of the blinding light. I open my eyes again, more slowly this time, and rub the sleep out of it. Gosh, I feel awful. My eyes feel like cushions and probably looks that way being all swollen and stuff. My throat feels as dry as a dessert and my head is pounding like I've just woken up after a heavy night of partying. Finally getting all traces of sleep out of my eyes and my brain getting its functioning abilities back, I look at my surrounding. This isn't my room. Where I am I? And how did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling into Angela's arms, being dragged to a car and then I slipped into unconsciousness. I look around once more and when I spot a picture of Angela and me in a photo frame on the dresser, both sticking our tongues out, goofing around, I realise that this is her room. We took that picture last summer at the beach. Angela is normally the one behind the camera and prefers it that way too, but Eric practically forced her next to me while Owen grabbed the camera and I initiated the tongue sticking out.

* * *

"Come on Ang, just pose with Casey." Eric pleads. We've all been trying to convince her to actually be in one of the hundreds of pictures she's been snapping since we got here. It wasn't relatively warm, it being Forks and weather wasn't really on the hot side even in summer, but we felt like the beach so the beach it was. Mike and Jessica didn't join us, Jessica didn't tag along mainly because Mike didn't join in and Mike's reason for not going is still unknown. So it was basically a double date. Owen and I and Angela and Eric.

"No Eric," Angela ducked behind her camera. "You know I hate pictures."

"Come on babe, don't be like that." Eric pouts.

"Yeah babe, don't be like that." Owen and I mock, falling into a fit of laughter causing Eric to playfully glare at us and Angela just shakes her head.

"Ang, look at it this way," says Owen, always the negotiator. "Years from now, your kids will look at these pictures and ask, 'Mommy, where were you?' and then you'll reply, 'No honey I took the pictures. Then they'll say, 'But mommy, weren't you pretty enough?" I burst out laughing while Eric swats Owen at the back of the head.

"Ow," Owen snickers. "I'm only saying man."

Angela giggles. "Fine, I'll take the stupid picture."

"Yay!" I squeal and pull her to my side.

"You're beautiful." Eric whispers in her ear, taking the camera out of her hands. She grins from ear to ear.

"I'll take that." Owen snatches the camera out of Eric's hand and lifts it to his eye, pointing it to me and Angela. "Get crazy."

I giggle then stick out the tip of my tongue and go cross eyes.

Owen and Eric laughs. "That's awesome baby." He tells me.

I grin feeling proud of myself for acting crazy. Never thought you'd hear something like that did you. Yeah, I'm a peculiar one.

"Come on Ang, you too." encourages Owen. Angela scrunched up her nose.

"No way, if I'm acting crazy you are too." I announce.

She chuckles. "Fine." she sighs. "Let's just this over with."

"Tongues out." Owen announces and Angela and I oblige, pulling the goofiest faces we can pull off while Owen clicks the button and snaps the photo.

* * *

Owen. His name alone sends a cold shiver down my spine snapping me right out of my reminiscing. Those were good times. And now…just thinking about it causes a dull ache to take over my entire body and tears immediately prickle my eyes. God, I'm so sick of crying already. I've cried so much today. More than I cry in an entire year. I'm not exactly the crying type. But the way tears were pouring from my eyes today, I'm surprised I still have any left. Irritated with myself for crying, I rub the tears away roughly. I pull my knees to my chest and sit upright against Angela's headboard, rocking back and forth, willing the tears away. Just then the door handle turns and the door is pushed open, Angela stepping inside.

"Hey," she says gently. "You're up."

I give her a weak smile feeling both drained and dehydrated.

"You need anything?" she says looking my pale figure over.

"Water." I croak. I sound just as awful as I feel. Two minutes later Ang comes back with a glass of water for me. I try a smile but it just feels like so much of an effort that I settle for a nod of thanks which seemed like an even worse idea because my already pounding head now feels like it's ready to explode causing me to wince.

"Aspirin?" Angela questions. After a huge gulp of water my throat feels near back to normal and I'm sure that I can talk without sounding like a croaking frog.

"Please." So much for not sounding like a croaking frog. Damn crying!

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" says Angela after handing me the aspirin. I take my time putting the drugs into my mouth and taking a gulp of water swallowing it down. I'm delaying the inevitable. I know I owe her an explanation. Just bursting into a fit of heart breaking sobs and then falling into unconsciousness for, wait a minute what time is it?

"What time is it?"

"Nearlly ten." I've been out for nearly five hours. I must've been really exhausted. And if I was out for that long, how did I get up here? I know Angela couldn't have carried me up.

"How did I get up here?"

"You fell asleep in the car on our way here and then I got my dad to bring you up because I didn't want to wake you."

"Where's my car? And why didn't you take me home?"

"Eric drove it here while I took mine and I didn't know what happened, fearing something might've happened at home, I brought you here."

"Where's Eric?" I admit, I'm asking all these questions because I'm trying to steer the attention away from the subject I know will come up. I know I won't be able to speak about it without falling apart. I can barely even think about it without falling apart.

"Casey, stop trying to change the subject. Tell me what happened? Owen won't even tell me what happened." Owen? When did she see him? Is he here? Oh my Gosh! He can't be here. Unless, his here to tell me it was a complete misunderstanding. I can feel my lips twitching up to a smile with the given theory but like Angela was reading my mind, "Eric went around by his house after we got here but Owen didn't tell him anything. He said it would be best if you told us. Now Casey, please tell me what happened? Eric said Owen looked like crap and sounded that way too. What did you guys have a fight or something?" The tears immediately start pouring out after that question. Surprisingly I didn't break down like earlier. So Owen is having a hard time too. I don't get why though; my heart is the one that's been ripped a new one. I can feel Angela taking me into her arms while I cry a new batch of eagerly awaited tears pouring from my eyes.

"He dumped me." I say surprising both myself and Angela. She pulls away from and I'm sure I'm looking at her with the same expression she's looking at me with; wide eyes, agape mouth, because I didn't expect myself to just blurt that out.

I put my face in my hands, shaking off the shock, devastation pouring back in. It's like with every new emotion I feel tears make an uninvited appearance.

Angela doesn't say anything and I refuse to make eye contact. I don't need to look in her face to know what she's thinking. The same questions have been racing through my mind since the moment I looked into Owen's eyes and was hit with an uneasy feeling. The same questions playing over and over in my head not making any sense to me. How can everything be perfect one moment and then just like that…reality happens. Yeah, I don't get it. And I will never get it.

**A little depro I know...I'd really love too know what you guys think. **

**So Review! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**i'm sorry for being MIA for a while but things have been happening...because of my absence I feel its only fair to update at least three new chapters!**

**If you guys haven't already noticed this is set in New Moon and will obviously be moving through Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and further on. I altered the timeline a bit, so i hope no one is confused.**

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Here's chapter six...**

**Chapter 6**

This past month has probably been the rockiest month of my life. To think at one point of my life I thought change was impossible and that everything would stay as perfect as it was. Just shows how naïve I've been. But how was I supposed to know my father would abandon me and my mother and then barely two weeks later my boyfriend dumps me. It's been harder to get up from Owen leaving me than it was when my dad left. It was hard when dad left but I didn't cry because I was too angry and I was also comforted by the fact that I had Owen. I believed that he'd never leave, even though I thought the same thing about my father. I was just so certain that Owen would stand by me, because he had after the whole ordeal with my father. But that was only because he felt sorry for me. And that hits a raw nerve. Just like I was dry eyed for the two weeks after my dad left, I've been crying non-stop for two weeks. I've literally become worse than mom. It's like my heart has been ripped out all over again and crushed in a blender like ice. It hurt so much and I couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to deal with it. Angela, however, didn't want to hear any of that. If it were up to me I'd stay in my and drown in my sorrows. But even though I haven't been to school and anywhere else for that matter, Angela's been here at my house seeing that I take a shower and eat something. If it weren't for her I'd have probably die of starvation or because of my stink. Not that I wouldn't welcome death. It just hurts too much to handle. I'm grateful for Angela's help but it doesn't heal the humungous hole in my heart that doesn't feel like it would ever heal. Sometimes I just wish I could fade away. Maybe then the life sucking pain will disappear. I feel completely hopeless and lifeless. It all made sense to me the moment Owen said he couldn't do this anymore. Why my mother didn't respond to anything, the reason why she was a walking corpse, I knew now what it felt like to be left by someone that you loved so dearly. Dad leaving caused major shock and devastation but I was beginning to feel sort of normal again after my countless breakdowns but Owen leaving finally cracked me and now I'm a walking dead person just like my mother. Ironic isn't it.

* * *

I'm ready to scream at Angela for being so pushy. I know she means well and that she's only looking out for me, but a girl's night, really, I can't handle something like that right now. All I want is to be in my room, mentally and physically preparing myself for school on Monday. I've missed two weeks and two weeks before that I was barely taking any note. So I'm behind in almost a month's worth of work. But that's not what I'm preparing myself for. I haven't seen or heard from Owen since the break-up. I don't know how I'll react when I see him and I'm too afraid to find out. Will I freak out if he speaks to me? Will I freak out if he doesn't speak to me? How will I handle the questions about why I was away for so long? Oh no, my dad left me and my mother and then two weeks after that my boyfriend dumped me, I couldn't deal with it and have been crying myself to sleep every day since I got dumped. You see, I didn't take abandonment to well you know, especially since it happened twice. It's enough I feel like I'm going nuts, I don't need other people to think that too. But Angela being Angela decided tonight would be perfect for a girl's night. I was less than excited for this occasion. Especially since she invited Bella too. Apparently I missed a lot while I was "away". Bella joined the land of the living again and invited Jessica out to watch a movie last Friday night. Jessica claimed that Bella got on the back of a strange man's motorbike and while they were walking to the parking lot to get Bella's truck they passed an alley where a bunch of guys with motorbikes were lounged. After being hollered by these guys Bella went for a ride and then claimed it to be such a rush. Jessica was extremely annoyed by this and called her an adrenalin junkie, freaking out like Jessica normally freaks out. So it's safe to say that neither me nor Jessica is looking forward to this night. First of all I was not prepared to spend the entire night pretending like I'm having a good time and secondly I had to spend this night with Bella Swan, one of my least favourite people. And when I brought this up, Jessica backing me up, Angela wouldn't have any of it saying it would be fun. So now I'm standing in Fork's Convenience Store being bossed around by Angela. She brought us to the store to buy a butt load of munchies for tonight. We're apparently going to watch movies, have manicures and pedicures, ugh like I give a flying rat's backside. All I wanna do is lock myself in my room and cry the rest of the weekend away. Depressing, I know, what can I say; being abandoned and then dumped shortly afterward kinda brings that out in people.

"Casey, snap out of it already," Angela snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Get us some soda would you."

See what I mean by bossing around.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You know, you can at least pretend to want to be here." she whispers so only I can hear.

"I said I'll be here and not pretend that I want too." Angela rolls her eyes.

"Just get the soda."

I stick my tongue out at her then drag my feet to the back of the store where the fridges are for the soda. When I get to the fridge I scan the variety of sodas, deciding which one I should choose. After about five minutes I finally decide what soda to go for and I'm about to take the soda out of the fridge when I hear my name being said.

I whip my head around so fast recognizing the voice.

"Embry." I say, my mouth immediately twitching up into a smile. I don't know what it is about this guy, but somehow his presence makes everything brighter.

"Hey you." he grins. "It's good to see you."

I'm surprised at how polite his being. The last time and might I add, the first time, that we saw each other I was in a ball of sadness crying my eyes out. I was in such a state when Angela and Eric saw me that I completely forgot about Embry. I was certain he probably thought I'm a mental case, not that I'd blame him. But seeing him now, smiling back at his grinning face, actually genuinely smiling, feels good. Just like the first time, with just a smile this strange boy makes me feel so much better.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." And it is. Something about Embry's presence lightens up my mood. "I'm sorry about the last time," I bite my bottom lip nervously. "That wasn't really a good day for me."

"No worries." He smiles. "So, I take it today is better."

I frown at him but don't say anything.

"No tears."

For some strange reason this makes me laugh because I'm hearing myself giggling. It sounds so weird. I haven't laughed in a while. And it feels great to be able to feel so care free and to smile without faking it.

"Clearly." I say. Embry chuckles.

"Casey." I try not to scowl when I hear Bella calling my name.

"Yeah," I say turning around to face her, keeping a very forced expressionless face.

"Angela said to―Embry," she says suddenly looking over at Embry with a quizzical expression on her face. I frown. How does she know him? Does he know her? He must know her if she's calling him by his name. I turn around to face him, a frown evident on my face.

"Bella." He nods but doesn't smile. She's scanning the surroundings behind Embry, looking like she's looking for something or someone.

Embry, who sees this too, speaks up. "I'm alone. Jake had to take care of a few errands for Billy."

She nods. "So what are you doing all the way here in Forks? Doesn't La Push have a convenience store?" She smiles softly.

Embry smiles too but it doesn't quite reach his ears like when he smiles at me.

"Yeah it does, but they were out of Cheetos and I was craving so I came all the way here."

I giggle. Bella seems surprised by the sound of my laughter. I don't blame her though, I have been quiet and non-responsive the entire time we've all been together. She's been trying her best to strike up a conversation but I simply refused to participate in it, settling for one word answers with hopes that she caught the hint. Angela blamed my behaviour on the hard time I've been having lately, well it was but only partly. I had no interest in having a normal conversation with Bella Swan. She said she understood what I was going through, having been where I am right now and still slowly but not entirely recovering from her heartbreak. They kept talking like I wasn't there and that annoyed me even more.

"You like Cheetos?"

"Love them." Embry says excitedly.

I smile brightly, forgetting about Bella standing beside us. "I'm about to stock up our trolley with them."

"Not before I can." He winks. I giggle.

"Race you to the aisle."

"You're on."

"Before you guys do that," I thought she left already. "Angela sent me to get you Casey. We're ready to cash up."

I drop the two bottles of Pepsi in my hands in her hands and tell her to tell Angela I'm going to get some chips, I'll meet them outside. She nods, says a quick bye to Embry and disappears around the other aisle.

I can't snort quickly enough. I look up at Embry who's looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't like her." I shrug.

Embry chuckles. "Then we have another thing in common."

I grin. It's not often you hear that. Everybody seems to love Bella and for us Anti-Bella people, it's hard. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic, but not many people agree with me on the not-being-a-Bella-fan front.

"Wow, I don't hear that often."

"Why? Because everyone just loves her." He rolls his eyes which causes me to laugh. He laughs too.

"I don't get why everyone gawks over her, she's just as normal as the rest of us."

"I like you even more than I did five minutes ago." He grins and I mirror his expression.

"Let's go get our Cheetos and we can trash Bella while we do that." I laugh out loud. Man, it feels good. I can feel a friendship forming with Embry. He's the only person who has managed to make me smile genuinely and actually laugh out loud since the whole Owen deal. I think spending time with him will be a good thing for me. And I look forward to those days.

* * *

I take a deep, gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles are turning white.

"You can do this Casey, one step at a time." I try to give myself a pep talk but it doesn't stop the rapid beating of my heart and the sudden shortness of breath. I think I'm hyperventilating. Again. It has to be like the fourth time this morning. I'm anxious to see Owen. No, anxious would be putting it lightly. I'm literally freaking out! I'm suddenly feeling hot and woozy. I can't do this. It's too soon. I'm not ready to face Owen. To see him. To see everyone. I won't be able to handle the questioning looks. I won't have answers to the questions I know everyone is going to ask.

I'm about to put the key back into the ignition and start up my car again when I feel my phone vibrate. It's a text.

U get out of your car already? U can do this Casey. I know u can. -Em

I smile. Embry has become one of my favourite people over the past two days. After we trashed Bella and spoke some more Friday night, I was contemplating ditching the "girls night" that I wanted no part in, in the first place to hang out with Embry and he was all for it but when I was taking too long to get back to the girls Jessica was sent to look for me and warned me to not leave her alone in the night of total misery, her words not mine, with Bella. Embry had laughed at her words, understanding her feelings toward Bella completely. We exchanged numbers and Jessica and I were on our way. We texted all night Friday, him checking in on Jessica and me and every time my phone beeped with a new text from him I would smile an actual smile, enjoying the feeling of excitement that I haven't felt in a while. The night wasn't that bad actually. Or maybe it was just because I had Embry to cheer me up. Saturday we met up and he showed me around the Reservation and Sunday we spent the day on the beach where I met Jake and Quil. Apparently Jake likes Bella and Quil is sour because Jake called dibz first. Embry and I had mocked them and I found myself having a really great time with the three of them. Especially Embry. I had told Embry about feeling nervous about seeing Owen, not giving him all the details because I still didn't feel strong enough to speak about it without falling apart. He's been giving me words of encouragement ever since and has offered me countless times for permission to beat Owen up. I laughed at that request because Owen was older and had a lot more muscle than Embry. I thanked him for the offer but I didn't want him getting hurt. He felt offended by this and wouldn't speak to me for an entire fifteen minutes. He eventually cracked after I rubbed Cheetos in his face. It's weird, I know Embry for a space of four days and it feels like I've known him a lifetime. I'm so comfortable with him, with the exception of speaking about my dad and Owen. I don't think I'll ever be comfortable talking about those subjects. It still just hurts so much. But somehow Embry makes me feel better. His done something Angela couldn't without me whining about it, he got me out of the house. Two days in a row. He really is something.

Contemplating driving back home. I can't do this. I'm not strong enough -C.

His reply is almost instant:

No! Nothing of that. I will come over there and drag u in there myself. I'm not allowed to drive but I'll drag Jacob's ass out of bed and let him drive me to u. Come on C, u can do this. -Em

I giggle.

Isn't Jake supposed to be in school? -C.

He's taking a sick day. -Em

I smile while rolling my eyes. We both know what "sick day" really means.

His ditching so he can spend the day with Bella isn't he. -C.

It's like I can hear Embry laughing, mock lacing his voice.

Yep! The poor guy has it bad. -Em

I sigh sympathetically. Only meeting Jake yesterday, I can see that he really likes Bella. But from what I've heard from Embry, Bella doesn't seem to mirror his feelings. Which is really sucky, because Jake is real sweet guy.

Bells about to go, I better get inside. I'll c u l8r? -C.

Do I need to get Jake out of bed? -Em

I smile.

No need. I'm gonna try to do this. -C.

And I really was. Somehow Embry made me feel a little more confident. I didn't feel any less anxious and my heart wasn't beating any slower but Embry's words of encouragement really helped and I'm extremely grateful.

That's what I wanna hear. I'll c u after school. -Em

* * *

It was awful. I knew I wasn't strong enough to handle seeing Owen. The moment I stepped out of my car I was hit with that uneasy feeling that something was bound to go wrong. Or maybe it was my stomach feeling anxious and turning so much I was afraid I was going to bring up the breakfast that I barely had. Either way, I was freaking out big time. Angela was by my side the moment I hit the front door at school and Jessica was being surprisingly supportive too. I think it's because we really bonded on Friday night on our mutual annoyance with Bella Swan. I was thankful to have them both at my side as I made my way to my locker. But that still didn't prepare me for what was too come. They couldn't possibly prepare me for seeing Owen getting cosy with Charlotte Mack, possibly the girl I dislike even more than I do Bella. And to make things worse, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. The fact that his locker is only two lockers away from mine would mean that he did see me but he didn't want to see me. Charlotte, however, couldn't be bothered; she looked me right in the face giving me a cocky smirk which would roughly translate to, "Yeah I got him bitch, tough luck!" I tried to keep my head high and will myself to not fall into a million pieces in front of the whole student body. But I couldn't do it. Not even with Angela and Jessica at my flanks, not even with the pep talk I tried to have with myself, not even with the texts of encouragement by Embry. I couldn't handle it. It was just too hard. I didn't know what to expect when I saw Owen. God knows I didn't expect him to be standing so close to the one girl he knows I can't stand. So much for always caring about me. And with that I ran, I ran out of that school as fast as I could, I could hear Angela and Jessica screaming after me but I blocked them out, I was humiliated as it was, I just couldn't go back there. I got into my car and drove away as fast as I could.

Now I'm sitting in my car, in the parking lot of First Beach, crying again. I prepared myself to see Owen, I prepared myself to be civil toward him, but I didn't expect him to be hooked up already. Especially with her. I'm pretty certain Angela and Jessica knew about them, but being the good friends that they are, they didn't tell me. Honestly, a heads up would've been nice. Or maybe not. If they told me, I know I wouldn't have made it out of bed this morning. That would have been a good thing. I'm content with staying in my room forever because it just hurts too much to face the world. Reality is being so cruel to me and I'm still trying to figure out what I did that was so bad to be treated like this. No one understands and they never will until they've experienced it. I'm alone in this and that hurts me more than any one that I love leaving me can.

**More sad moments...you probably want happy already. Don't worry...soon Casey won't be feeling so alone.**

**Don't forget too review, letting me know what you think! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised...Chapter Number Seven**

**Thank You for the continued support loyal readers! I Love Ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 7**

**Embry's POV**

It's like this day doesn't want to end. I want to get home already so I can call Casey and see how her day went. I admit, I've known this girl for about two-three days but I feel this sort of connection to her. It's weird but it feels right. Casey is an amazing person, I can tell she's hurting really bad but she's stronger than she thinks she is. She hasn't given me all the details about that Owen guy but I know he hurt her and he was the one that caused her to sob in the middle of a public parking lot. I have this urge to find him and beat him to a pulp. But Casey said she didn't want me getting hurt, yeah, that had to wound my ego a bit. I know the guy is probably older than me but I'm sure I can take him. It's really strange how I've only known her for a short time but I feel this need to protect her and make sure that she is okay. Casey has become such a good friend in this short span of time and I'm starting to feel more for her than just a friend. But I don't want to push her into anything. She just got out of major break up, and looking at how Jake keeps pushing Bella to move on from her break up, she just isn't ready. And I know Casey may feel the same way. I won't force her into anything; I'll be her friend for as long as she needs me to be.

I pull out my phone, not being able to take the anticipation any longer. I have to know what happened. If she's okay. How her day went. If she needs me.

Hey. How did it go? -Em

I slip my phone back in my pocket, still fifteen more minutes till the final bell rings. When she doesn't reply immediately I take it she must be waiting till she gets home. I get that. Fifteen minutes has passed, the bell rings and everyone is rushing out of their classes not wasting a second more in this horrid place they call school.

About twenty minutes has passed now, I'm standing at the front gate of La Push High waiting for Quil. God knows what he's still doing inside.

I check my phone, maybe I didn't feel it buzz but nothing. Now I was starting to worry. Maybe I'm being silly. I mean, she doesn't need to tell me everything. We only just met. But it doesn't feel that way. I feel like I've known her all my life. She already holds a special place in my heart. Damn, I have it bad.

"Man, what took you so long?" I snap at Quil as he comes strolling out of the school building.

He shrugs. "Had to get some notes from Miss Smith."

I roll my eyes. "Oh please, you just went to see her so you could check her out."

Quil smirks. "You gotta admit man, she has a nice rack."

I chuckle.

"And great buns." Quil and I both spin around at the sound of Jake's voice.

Quil snickers while shaking his head frantically, agreeing with Jake's statement.

"Couldn't have said it better man."

"What happened to your 'sick day'?" Quil and I snigger.

Jake rolls his eyes. "Bella didn't wanna ditch with me so I'm going over to her house now."

"Why am I not surprised." I laugh.

"Whatever man." Jake punches me in the shoulder. "You guys want a ride."

"I actually wanna go see Casey."

"Ooh Casey." Quil makes kissing sounds earning a guffaw of a laugh from Jake.

"Would you grow up." I swat him against the head.

Quil rubs the back of his head, glaring at me. But the glare turns into a grin almost immediately and I know what's coming. These two assholes have been on my case since they met Casey. She spent the day with us on the beach and they claim I was all googly eyed for her after she left to go home. I know they only said that to bug me because there's no way I was staring at her like a love struck teenage girl. I like her, that's all. Not that I'll tell them that. I'll never hear the end of it.

"Do you even know where she lives?" says Jacob.

"Nope, but I was hoping you could ask Bella for me." I raise my eyebrows a hopeful expression on my face.

Jake chuckles. "Fine, I'll just call her."

"So, Casey huh, she's a catch man, you got lucky." says Quil while Jake is talking on the phone. I give him another shot against his arm.

"Ow!" Quil rubs his injured arm, scowling at me. "You gotta stop doing that man."

"Stop being an ass than maybe I will."

He snickers but holds his hands up like his surrendering. Just then Jake snaps his phone shut.

"Bells said Casey wasn't at school today and she's not exactly sure where she lives. But she said that Angela said you might find her at the beach because apparently something happened this morning and she stormed out and Angela said she wouldn't go home. If you wanna find her, the beach will be the place to go."

I immediately perk up, going into full protective mode. I don't know what it is with this chick but I feel a strange connection to her.

"Let's go."

* * *

The moment Jake pulls into the parking lot of the beach, I spot her car.

"Thanks man." I say getting out of the Rabbit. "I owe you."

"Good luck dude." he says then speeds off in the direction of Bella's house.

I get to her car but she isn't in it. I scan the surroundings of the beach until I spot a tiny figure standing close to the water. I literally run to her, falling over my feet in the process. I stumble in front of her causing her head to snap up in surprise.

"Embry." Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy. Her skin is a shade paler, if that's even possible and it's evident in her voice that she's been crying. A sudden rush of heat comes up the back of my neck, flooding my entire body. My entire body feels like it's on fire and I can feel my body starting to shudder. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Embry?" I hear Casey's voice speak. But her voice is filled with confusion and concern rather than the previous surprise. "A-are you okay?"

"Uhm, I don't know." I shake my head. I seriously don't know what's wrong with me. I feel oddly hot and angry. "Are you?" I hardly recognise my voice. It sounds gruff and hoarse.

She nods but turns away from me.

"Don't lie to me Casey." I say roughly spinning her around to look at me. I don't know why I'm getting angry but I feel like I'm ready to rip someone's head off.

"Embry!" Casey squeals. She's looking at me with wide eyes. "You're burning up." she says looking at my hand gripping her arm. "And you're sh-shaking?" I realise that I'm gripping her arm tighter than I intended to. I don't even know why I'm gripping her arm. I just feel so angry. Like anything will set me off at any moment. My entire body is vibrating. My muscles feel like their expanding. I feel like I'm about to explode.

"I have to go." I say abruptly letting go of Casey's arm.

"Embry." I hear her call from behind me. But I don't look back. I just head for the woods without a second thought. My body feels like it has a mind of its own. Before I can grasp what is happening to me I feel myself explode into what feels like a million pieces. Suddenly everything is better. I don't feel like I'm about to explode anymore. I feel calmer. I can see everything clearly. Hear everything clearly. I can even smell everything more clearly. I feel like a new person. I glance down at myself and I nearly have heart failure. Paws?! I have paws. Holy crap!

**I know it's really short...but the next chapter will make up for it. Promise!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Numero Eight! I'm excited...are you! Of course you are...Embry is finally a wolf...things are about to get interesting!**

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 8**

My head shoots up as I see this person come stumbling in front of me. It's Embry.

"Embry." I say, my voice laced with surprise. What's he doing here? How did he even find me?

He doesn't say anything, just looks at me. It's like his analysing my appearance. I must look a mess. I have been crying all day. I'm about to question him about being here and finding me when I see his body shaking slightly. The look on his face is a stretch between anger and confusion. Why would he be angry? And why is he shaking? His wearing two hoodies, he can't be cold.

"Embry?" I question. "A-are you okay?"

He looks confused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing. Then he shakes his head.

"Uhm, I don't know." He sounds nothing like what he normally sounds like. His voice is deep and rough. The smile that always graces his face is non-existent and replaced by a frown of confusion. "Are you?" It takes me a second to realise what his talking about. Am I okay? Definitely not. But I'm not going to tell him that. That means I have to talk about it and I just can't. I nod my head but turn my face away from him. I've always been a terrible liar.

"Don't lie to me Casey." Embry says through gritted teeth which surprises me. I feel myself being abruptly turned around to face him. My eyes go wide with shock.

"Embry!" my voice goes a few octaves higher. I'm shocked at what Embry just did but I'm even more shocked at the temperature of his hand that's gripping my arm tight. It hurts but that doesn't bother me as much as the heat of his hand. It's like his on fire. "You're burning up." The look in his eyes scares me to a point that I'm ready to run but my feet are somehow glued to the spot. If my eyes went any wider my eyeballs would probably fall out. Embry looks like his about to rip off anyone's head who says anything wrong to him right now. He is literally vibrating. His hold on me tightens with ever shudder that goes through him. "And you're sh-shaking?"

The look in his eyes dampens a bit like he just realised that he was hurting me and was unaware of it before. But he doesn't stop shaking. A look of confusion is evident in his eyes. It looks like he doesn't know what is going on with him. Which only causes the shaking to become worse and a look of pure anger arise on his face. My mind is screaming at me to take a step back, he might be dangerous but his Embry, how can he dangerous?

"I have to go." He says shortly and let goes off the hold of my arm.

"Embry." I call out after him but he doesn't look back, heading straight for the woods. I'm freaking out at this point.

What the heck just happened? I've had mental breakdowns before, that's an understatement, but whatever just happened with Embry was far from what I've experienced. That might not have been a mental breakdown but it surely wasn't normal.

Before I can comprehend or even stop myself I feel my legs running in the direction of the woods that Embry's shaking form disappeared into. I'm both confused and afraid. Confused because come on, does that even need an explanation. And I'm afraid because I don't know what to expect. What if I can't cool him down? I don't even know why his so angry. I don't even think he knows why his so angry.

I'm a few feet into the woods; I don't think I'm too far in because I can still hear the crashing of the waves against the rocks. I stop dead in my tracks when I come face to face with a silver-grey wolf? It looks like a wolf but this thing is huge! Like nearly as tall as a grown man huge. When I said face to face, I actually meant my face to it's legs. I can feel my heart beating extremely fast and extremely loud. I'm pretty sure I'm shaking like Embry was just a few minutes ago. Oh God! Embry! Did this wolf eat Embry? Oh God! Is he gonna eat me? I stumble to the back. I wanna make a run for it but my legs feels like jelly. Plus, I'm standing in front of a mammoth of a wolf, if it is even a wolf, there is no way in hell I can run away from this…thing. I gulp as the wolf moves toward me. Oh no! He is going to eat me! I can feel tears of fear streaming down my face but I shut my eyes trying to make myself believe that this is not happening. Roughly fifteen minutes ago I was fed up with my life and how it was going, who knew I'd die just minutes later. This is not how I pictured my death. I wanted to get married, have kids and some gran kids and generally grow old. Even with my dead end romantic status, I still had hopes. Funny how things change. I'm not even legal yet and I'm going to die by getting myself eaten by a big-ass-mutant-wolf-looking-scary thing!

I open my eyes and my sick mind is definitely not imagining this. But this time I'm not looking at it's legs, I'm staring into a pair of big brown eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. If I'm not mistaken, I hear the wolf-thing whimper? What the hell? Suddenly I don't feel so scared. I feel drawn to this animal. It's eyes are staring right into mine and they look so human like. Human like? Most beautiful eyes? Drawn to this animal? I seriously am losing it. Before I can realise what is happening I feel my eyes droop close and my body goes limp, into warm arms and everything goes black.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

When I phased for the first time and literally freaked out and ran away for two weeks I didn't know what was happening to me. I mean who would after getting angry at something that was so small if I think about it now and morph into a gigantic mythical creature. I had the right to go mental. And while I was roaming around the forest, not knowing if I was ever going to become me again, wondering how the hell I was even a wolf, the Elders knew exactly what was happening to me. When word got out that I was finally back in La Push, Old Quil Ateara, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater paid me a visit. They told me that a few weeks prior to my first phase that the Spirits spoke to them in their dreams and told them that they should get ready because someone was going to phase. However, Billy and Old Quil both expected it to be Jacob, Billy's son because he is the great-grandson of Ephraim Black, the Chief. But the Spirits visited them again and explained to them that I am the one who is going to phase as Jacob is still too young and naïve to handle it. Billy and Old Quil suspected that I knew about the Legends and were going to approach me and tell me that something big would happen to me soon and I have to be prepared but I phased sooner than they thought I would and didn't get a chance to speak to me before I did. I generally freaked out and took off. I was in my wolf form for two weeks, not knowing how I had gotten this way and why I was this way. I just remember being very angry and then like I exploded into a million pieces everything was calmer and clearer. When I eventually calmed down, I phased back to human form and came back home. I met up with the Elders and they told me everything. I took it easier than I even expected myself to take it. Growing up with the Legends made it easy, even though I freaked and took off when I phased, granted I thought the Legends were just a bunch of make believe stories but after the Elders spoke to me I got a different perspective. And the fact that the Spirits chose me first was an honour in itself. So I had no choice but to be mature about it and handle it like the man― wolf the Spirits wanted me to be. A few weeks later I started having strange dreams. All I could comprehend from them was the name Jared. Every night it was the same dream. I finally spoke to the Elders about this and they told me it was the Spirits coming to me and telling me someone was close to phasing. A few days later Jared Cameron phased and we became a two man Pack. It first seemed like merely a coincidence until Jared told me he was having weird dreams and the only thing he could remember from these dreams was the name Paul. This happened very soon after he phased. I had my suspicions so we consulted the Elders. Then we were joined by Paul Lahote. It's been the three of us for a while now until about a week ago Paul started to have the same dreams about a kid named Embry. We spoke to the Elders again and Billy informed us that he is one of Jacob's best friends. We've been keeping an eye on him for a few days now but nothing seemed to out of the ordinary. The kid hasn't even had a growth spurt or anything. The thing about this wolf gene is that before you phase for the first time you experience a major growth spurt and develop muscles in places that require a strict working out plan. It happened to me, Jared and Paul right after the dreams but Embry still looks like a lanky, scrawny kid. I had spoken to the Elders about this but they said that I must be patient, the Spirits have never been wrong. So now we're being patient.

* * *

"Sam! Sam!" I hear my name being called outside. I run out of the house, Emily hot on my heels.

"What's going on?" she asks before I can.

"The kid just phased." Jared and Paul say in unison. And like that I run for the woods, shedding my shorts and I phase. I spot him almost immediately the minute I'm in my wolf form. But I spot something else that stops me dead in my tracks. A tiny figure stops in front of Embry's huge silver-grey form, her eyes wide with shock. It's like she's petrified to the spot, her pale skin going a shade white making her look almost dead. As she stares at Embry's wolf form, a look of pure terror on her face she tries to take a few steps back but stumbles backward her expression not staggering. Embry must recognise her because he takes a step forward. This only causes her to look even more horrified. Tears are streaming down her face as she stares at the wolf's legs. Her eyes close slowly and I'm pretty certain she's thinking she must be dreaming. Her tiny form is shuddering all over and the thoughts running through Embry's mind is overwhelming even for me. He cares for this girl.

_Casey! Oh God Casey! It's me, Embry. I don't know what's happening to me! _He's screaming in his mind. He's desperate to make her see that the massive wolf in front of her is him. He's even more desperate to figure out what just happened to him. I'm about to calm him down, to tell him that his freaking out will freak her out when her eyes shoot open and they go even wider than they were before she closed them. She's just realised this isn't some sick dream and that the huge wolf in front of her is in fact real. She's not staring at his legs anymore, I don't know how her tiny form can see it from down where she is because Embry is not even leaning down but she's looking directly in his eyes. Then something happens that blows my mind. I don't realise that Jared and Paul have joined me until I hear them both gasp. Not only has Embry just phased for the first time, he just imprinted on Casey. A wave of calm seemed to have washed over the both of them until Casey looks like she's about to freak out again.

_Jared._ Just like that Jared phases back and is beside Casey just as her eyes close and she collapses into his chest.

_Casey! What the hell? Why am I like this?_

Embry's voice desperately screams into mine. I can see the confusion and utter desperation in his mind. He doesn't know what's happening to him and who can blame him. Not only has he just morphed into a giant wolf he just scared the person who most definitely feels like the reason for his existence right to the point where she fainted.

_Embry I need you to calm down and listen to me. _

_What the hell? Why do I have paws? What just happened to Casey? Why is he taking her? Where is he taking her? What's happening to me!_

He charges forward looking like his about to attack Jared. Jared comes to a halt, positioning himself so that his protecting both himself and Casey from Embry.

_Embry, listen to me. If you hurt him you hurt her. You need to calm down so that you can get back to your human form._

This stops him abruptly. I glance over at Jared and he nods.

_Tell Emily I'll be there soon. Leave your shorts, his gonna need a pair. _I "tell" Paul. He nods then takes off in the direction of Emily's house.

_What the hell do you mean human form? Why am I like this?_

_I'll explain everything to you but first you need to calm down._

_How do I do that when I'm freaking out? Why did I suddenly just turn into a huge wolf? Why did I just feel like I was being lifted into the air when Casey looked me in the eye? Where did Jared take her?!_

There's an edge in his "voice" when he thinks the last question. If he doesn't calm down soon I will be forced to use the Alpha command and make him calm down. And I don't wanna do that. The only other time I did that was when Paul phased. He's a hot tempered one and point blank refused to calm down until I commanded him to. At the rate Embry's going, it looks like I'm going in for my second Alpha command.

I take a deep breath. I'm going to try one last time. I really don't want to command him to calm down.

_Embry, calm down. I'll tell you everything the moment you phase back._

_Fine. How do I…phase back._

_Clear your mind of everything. See yourself in human form._

_Okay._

* * *

**Casey's POV**

I can hear voices around me. None that I recognise. A few that sounds like commentators for a hockey game and a few right by me. I feel so peaceful. The pain is all gone. I don't feel lonely anymore. I feel warm and comfy, I could just die. Die…Oh My God! I'm dead! The massive wolf looking thing ate me and now I am dead. I gotta give it to him…him, yeah, I think he could've been a him, I didn't feel a thing. I expected it to be excruciatingly painful and cold. I don't know what death feels like but cold essentially goes with death right? However, the last thing I remember before that thing obviously made me lunch was staring into it's big brown human-like eyes and then…warmth. And right now, this moment, I've never felt better. I feel calm, content. So why am I freaking out that I became lunch. So the thing ate me, so I'm dead. Who'll miss me? My dad abandoned me so he won't. Owen dumped me and is now currently dating the one person I despise and my mom has practically forgotten my existence what with her being in her state of depression so they're scratched off that list too. Angela might miss me but she'll get over it. Embry…he was lunch too. Wait a minute, am I in Heaven? And why am I hearing voices. They play hockey in Heaven? Why is it all black? Why am I starting to burn up?

My eyes flutter open.

What? My eyes flutter open? Weren't they open this whole time?

Embry.

"Are you dead too?" A string of booming laughter follows my question. There are more people here. That would explain the voices. I shoot up from my laying position and look at my surroundings frantically. I probably look demented because I sure do feel that way. Two guys with russet coloured skin and jet black cropped hair are sitting side by side, their back facing the couch I'm sitting on watching a hockey game, now it makes sense. A couple, a man with the same coloured skin and hair and a woman, her skin a shade lighter with the same long, sleek jet black hair tied into pigtails. She's smiling at me but the three deep scars have given her a permanent frown on the left side of her face. But she's beautiful. The scars brightening up her face like a light. It's like they enhance her already outstanding beauty. I quickly look away from her, feeling like I was staring and being completely rude. I finally realise I'm practically sitting in Embry's lap, his arms cradling me. Okay, so I'm not dead?

"No you're not. None of us are."

Did I just say that out loud?!

"Yes you did." Embry chuckles.

My eyes widen. I gotta stop doing that!

"She's a funny one." One of the guys on the floor says.

I really need to know what the hell is going on. Why am I sitting in a strange house, surrounded by all these beautiful people that I don't know? Most importantly why wasn't I made lunch by that mutant wolf thing. And what the hell happened to Embry, his burning up. That's why I felt so warm. It's Embry. Oh my…what's that? I must've put my hand on Embry's chest when I lifted myself. His biceps are so much bigger than I remember them to be. Abs? Where did those come from? Someone needs to start giving me answers. And I need to start asking questions out loud.

"When did you get muscles?" Well that was a good start. I must be as red as a cherry already. At this point I can't care. I've humiliated myself too much already to care.

"Burn!" the two guys on the floor say in unison. "Ouch man, she just unintentionally told you, you've never had muscles." I would probably laugh if I wasn't so confused. I hear Embry growl from beside me and my head snaps in his direction, my brows furrowing with confusion. Since when did he growl?

"Jared, Paul, be nice." says the woman.

"Hi, I'm Emily." she smiles. "And this is Sam, my fiancée." Sam looks at me and smiles briefly but turns back to stare at Emily. He's looking at her with an expression I've never seen anyone look at another person before. He's looking at her with so much love and adoration. He's looking at her like she means everything to him and that he'd cross oceans and take bullets for her. How can one person just look at another person and express so much emotion. It's the kind of look that words can never do any justice. A wave of envy washes over me. The pain suddenly returns and stabs at my heart. Immediately my eyes are stinging with tears. But I will them away. I won't cry. I can't. "And you're Casey." Her smile is so warm and welcoming that I can't help but return it.

"Yeah."

"This is Jared and Paul." She says pointing to the guys beside the couch. I give them both a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you all. But…who are you?" they all laugh again. Seriously? Do I have something in my face? Why do they keep laughing at me?

Because you keep making a fool of yourself.

Bite me!

No thank you. If massive wolf thing didn't wanna why should I?

Shut up!

You're insane.

I know!

"Maybe Embry should tell you that." says Sam. He gives Jared and Paul one look and they both shoot up like the floor is on fire and are out of the living room.

"We'll give you two some privacy."

"It was nice meeting you too Casey." Emily smiles warmly. I smile back at her, lightly waving at her as they walk out of the living room. Why the heck did I just wave? God I'm an idiot.

"You're not an idiot." I hear Embry's husky voice say. Husky? Since when? And did I do that thinking out loud think again.

Embry chuckles. "Yes."

I put my head into my hands and exhale breathily.

"Embry," my voice is muffled by my hands. "What the hell is happening?" I say my head snapping up. "Why am I here? What happened to you? You're burning up. I'm confused. I thought the―I'm confused. Please tell me what's going on."

"Casey," he takes my hands into his. "There are certain things that I'm going to tell you, certain things that up until a few hours ago even I thought were impossible."

I gulp.

"What are you talking about?"

He exhales looking deep into my eyes. Just that simple look sends shivers down my spine. Since the day I met Embry I have felt this strange connection to him, but just the way he's looking at me, it's like his pleading with his eyes, willing me to trust that everything will be okay and that I should trust that he will make sure of it. Strangely enough, this one look makes me want to give my life to him. As strange as that sounds I will do it.

"You have to promise me that you will listen carefully and that you won't freak out." The expression on his face hurts me. It looks like he's in pain just even considering the face that I'll freak out and run out of this place. I have this strange urge to comfort him and make it all better.

"Embry you're scaring me. Just spit it out already." I squeeze his hand encouragingly.

"Promise me C."

"Fine I promise. Now tell me, please. Because I think I'm going out of my mind here."

"Okay," he sighs. "Casey, the w-wo-wolf that you saw in the woods, that wolf was m-me."

**So...how was that? Pretty intense I'd say...Look at Embry imprinting and phasing in one day. If I didn't think he was awesome before...i think he's even awesomer now! Awesomer...is that even a word? Anyway!**

**Hit that review button. I beg of you! I'm desperate for some feedback. **

**XoXo**

**You Know You Love Me...**

**NoOoO...I'm not Gossip Girl..#Winks**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is Embry's reaction on his phasing and imprinting. Just a piece of what he thinks about the entire wolf-gene situation and he also tells Casey about his werewolf (shape-shifter) status. Wonder how that will go down…Hmmm #Thinking**

**Well, read and find out!**

**Chapter 9**

**Embry's POV**

My eyes feel as huge as saucers in my head and my heart is beating so fast I think it might burst right through my chest. And the scary part is I can hear it so clearly. It's like my ear is by my chest. That's how clearly I can hear the fast beating of my heart. But my ear is not on my chest, that's impossible. Just like me having paws. That's impossible. Just like me seeing, smelling, and hearing everything so clearly. I open my mouth to scream but all I can hear is a howling wolf. The howl is enough to turn your blood cold and send a wave of shivers down your spine. It sounds desperate, so desperate that I want to help this obviously distressed wolf. Wait, when I screamed the wolf howled.

It can't be…that's impossible. I have paws and now I howl too. How in the hell did I become a wolf?! I must be dreaming. I have to be. Because none of this can be real.

**Dude, you finally phased**_._

I spin in the direction where I think the voice came from. But I see nothing.

**Welcome to the Pack man.**

What the hell? Is that voice in my head?

**Yeah man, that's how we communicate. It's like some kind of telepathy thing.**

**Who the hell are you? And why the heck can I hear you in my head?**

**Hey man, calm down. I'm gonna get Sam. He needs to explain this to you.**

**Sam Uley?**

**Yeah man.**

**What the hell does this have to do with Sam? What the hell is this?**

**Dude! Calm down. I'll get Sam. **

And then there was silence…well, in my head. I could still hear everything else though. Key word: everything. I whip my entire body around when I hear rustling of leaves and then a small gasp. I come face to face with Casey, well legs to face because I'm a massive wolf and I have no clue how that happened. She's looking at me with a bewildered expression. Her heart starts beating faster than a heart should beat, booming in my ears making mine pick up too. Her body starts trembling as she stares at my legs, her expression changing from shocked, to terrified, to horrified in a matter of seconds. She tries to move back but stumbles and for just a second I forget I'm a mutant wolf I move forward with the intention of breaking her fall. I realise how stupid this is the moment I see the tears pouring down her face from fear. She shuts her eyes, her body shaking violently. I feel the need to console her. I want to tell her everything will be okay. I need everything to be okay for her. Since the moment we met I was overcome with the urge to make everything better for her, protect her, and be there for her. And I shrugged it off as weird because I barely knew her. But now, it just feels right.

**Casey! Oh God Casey! It's me, Embry. I don't know what's happening to me!**

I want her to know it's me. Take her into my arms and tell her I'm sorry for freaking out like I did. I don't even know why I freaked out like I did. And how do I tell her that I'm sorry? I'm a freaking wolf! I have no idea what's happened to me, how it's happened to me and why I suddenly feel directly connected to Casey. I just need everything to make sense. I need Casey to see that the huge wolf in front of her is me and that I will never hurt her. I don't know what I am and how I got this way but I will never hurt her. Ever. I just know it. I need her to know that.

Her eyes open up again and somehow they're staring right into mine. It's like my whole world has stopped. I whimper slightly at the overwhelming feeling that hits me. Suddenly everything makes sense. I know what I need to be and what I have to be. All I need and want is right before me. My heart feels like its soaring and it's like I'm floating and the only thing that can keep me grounded is her. It's Casey. What's changed that one look in her beautiful blue-grey eyes and I feel like everything is right? My world feels like it revolves around her. One look and she's become my world. It doesn't make sense but it feels so right.

Before I can make sense of what is happening I see her eyes droop close and she falls right into Jared's arms.

**Casey! What the hell? Why am I like this?**

Where did he come from? A feeling close to jealousy rises within me and I feel like ripping him to pieces. As thankful as I am that she didn't fall to the ground and get hurt, his hands on Casey make me feel angry and possessive and I'm ready to attack.

**Embry I need you to calm down and listen to me. **

**What the hell? Why do I have paws? What just happened to Casey? Why is he taking her? Where is he taking her? What's happening to me!**

I hear what I assume is Sam's voice in my head. I'm still unable to comprehend how that is possible and how I'm a goddamn wolf but right now that means nothing because all I want, I need is for Casey to be okay. The anger within me is all directed to Jared. She shouldn't be in his arms. I'm at a point where I feel like ripping him to shreds for even thinking of touching her. I move forward, getting ready to attack him, I expect him to drop Casey and run but he stops right in front of me guarding himself as well as Casey with a look of pure determination on his face. I'm dumbfounded. What insane person stands in front of a gigantic wolf and not look like his about to piss his pants? But the confusion quickly wears off and I'm back to feeling seething anger. It's something I have no control over and somehow I don't want to have control. It's like I have an attack radar and it's aimed at Jared.

**Embry, listen to me. If you hurt him you hurt her. You need to calm down so that you can get back to your human form.**

I stop abruptly. He's right. I'm so determined with hurting Jared because his touching Casey that I haven't stopped to think that I may hurt her in the process. Then something triggers. If Sam's in my head, it means his like me too. If Jared didn't look afraid of me, does it mean his like me too? The voice in my head earlier, it sounded a lot like Paul. Are they all like me? Human form…Sam said, thought human form. Does this mean I can go back to being me again? Is that what Jared did?

**What the hell do you mean human form? Why am I like this?**

**I'll explain everything to you but first you need to calm down.**

**How do I do that when I'm freaking out? Why did I suddenly just turn into a huge wolf? Why did I just feel like I was being lifted into the air when Casey looked me in the eye? Where did Jared take her?!**

The million questions just flowed in my mind, one after the other. I know I should calm down but how do I do that when I still can't control the burning rage inside of me caused by the picture of Jared running off with Casey. How do I calm down when I'm so deathly confused? My mind is in such turmoil and my questions are far from being answered. For a second things made sense and now even that confuses me to a point that I want to scream. But all I can do is howl.

**Embry, calm down. I'll tell you everything the moment you phase back.**

Phase back. That could be a start.

**Fine. How do I…phase back.**

**Clear your mind of everything. See yourself in human form.**

**Okay. **

I close my eyes and picture myself as a human. Two hands, two feet. Arms, legs, no paws…or fur. I feel myself shrinking and when I open my eyes I'm looking down at my hands and feet. I nearly jump for joy. I've never been so happy to see my feet and hands.

"Here, put these on." A pair of shorts is tossed into my hands. When I scan my body I see that I'm butt naked.

"How…" I trail off not being able to finish the sentence.

"When we phase our clothing don't expand with us, it gets shred to pieces."

There he said it again. Phase. What does that even mean?

"What the hell happened to me?" I ask while pulling on the pair of shorts.

"Have you ever heard of the Legends?"

"The Quileute Legends?"

Sam nods.

I scoff. "Yeah, but everyone knows that's just a bunch of stories." The look Sam is giving me is making me think otherwise and the fact that I just turned into a massive wolf, those bunch of stories are starting to seem like not so much like a bunch of stories.

"Shit." I'm shocked when I hear Sam chuckle.

"Don't worry man, your reaction is normal. It's happened to all of us."

"Us?"

"Yip. Me, Jared and Paul."

"So all of you have p-phased?"

"Yes. We all have the wolf gene."

"Shit man." I stop walking, unable to put one foot in front of the other. I'm literally shocked to a standstill. This just can't be real. This is either a very crazy nightmare or a cruel joke being played. But looking at what just happened, I'm pretty certain this being a joke is out of the cards. "Can you please explain? I'm pretty sure I'm going out of my mind here."

"Maybe you should sit down. Let's go to Emily's."

"Emily Young?"

"Yip."

Sam takes the lead while I follow him. A tiny white house comes into my line of sight and I take it this must be Emily's house. I follow Sam in as he opens the door and walks in. the moment Emily sees him she leaps into his arms. They embrace tightly then Sam kisses all over her face including the three scars on the left side of her face. This act of affection makes me think of Casey immediately. My eyes whip around, searching for her as I catch a whiff of her scent. Her scent, wow…she smells amazing. Why does her scent suddenly drive me so crazy? I need to find her, need to hold her, to make sure she's okay.

"She's in the living room." I hear Emily's voice breaking through my thoughts. I smile at her gratefully, mentally thanking her for reading my mind. I'm about to go look for her when Paul and Jared block my way. I look up at them questionably but they're wearing the same determined expression Jared wore when I wanted to attack him for taking Casey into his arms. The thought sets me off and I feel myself getting angry again.

"Sorry man, you can't even look at me without shaking. You can't see her now."

The shaking becomes worse with every word that comes out of Jared's mouth.

"Out of my way." I say through gritted teeth, my fists clenching tight and my body trembling uncontrollably.

"He's even worse than me." Paul smirks.

"That's because his new. You're worse than him." Jared shoves Paul. All of a sudden Paul and I are competing who can shake the most.

"Paul, out!"

"Embry, calm down, you'll hurt her." Those words are enough to pull me out of whatever angry state I was in. I sigh, a mixture of pain and relief washing over me. I'm relieved because I've finally calmed down and don't stand as a threat to Casey anymore but I feel hurt with the mere thought of even standing as that threat. I would never hurt Casey. I couldn't.

"He's in pain." I hear Jared say. "It's written all over his face."

"I haven't experienced it myself," says Paul, seeming to have calmed down now too. "But I've seen it enough on your faces to know what that look means."

"Come one man," Sam motions for me to walk. "Let's talk." I take the lead and walk into what seems like the kitchen. Sam closes the doors behind us and motions for me to sit down. I do so.

"So, you said we have the wolf gene." I guess that's the best place to start. Even though this entire situation is making feel like I'm going out of my mind, this wolf gene stuff gives me a whole other feel of crazy.

"Yes, we're born with it. There are three families affiliated with the gene and to have been born with the gene you have to be related to one or have their blood flowing through yours."

"Who are the families?"

"The Black's, Ateara's and Uley's."

"If that's the case, why haven't Jake and Quil phased yet? If the gene is directly through their bloodline, why haven't they phased yet?" I mean it's a good question isn't it? They have a direct line to the wolf gene but here I am a phased wolf and they probably know nothing.

"Well, the Spirits choose who will phase. Jacob, who is the great-grandson of Ephraim Black, was expected to phase first because he is Ephraim's heir and future Chief as well as rightful Alpha. But the Spirits felt that somehow I am more matured and should take on the role of Alpha until Jacob is mature and strong enough to handle the responsibilities that go with protecting the tribe. Quil will probably phase too but the Spirits chose you to phase before them, and they must've chose this for some reason."

"Why? I'm not a Black, Ateara or Uley and I sure am not related to any of you."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Before I phased for the first time the Elders, them being Billy, Old Quil and Harry Clearwater, all had dreams which were messages sent from the Spirits telling them that a new generation of wolves will establish and I would be the first to phase. A few weeks later I phased. When Jared was about to phase, I got those exact dreams about the Spirits telling me Jared will phase and so it happened. Same thing with Paul. We scouted the family trees and Jared's gene source is the Black line and Paul's is the Uley line. When Paul started getting the dreams we consulted the Elders and searched family trees but there was no Call's married into any of the family's and because your father is unknown we were unable to track down how exactly you were born with the gene."

Wow.

That's all I can say. My mind is flowing with a million questions. How? Why? When? And even asking these questions has made me even more confused than I was before I even asked them. This entire situation is mind-boggling. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around this. Even after phasing into a humungous mythical creature, having voices in my head and feeling the physical changes to my appearance I can't seem to grasp this. It's just all so surreal. And if I'm related to neither Sam or Jake or Quil then why was I born with the wolf-gene? Why was I chosen by the Spirits to phase before Quil and Jake who have a direct bloodline to the gene? So many questions but none being answered.

"What about my mom?" I hear myself ask. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Maybe I became this way because of my mom.

Sam's shaking head says otherwise and the little bit of clarity that was coming to surface suddenly fades to the back and I am again left with so many questions.

"Your mother is from the Makah tribe and only the Quileutes carry the gene."

I slump my shoulders and exhale loudly. I feel mentally and physically drained. I have all these questions but it just feels hopeless asking them.

"The only logical explanation is that," Sam hesitates, an expression on his face that I can't quite pinpoint. It's a mixture between disbelief and what looks like anger and even pain. "Either Billy Black, Quil Ateara Sr. or Joshua Uley is your father."

I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry or to insanely do both. How can that even be? Sure mom doesn't talk about my dad and truly I'm okay with that, the bastard bolted after he impregnated my mother. It just can't be. Billy is like a dad to me, but him being my biological father would mean that he committed adultery and I just can't believe that about him. I never knew Quil's dad because he died when we were all really young but me related to Quil, I just don't see it. And Joshua Uley, no way. I don't even have an explanation for why I point blank just know it's impossible.

"No way." My voice is a whisper, the disbelief flowing through my body. "It can't be…"

"That's a subject I have minimum information about man. I'm just as confused about that as you." I can't manage to say anything. The entire situation finally taking its toll on me. I'm silenced by this crazy situation. I'm left completely speechless. I have so many questions but my brain and mouth are disconnected and everything running through my mind cannot seem to come out of my mouth. Sam who notices my shock-to-silence goes on and tells me everything. About what triggers the person with the wolf-gene to actually phase. Vampires. The Cullen's. Why we were born with this gene. Who we protect. The Treaty. What we as werewolves are able to do, our "abilities". Imprinting.

"So what you're trying to say is that vampires exist, Bella, the girl Jake is obsessed with was dating a vampire who lives with an entire family of vampires but is actually "vegetarians" because they only feed on animal blood and I morphed into a werewolf to protect the tribe and townspeople from vampires. But we can't harm them, our natural enemy, because of a Treaty made years ago. I may be either yours, Jake's or Quil's brother and the girl lying in your living room is my soul mate."

Sam bursts out laughing and I hear a few chuckles coming from outside the kitchen, probably Jared and Paul hearing our entire conversation because of the "supersonic hearing", wolf trait.

"Exactly." Sam says through his laughter.

Most of the questions I had were answered and there is some sort of clarity to the situation. I know now that I will never get sick, never feel cold and will be able to heal rapidly. I will hunt vampires because I can. Run faster than any human can even dream of. I will be able to eavesdrop without using a glass to the door and my ear to the glass. And will be able to transform into a gigantic silver-grey wolf to protect my tribe against any posing threats for as long as I choose. And most of all, I know now that the connection I've felt since the moment I laid eyes on her was the unspoken imprint bond that was there before I even became a wolf. I've always felt the need to protect her, make sure she was okay, comfort her, be there for her and the moment my wolf eyes bored into hers it became my obligation. Casey became my life and I will stop at nothing to protect her always.

* * *

The moment I step into Emily's living room and I lay eyes on her my heart leaps. I've never felt so at peace with seeing someone. Everything suddenly feels better. Although Sam cleared up most of my confusion just seeing Casey puts me at ease. I can feel the muscles in my body relax instantly. I need to be next to her, make sure that she's okay. The feeling is so overwhelming that I leap onto the couch she's laying on, gently pick her up and place her on my lap. Being this close to Casey is dangerous. Sam warned me that I'm new and that I won't be able to control my phasing yet and that anything could set me off. Anything could happen; Emily's scars are a reminder of that. And even though I know that it wasn't Sam's intention and that anything can happen, I will never hurt Casey. Sam understands my need to make sure that she's okay and so he made this one exception.

I have always felt this connection toward her but now that we're imprinted, it's so much stronger and has purpose. Our unusual bond finally has explanation. The touch of her soft skin to mine sends electric currents through my entire body. And when she shifts a little in my lap, her hands unintentionally tracing my newly developed abs my muscles tighten and I tense up. This kind of contact sends my already flaming hot skin to a boiling point.

I realise that she's awake when she lifts herself up; her hands on my stomach making me burn not only on the outside but on the inside as well. Her blue-grey eyes are looking at me questioningly, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"Are you dead too?" she says and I can't help but join in with the booming string of laughter echoing throughout the living room. Hearing the laughter, probably not expecting more people, her head whips around frantically. She scans Jared and Paul who are sitting on the floor in front of the couch we're currently sitting on watching a hockey game. Their backs are faced so Casey looks over at Sam who is seated in the loveseat, Emily on his lap. Emily is smiling at her, the scars on the left side of her face imbedding a permanent frown but it doesn't remove the glow that shines so brightly on her beautiful face. Casey stares at her in awe but quickly averts her gaze, probably finally realizing that she's been gaping at Emily's scarred face. She looks at my arms around her and her practically sitting in my lap and her eyes nearly pop out of her head. I supress the grin threatening to break out on my face.

"Okay, so I'm not dead?" she says.

"No you're not. None of us are."

Her eyes go wide.

"Did I just say that out loud?!" she exclaims.

"Yes you did." I chuckle. When her eyes go wide again and a faint pink colour covers her cheeks I'm pretty sure she's saying whatever she's thinking out loud and is not aware of it.

"I gotta stop doing that!" she yells frantically. Jared and Paul both turn around smirking.

"She's a funny one." Jared says grinning.

Casey's face turns into one of confusion as she tries to figure out where she is and what is happening in her head. Her facial expressions change rapidly from confusion, to distress, to surprise. When her face goes crimson I'm about to spring into action thinking something wrong might be happening to her but when I see her staring at her hand on my abs and realizes that she's unintentionally been stroking it all this time. I feel a wave of confidence as I see her check out my newly developed body. I've had a major growth spurt, caused by my phasing, and now I have bulky muscles that my lanky human body couldn't even imagine.

"When did you get muscles?" Just like that a pin is pricked into my confidence bubble. I mean, I know I was a scrawny looking kid but having your imprint dis you like that, even unintentionally does things to a guy's ego. This is the second time Casey's attacked my ego. I don't think it can go through another smack down.

"Burn!" Jared and Paul yell in unison.

"Ouch man, she just unintentionally told you, you've never had muscles." Paul says and he and Jared double over in laughter. For some strange reason, even though I know they're kidding around I feel myself getting angry and a growl erupts out of my throat. The startled confused look on Casey's face prevents me from shaking and phasing right here in Emily's living room.

"Jared, Paul, be nice." says Emily. Yet again I mentally thank Emily for reading my mind.

"Hi, I'm Emily." she smiles. "And this is Sam, my fiancée."

Sam glances at Casey for a second and briefly smiles in acknowledgement then returns his gaze to Emily. He looks at her the way only an imprinted wolf can look at his imprintee. With so much love and adoration. It's that look that explains everything. That she is your world, you'd do anything for her, you'd die protecting her and nothing but she makes everything have purpose. I glance over at Casey, wanting to convey to her that that's exactly how it is for me. She's my soul mate and I'd die before I let anything hurt her. But the look on her face hits me like a million daggers in my chest. Her pained expression makes my stomach lurch and the anger rise because the tears on the red rims of her eyes, that's threatening to fall was caused by that asshole. Before I can even begin to tremble with anger her face goes expressionless. Just like that the tears and pained expression is gone.

"And you're Casey." Emily must be smiling brightly because Casey returns the smile.

"Yeah."

"This is Jared and Paul."

"It's nice to meet you all. But…who are you?" Everyone laughs.

"Maybe Embry should tell you that." says Sam. He gives Paul and Jared the "Alpha look" and they both shoot up from the ground and scurry out of the room.

"We'll give you two some privacy."

"It was nice meeting you too Casey." Emily smiles warmly and she and Sam stand up to walk out of the room too. Casey awkwardly waves and then frowns, her forehead creasing.

"God I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Husky? Since when? And did I do that thinking out loud think again." I chuckle, she's doing it again.

"Yes." She exhales breathily putting her head into her hands.

"Embry," her voice is muffled by her hands. "What the hell is happening?" her head snaps up, her eyes staring right into mine, confusion filling them. "Why am I here? What happened to you? You're burning up. I'm confused. I thought the―I'm confused. Please tell me what's going on."

"Casey," I take her hands into mine. I knew this moment would come, where I eventually had to explain. Sam had not only explained everything to me, he showed me. After telling me all he could he told me to phase again and so did he. He showed me everything. From when he first phased, to imprinting, to accidently attacking Emily and the pain he felt. I felt his pain. I felt the rejection and remorse he felt. It was unbearable but it made me understand. The responsibility that came with being a werewolf. Protecting the tribe was our number one priority and we lived by that priority. Even though I haven't experienced all the things Sam shared with me myself, feeling it with him, seeing it, I just got it. Telling Casey is something I need to do. She has questions and it's only fair that I answer. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. What if she freaks out? What if she doesn't? I don't know what to expect. A couple of hours ago everything that was real to me became a lie and now I'm part of this mythical world that isn't so mythical after all. How do I explain that to her? I'm afraid that I'm not prepared enough.

"There are certain things that I'm going to tell you, certain things that up until a few hours ago even I thought were impossible."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to promise me that you will listen carefully and that you won't freak out." Asking her that is selfish of me, I know that. But that selfish part of me is screaming that it's the right thing. Although the logical side of me is telling me that she should have the choice, she's entitled to the choice. The selfish part is afraid she'll reject me. The pain would be too unbearable to handle.

"Embry you're scaring me. Just spit it out already." Her tiny hand cups mine and squeezes it encouragingly.

"Promise me C." I beg.

"Fine I promise. Now tell me, please. Because I think I'm going out of my mind here."

"Okay," I sigh. "Casey, the w-wo-wolf that you saw in the woods, that wolf was m-me." The words stumble out of my mouth disoriented.

Silence.

Long deafening silence.

"What?" The silence was so consuming that when Casey finally spoke my brain takes a minute to process what her question implies.

"T-that's impossible." Her voice quivers.

I turn my gaze away from her unable to look her in the eye. I can't say it again. I'm too afraid to prove to her that it's true. The fear of rejection is too big.

"Embry say something." she says again after a pregnant pause.

I meet her gaze again and I'm hit by the rude reality of the situation. I may actually lose her. My thoughts are pessimistic and negative and I can't get rid of the heart aching, stomach dropping feeling that things may go horribly wrong since I've said the words. I instantly freak out, grabbing her arms tight yelling facts out, telling her I would never hurt her. Explaining to her in the worst way possible because of my own fears.

After telling Casey everything Sam told me―bar imprinting―another heart wrenching silence falls upon us. I'm mentally trying to calm myself. Hoping for the best but preparing myself for the worst.

"No," she whispers. "It can't…" she slowly loosens my tight grip on her arms. It's like our hearts are competing whose can beat the loudest and the fastest. She's afraid of me. I can see it on her face. I can hear by through the beating of her heart, the slow and then fast gasps of breath. The look on her face is exactly the same look she had when she saw me in my wolf form, utterly terrified. The tears streaming down her cheeks make my eyes sting with tears and my heart ache. It's like she's seeing me in wolf form all over again.

"No, no," she standing now, her head shaking with every "no" she says.

"Casey," I stand up and move toward her but she moves back.

"Embry," She finally looks me in the eye, her eyes filled with questions and pain. "Please tell me this is some insane joke."

My eyes drop to the ground. I can't see her this way. She's practically begging me to tell her that everything I just blurted out is some joke. But I can't do it. I can barely even look her in the eye. I'm too much of a coward.

"I'm sorry Embry." Those three words are all it takes to start the shaking. I'm feeling a million things at the same time as my body shudders violently, threatening to burst into a million pieces.

"Casey," I barely recognise my voice. I run out after Casey, my body shaking more with every passing second.

"I can't Embry, I'm sorry." she cries.

"No Casey, wait, please." I plead. The look on her face is the push off the edge. I hear tearing of clothing, different voices screaming my name and Casey's scream that turns my blood cold. I whimper as she gives me one last devastatingly sad look, her face soaking with tears, mouths one more "I'm sorry" and runs off in the direction of the beach.

**I don't know about you guys…but that was some heart aching S.H.I.T! **

**Let me know what you think…review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A big bowl of thanks to all who have followed, favourited and especially reviewed this story. It really means so much! :)))))))**

** IKiraLoveVamps4Ever: This one is especially for you!**

** Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 10**

I've officially reached my breaking point. When I said I had become like my mother, that doesn't come close to how I am now. Since seeing what I saw, hearing what I've heard, experiencing what I have these past few weeks, I'm pretty sure I'm ready to be locked up in an asylum. I was okay with the abandoning father and being dumped by the boyfriend, at least those things happen in real life. Humans do not turn into massive wolves and protect other people from vampires. Vampires and werewolves don't exist! Maybe in books and really bad movies but in reality they just don't. Yeah, I'm definitely insane. The entire thing with my dad and Owen was just too much for me and now I'm making up stories in my sick mind. Yeah, that's it.

You know saying that makes you insane.

Ugh!

Yeah, I said it and you thought it. Stop being so dramatic and just accept it! God, you're such a drama queen.

You mean us.

No. I mean you. I've been telling to stop feeling sorry for yourself and accept the reality of your situation for the past four days over and over. So just suck it up and accept it already!

But werewolves don't exist.

Clearly they do!

I hate my inner monologue.

Yeah because you know I'm right!

See what I mean…insane! I've been cooped up in my room since I ran away from Embry, wolf-thing, half scared to death that it would eat me this time. I ran to the beach non-stop, got into my car and sped home, sobbing all the way like a big baby. I ran up to my room, threw myself on my bed and haven't got up since. Embry and Angela have been calling. I haven't been answering.

I can't.

I won't.

I'm crazy. I've been left too many times and now I'm a lost case.

Embry didn't leave you. You left him remember!

Shut up brain!

Whatever. I'm just thinking.

Well stop!

God just stop being such a sad sod and call the guy. He's been calling you nonstop since you bolted like the sissy you are.

If I don't stop having mental arguments with myself I'm going to lock myself in a padded room and put on a stray jacket.

Yeah, like you haven't done that already.

I will not answer this time.

Before my inner monologue had a chance to come up with another snotty come back, blinding light shone into my room. I was so distracted by my mental argument with my inner monologue that I hadn't even heard Angela swinging my door open and pulling open my curtains.

"Up!" I groan, pulling the comforter over my head.

"No," I feel Angela sitting down on my bed. "Come on Case, I've given you four days. This is enough now."

I mutter a response that she was supposed to hear but obviously didn't because she tugs at the comforter over my head trying to get it off. But I hold firm.

"Casey Lee-Anne Storm! Your behaviour is unacceptable." If I didn't feel so depressed I would probably have laughed. She sounded like my mother. Well, like my mother would have sounded if she was in a normal state. "Case, please." Ugh. I hate when she uses that voice. It was the plead voice. The plead voice was my weakness. I slowly remove the covers from over my head and sit up to face Angela. She looks at me with worried eyes. I probably look like crap. I sure feel like it.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"It's been a while." My voice croaks.

"Case, this isn't healthy." she says seriously, her eyebrows furrowing with concern. I shrug like it was no big deal. This obviously annoys Angela because the next thing I know I'm being yanked by my arm almost causing me to fall out of my bed.

"Hey!" It's supposed to be a yell but I'm so weak from fatigue and starvation that it's barely a whisper.

"You need to get yourself together Casey. You can't keep going on like this." I feel her throwing things at me. Is she really so annoyed with me that's she's throwing me with things. A bra? She's throwing me with clothes. Seriously?

"Get up and go take a shower. I'll clean up your room and cook you something to eat." Oh. She was throwing me with clothes to wear. I probably stink. A shower is overdue. So is sleep. This depression thing has finally taken its toll on me.

"Please Casey, you need to eat and sleep."

"I know." I whisper, my voice cracking even in whisper. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. With the crying I've been doing these past few days I was certain I was all out of tears. Clearly not. I could feel the tears starting to fall off the rims of my eyes, spilling onto my cheeks. I don't even know why I'm crying anymore. There are just so many reasons. My shoulders start to shake, soft tears turning into loud sobs. Angela's arms are around me in a split second and I'm once again using her as a human tissue. I'm crying and sobbing, hiccupping and gasping like my life depends on it. Every time I think it's going to stop it just starts up again.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Angela rubs my back soothingly which only causes the tears to pour out more.

I pull away, the sobbing turning into low cries and slow breaths.

"I'm sorry." I hiccup.

"No need to be. Go take a shower than we'll talk." I'm too exhausted, physically and mentally, to argue. So I take the pieces of clothing Angela threw at me and stumble my way out of my bed and into my bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I felt refreshed and less tired. Could being dirty actually make you feel tired? Wow. Who knew? As I stepped into my room I barely recognised it. Angela had made my bed, put away the clothes I discarded carelessly when I got too hot after putting them on because I was getting too cold. The curtains and windows were open giving the little sun a chance to shine in. My four day not-doing-anything-depression-stink was replaced by the sweet smell of strawberries and furniture polish.

I tie my freshly washed hair into a messy bun and put on a sweater over my tank top, pull on my dog slippers and head downstairs. My stomach immediately growls when the aroma of chicken pasta fills my nose. I didn't realise I was this hungry.

"Hey." Angela smiles at me as I walk into the kitchen. "You look better."

"Thanks." I smile back, pouring myself some fresh coffee that she probably prepared. "Where's my mom?"

"Work."

"What?" I nearly choke on my coffee.

"She was dressed for work when I got here."

"She was dressed." I can't believe it. I was certain mom was knocking on Death's door begging for entry.

"Yeah, she looked better Case. When was the last time you saw her?"

I look down into my coffee cup. "Sunday night." I hadn't seen her all day Sunday. She locked herself in her room again while I was out with Embry all day. When I got home she was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the TV again. I kissed her goodnight and started my mental freak out about school Monday morning. I was in such a state when I got home Monday evening that I just ran for my room and haven't left until now.

"Well, while you were brooding she must've picked herself up again."

"I'm happy for her." I mumble. I am happy for her, I truly am. But I'm still a little hostile toward her. She completely forgot about me when dad left. I mean he didn't just leave her.

Angela places a bowl of pasta in front of me and I literally attack the bowl, shoving the pasta down my throat greedily. Halfway through my third bowl Angela clears her throat. I look up at her questioningly.

"You need to talk about it Casey."

I sigh. Placing the fork down beside the bowl, I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. I know Angela means well, I do, but I can't talk. It hurts too much. I can't even think about everything without having a mental breakdown.

"I can't." I whisper, looking down at my hands.

"You can't keep it bottled up Case. It's not good for you. I won't say anything if you don't want me too, I'll just listen. But you need to vent. It's not healthy keeping it all inside."

I exhale breathily. I haven't even said anything yet and I can already feel the tears coming.

"It's so much Ang, I can't take it anymore." I pause, composing myself. I can't cry. Not yet anyway. "When my dad left, God, I didn't see that one coming. I still don't know why he left. All I'm left with is this constant, nagging feeling that I wasn't good enough. He didn't even say goodbye. I'm his daughter and he abandoned me. I was devastated and hurt and my mentality was at stake. You were there, you saw my breakdowns. I just couldn't handle the thought of my father leaving me to fend for myself. It's just so unlike him. It broke me. And to make things worse my mother practically kicked me to the curb too. But I had you and the others and it made everything better. Especially Owen. I was comforted by the fact that I had him and that he'd never do what my dad did. But then…" Tears. Of course they'd come the moment I say his name. I can't even utter his name without falling into a million pieces. I feel Angela taking my hands into hers, squeezing it encouragingly. That doesn't stop the tears though. I'm crying like all the other times. Heart-wrenching sobs that's threatening to choke me but I can't stop them because it just hurts too much.

"He only stayed with me all that time because he felt sorry for me Ang," I sob. "He said that he wanted to do it for a while but what changed? There weren't even any signs. He wasn't distant or different or was I just blinded by the fact that everything was just so perfect." I pause. Letting the tears flow down my already wet cheeks and taking a well-deserved breathe.

"It's been a few weeks now since he left me and I still can't think about him without cringing or falling apart. I don't even feel this hurt because of my dad's abandonment. Hell, I didn't even cry when he left. But the moment Owen looked at me with that expression," I can still remember it like it was yesterday. That expression has haunted me every day since that day and every time I think about it, I feel that overwhelming feeling of abandonment. "There was so much regret and remorse on his face yet it was filled with determination to do what he wanted to for so many weeks. My system completely shut down after that. You better than anyone know that. Never mind broken, I was shattered into tiny little pieces that didn't seem like it could ever be put together again. I was content with sulking and sobbing in my room for the rest of my days. Not that you would let me." Ang giggles; this is when I realise that she's crying too.

"And I'm grateful for having you. You're the best friend any one could ask for. But even though you were there encouraging me and pushing me forward I still felt stuck. I still feel stuck. The constant aching in my heart and the dull stomach lurching feeling just pulls me back. It prevents me from even thinking about moving forward. No matter how many times you try to cheer me up, tell me things would eventually get better I'm hit with the harsh reality that I got abandoned by my father and dumped by my boyfriend in the same month. And if that isn't bad enough my mother seems to have abandoned me too. It hurts Ang, it just hurts so much." My sobbing has been kicked up a notch. I have the whole heaving of chest, loss of breath and desperate thing going on with my crying. Everything I've been thinking and bottling up inside my mind since the rude awakening by reality, I'm finally saying out loud. The feeling is so overwhelming I'm not sure I can go on. But I have to. Somehow talking about it, voicing my thoughts and my worries gives me a whole new outlook on the situation. Hearing myself say the words out loud, I sound so pathetic and desperate.

That's because you are.

My inner monologue is always right I guess.

Damn straight!

"It's Ang, it hurts so much. I can't take it. And just when I thought things were looking up. When I met Embry he didn't make me feel weird about sobbing in a public parking lot. He made me feel better and like it was okay to cry wherever I wanted to. He gave me a new sense of hope. I've only known him for a short time but he feels so close to me that losing him makes me want to scream out in pain." Like I haven't already done that. When I left Embry and made a run for it my heart literally ached. I was overcome with emotional but even more physical pain when I said no. Embry was asking me to believe things that just aren't supposed to be real and I couldn't do it. I still can't. No matter how much being away from him hurts. And I don't even know why it hurts so much. I've known him for a short time.

A short time it may have been but his already got a place in your heart.

Damn inner monologue.

"But I did lose him," I sob. "He comes with this massive secret," Understatement. "And I don't think I'm emotionally stable to handle it. Embry has helped me in ways that I will never forget and will forever be grateful for but I'm afraid Ang. I can't handle what he comes with. It's just too much. With my dad leaving, Owen leaving, Owen dating Charlotte, Embry's secret is too much." It's such a harsh reality. I've lost everything I've ever cared about―bar Angela―but even so; I'm still left with this massive hole of emptiness. I must have a massive neon sign on my forehead brightly flashing, screaming, PLEASE LEAVE ME! I'M A LOST CASE!

"I'm so sorry Case. I'm so, so sorry you've had to go through all of this. I knew you were hurting but I didn't think it was close to this much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Charlotte and Owen. I just couldn't. You were freaking out enough about seeing him again, I couldn't tell you. You would have fallen to pieces and I couldn't bear to see that. And you were finally kinda becoming your old self again when Embry came along. I couldn't break you. You're my best friend and all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy. I hate seeing you like this Case. But you need to stop this. You have to move forward. It's harsh, but as your best friend it's my duty, if you don't stop dwelling about what happened you'll never move past it. You're so hung up on what happened, so consumed with that feeling of being left that you let go of what you could have had with Embry before he even thought of leaving you. From what I've seen, Embry is a nice guy; he makes you smile so yeah he's really nice. I'm not saying start a relationship with him but give him a chance to prove you wrong. Whatever his secret is, no matter the size, don't you think he deserves that much from you. Case, stop holding back, Embry might not be as bad as the other two men that have been in your life. Not everyone is going to leave you. And I know that track record is not a good one, but I'm here and if you will it, Embry will be too."

I hate it when she's right. Embry is a nice guy and maybe if she knew exactly what the secret is she'd understand my freak out but he does deserve one chance. And the least I can do, with everything that he's done for me is give him a chance to prove me wrong.

**Embry's POV**

I've been roaming around the forest in my wolf-form for the past four days, unable to phase back. I've been too angry. I'm angry at myself for being selfish and expecting Casey to just accept the fact that I could phase into a gigantic wolf. I should have waited. I shouldn't have pushed. But I did. And now I've lost her. I've lost her forever. I was made to protect her, be there for her, and make sure she had everything she needed. I was supposed to be anything she needed me to be. But I lost her before I could even prove to her that I would stop at nothing to make sure she was always okay. My mom must be worried sick out of her mind even if Sam forged a note telling my mom I just needed some time alone to think about things. What those things are I have no idea but at least she doesn't think I'm missing. The last thing I wanted to do was worry my mom after messing things up with Casey. I've scared Casey off and probably worried my mother into oblivion and I don't even have my best friends. Sure I have Sam, Jared and Paul and they understand the situation better than anyone but no one knows me better than Jake and Quil and with everything that's happened with Casey, the wolf-thing, my mom it would've been nice if I could just have them at least.

**You need to stop beating yourself up.**

**Easy for you to say, Kim accepted everything.**

**No man, it's not about accepting it or not. You just need to give Casey some time.**

**But she never wants to see me again.**

**Did she say that?**

Okay, maybe she didn't. But she did run off, looking so terrified she didn't even need to say the words.

**Come on man, you sprang it on her and she wasn't ready for that.**

**You think I don't know that.** I practically growl in my head.

**Whoa! Calm down. I'm not trying to be Captain Obvious here**

**―Too late.**

**Look man, all I'm saying is, she needs time to process it. You just changed the way she looked at reality. Things she thought to be unreal are real and she freaked out. It's what normal people would do. Phase back, go home and get some well-deserved sleep. **

**He's right Embry. I can't fend off your mom anymore. She wants to know where you are. I was close to telling her that you know about your father and we're not even sure about that yet. If you don't phase back soon I'll be forced to use the Alpha-voice and you know how much I hate that.**

I mentally sigh. Both Sam and Jared are right.

**Of course we are!**

I roll my eyes.

**Fine, I'll phase back. But only because I'm starving.**

**And you stink, man. How can you not smell yourself with your new sense of smell?**

**Shut up Paul.**

**Whatever, I'm just saying.**

**We'll leave you to it Embry. Phase back and go home, we'll talk later.**

Sam and Jared phase back while Paul runs off to patrol. I've only ever phased back twice. Sam says I'm different than how he, Jared and especially Paul were. They couldn't stay human long enough before something set them off and they phased. He says I have better control. I find that a bit hard to believe after I nearly phased in the middle of Emily's living room after my conversation with Casey and have been unable to phase back.

**That's because you're a stubborn ass. And you're feeling sorry for yourself.**

**I thought you were supposed to be patrolling.**

**I am! But I can't concentrate with your annoying thoughts.**

**When you imprint one day I pray that I'm there to witness it.**

Paul scoffs.

**Just phase back already, I'm trying to patrol here.**

I phase back, it coming a bit easier than the first two times. I slip on the pair of shorts that Sam left me before he and Jared headed to Emily's. I hope mom's asleep or at work. She's a nurse at Forks Hospital so she could be working a night shift, which I really hope she is.

I come into eyesight of my house and first stand outside of the front door, listening for anything that could mean my mom is at home. I don't hear anything so I deem it safe to walk into the house. I'm torn between eating, sleeping or taking a shower first. But one look at my bed and my body goes limp. Definitely sleep first. As I throw myself on my bed I notice the red light on my phone flashing. Sam said he found my phone in the forest, when I phased everything exploded and my phone took flight, I'm surprised it isn't in shreds too. He left it with the note on the kitchen table for my mom. She must've thrown it on my bed.

My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when I see how many texts and miss calls and voicemail I have. Mostly from my mom, Jake and Quil. The last message nearly causes me heart failure. Casey.

"I guess you're busy with―yeah, you're probably busy. But I'm just calling to say that―God I suck at this. Listen Embry, I just wanna talk. I know I freaked out…understatement. But I'm prepared to listen, so call me when you get this and we'll take it from there."

My heart leaps. I am both nervous and excited to speak to Casey. I just need to set things straight with her, get a chance to explain everything again, you know right this time. I don't want her being afraid of me and if she wants to speak to me, it can only mean good things.

I'm so excited to let Casey know that we can talk, I'll always want to talk but it's so late I opt for a text rather than calling. Although hearing her voice would be amazing I wouldn't want to wake her.

It means so much knowing that you're prepared to listen, I'll call you tomorrow. Casey…thanks. -Embry

**So...there's chapter 10. I'll update again as soon as I can. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

** Chapter 11**

I'm currently sitting in my car, in front of Embry's house contemplating whether or not to get out of my car and knock on his front door. A part of me wants to talk to him, get the story straight, explain to him why I freaked out and hear him out. But another part of me is so terrified that I'll go all wimp and freak out again. Embry's text was so sincere, it was short but it's like I could feel every word in the text. I was close to backing out and wanted to just lock myself in my room again. But that text gave me the push I needed. And now I'm sitting here, wondering whether that push was a good thing or not.

A tap on the window of my car pulls me out of my train of thought. It's Bella. I try my best not to scowl.

I roll down my car window. Maybe if I don't get out of the car she'll catch a hint.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting out here?"

"Uh, I'm supposed to go in there." I point to Embry's house.

"Embry?" No. The Queen of England.

"Yeah."

"Do you think that's such a good idea? Jake said he's been MIA for a while and he saw him with Sam. You know Sam has a cult." I supress the urge to roll my eyes. Sure I've been wondering if this is a good idea or not but what did she know. Sure Embry morphed into a gigantic wolf but what is it to her. God, she's annoying. Even when she's supposedly being concerned.

"I didn't know that and I don't know Sam." Okay maybe that isn't true but she doesn't need to know that. I don't think Embry would want me telling anyone about his secret. I barely even think about it without feeling completely insane.

"Oh, well you should stay away from them. Jake says they're bad news."

"I think I can decide for myself who I need to stay away from and who not too." I didn't want to be rude but she's annoying me and I'm already on edge as it is. Noticing her face falling, I suddenly feel bad. I don't even like her and I'm feeling bad for hurting her feelings. I sigh.

"But thanks for the heads up anyway."

She smiles lightly. "No prob."

I smile back slightly. "So I'll see you around."

"Yeah," she finally catches the hint. "I was headed to Jake anyways."  
"Cool."

"See you around."

"Yeah." I wave slightly. What's it with me and waving?

When Bella finally walks away and I think she's completely out of sight, I take a deep breath and get out of the car.

"It's now or never." I open the small, white gate in front of Embry's house, its hinges squeaking loudly. I walk on the pathway leading to the front door and as I get to the door I knock softly.

The door is opened immediately. The moment I see Embry my heart leaps and my stomach is filled with dozens of butterflies. The reality of the current situation must be sinking in, yeah probably nervous. Just nervous.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

Shut up! Couldn't you just leave me alone for this?

Not a chance.

I stop myself from rolling my eyes. I don't need Embry to think I'm insane.

Like he doesn't already think that.

"Hey." Embry grins, pulling me out of my insane brawl with my inner monologue. He cut his hair. It's short and cropped on top of his head, spiked up. He's previous boyish looks is replaced with manly features, a strong jawline and his Adam's apple bulging in his throat. The lanky body he had before is not so lanky anymore. Even with a shirt on I can see every muscle on his body. Biceps, triceps, abs. Gosh, his hot! And tall. I swear I came up to his shoulders at least. Now I'm staring straight into his shirt covered chest. But even with all these physical changes the smile gracing his beautiful face is still as contagious as it was the first time I saw him. Did I just say beautiful? Yeah, Embry is officially beautiful.

"Hi." I say, he must think I'm some hungry dog staring at him like he's a piece of meat.

"Take a walk?"

Before I can answer a female voice screams from inside the house.

"Mom, I'm just going to the beach."

"Yeah the last time you said that you came back with all your hair cut off and you got a tattoo."

Embry sighs.

"Not again please mom, we talked about this."

"No, you spoke and I listened. Now it's time for me to speak."

"Can we not do this now? I won't be home late I promise. Then you can say anything you want. Please."

"Fine, but are you going to let me meet whoever is standing at that door? I know it can't be Quil and Jake because those boys don't know the definition of knocking."

I chuckle softly. Embry's face is a one of horror which only makes me laugh more.

"No mom, you'll scare her away."

"So it's a girl." The look on Embry's face is completely hilarious and when a beautiful, tanned woman with long, sleek black hair appears in the doorway I understand why.

"You've never brought a girl home before."

"Mom." Embry whines, turning blood red. It's absolutely adorable.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany Call." she holds out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Casey." I smile, taking her hand.

"She's a pretty one. What's she doing with you?" she says softly to Embry. This causes me to laugh out loud and Embry's blushing is not making things any easier.

"Bye mom, we're leaving now."

"You better fix that gate Embry Call." She says sternly. "It was lovely meeting you Casey."

"Likewise." I grin. Before he's mom can say anything else Embry pulls me towards the front gate and practically shoves me into my car. I'm giggling hysterically at his reaction.

"Come on Sey, let's just go before she comes out and makes us stay."

"You know that wouldn't be at all bad." He gives me a look and I giggle.

"No way. Plus, we need to talk." he says softly. I suddenly become serious, my mind drifting to the real reason that I'm here.

"Right."

* * *

"So, all of you are like wolves?" he nods.

"And you become this way because you're Quileute and carry the gene?" he nods again.

Wow. The first time he explained it to me, well rather like blurted everything out like it was word vomit, I didn't quite get it. I was too freaked out by the words werewolf and vampire is real.

"So vampires, are they anything like those in movies?"

"I don't really know because I haven't seen one yet. But from what Sam told me, they're stone cold and as white as sheets. They're scent to us wolves is apparently sickening. They're immortal, drink blood but don't burn in the sun. They…sparkle."

I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth.

"Sparkle, seriously?" I raise my eyebrow.

Embry chuckles. "That's what I said. I'm yet to witness it."

"So wolves―Spirit Warriors―protect your tribe from vampires?"

'Yes. I can't explain everything as clearly as I'd like too because I'm new to this you know. But," he hesitates for a bit. "There's a bonfire tonight. It's sort of an initiation for new pack members. Would you like to go?"

"But I'm not a pack member."

He chuckles. "You're alright, don't worry."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Sey, you're welcome. Plus the guys are dying to see you again."

I raise my eyebrow suspiciously. "The last time they saw me I was running away from you like a crazy person and thought that we all were dead."

He laughs. "They get it, you were freaked."

I shake my head, smiling. "But you're sure?"

He smiles. "It'll be okay."

"Okay, then I'll be there."

* * *

I decided to go home again after Embry and I talked on the beach because he had to go home and have a talk with his mom. After our conversation I felt so much better. Embry explained as much as he could to me and I wasn't so afraid anymore. I wasn't completely unafraid, because he told me about Emily and Sam, Sam losing control for just a second, Emily standing too close and now she's scarred for life. I mean, obviously it was unintentional but anything can happen. Especially since anything that angers them or sets them off in any emotional way can cause them to phase. Phase. That's the word Embry used to describe how they change into wolves. Five hours ago I refused to even think of believing that werewolves and vampires exist. And now I'm getting ready to go to a bonfire where legends will be told clarifying that these things do in fact exist.

I tie my hair up in a messy bun, throw on another hoodie and head for the door.

"Casey." Damn. I'm still getting use to mom being part of the land of the living again.

"Yeah."

"You're going out?"  
"Yes, I'm gonna hang out with a few friends."

"Oh," she says softly. "I thought we could catch up."

I try to ignore the guilty feeling in my stomach. She played dead for a month and forgot about me and now she wants to catch up. Forgive me for being a little cold.

"Maybe tomorrow."

She nods. "Have a good time."

"Thanks." I mumble while turning open the door.

"Case," I turn back to look at her and she pulls me into a hug. I fight the urge to cry. As much as I hate to admit it, I missed my mom. I lost my dad and I thought I lost her too. "I love you baby girl. And I'm so sorry." Oh snap! Friggin tears!

"It's okay mom." I sniff into her neck.

"I should've been there for you but instead I was being selfish."

"Mom, it's okay. We can talk about it again but I really have to go."

"Of course." she pulls out of our embrace and holds my face in her hands. She pushes my bangs away from my eyes and kisses my forehead. "Have fun."

I hug her again. "Love you too mom."

* * *

"You're la―what's wrong?" Embry asks his voice full of worry and concern.  
"Nothing." I say.

"You were crying. What happened?" I hear a faint growl escaping him. Oh that's gonna take some getting used to.

"My mom and I had a heart to heart. You know about that thing." I told Embry about my dad leaving, surprisingly without falling apart. I omitted the whole Owen thing, not feeling strong enough to speak about it. Plus, Embry wanted to beat him up when he was human if I told him the entire story now he'd probably kill Owen. I mean, he isn't a supernatural creature for nothing.

He nods in understanding. "Come on, everyone's waiting." He gently takes my hand in his and leads me to a bunch of people sitting around a fire.

"Casey.' Emily grins, coming over to me and Embry and pulls me into a hug. "It's good to see you again."

I smile back at her warmly. "It's good to see you too."

"Come on, the others have been waiting to see you." I look over at Embry and he mouths "told you". I just roll my eyes and allow Emily to drag me closer to the fire.

"Casey you know Sam, Jared and Paul." Sam nods in acknowledgement, his stance one of control and power. He definitely makes that Alpha ranking. One look at him and you can see his one of authority. Jared gives me a small smile and wave before turning back to the girl practically sitting in his lap. He's looking at her exactly the way Sam was looking at Emily the first time I met them. So much love. So much adoration. There it is again, the squeezing of my heart and twisting of my stomach. How I envy what they have.

"It's the funny one." Paul smirks.

"It's the temperamental one." I say, remembering what Embry told me when he spoke about the guys earlier. Emily and the girl in Jared's arms giggles, while Embry, Jared, Sam and three elderly men around the fire all laugh.

"She's something Call."

Embry pulls me closer to his side. "Yes she is." he says more to himself than anyone else. I look up at him questioningly but he just grins.

"This is Billy Black," she points to a man probably in his late forties in a wheelchair with long black hair flowing down his shoulders. He smiles warmly at me and I can't help but return it.

"And this is Quil Ateara Sr. but everyone calls him Old Quil." Old Quil smiles at me, his face wrinkling up.

"And this is my uncle, Harry Clearwater." A man slightly older than Billy smiles at me.

"It's good to meet you Casey." They all say.

"Likewise." I say.

"And this here is Kim." she points to the girl in Jared's arms.

"Hey." I say. She responds with a soft "hey", smiling shyly before Jared grabs her attention again.

"So, shall we get started?" Billy says.

Everyone takes their seats. Kim and Jared are snuggled together as are Emily and Sam. Paul is lying sideways on a large blanket, practically inhaling burgers. I fight the urge to laugh at the sight. Embry and I are sitting side by side on a blanket. He pulls me closer to him, so I'm sitting between his legs. I'm not complaining though. The heat coming from him is amazing.

Billy clears his throat and everyone's eyes are immediately on him.

"According to Quileute legend, the spirit warriors were first to shift from humans to wolves. Quileute population was always small but we never disappeared since it was believed we had magic in our bloodlines…"

**I know it's a bit short but I figures I owed you guys after taking a bit too long to update.**

**Hope you like.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 12**

It's been two weeks since the bonfire. Wow. I'm still dumbfounded by this entire situation. The way Billy had told the stories, with so much intensity; I couldn't help but get reeled in. It was so fascinating, totally amazing. I especially liked the one about the Third Wife's Sacrifice. How someone can love another so much. I find it so heart-warming and rare. I've only seen that kind of love once and even he left. But witnessing the love between Jared and Kim and Sam and Emily, gives me a new outlook on love. Maybe it isn't so bad after all. Embry and I have gotten closer. I've seen him every day since the bonfire, not that I'm complaining. Seeing Embry fills the emptiness that I feel every so often. He makes everything better. He makes me laugh and feel good about myself. I can truly say that Embry has become one of the most cherished people in my life. He's always just there when I need him to be. I have my good days but then there are the bad days too and he doesn't give me any crap about wanting to stay in my room all day in pyjamas and sulk. He doesn't stop me when I want to cry all day or when I don't feel like smiling. But when I'm around him, it's so hard not to. He's always saying the right thing, hugging me the right way, just making feel so much better. But there are days that even Embry can't get me out of my sadness. It sometimes just yanks me in and then I'm trapped. I still can't think about Owen without flinching. It still hurts like hell when I see him. And it hurts even more when I see him and Charlotte being affectionate. Sometimes the pain is so bad that I literally gasp for air because of the pain in my chest. But what never fails to shock me is that Embry is always there. To pick me up. to make it all better.

Like yesterday. I had just walked into Spanish class, really looking forward to it because I was good in Spanish. Owen and I sat next to each other in that class but since the break-up he moved. I'm thankful for that. Because I don't think I would have had the strength to do it.

I walked into the class, feeling more optimistic than I had in weeks. I was excited about Spanish, my relationship with my mom was getting back to normal again, Embry was so amazing and my friends were awesome. They practically disowned Owen, which means a lot because Eric use to be so close to him and the fact that he gave that friendship up for me means a lot. Plus I had a few new awesome friends. I have gotten really close to Emily and the Pack. Jacob finally phased and Quil is close, that's even more cool people to bond with. I was feeling great and I had reason to. But as I walked into class, Owen was seated in his usual spot, Charlotte practically on top of him and they could have just swallowed each other whole because that's what it looked like they were doing. One look at that sight and my breath hitched my heart beating at a pace that wasn't normal; yeah, I started hyperventilating. I wanted to look away, I needed to look away but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from them. It hurt. It hurt so much. The tears didn't even give any warning, they just spilled out of my eyes like there was no tomorrow. I could feel my entire body shuddering, my brain shutting down and my chest heaving, breaths caught in my throat making me nearly choke. I closed my eyes trying to push the image out of my head, willing myself to forget. I heard my name being called. The next thing I knew I was being picked up from the ground and when I opened my eyes I was staring into Embry's worry-stricken face. He eventually calmed me down, shoving me into his chest, soothingly rubbing my back and murmuring that it's gonna be okay. After I eventually calmed down, he looked at me with the most sincere and real expression. It's like his eyes were boring into my soul. Like he could see every emotion I was feeling and that I ever felt. I felt exposed but it felt strangely right. We were having what felt like a moment until my name was called from somewhere behind me. Embry growled and shoved me behind him faster than I could even blink. I'm pretty sure he was bearing teeth at Owen as he was venomously snarling at him. Even I felt a shiver down my spine as I heard his ferocious growling. When he started shaking that's when I had to step in. I couldn't have him phasing in the middle of the school hallway, in turn destroying both Owen and me in the process. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he was calm in an instant. He looked at me, calmer but anger still all over his face. I mentally begged him not to do anything violent and he obliged instantly. He sent one last growl Owen's way and then dragged me out of the school building, practically shoving me into his truck. I wasn't going to decline; I was not going back into that school.

But now I'm here, in front of my locker; hoping and praying that Owen is late or not in today or dead.

But as usual I have the crappiest luck ever; Owen comes strolling in the direction of his locker. I quickly pull my hair out of its pony tail, so it's dangling and practically covering my face. I put on my hoodie, covering what's left of my face and shut my locker close keeping my face glued to the ground. I hope he didn't see me or at least wouldn't speak to me. But with my luck I feel a huge pang in my chest as he says my name. I try not to wince. I hate that he has this effect on me.

"Can we talk?" Why would we wanna do that? I refuse to look up. I miss looking into those sea green eyes but I can't look at them now. It would hurt too much.

"Please Case, I feel really bad about what happened yesterday." This makes my head shoot up, anger seeping in. He did not get to call me that.

"Which part of it? The part where you were sitting in the seat right next to mine making out with your new girlfriend who you know I happen to hate? Or that you were making out with her in the spot where we used to do it?" I spit angrily.

He looks down to the ground, shifting uneasily.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.

I scoff. "For what exactly Owen? Breaking my heart? Dating the one person I despise more than anything? Acting as if I don't exist for these past two weeks?"

"I thought you'd want it that way." he looks me in the eye again. Oh his eyes.

No!

Fine. I mentally sigh.

"You broke my heart Owen but that doesn't mean I want you pretending I don't exist."

"I'm really sorry Case. About everything. yesterday, Charlotte, everything."

"And sorry is just gonna make everything better?" He looks down again but looks up sooner than before, his eyes glistening. Is that tears? No way.

He clears his throat. No way he's about to cry. "Who was that guy?" I have to stop myself from snorting unattractively. So he had noticed Embry. Of course he did, the guy was practically sending him death glares.

"A friend."

"He didn't look like a friend."

"What is it to you?"

"I just want the best for you Case, I still care about you."

"And you show that by eating face with the one person you know I can't stand in the class you know I would walk into. Way to go skip." I roll my eyes.

"Me and Charlotte, it just happened."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Why am I still here listening to this bullshit? Every moment passing by, Owen telling me how sorry he is, it just makes me even angrier. I feel like Embry when he looks like his about to phase and that's not a good thing. Sure I can't morph into a gigantic wolf and howl my pain out but I can punch something and I'd rather not get suspended for violence.

"That guy you're hanging around with, I heard from a few people that he's on drugs and so is his group of friends. You shouldn't be hanging around people that are into things like that Casey." Now I've had it. How dare he?

"First of all, people need to mind their own fucking business. And secondly who the hell do you think you are telling me who I can and cannot be around." He looks like his about to say something but I put my finger up silencing him. "Go to hell Owen and take your little hussy ass girlfriend with you. And please, do me a favour; stop pretending like you care when you clearly don't give a fuck." And with that I turn on my heel, leaving Owen and a few people who had obviously heard our little conversation shocked speechless.

* * *

"You okay?" Angela asks as I walk into Math class, a scowl eminent on my face.

I slump down in my seat beside her, mentally exhausted because of my fight with Owen. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Wasn't it enough that he broke my heart then tore it out with his bare hands by dating Charlotte barely even a week later? Did he have to pretend too? Pretend that he cared. Pretend that he wanted what's best for me. Hasn't he hurt me enough as it is?

"Owen." I simply say. The cause of all my problems, all my pain.

Angela exhales nasally. "What happened?" she asks softly.

"We had a fight. Well, he tried to apologise and I went all bitch down on him." Angela giggles.

"Ugh, I wish I coulda been there to witness it."

I chuckle. "Oh, you had to see his face. And the entire hallway of kids who were unashamedly eavesdropping on us."

"I can only imagine." she laughs lightly.

"He pulled the "I still care about you" card." I say mocking his voice.

Angela sniggers. "Some nerve he has."

"He even had the balls to tell me to stay away from Embry. Like seriously, who died and made him the Queen of England?" We both laugh. But my face suddenly falls when I see Charlotte Mack, in all her fake beauty; strutting into the classroom, heels clicking on the cold marble floors.

"Did you see their fight this morning?" I hear a kid from behind me. She must have meant it as a whisper. That didn't turn out so great.

"Do you think she knows?" the chick next to her loudly whispers. She's probably referring to Charlotte.

"Nah, I hardly think so. She's be going all ape shit on Casey already." Before I can even react, Angela zaps around and glares at the two girls.

"If you don't have anything better to say would you kindly just shut up? Some of us are trying to work here." I can't help the snorting laughter that escapes my mouth at the shocked expressions on their faces. I get their shock. Angela is never mean to anybody. She's a "see the good in everyone" type of person.

"Oh and mind your own fucking business would ya." I add, giving them a final glare before turning around. Angela giggles beside me.

"Bitches." she says loud enough for them to hear and I burst out laughing.

"Thanks." I nudge her in the side.  
"That's what a best friend is for." she winks.

My face turns sour when I see Charlotte coming our way.

"Ugh, what the hell does she want." I mutter under my breath. Angela looks up in the direction of Charlotte and I swear she threw her a glare. That didn't stop the cow from walking over.

"Hi Angela, hey Case." she says in the most sickening sweet voice, a fake smile plastered all over her face.

I don't even try to hide my distaste for her. "What do you want?" I snap.

"Oh someone's snappy this morning."

"If you're not gonna say anything valuable, could you please just saunter your way back to your desk. Some of us are trying to work here." Where was this teacher? I seriously had the worse luck. Yesterday my Spanish teacher wasn't there to catch Owen and the poor excuse for a human being making out and send them to the office to get suspended or expelled or killed. And now stupid Mr Paulsen, our Math teacher, has decided to be late too.

"Heard you had a little outburst with my boyfriend this morning." she says looking at her nail, showing absolutely no interest in the conversation we were now apparently having. I try not to flinch at the words "my boyfriend" but to no avail. Earning a smug expression from Charlotte.

"Yeah he couldn't stop telling me how much he still cares about me." Her smile falters a little.

Yeah take that bitch.

I love my inner monologue.

Hmm.

"So I heard a rumour you were practically sexing up a total hottie in the hallway after your little panic attack." she changes the subject. So this is what people were saying? Wow. Don't people have anything better to do than make up lame stories and gossip about it all day?

"Not that I believe it. You're so virgin it's not even funny. Plus, what hot guy would wanna do you?" she counters. I glare at her earning a satisfied smirk.

"I did Owen didn't I?" I throw in her face. She glares for just a second before laughing shrilly.

"Oh honey, we both know that's not true. He was too busy shagging me to even think about you're virgin ass." I stared at her in shock. What? She was just saying that to get to me. Right?

* * *

"Hey Char, who's that?" I ask as a blonde haired, green-eyed hottie walks pass us.

"New guy.' she shrugs, totally uninterested.

"He's hot." I say totally checking him out. He's about 6 feet 2, not really bulky but not to lanky either. He's sandy blonde hair a tousled mess on his head. He's wearing worn out baggy jeans, skater sneaks and a tight white t-shirt that shows off his body perfectly. I blush when he catches me staring at him. He smiles, flashing the most adorable pair of dimples. I smile back shyly.

"Oh my God, he's totally looking this way." I whisper loudly. This gets Charlottes attention and her head shoots up and follows my gaze. I see her smile her flirty smile and I can't help but feel a little put off. Why would she do that? She only did her flirty smile when she was interested in someone. She couldn't be interested in "hot new guy". I was. It was obvious wasn't it?

"He's too hot for you." she says. My stomach drops. She was always saying things like that when I notice a new guy that she hasn't yet. Not that I disagree with her but she's my best friend a little support would be nice once in a while.

"Oh my God!" I shriek. "He's coming this way." But my face suddenly falls. If he comes over here he'll notice Charlotte and she's way hotter than I'll ever be. Great, I can kiss ever getting him goodbye.

"Hey." he says looking at me. He's not even noticing her. Oh my Gosh! Is this really happening?

"Hi." I say shyly. Jeez, could I get any more obvious. I nervously tuck my red hair behind my ear, blushing crimson. Friggin paleness!

"I'm Owen." He holds out his hand.

"Casey." Oh his skin is so soft! Sigh! We're practically making out with our eyes. He bites his bottom lip and I nearly have heart failure. Oh Lord I think I'm in love!

Charlotte's clearing throat snaps us out of our daze.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte." she smiles that flirty smile. What is she doing?

Owen gives her a brief smile and then turns his gaze back to me.

"So can you help me? I'm looking for room 206."

I nearly squeal with delight. "Spanish. That's my next class."

He grins. "Great, mind showing me where that is?" A hopeful expression on his face.

I smile. "Sure." If I wasn't mistaken I saw Charlotte roll her eyes. What is her problem?

But Owen's grinning face quickly pulls me out of my wonder. I walk in the direction of Spanish class, him following closely behind. I notice the curious glances as we enter the class side by side.

"This is room 206." Well obviously you dufus!

"I'm forever in your debt." He grins. I blush. I swear I just heard Charlotte snort. I look over at her questioningly. She just shrugs her shoulders and walks to her usual seat. I'm so glad, out of all my classes, this is the one class that Char and I don't sit together. I mentally squeal with excitement because I sit alone in Spanish.

I move to take my seat as Ms Sanchez walks into the classroom. Owen hands her the folder in his hands. She looks over it then clears her throat grabbing the attention of the class.

"Class, this is Owen Edison. He's from Malibu so show him some kindness because he's going to be blue enough with the massive weather change." The class laughs. "Miss Storm, you mind Mr Edison in that seat you've been guarding with your life since the beginning of the year?" I blush crimson. Part because I just realised I have been guarding this chair like some watch dog. What? Don't judge. I like working alone in Spanish. However, Owen beside me doesn't sound like such a bad idea. The idea makes me blush darker, if that's even possible.

"No Ms Sanchez."

Owen grins at me as he walks over.

"So, guarded the chair did you?"

I giggle. "Well yeah, I like working alone."

He raises his eyebrow.

"I might just have made an exception for you." he grins at this and I smile back equally bright. Oh how I love Spanish.

"Oh my Gosh, he's so hot. I can't believe he asked me my number. I wish he'd call or text already. He said he would as soon as he could." I admit, I'm sounding a bit annoying to even myself but Char's face is just one of total disinterest. It's been this way all day. Since Owen stepped up to us. I wonder what her problem is.

"You know Brian was asking about you. I told him you're free tonight." I gape at her. Was she serious? Had she not heard a word I was saying?

"I don't want Brian Char."

"Why? He's a total babe and he's totally into you."

Uh maybe because I've been talking non-stop about the new guy that I'm like totally in love with.

"Owen." I say like it's the most obvious of answers. Well it should be.

"Oh honey, you don't think that would work would you." Ouch. That's hurtful.

"Char what's your problem? You've been acting weird all day. Don't you like Owen?"

She shrugs. "He's okay."

"He's more than just okay."

"Whatever I don't think he's right for you."

"That's what you say about every guy I'm interested in." I mutter under my breath.

"I'm just looking out for you."

Right. Because hurting my feelings is the best way to do that. I've always known that Charlotte's a straight forward, get to the point type of person but she was mean sometimes. Okay most times.

"I'm sure."

"Look Case, I need to go. I'll tell Brian you'll see him tomorrow." Was she not listening to me?! Before I could reply she was out the door.

The past week has been bliss. Spanish was awesome. Owen finally called. He asked me out. We're going out this Friday night. I'm going out with the hot new guy. Yeah baby! Charlotte's still being a bitch about Owen. She's still sending him flirty smiles. She even did the "bend and snap" in front of him. Gosh she's a bitch. But she's my best friend I can't stay mad at her forever.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Angela asks excitedly.

"I don't know." I sigh. "I'm literally freaking out about it."

"Where's he taking you?"

"We're gonna head down to Port Angeles, grab some dinner and see a movie."

"Are you gonna let him kiss you?" Jessica asks. I giggle earning a scoff from Charlotte. She was extra bitchy today.

"Maybe." I smirk.

"As if." Charlotte mutters under her breath. This is really getting old.

"What's with you?" I glare at her. She looks at me innocently.

"What?" Oh My God! She's unbelievable.

"Forget it."

"Hey Case, can I borrow your phone? Mines dead and I need to text my dad."

"Sure." I hand her my phone. Angela and Jessica ask me a million questions about my date tonight and I feel the excitement build up.

Charlotte gets up shortly afterward, handing me back my phone, mentioning something about having to leave because her dad was picking her up. I really didn't have time for her moods so I didn't object. Angela helped me get ready for my date after Jessica left to go stalk Mike. Gosh she's creepy. And he is equally as creepy.

It's an hour after Owen said he'd be here and I am still waiting. I wanted to call him, hear where he is but I don't want him to think I'm clingy. That would be such a turn off. I'm sitting on the front steps freezing my knickers off. Angela convinced me to wear a tight white jean mini-skirt, red ankle boots with a massive heal and a black and white tank top. I slipped on my red leather jacket and let my red hair hang loose, my bangs nearly covering my eyes. I'm all dressed up and I'm beginning to think I've been stood up. I check the time again.

21.45PM

Nearly two hours late. Yeah, I've officially been stood up.

Monday morning I walked into Spanish class, my face in the ground and took my seat silently.

"Hey." he whispers.

I don't say anything. I am not talking to him after he stood me up. I feel enough like an idiot as it is. Charlotte was not making things any easier by practically screaming in my face that she told me so. She even looked happy about it.

"You're not going to say anything after you practically stood me up?" I look up at him confused. What the hell is he talking about?

"What?"

"Now you're playing dumb, seriously."

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't stand you up, you stood me up." He's mirroring my expression.

"What?"

"I waited for two hours in the damn cold for you but you never showed."

"No. You texted me and told me to meet you in Port Angeles because you're dad wasn't too keen on you dating so I went and waited for like two hours before I ran into your friend and she told me you were out with some guy."

"What friend?" What the hell?

"Her." he points behind him. My eyes widen as I look at the blond beauty in shock. How could she? Before I knew what I was doing I was up and standing in her face.

"What the hell Char, I thought you were my friend." I yell angrily.

"What are you talking about Case, I am your friend." she says in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Friends don't send texts to their friend's dates lying! What the hell is your problem?"

"Look Case, I did you a favour. Owen's not your type anyway." She flicks her blond locks to the back. The entire class was now watching our little exchange of words.

"How would you know?" I scream.

"Calm down. He doesn't even like you." I feel my blood boil. She's such a bitch. God!

"Enlighten me Charlotte, how would you know that?"

"Because he kissed me." My heart sinks. Just when I thought a guy could actually like me and not notice Charlotte. I should have known it was too good to be true.

"That's because you threw yourself at me!" Owen's voice cuts through my thoughts.

Charlotte scoffs. "Like you didn't enjoy having my tongue stuck down your throat." Before I even noticed what I was doing I slapped her, the sound echoing throughout the classroom. The gasps that filled the classroom were endless.

"You little bitch." she snaps holding her now finger printed cheek. I feel a burning sensation on my cheek as my head snaps to the side. She slapped me back. I jump forward, Charlotte hitting the ground with a thud. I sit on top of while punching as she tries hopelessly to cover her face. Friggin bitch scratches me with her cat claws. I'm about to slap her again when I feel two strong arms haul me off her. I'm screaming at Owen to let go of me so I can give her what she deserves. Mike is holding Charlotte back, her nose a bloody mess. I smirk. I could always throw a punch.

The sound of Ms Sanchez's voice quickly wipes the smirk off my face.

"Storm, Mack, office now!"

* * *

I take one look at Charlotte's smug face and know that it's true. It was true back then and I' m sure it's true now. I get up from my seat, as I feel the tears coming. I run for the door like the sissy I am. I don't know where I'm running to but the next thing I know I'm in my car gasping for air. I take out my phone and look at the tears falling on my screen. This causes me to type the text frantically.

I need you!

I press send and hope that Embry would come soon. Before I do something stupid.

**So Casey and Owen's new girlfriend were friends…who would've thought. Anyway, I hope that was good. Maybe I'm a bit biased, but I'm a fan of this chapter. Totally love the girl fight.**

**So let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for the continued support! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just wanted to apologise for a little mistake in Chapter 10 where I stated that Embry had been calling Casey non-stop for the past few days in her POV but in his POV I stated that he has been phased for the past few days. I'm really sorry bout that. Minor mishap. Just wanted to clear that up so no one was confused. **

**Thanks you for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. Love you guys!**

**Anyway…enough of my blabbering. Here's the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 13**

**Embry's POV**

Things have been awesome. Casey and I have gotten closer over these past few days, her beginning to trust me more and really open up to me. She's amazing. And way stronger than she gives herself credit. There would be days that her giggles would fill my ears and make my heart flutter. The sound the most beautiful thing I ever heard aside from her actual talking voice. Jeez, I sound like a chick. Yeah, definitely whipped! But then there are the bad days where all I would do is hold her in my arms and allow her to cry. Cry as much as she needed to. I wouldn't speak. I wouldn't convince her to stop. All I did was hold her because I knew that at that moment that's all she needed me to do. And what my imprint needed I would provide. It broke my heart to see her in a million shattered pieces because of that SOB. He broke her, damaged her, trampled all over her heart and that only makes me want to tear him to shreds. I haven't even met the guy and I hate his guts. Well not officially met him. That day was the worst. I had just woken up, I didn't feel like school because Sam had us all doing double shifts because of the stupid red-haired leech. I was getting ready to head out, go scout Emily's pantry or fridge or anywhere else there was food in her house, there would surely be food, when I was overcome with this sharp pain in my chest. It getting stronger with every breath I took. It literally pulled me down to the ground, so intense and painful it was. I didn't understand what was happening. I couldn't be getting sick. We wolves didn't get sick. We ran a temperature so high it burned off any fever before it even affected us. My mind immediately snapped to Casey. The pain in my chest getting stronger. I was struggling to breath, feeling like blunt daggers were being jabbed into my heart and then pulled out again. If I was hurting like this it only meant one thing. With that thought in mind, I took off ignoring the heart wrenching pain I was overcome with. I made it to Forks High in record time. I don't know how I did it but I found her in a heartbeat. I didn't know what was wrong with her but she looked like she was hyperventilating and frozen to the spot. I don't know if I had said her name. I think I did. She didn't respond. I lifted her, taking out her of the classroom of prying eyes and settled a few feet away from the door. She was still in a frozen state, eyes shut as tears streamed down her face. She opened her eyes, the beautiful blue-grey pools filled with devastation and hurt. I immediately pulled her into my chest, the pain in my chest subsiding. Her sobs became lighter and softer and she stopped shaking as I rubbed her back gently. I pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. She was so beautiful. Every piece of emotion etched out on her face. I was feeling what she was feeling. In that moment I realised that I was in love with her and I was desperate to tell her that she was my imprint, my soul mate. That we were destined to be together. A gruff voice saying Casey's name snapped me out of my daze and made me instantly go into protective mode and I shoved her behind me, turning around to glare at the guy standing before us with a regretful expression on his face. This must be the SOB I had thought to myself. I couldn't control the violent growl that escaped my throat nor did I want to. I was snarling at him, baring my teeth and inch away from phasing. All I could think about was him causing my imprint pain and me in turn ripping him to shreds because of it. I could feel my body shaking violently, my wolf screaming to explode. But a gentle touch on my shoulder by Casey made me immediately stop shaking. I turned to her not shaking but still feeling as angry. The guy didn't even deserve to see her. She looked at me, her pretty eyes pleading me to not do anything stupid. I couldn't not oblige. She was my imprint. What the imprinted needed the wolf gave. I turned around and gave the sorry ass one last glare then dragged Casey out of the building, never wanting her to be close to that asshole again. I despised the guy. Even though in a selfish sort of way I'm glad he's such a dick and that he ruined what was probably the most perfect thing he could ever have had. If he hadn't broken her, left her, I would never have found her on that beach and she would never have changed my life as I knew it before. The connection between us was evident since the day we met, the imprint only emphasising what was already there.

Jake's whining pulls me from my musing. I'm happy that he's phased, his my best friend, I'm glad that he's finally in on the whole big secret but he's Bella obsession is so annoying. The chick ran with vampires for heaven's sake! Since he phased he's been nagging Sam, begging him to let him tell Bella about us which Sam just declined every time. Last night Sam used his Alpha voice that he totally hates but Jake gave him no choice. But Jake is still insisting that Sam let him tell Bella.

"Give it up already Black." Paul mutters from in front of the TV.

"Butt out Lahote, this has nothing to do with you." Jake growls.

"It has everything to do with me. You're annoying while phased, you're annoying while not phased. You're driving everyone crazy with your little obsession with the leech lover."

Jake's growl echoes through Emily's living room.

"Take that back or else." Jake says he's fist clutched into balls, shaking violently.

"Or else what?" Paul smirks, standing now chest to chest with Jake.

"Knock it off you two." Sam says rolling his eyes.

Jared chuckles. "Embry, twenty bucks Paul kicks Jake's ass."

I laugh. "No way, Jake has totally got this. You're so on!"

Jake's right hand collides with Paul's face starting the shaking battle. I can already see Paul's body blurring.

"Emily, Paul's about to destroy one of your sofas again." I call out.

"Sam!" she shrieks.

"You two out!" he says. But Jake and Paul are glaring at each other, shaking like it was a competition. "Paul, Jacob, OUT NOW!" Sam bellows, the force of the Alpha command hitting all of us.

Jared and I double over in laughter as their shaking forms disappear through Emily's front door, Sam in tow. "Amateurs." Jared say's through his laughter.

"Snap at the smallest things those two." I say snickering.

Two minutes later the three of them come strolling in. Paul has a bloody nose and Jake is wearing a grin the size of Asia.

I laugh. "You owe me twenty bucks man." I slap Jared on the shoulder. He glares at me then zaps his head to Paul.

"You couldn't kick his ass, seriously?" Paul gives Jared the finger and scurries into the kitchen to rob Emily of her freshly baked muffins.

Muffins. Mmm! Now that sounds like a plan. But first…

"Jared, pay up?" I hold out my hand to him.

Jared groans which I politely laugh at. He digs into the back pocket of his jean cut-offs for the money and I smirk taking in my victory. I can get use to this. Just as Jared places the money into my hand, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I quickly slip it out opening the text message.

I need you!

My heart immediately picks up pace. I shoot up from the couch making a run for the door, ignoring the questioning expressions from the guys. My only instinct is finding Casey and making sure that she's okay. I'm barely out by the front door when I shed my shorts and burst into a mass of silver-grey fur.

**What's up Embry? What happened? **Jake's voice enters my mind.

**Casey needs me.**

**Understood. **Jared nods, completely understanding the need to protect my imprint.

**Need me to flank you?** Jake asks.

**No man, no need.**

**Okay. Make sure she's okay Em.**

**Will stop at nothing.**

I run, my paws barely touching the ground, in the direction of Forks High. I make it there in no time, trying my best to calm down so I can phase back and find Casey. After a few seconds I phase back and pull on my shorts. I immediately hear an erratic heartbeat the sound causing my heart to pick up pace. I know that heartbeat. It's her heartbeat. The abnormal heartbeat is followed by small sniffles. She's crying. Again. I growl feeling the anger build up. I spot her car and waste no time running over and tapping lightly on the window, not wanting to frighten her. She looks up at me and I feel my blood boil. Her face is wet covered with tears, her eyes and nose red and puffy. She swings the car door open, leaping into my arms, the act causing a wave of calm to wash over me. She's holding on to me for dear life sobbing loudly. My heart breaks. The heart wrenching sobs causing pain to overflow my body. My one arm is wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her closer to me and my other hand gently stroking her long red hair.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I'm here now. Nothing will ever hurt you again." I whisper into her neck.

Her sobs subside as does her shaking. I, however, don't loosen my grip on her. She lifts her head up and meets my gaze. My heart feels like its being squeezed at the sight of her. Her eyes are filled with desperation and hopelessness. I cup her face with my hands, gently wiping away with tears. She moves her hands from around my waist and places it on my chest, sending shivers down my spine. We're looking into each other's eyes, not saying a word. I want to tell her. So bad. I need her to know that she's mine and that I'd do anything in my power to keep the tears from pouring out of her eyes again. I'm so desperate to stop her pain, stop her from hurting so much. It causes me physical pain to see my imprint this way. I can't see her this way anymore. Eyes filled with tears. Tears caused by pain. Her face one of total misery. I refuse to let this go on. I can't keep seeing her in this state. It hurts too much.

"You okay?" I whisper. Her eyes fill with tears again and she lays her head in my chest. I feel wetness against my chest; her tears, the squeezing of my heart gets worse.

"How could he?" her voice cracks.

"Who Sey?"

"How could he? I trusted him and he just…" Loud sobs escapes her mouth as her body shudders violently. I'm about to ask who again when she starts shoving and hitting my chest, yelling how he could ever do that to her and if it was true back then it's definitely true this time. I want to stop her from hitting me because it will only result in hurting her, and that's the last thing I want, but she doesn't seem to be feeling it because she just keeps yelling and screaming hysterically.

"Casey." I say my voice full of desperation. A loud scream escapes her mouth and she collapses into my chest, sobbing.

"How could he? I loved him. How could he? Owen…how could he?" she murmurs into my chest as she stops shaking, her sobs becoming quieter again.

That's it. I've had it. I break away from Casey making my way to the entrance of the school, with one thought in mind. Find the SOB and kill him. I can feel my body vibrating with anger; my fists clutched tight and sweat beading on my head. I'm seeing red, the anger consuming me so much so that I'm not paying attention to Casey screaming my name. The man in me wants to turn back, listen to her and think rationally. But the wolf in me is dead set on protecting his imprint, finding Owen and giving him exactly what his ass deserves. I don't know where he is but I will stop at nothing to find him. And when I do find him he's gonna wish he was never the cause of any tears that escaped my Casey's eyes. Something slams into my chest a screech following.

"Hey watchit!" she exclaims looking up at me scowling. It suddenly fades and is replaced by a charming smile. "Hi." she purrs, flicking her blonde locks to the back.

"Embry."

* * *

**Casey's POV**

I just had one of those mental breakdown things. I thought I was done with that. How could I breakdown like that in the presence of Embry. The thought makes me internally cringe. It's enough I'm always in a mess, crying and depressed. But to actually breakdown like this...my eyes immediately fill with tears.

"How could he? I loved him. How could he? Owen…how could he?" I murmur absentmindedly into Embry's bare chest. I feel his body stiffen, the heat radiating from him getting hotter.

A deep, rumble from he's chest escapes as a loud growl making me jump slightly. Before I can even react I'm looking at Embry's walking away, in the direction of the entrance of the school, his body shuddering and slightly blurring.

"Oh no." I quickly gain consciousness and take off after him.

"Embry!" I cry out but he doesn't turn back. He looks on the brink of phasing. That is really not a good thing. The bell goes. Shit. Even more people to witness. Fudge!

"Embry!" I scream after him, hoping this time he'll turn around but no such luck. A mass of blond hair collides into Embry's chest a loud shriek following suit.

"Hey watchit!" she yells looking up at him, a scowl on her face. It suddenly turns into her infamous flirty smile.

You have got to be kidding me!

"Hi." she says in her flirty voice, flicking her hair to the back.

"Embry." I say deciding to make my presence known. Embry looks over at me, he's frowning his body still shaking slightly. "Hey." I say soothingly placing my hand on his bare chest. I feel his tense muscles relax, his shaking subsiding to just a slight shivers.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte." The cow says from behind me. I exhale loudly and turn around glaring at her. She's smirking, her eyes on Embry scanning his body. I hear a growl.

Wait, was that me?!

She looks at me, her eyebrows furrowing.

Oh my Gosh! Since when do I growl?

"Hey Case, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she says in an innocent voice. I roll my eyes.

"Why would I do that?" I snap at her.

"Well, you're supposed to introduce him to me; I'm your best friend." I glare at her.

"You are not any friend of mine."

"Whatever, I'll introduce myself. So you're Embry?" she looks at Embry again. "You shouldn't be watching your time with Case here; she'll just make you wait. Right Case." she smiles sweetly.

Ugh! I can't believe her. Stupid bitch!

"Shut your mouth Charlotte!" I say through gritted teeth.

"You should definitely give me a call." she says totally ignoring me. "I'll show you good time." she winks.

The hall is filled with kids, all of them shamelessly watching our little display.

"Char, Case?" Owen comes into eyesight.

I hear another growl.

It's not me this time.

I feel Embry starting to shake again. He must be throwing daggers with his eyes at Owen and baring his teeth as he snarls.

"You." he growls at Owen.

"You." Owen says with the same amount of venom in his voice.

Oh boy!

I turn around and place both hands on Embry's chest again. This, however, does not calm him down. He's eyes are fixed on Owen, his glare matching the furious shaking of his body. If he doesn't calm down soon he's going to phase. I lift my one hand to his face, cupping his cheek.

"Hey, hey, look at me." I say gently. But he doesn't look away from Owen. "Em, look at me please." I plead. He looks down at me. "Please don't do this." I say softly, looking into his big chocolate brown orbs, melting.

What?

Shut up!

"Just a friend huh." I hear Owen say. Embry immediately moves forward, growling.

"No, Embry, no." I say stumbling to the back. He catches me before I fall, I'm leaning back a little, Embry leaning over me. My hands somehow made their way behind his neck and his are gripping my hips tight. "He's not worth it Em." I whisper. I can hear Charlotte snorting from behind me and I can feel every eye on us but I don't budge, maintaining our current position. His staring into my eyes again as if he can see my soul. It sends shivers down my spine and Embry pulls me closer probably thinking I'm cold. He's not shaking anymore and his face is void from any anger. The look on his face is indescribable. He's features are smoother. He's beautiful. He's looking at me like he's seeing me for the first time. I know I should look away, pull us out of our current position but I can't. My eyes are glued to his. My heart is beating so fast in my chest and I'm pretty sure he can hear it. Okay now I'm blushing. Why am I blushing? It's only Embry.

Did he just glance at my lips?

Oh no, I just glanced at his.

He has great lips.

Butt out inner monologue. It's only Embry.

"Get a room!" Charlotte's disgusted tone of voice snaps me out of my daze. I stand up right, pushing Embry back. I take his hand into mine and lead him to the front door without so much as a glance at the staring faces.

Did Embry and I nearly almost kind of just kiss?

Holy poo on toast!

* * *

**Liked? Didn't? Let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favourited and alerted Bittersweet! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**By the way…I've been loving the reviews. Things will start getting interesting from here on out. So sit tight and enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 14**

"Embry."

"Hmm."

"Are you sleeping?"

He grunts. "No."

I giggle. "Don't sleep yet, I have a question." He immediately perks up.

"What's up?" he looks at me with eager eyes.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Embry turns a colour close to purple with his blushing and breaks our eye contact. I bite my lip stopping the giggle that's begging to erupt.

"Uh," he scratches the back of his head. "Not really." he mumbles.

"Not really or no?"

"No." he says softly. Aw! He's embarrassed. He looks so cute.

"Have you ever liked a girl?" he lifts his gaze from his hands and looks me in the eye. But unlike the other times that he's looked in my eyes this time round it makes me feel weird. The look in his eyes almost looks…regretful

"Well?" I push. He clears his throat.

"Case,"

Why is he calling me that? He never calls me Case.

"You know I care about you." He takes my hands into his. "But I can't do this anymore." My heart stops beating for a second. Embry's black hair changes to blond, his chocolate brown eyes become sea-green and his tan skin goes pale.

Owen.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" my voice cracks.

"I've found someone else."

I gasp, tears immediately stinging my eyes.

"W-who?" my voice trembles.

A blond beauty comes sauntering in, a big smug smile on her perfect face. Owen smiles at her as she comes to stand next to him. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her tighter against him. They're gazing at each other with so much love and adoration. Suddenly the blond girl has long black hair and she has three long scars on her face. She's looking into Owen's eyes but it's not Owen anymore, it's Sam. The way they're looking at each other makes me feel like I've been punched in the stomach. They kiss passionately and when they look at me again its Embry and Charlotte.

"I care about you Case, but I want to be with her. We just…we just happened." He kisses her on her cheek.

"But…but I thought." The tears are flowing down my face now.

"You thought wrong." Charlotte smirks. "He's with me now."

"No!" I scream. But she just laughs. All of them laugh.

Owen.

Embry.

Sam.

Emily.

Charlotte.

"NO!" I jerk up gasping for air. I'm panting, sweat beading my forehead and tears sitting on the rims of my eyes threatening to fall. I have been having nightmares since my whole world turned upside down. But this particular nightmare has been with me every time I closed my eyes to sleep for the past two days. It would be the same thing, the dream starting out with Embry and I, Embry will become Owen, Charlotte walks in, they kiss and turn into either Sam and Emily or Jared and Kim and then Embry and Charlotte would appear and they'd all end up laughing at me. I have no clue what it means. The Owen, Charlotte part I get. Those two are like a cancer. Even though I've gone through remission, I can't completely recover because they're still there, rubbing their happy relationship in my face.

Since our little moment, Embry has been in my head non-stop. I find myself daydreaming about him, missing him when his not there and basically freaking out when his out on patrol. I'm not sure what it means, okay maybe I do. But I've never thought of Embry in that way. After Owen I didn't wanna think of anyone in that way. I still don't. I've always felt so connected to Embry, in a weird sort of way. He's makes me smile without any effort and after everything that's been happening in my life, I didn't think I'd ever smile again. Embry gives me a new sense of hope and the gigantic dark hole in my heart is slowly but surely growing close because of him. He makes everything better and effortlessly so. He's like this light in my life, a shoulder to cry on and he keeps me up when I feel like falling down. With Embry I haven't any doubts. When he says everything will be okay I believe him without second guessing. He never fails to be there when I need him. He never fails to pick me up after I've stumbled. Embry is the strength that I lack. The pick me up that I've needed after being abandoned twice. In the short time that I've known him he's become one of the most nearest and dearest people to my heart. He's always had a special place in my heart but never have I felt anything romantic toward him. It's been two days since me and Embry had our…moment and you'd expect things to be weird and awkward but it's quite on the contrary. We'd always hug each other in greeting. When I cry Embry would hold me in his arms. It was simple gestures. But these past two days have been different. I suddenly feel nervous when I'm about to see him. My stomach is filled with millions of fluttering butterflies and I blush just thinking about him. Thinking about him, I've started to think about him. All day. All night. I've even started dreaming about him. We've started holding hands.

It was a day after our "moment"; we were at the beach with the Pack doing what we usually did. The couples were snuggling together; Quil was playing in the water with Emily's niece who he imprinted on. It was weird and kinda creepy at first but when Embry explained to me that the wolf will be whatever the imprint needs, and Claire needs a brother or best friend at the moment and that's what Quil will be for her, I warmed up to the idea. Paul, Jacob and the two new additions to the Pack, Seth and his older sister Leah were inhaling food like the wolves that they were. Embry wanted to go for a walk after the guys started getting ready for a game of football so we walked off in the direction of the cliffs away from the group of crazy tanned beauties. He interlocked his fingers with mine and the weird part is I didn't even pull my hand away. Not because he was Embry but because I liked the feeling of my tiny hand drowning in his huge hot hand.

When we embrace it's longer than really necessary. I've come to love the way he feels up close. Being in his arms, the heat that radiates from him, listening to the beat of his heart. Everything with him is so easy. I don't have to put up exhausting facades.

I swore the day Owen left I wouldn't put my heart out there again, it would only result in one thing: hurt. But with Embry, I feel this deep connection. When I'm around him I feel alive, happy and like nothing can tear me down. The strong connection I feel I have with Embry, however, doesn't keep the nightmares away. If not, the nightmares have become weirder since our "moment".

The fact that Emily, Sam, Jared and Kim are also in my nightmares is a mystery. It doesn't make sense. Maybe it's the envy I feel toward them. They have that perfect relationship. That perfect relationship that I crave so badly. Even though it _was_ sparked by the imprint, the undying love is clear in just the one gaze from the said couples.

I feel connected to Embry in a way that I can't even begin to put into words and maybe just maybe if I let my guard down for just a second and let him in, it could be a start to my perfect relationship. Because Embry has proved to be everything I never thought I'd witness after my dad left and then Owen. He didn't leave. Not ever. And if I haven't scared him off yet there's a good chance he may never leave. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need to feel something other than pain and desperation. I want to be happy again. I'm sick and tired of waking up, bloodcurdling screams piercing through the air. I want to feel that sense of peace and hope all the time and not just when I'm with Embry. But I'm afraid. So deathly afraid that I will lose my support structure, my rock. I'm afraid to open up because I'm afraid it happens all over again. And I'm sure that if it does I will crumble and not stand up again. My heart and most importantly, my sanity, won't take it. It barely made it through the two previous times. I want to let it all go and just give in but the fear is still too strong.

* * *

I walk back up the stairs, a glass of water in hand and quickly pop my head into mom's room. She's been getting better but there are still those days that I hear her crying in her room. It breaks my heart to hear her sob so hopelessly. I hate my father more each day for breaking her. We've reconnected over the past few days and basically spilt everything we've been going through for the last month. We spent hours talking and sobbing and just comparing our heart break. It was horrible but it was necessary.

As I walk into my room I hear a tap on my room window. I shrug it off, blaming it on the branches of the tree beside my window scraping against it due to the wind. But another two taps on the window makes me think otherwise. It sounds like tiny pebbles being thrown against my window. Who would be throwing pebbles against my window this time of the night? My stomach does an uncomfortable flip. Owen used to throw pebbles against my window at night then I'll sneak out and we'd go to the beach. It would be freezing but Owen and I loved the beach so we didn't care. We would spend the entire night there talking about anything and everything and then I'd sneak back into my room before dawn. I felt so badass sneaking out with a boy to go make out on a public beach. Those were the best of times. Another few taps on my window snaps me back to the present. I push open the window and see Embry standing at the bottom with nothing but cut-off jeans on. My stomach does a little flip. The good kind of stomach flipping.

"What are you doing here?" I yell whisper.

"Can I come up?"

I roll my eyes. "I have a front door you know."

"I don't think your mother would appreciate a half-naked boy knocking at her door at two-thirty in the morning."

I scoff. "How are you gonna get up here?"

Within two seconds Embry was in my room. So I conveniently have a humongous tree beside my bedroom window and Embry being the supernatural creature that he is leaped onto the tree branch with ease and up another and in through my window.

"Forgot you're some supernatural freak."

He grins. "How can you? I morph into a massive awesome silver-grey wolf. You can't forget that."

I roll my eyes but giggle anyway. "Whatever, what are you doing here?" I'm immediately shoved into Embry's bare chest. I don't even bother supressing the sigh of contentment that escapes my mouth. We're locked in this embrace for what feels like hours and I don't want it to end but I'm curious to know why Embry's here.

"Embry." It comes out muffled because I'm squished against his chest. He reluctantly lets go but doesn't break the tight grip he has on my shoulders.

"Hey, what's up?" I say soothingly.

He sighs heavily. "The redhead is coming back."

I feel my heart rate pick up as I suddenly think of Embry's safety. They've been chasing the red-haired leech for a while now but they keep losing her. And she just keeps coming back. "What?"

"She's coming back and she's bringing a new-born army."

Embry gently shoves me toward my bed, placing me down as I stare at him my eyebrows crushed together because of my frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"The leech wants Bella dead and she's bringing a bunch of newly turned vampires basically declaring war for some sort of vengeance."

I sigh annoyingly. "Of course this has Bella Swan written all over it."

Embry nods. "This leech is threatening the safety of the tribe and every human life in La Push and Forks because the army she's bringing cannot control their thirst even more than any matured leech. They are much stronger than your average aged vampire and because it's our duty the wolves have offered to help the Cullens. Not because we want to, well, Jake wants to; it's partly about protecting Bella on our side but it's completely about protecting Bella to him. And because we were made to kill vampires, Sam has agreed to join forces with Cullens. And also because Bella basically emotionally blackmailed Jake into letting Sam get the Pack to help them and he wasn't going to let Sam say no."

I shake my head in disbelief. "Hasn't she hurt Jake enough? Isn't it enough that she led him on and used him to get over her precious Cullen and then the said Cullen came back and everything was just peaches and daisies and where was Jake? Left on the backseat. And now because of getting involved with some stupid bloodsucking cold dead thing, she not only puts herself at risk but the people of La Push and Folks as well as the Pack and if I don't say it who will, the Cullens. She's that selfish that she blackmails Jake into doing this. God! How can she be so cruel? I get that this is what you guys do and protecting humans is part of that but I just can't get over the fact that she'd use that and Jake's feeling for her for her own benefit." I huff.

Embry rubs my arms soothingly attempting to calm me down.

"I know I feel the same way." he looks into my eyes seriously. The void in his eyes make me think that telling me about the red-haired leech and her army isn't exactly what he came tapping on my window at 2.30am in the morning for.

"I get the feeling that's not all you had to say." I say softly. His eyes drop to the ground and he lifts himself from his crouching position. I watch him as he paces the small space in my room nervously; muttering Lord knows what under his breath.

"Embry." I whisper yell. "You're making me feel uneasy. What's up?" I stand up and put my hand on his shoulder as he stops pacing and meets my eye. He sighs heavily.

"I won't be able to see you for the next week. One of the Cullen leeches has experience with new-borns and has offered to train us on how to fight them. Nobody likes it but we haven't dealt with these kinds of leeches yet and Sam reckons it wouldn't hurt. The future seeing leech said they'd be coming at the end of next week." He pauses and I catch a glint of hesitation in his chocolate brown eyes. I squeeze his hand encouragingly, willing him to go on.

"I need to tell you something―in case―

"No." I put my fingers to his mouth to stop him from talking. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

He takes my hand from his mouth gently and sighs.

"Even so, I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I whisper, afraid of what he has to say. This feels eerily like the time he was about to tell me that he's a wolf. And that didn't turn out great. My heart flutters at the thought.

I feel the warmth of Embry's hand leaving mine and suddenly my cheek is engulfed with it as he cups it, looking longingly into my eyes.

"Casey, I love you." I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped. Did Embry just say that he loves me? No, I must be dreaming. Is this one of my freakish nightmares again? The look in Embry's eyes states otherwise. My heart picks up and is booming embarrassingly loud in my chest. My face feels flushed along with the rest of my body. The heat radiating from Embry's body isn't making things any less difficult. I don't know how to respond? I don't know whether I should jump for joy or cry out in devastation. Okay, maybe devastation is too strong. Shock, yeah, shock is the word I'm looking for. I'm gaping at Embry like a deer caught in headlights but he doesn't at all seem fazed by my reaction. He's looking at me calmly probably letting me process what he just confessed.

"I don't expect you to say anything or even mirror my feelings but I just needed you to know how I feel before this battle." His voice is deep and husky sending shivers down my spine. I'm still unable to say anything and if it wasn't for the heaving of my chest I wouldn't even be sure that I was breathing.

"I have to go now." He caresses my cheek gently with his warm thumb. It's only now that I realise that we're merely an inch apart, Embry's breath brushing over my face with every word that he says. "I love you Casey Storm. I'll see you in a week." I feel his soft warm lips brushing my cheek and then before I could even blink he was out the window and I was left holding my cheek, gaping like the idiot that I am.

* * *

**So…Embry grew some big ones. They didn't kiss…but they will. We all know that.**

**Hope you guys liked that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Huge thanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. You guys are as cool as cucumbers! **

**Monkeypie982 – **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I've updated and I hope you like this one :)))) Thanks for reading!

**guardgodess15 – **I'm really happy that you love the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 15**

"Case."

"Yeah." I say looking up from the book I'm reading. Owen looks at me smiling nervously, his sea-green eyes twinkling. "What's up?"

He removes the book from my hand and places it on my bed, pulling me closer to him but says nothing, sticking to staring into my eyes.

"Owen, would you stop gaping at me. I need to finish this book. I have a paper due." I reach for the book again only to be stopped by Owen's hands grabbing both my wrists gently. I look up at him questioningly. He breathes out unsteadily. I frown at him, raising my eyebrow.

He grins, exposing his totally adorable dimples that I love so much. We've been dating for two weeks now. It's been amazing. After our failed date, because of Charlotte; ugh it still hurts thinking about it. I can't believe she would do something like that to me. I know that she always put me down and hurt my feelings but that wasn't as bad as what she did this time. That's just the thing about Charlotte Mack; she always gets what she wants and always wants what she can't have. I never thought she'd stoop that low. And for someone that was supposed to be my friend. I didn't cry about losing her. I never cry. I'm not the type. But I have been venting my anger and hurt. Angela has been letting me. She's such a great friend. I don't know why I didn't notice it before.

_Because the witch was brainwashing you._

My inner monologue just knew what to say.

_True story._

Charlotte and I got suspended for violence for two days, I was sure Owen would just not bother. I don't know why and I didn't have the energy to care because it takes a lot out of you when your best friend betrays you and then scratches you worse than a cat. I didn't have the energy to care whether Owen would still wanna go out with me or not? I didn't even know if I still wanted to go out with him. But he texted me that same night, apologising for what happened and practically begged for a makeup date. I decided that I wanted to go out with him and that I liked him so much more than I should've. Three dates later we had our first kiss and three days after that we became an official couple. It's been the best two weeks of my life. I couldn't be happier.

"I know we've only been dating for a short time and it's way too soon for me to be doing this, but," he pauses, letting go of my wrists and reaching over to his back-pack, taking a long silver box out. "I wanted you to have this."

I frown at the box than at him. "What's this?"

"Open it." he whispers.

I take the box from him and lift the lid, opening it. I gasp softly when I see the blue-grey heart pendant. It's hanging from a thick silver chain.

"It's beautiful Owen." I say, close to tears. But I don't actually cry. I don't do that. Like ever.

"I know it's soon but I haven't felt this way about anyone before Casey and I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it." His sea-green eyes bore into my blue-grey ones, sending shivers down my spine because of the burning intensity in it. "I love you." he whispers. My heart rate picks up as my mind processes what Owen just said. My stomach has twisted into a million knots and I'm blushing up a storm. My mouth and my brain that's always disconnected from each other seem to be working together this time.

_I love you too._ My brain knows that. And like they've always been the best of friends my mouth speaks those very words. After just two weeks I've fallen in love with this amazing guy. Who ever said fairy tales don't exist?

"I love you too."

* * *

"Embry told me that he loves me." I blurt out. Ang nearly chokes on the water she just took a sip of.

"Holy―

"I know." She's looking at me with wide eyes, mouth gaping like a fish. If I didn't feel the same I would laugh at her expression. It's been three days since Embry confessed his feelings. I miss him. It literally hurts not being able to see him. I don't know whether I should cry because I miss him so much due to this distance or if I should be relieved because of the time I was given to think about all of this. I've been having a mental debate with myself for the past three days, contemplating whether I should allow myself to give in and just feel or stay guarded. The weak part of me is screaming to just let go and let Embry pick up the broken pieces but the stronger part of me is defensive and wants to protect me from hurt again.

"He came to me in the middle of the night three days ago and told me his going away for a week and needed to tell me something before he left. Then he just said it. Like he knew it from the moment he first laid eyes on me."

Ang, who seems to have snapped out of her shocked state, looks at me seriously.

"Do you love him?"

I have thought about it. I don't know. I want to, I guess. I'm just so broken. I can't handle the pressure of wondering when my heart is going to be split into two again. The fear of getting hurt overpowers me to a point where it's so overwhelming that I won't even think of admitting how I feel about Embry. Granted he makes me feel safer than I've ever felt and when he said those words, I believed him. Gosh, how couldn't I? They were so sincere and the look in his eyes was no different. But I'm so afraid. Too afraid.

"I don't know. He didn't even want a reply from me. It's like he just needed to say the words and everything was okay. I really don't know Ang. After our little moment I have been feeling oddly different toward him and we've been acting like this make shift couple. But I'm so afraid that I'll get hurt again. Rushing into things has already proven to bite you in the butt again. Owen and I barely dated for two weeks and we were hopelessly in love, look where that's gotten me. My parents may have been high school sweethearts but they barely knew each other before having me and getting married. Rushing into things only leads to one thing and that's hurt. Trust me I want to give in and open up my heart but the wounds are still so raw, I can't put myself through that. Doing it to myself is foolish. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

"Is that really what you're afraid of Case?" I look at her like she's grown two more heads. What does she mean? Of course I'm really afraid of that. I've been kicked in the gut because of rushing into things. Letting myself rush into another relationship would only open up the possibility of having my guts ripped out.

"Because I don't think that's the real reason why you're freaking out." What is she talking about? I'm not freaking out.

"You're so afraid because you know that you might actually have feelings for someone other than Owen and the idea scares the crap out of you. This has nothing to do with you being hurt and about rushing into things; this is about you not knowing how to handle possible feelings for another guy. The idea of actually being in love with Embry is scaring you to a point where you're thinking up every excuse in the book. Case, it's okay to let go. It's okay to let yourself love again. The worse that can happen is you getting hurt again," I cringe, my heart tightening at the thought. "And the best that could happen is actually having Embry make you happy. But that can only happen if you let the guy in. If not for him then for yourself. You deserve to be happy again sweetie." The tears that have been brimming at the rims of my eyes finally fall as Angela pulls me into her arms. "You deserve happiness more than anyone." she whispers.

* * *

"Hey." His voice makes my stomach turn into a million knots and not the good kind. I've been trying to avoid him since the day Embry and he had their little stare down. Because wherever he was the wicked witch was sure to follow. And I didn't have the strength to deal with that right now. But to no avail. I bumped into him at every corner of this goddam school. It was either with her or without her either way luck really hates me.

"Hi." I say my voice hoarse. Yes, I've been crying again. I'm worse than a PMS-ing chick. Angela's words hit me hard. Harder than the punch I got from reality. Maybe it was the truth of her words. The truth does always hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asks his voice laced with concern. I don't have the energy to feel touched or even offended by his concern.

I bury my hat deeper into my head, pulling my hoodie so it was covering most of my face, hiding my red puffy eyes.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound okay? You've been crying." Well shit. I hate how he knows me so well. Even though I never used to cry when we were together, he could hear just by the sound of my voice, what mood I was in.

"I'm fine." I whisper.  
"No you're not Case. What's the matter?" The softness and sincerity in his voice nearly send me into a frenzy of tears. I quickly shake the feeling off, clear my throat and look up into his sea-green eyes. The action nearly sending me to my knees. Why did I have to miss him so much? The thought immediately brings tears to my eyes. He hurt me more than I've ever been hurt before and I still love him. Just looking at him makes my heart pump faster and beat painfully against my chest. How did something so right go so wrong?

Before I can stop the tear that escapes my eye I feel Owen thumbing it gently across my cheek. The touch startles me. I look at him with wide eyes as I snap out of my daze. I take a deep, shaky breath and step back.

"Don't." I say weakly.

"Casey, please." And before I can protest he pulls me into his arms. I'm so mentally exhausted and being in his arms feels so good that I don't fight it. He's rubbing my back lightly as I sob into his chest. I can't even begin to explain how good it feels being in his arms. "What's the matter Case? What did that guy do to you?" What? What is he talking about?

"I knew that he was bad news. I knew he would only hurt you." Is he talking about Embry?

"I told you to stay away from him. You should have listened to me love. But don't worry I'm here now." I don't know where I got it but I shoved away from Owen with all the strength I could muster up. My previous sad face turned into one of fury.

"What?" I hiss. "You're here now? Are you kidding me?" I yell. "Embry hasn't hurt me. No one could hurt me half as much as you did and here I felt comforted by being in your arms. Oh my gosh!" I put my hands on my head suddenly feeling wrong for being in his arms. "You hurt me so badly Owen." I whisper, tears prickling my eyes. "I thought we'd be together forever and you threw it in my face. And now you're standing here, trying to comfort me, making assumptions about things you know nothing about." I take a deep breath, trying to control my temper. Up until now Owen has tried to say nothing. Looking at me with wide eyes but letting me get everything out.

"Embry hasn't hurt me just as much as you_ have_ hurt me. So don't you dare try to act all protective and like you knew best because you know nothing. Embry is caring and he's been there for me like no one else. He's always there when I need him and never fails to disappoint me. So don't you dare say that you knew he'd hurt me. Because you know nothing. Embry will never hurt me. Not like you did. He loves me and I love him."

It takes me a second to realise what I just said. I'm so shocked at my words that I don't realise Angela taking my hand and gently pulling me away from Owen. When I do snap out of my shocked state I realise that everyone in the hallway must've heard the conversation between Owen and I because they're all gaping at me. Most of them are staring at me with pity and some with concern. Mike, Jessica and Eric are giving me comforting smiles and Charlotte, who is now standing beside Owen, is glaring at me. Owen's face has hurt and anger written all over it. I'm too in a state at my outburst to even begin to try and figure out why his angry and hurt. I look over at Angela whose still holding my hand. She's looking at me, smiling gently, with a look on her face that's screaming 'I told you so!'.

"We both knew that you love him." she says softly. I feel the tears come again.

"I do. So much!"

**Sniff sniff…I need a tissue. **

**Hope you guys liked this one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**guardgodess15 : so totally agree with you! Glad u liked..keep readin;) **

**Chapter 16**

**Embry's POV**

"Would you just tell her already? You're driving me nuts with your annoying thoughts." Paul spat irritated. I growled at him.

"He's driving everyone nuts with his thoughts." Quil pipes in. "I wonder if I should tell Casey. What if she doesn't love me back? What if I make a fool of myself? What if she does feel the same way, I don't anything about having a girlfriend? Gosh, I'm such a girl." he says in a mocking tone of voice that supposed to be mine. Jared, Paul, Jacob and Seth snigger at Quil impression of me.

"You're one too talk." I throw back at Quil, glaring. "Being obsessed with a two year old." I roll my eyes earning laughter from the previous mentioned wolves. Quil glares at me.

"At least my Claire-bear knows I'll do anything for her." he sticks he tongue out at me childishly. I scoff, flipping him off.

"You're just chicken." Paul says.

I turn my glare onto him. "I am not chicken."

"You are. Even Black here grew some balls and kissed the leech-lover. Though it did end up getting him punched in the face resulting in the little tramp's hand getting broken." He smirks. This time it's Jake's turn to growl and glare at Paul.

"Leave Bella out of this." he grounds out through gritted teeth. The rest of us watch on in amusement as the two temperamental wolves have a stare down.

"Anyway, before they break more of Emily's things, you should tell her bro." Jared, always the peacemaker, says. Everyone has finally relaxed after being so tense because of last night's incident. Last night was Bella's graduation party and Jake was invited. Quil and I tagged along for moral support. The future seeing leech saw something that got the Cullen leeches all riled up and Jake being Jake crashed their little family meeting. Apparently the redhead that we've been chasing is coming back and she's bringing a bunch of new-born leeches with her to avenge her dead mate. Basically she wants to kill Bella because her leech killed the redhead's mate. Vampires coming to town threaten human life and Jake said that we'd step in and help the Cullens, not because we want to but because protecting humans is what we do.

I rub my eyes of fatigue sighing. "I know. But―

"But you're chicken." Quil and Paul say in unison.

"I. Am. Not. Chicken!" I growl at them. "She's had a really rough time these past few weeks and I don't want to scare her off by telling her how I feel about her." I felt so girly, talking about my emotions with the guys. It wasn't really all that different from when we shared thoughts via wolf-telepathy. But those thoughts were transferred and received unwillingly.

"Give him a break guys." Emily's motherly voice fills the living room. Sam walks in after her and he sits down on the loveseat pulling Emily into his lap.

"Thanks Emily." I smile gratefully.

"But Em, you don't understand. His thoughts are so annoying." Quil whines.

Paul, Jared, Jacob and Seth nod frantically, agreeing with Quil.

"Quil, I'm sure your head is filled with thoughts of Claire." Sam growls a little. He still isn't happy about Quil's imprint situation since Claire is Emily's niece and the fact that they are engaged makes her practically his niece too. And she's like two.

"Come on Sam," Quil holds his hands up. "You know we don't get to choose who we imprint on. And plus, I'll be what Claire-bear needs from me at this moment. All I want is to protect her, you know that."

Sam nods but his face doesn't look any less angry. The situation does take a little getting used to.

"Em, Quil is right. Even the kid, who is always annoyingly happy, is getting irritated by Embry's thoughts. He just needs to tell the chick already so our brains can get a rest." Paul adds his two cents.

Seth pouts. "Hey, I'm not a kid."

"Yet you're pouting like a two year old." Jacob retorts. We all snicker as Seth huffs and cross his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not that annoying." Paul, Quil, Jared, Jake, Seth, Leah and even Sam snorts.

"Tell that to someone who'll believe you." Quil says rolling his eyes.

I exhale through my nose frustratingly. "You guys don't get it. I don't want me telling her how I feel to make things weird between us. I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"She's bound to feel the same way man. You're imprinted." Jared speaks up.

"She's had a rough time and that asshole really hurt her," I try to supress the rumbling growl in my chest but to no avail, it escapes. "She's so fragile. I don't want to make things difficult for her by telling her how I feel."

"Then don't tell her with the intention of her saying the words back. Tell her for the sake of telling her how _you_ feel." My jaw along with the other six wolves and one imprint drop at the sound of Leah's voice giving me advice. She never speaks unless she's throwing a smart remark or retort at anyone who gets in her way. She's extremely angry and bitter and can be a real bitch when she has time. Her reasons are a long story involving Sam, Emily and imprinting. Her father dying the exact same day she phased― a female―into a giant wolf also adds to her bitterness and anger. No one expected her to even be here, never mind chip in and help out.

"Leah's right Emmy." Emily smiles warmly at her cousin but Leah just scowls back at the scarred woman. And she's back. Emily clears her throat, not seeming at all bothered by the death glare her cousin is sending her and looks back at me. "Just tell her because you need to get it off your chest. If you don't want her to feel pressured then reassure her that she doesn't need to say the words back. You'll only be telling her because you want to, not because you want to hear the words back from her."

"I want to hear the words back from her but I understand what you're trying to say Em. Thanks." I smile gratefully at her. "And you too Leah." she nods curtly and I return the gesture.

"So would you just tell her already so we all can get rid of your annoying thoughts unwillingly making its way into our heads?" Sam says. Everyone laughs―bar Leah.

"And the Alpha has spoken." Jared and Paul say in unison and receive high fives from Jacob and Quil.

"I'll tell her. Tonight after patrol." I say, more to myself than my make shift family.

* * *

I pull on the pair of shorts I tied around my leg before I phased to patrol. If Quil thinks I'm annoying he should take a look in his own brain. I just spent two and a half hours with him in my head debating whether Claire should let her Barbie wear the pink dress or the yellow dress. I roll my eyes snickering.

"And they say I'm annoying."

I walk in the direction of Casey's house, I know it's late but I need to tell her. For two reasons: If I don't Sam will probably Alpha command me to do it because I'm apparently so annoying. And second if I tell her now it will give her time to process and think things through because I won't be seeing her for a week. Just the thought of that makes my chest tighten. We'll be receiving training from one of the Cullen leeches because he has experience with new-borns. No one like the situation but Sam said it's necessary. And what the Alpha says goes.

I'm within sight of Casey's house when a sharp jab to my heart makes me crouch over. That only means one thing: Casey's in trouble. But what could be troubling her this time of the morning? Must be a bad dream. She's been having those a lot lately. The pain in my chest lifts as I get closer to her room window. I hear her bed creek as she gets up and slips on some shoes. Her tiny feet tap down the stairs. I hear scuffling and a tap opening and closing and some more tapping up the stairs. I spot tiny pebbles laying in the grass beneath her bedroom window and quickly scoop up a few. I throw one lightly against her window and when nothing happens I throw a few more. I hear Casey's heart rate pick up and I'm unsure whether it's fear or excitement. I'm pretty sure the latter is overruled. I throw another few pebbles against her window and then hear her moving toward the window. Her window is pulled up and she pokes her head outside.

"What are you doing here?" Casey yell whispers at me. I can't get over how beautiful she looks. The moonlight radiating on her face, making it look as if she's glowing. My heart does a little flip.

"Can I come up?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes. "I have a front door you know."

"I don't think your mother would appreciate a half-naked boy knocking at her door at two-thirty in the morning."

"How are you gonna get up here?" she asks me scoffing.

Without even thinking I leap onto the tree beside her bedroom window, easily pulling myself up and in through the window and into her room.

"Forgot you're some supernatural freak." she mutters incredulously.

I grin. "How can you? I morph into a massive awesome silver-grey wolf. You can't forget that."

She giggles while rolling her eyes. "Whatever, what are you doing here?" I suddenly get serious, remembering the reason why I came knocking, well technically throwing pebbles at her bedroom window, at two-thirty in the morning. I immediately pull her into my arms, pressing her to my chest, smiling when she sighs in contentment. I don't want to let go. After I tell Casey how I feel everything will change. Whether it will be for the better or for the worse, I don't know but I do know that things will change. And I just need to feel her against me while everything is still normal and the same before it all goes in a different direction.

I feel her wiggle in my arms but I refuse to let go.

"Embry." she mumbles against my chest. I reluctantly let go but keep a tight hold on her shoulders needing to feel her touch.

"Hey, what's up?" she says soothingly, sending a wave of calm throughout my body.

I take a deep breath, sighing heavily. "The redhead is coming back."

I hear her heart rate pick up and her face flushes a little. I know she's been worried about us chasing after the leech. She's such a warm person. Whenever we would come back from chasing the red-haired leech she'd envelope each one of us in a hug.

"What?"

"She's coming back and she's bringing a new-born army." I gently push her toward her bed, placing her down. She may have to sit down while I tell her the rest. She's looking at me with a confused expression but I say nothing first wanting her to sit down.

"What do you mean?"

"The leech wants Bella dead and she's bringing a bunch of newly turned vampires basically declaring war for some sort of vengeance."

She sighs heavily. I know she doesn't like Bella. I mirror those feelings. Hence, why I wanted her to sit down. She gets pretty annoyed when Bella is mentioned.

"Of course this has Bella Swan written all over it."

I nod. "This leech is threatening the safety of the tribe and every human life in La Push and Forks because the army she's bringing cannot control their thirst even more than any matured leech. They are much stronger than your average aged vampire and because it's our duty the wolves have offered to help the Cullens. Not because we want to, well, Jake wants to; it's partly about protecting Bella on our side but it's completely about protecting Bella to him. And because we were made to kill vampires, Sam has agreed to join forces with Cullens. And also because Bella basically emotionally blackmailed Jake into letting Sam get the Pack to help them and he wasn't going to let Sam say no."

She shakes her head, her cheeks flushing a brighter red.

"Hasn't she hurt Jake enough? Isn't it enough that she led him on and used him to get over her precious Cullen and then the said Cullen came back and everything was just peaches and daisies and where was Jake? Left on the backseat. And now because of getting involved with some stupid bloodsucking cold dead thing, she not only puts herself at risk but the people of La Push and Folks as well as the Pack and if I don't say it who will, the Cullens. She's that selfish that she blackmails Jake into doing this. God! How can she be so cruel? I get that this is what you guys do and protecting humans is part of that but I just can't get over the fact that she'd use that and Jake's feeling for her for her own benefit." she says angrily. I couldn't have said it better myself. I rub her bare arms gently trying to calm her down.

"I know I feel the same way."

I know I should tell her. That's why I'm here after all. But do I really want her to know so bad that I'd risk everything between us changing. After the moment we had when we nearly kissed things have been different between us. It's been so much easier than normal. We've been acting like this couple and I have to admit that I wanted it like that for real, without acting. I guess telling her would be a risk I'm going to have to take.

"I get the feeling that's not all you had to say." she says softly. I feel my heart beat faster at the reality of the current situation, suddenly feeling nervous. I get up from my crouching position in front of her and start pacing the small space in her room, having a mental freak out.

"I have to do this. Come on, get yourself together man. You can do this. I can do this. I have to do this." I chant under my breath pacing up and down.

"Embry." I hear Casey hiss at me. "You're making me feel uneasy. What's up?" she stands up and puts her hand on my shoulder as I stop pacing. I sigh.

"I won't be able to see you for the next week. One of the Cullen leeches has experience with new-borns and has offered to train us on how to fight them. Nobody likes it but we haven't dealt with these kinds of leeches yet and Sam reckons it wouldn't hurt. The future seeing leech said they'd be coming at the end of next week." I pause, rethinking my decision. What if something goes wrong in the battle and I don't come back? What if I tell her and I don't come back? Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Or maybe I should. I don't know. I seriously need to stop freaking out like this. I feel like a girl.

She squeezes my hand and gives me a small shadow of a smile.

I can do this.

"I need to tell you something―in case―

"No." she put her fingers to my mouth to stop me from talking. "Nothing's going to happen to you." she says with so much surety.

I remove her fingers from my mouth gently and sigh.

"Even so, I need to tell you." I can do this.

"What is it?" she whispers, her heart beating faster.

I take her cheek into my hand and look into her beautiful grey-blue eyes.

Just say it.

"Casey, I love you."

Her eyes go slightly wide and her heart races while her face goes crimson. I stare at her calmly, letting her process it.

_Then don't tell her with the intention of her saying the words back. Tell her for the sake of telling her how you feel._ Leah's words echo in my head.

"I don't expect you to say anything or even mirror my feelings but I just needed you to know how I feel before this battle." I pull her closer to me as she shivers. "I have to go now." I caress he soft pink cheek gently so badly wanting to kiss her. But now isn't the right time. "I love you Casey Storm. I'll see you in a week." I kiss her on her cheek, lingering a little longer than I should then I dash for her window. This is going to be a week of hell.

**So that was Emmy's POV…hope you guys liked! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cheyenne: **Aww! Thanks:))) Lotsa love to you for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**guardgodess15 – **I know right! He's such a sweetie pie. Thanks for reviewing girl! Here's the next chap hope you're gonna like! Enjoy!

**liz-04 – **I think you might like this chapter more than others. *eyebrows wiggling*

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 17**

"So Embry huh, tell me about him." I feel my face flush a little. Apparently I've been talking in my sleep and have mentioned Embry's name a couple of times. The battle is supposed to happening today. I'm basically freaking out. I keep having these crazy dreams. Not necessarily nightmares but they aren't pleasant dreams either. I'd be telling Embry how I feel then we'd be locked in this unbreakable embrace and I'd sigh in contentment closing my eyes because I've finally found my safe place. My happy place. But when I open my eyes again Embry is in his wolf form fighting off pale-statue like figures and losing.

I'm freaking out about two things. Having to tell Embry how I feel. I haven't said those words to anyone other than Owen and even though I know that I love Embry, what if I mess up while telling him? Or worse what if I can't say it? The second thing haunting me in my sleep is the battle. What if he gets hurt? What if he doesn't get to come back so I can tell him how I feel? The mere thought of losing him makes my heart churn and ache in pain. I can't lose another. Especially not Embry. I've only just got him.

"Cummon, don't be shy. Spit it out." Mom urges smirking slyly. She's been unusually happy these past few days. I don't know what it is but I haven't heard her cry herself to sleep once since the night Embry was here. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that my mom is finally getting back to her old self, I'm just a little curious. It could just be the process of healing. Yeah, it could be that. It is that.

I smile shyly. "Mom." I whine.

"Don't mom me. You've been screaming the boy's name in your sleep for a few nights now. So just spit it out."

I chuckle taking a sip of my coffee. "We met at the beach, the day Owen…" I trail off. It still hurts talking about that day. Never mind talking about it, I have nightmares about it.

Mom gives me a reassuring look and pats my hand gently willing me to go on.

"Yeah, so we met that day. He was really sweet and so adorable." I smile remembering the day. Well, not the horrible part of it, just the few minutes that I stood speaking to Embry. How he was a stranger but could make me feel so much better after feeling so awful.

"I think it was like two weeks or so before I saw him again. At the store. Angela was forcing us all to participate in this slumber party that no one was interested in. Well, Jessica and I weren't interested. You know, Bella Swan." Mom grins but nods in acknowledgement. I've always vented to her about my irritation with Bella Swan.

"Anyway I saw him there again. We spoke and he really made me feel good. We were speaking like people that have known each other for years. It was just so easy with him. I spent the weekend with him that weekend. He became this filler for the hole in my being. He's always there when I need him, no matter what. He's been there for more times than I can count when I had breakdowns or when I was in a confrontation with Owen and _her_." I sneer as I say the last word. That's what we call Charlotte. It's forbidden to utter her name in our house. She's like Voldermort, the One That Cannot Not Be Named, to us. She's as evil.

"He makes me feel so good. Smiling and laughing with him is so easy. Everything with him is so easy. He's such a warm," Literally. "And selfless person. He's basically been my strength through everything that's happened."

"You're in love with him." Mom says her emerald eyes are warm and her voice soft. That's probably the only thing I didn't inherit from her. Other than that I'm an exact replica of her. Pale skin covered in freckles, long wavy fire-red hair, high cheek bones, and slender figure. I'm also about an inch taller than my mom, which isn't much anyway. The only thing I inherited from my dad was his eyes and his writing skills.

I nod feeling myself tearing up.

"Aw, Case." She pulls me into a hug. "Its okay baby, you're allowed to fall in love again. This Embry sounds like a really nice boy. Give it a chance baby."

"But I'm scared mom." I sniff.

"Oh baby, it's okay to be scared. You have a reason to be scared. But not every person is the same and not every relationship is the same. You deserve to happy Casey and there's nothing a mother would rather have for her child than happiness." I full on sob now. Gosh I love my mom so much. How could my dad leave her? She's such a beautiful person. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Does he feel the same way?" she asks soothingly rubbing my back.

"Yes. He told me before he went away and he told me that he didn't even need to hear the words back from me. He's supposed to come back today."

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know." I sigh heavily. "I want to. Embry has done so much for me I guess he deserves that much."

"Casey, telling him how you feel should be because you want to and because you feel it's the right thing to do. Don't do it out of default. If I know you like I know I do, you'd do it because you feel it's the right thing to do. I know it's scary; you've had your heartbroken. But Embry could be the start to that broken heart being mended." It's like Angela's talking to me.

"You said it yourself; everything is so easy with him. Then don't make this difficult for yourself. Take the risk and let him in." I inhale deeply, exhaling slowly.

"I will. I do love him and I know that he loves me to. I'm so sure of it but I'm still scared."

"It's okay to be scared. But life is about taking risks and maybe just maybe this risk will pay off."

I lift my head from my mom's shoulder, wiping my wet face.

"Thanks mom." I smile.

"Oh honey, you know you can always come to me. You bring Embry home; I'd like to meet him. He's been good to my baby girl."

I giggle. "Mom, I don't wanna scare him away."

"Ha!" she slaps me on the arm as I laugh loudly. "Whatever." She sticks her tongue out at me. And she's the mom in the relationship.

* * *

It's a little past 9pm and I'm sitting on my bed trying to finish the paper that's due Monday on The Great Gatsby. And failing effortlessly so. Angela keeps texting me to find out if Embry called or came by already and my mind keeps drifting to the battle worrying me sick that something might've happened to him or any of the other wolves. He didn't say when he'd call or even if he'd call or come by but it's getting late and I'm worried. The battle would be over by now wouldn't it?

As if on cue my phone vibrates me out of my mental freak out.

"Hey." I say softly, my heart thumping in my chest.

"Hi." His voice is gruff. Like the first time after he phased.

"How did it go?"

"Everyone made it through alive."

I breathe a sigh of relief but a piercing scream stops me mid-breathe.

"What was that?" I ask frantically.

There's silence on Embry's side of the line.

"Embry."

"Jake, he―" I hear him sigh heavily. "Leah, they―" he stutters, unable to get the words out. "The right side of his body's bones is shattered."

I gasp. "Oh my…is he going to be okay?"

"The doc is re-breaking his bones so they can heal properly and in place." I feel my eyes sting with tears. Jake doesn't deserve this on top of everything else. As grateful as I am for Embry being okay I feel bad for Jake.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I need to see you."

"Tomorrow."

"No, now." he says with urgency.

"Em, you need to rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

"But Sey―

"No," I cut him off. "You need to rest. You've been a helluva ordeal. Be there for Jake, go reassure your mom that you're home and okay and go sleep." He sighs.

"Okay, I love you Casey." My heart flutters as a smile appears on my face.

_I love you too. _

But I won't tell him that over the phone.

"I know," I exhale. "We'll talk tomorrow." We say our goodbyes and the line goes dead. Tomorrow…

* * *

I leap into Embry's arms the moment I see him. Oh how I've missed his heat.

"I've missed you." he whispers into my hair.

"I missed you too." I bury my face into his chest, inhaling the smell that's distinctly him. I pull out of our embrace reluctantly. "It's good to see you again Em." I smile softly up at him. He grins that contagious grin and I can't help but smile back even wider.

"I know." he pulls me into his chest again.

"Oh would you two get a room." a voice from behind us says in mock disgust. I laugh while Embry growls at our interrupter.

"Hey Paul." I pull out of Embry's hold to look up at a smirking Paul.

"Case, miss me too?" he raises his eyebrow cockily. I giggle.

"Of course." I hug him tightly.

"What about me?" Quil whines from behind Paul. I laugh.

"You too Quil." I roll my eyes good-naturedly. Quil yanks me from Paul's hold and smothers me to his chest. "Yeah, Quil, can't breathe." I pat his back trying to get him to let go.

"Quil." Embry says through gritted teeth. I giggle as Quil gently pushes me away from him holding his hands up in surrender.

"Wimp." Jared sniggers.

"Hey Jared."

"Hi Case." He pulls me into a hug.

"It's good to see you all still in one piece." They grin back at me.

"Of course." Paul smirks cockily. "Stinkin' leeches didn't stand a chance." Quil, Jared and Embry nod their heads in agreement.

"I was the hero of the day." Seth says a muffin in hand, grinning widely. Seth is like a ray of sunlight. Always happy and smiling. It's heart-warming. His so adorable it makes me want to cuddle him like a baby sometimes.

"You were?" I raise my eyebrow. The four older wolves snort.

"His just getting a big head because he finally got to kill a leech." Jared says.

"Well I'm glad you came out unharmed Seth." I smile at him warmly. He grins even wider. He gives me a tight hug swinging me around making me giggle. I hear Embry growl again. Jeez he does that a lot.

"Oh would you quit growling Embry." Emily's voice comes from inside the house. "You're worse than Sam sometimes." She comes out through the front door, frowning and pointing her wooden spoon at Embry who is smiling back at her sheepishly.

"Sorry Em." He scratches the back of his neck.

Aw! Could he get any cuter?

"Hey Case, we've missed you around the Res." She hugs me.

I smile hugging her back. "Yeah I was steering clear from here. Didn't wanna get into trouble with a bunch of mutant wolves for wondering around the forest alone like the last time."

"What last time?" Embry asks through gritted teeth. "When were you wandering the forest alone?" his facial expression is a stretch between terror and anger.

I giggle. "Lighten up Emmy, I'm only kidding. The last time I wandered the woods I ran into your massive wolf form and fainted." I roll my eyes. Paul, Jared, Quil and Seth snigger while Emily giggles.

"Yeah lighten up Emmy." Paul says in a voice restricted for only when you talk to babies. Embry punches him in the arm and the two start wrestling like typical boys.

"I've got ten bucks on Paul." Jared perks up.

Quil snorts. "Haven't you learnt from the last time? You're so on."

"Boys." Emily and I say in unison and roll our eyes.

"Knock it off," Sam's deep voice joins the shuffling of feet of Paul and Embry trying to tackle each other, the banter of Jared and Quil of who's going to win and the cheering of Seth. "Jared and Paul get to patrol. Leah's already out there. And she shouldn't be alone."

"This isn't over." Paul smirks rubbing his dirt covered hands on his jean cut-offs. Embry snorts.

"Hey Sam." I say smiling at him.

"Casey." He nods and smiles faintly.

"How's Jake doing?" I hear myself ask. Jared and Paul stop in their tracks snorting, Embry, Quil, Seth and Emily have similar expression―sullen and worried―and Sam is just serious. You can't explain his expression any other way.

"Uhm, physically his doing okay but…" Quil trails off.

"Bella kissed him and finally realised that she's in love with him. But she's choosing the leech." Embry all but spits venomously. Everyone―bar Sam, Emily and Seth―have the same disgusted expressions plastered on their faces.

I try to contain the sigh of irritation that comes out.

"She's such a friggin bitch." I snap.

"See," Paul smirks. "This is why I like you. Come on Jare; let's get patrolling before Leah loses a limb." Jared grins at me then follows Paul into the woods.

"How can she keep doing this to him? Hasn't she hurt him enough?" I all but scream out exasperated. Quil and Seth sniggers. Even Sam cracks a smile.

"It's okay sweetie." Emily rubs my arms soothingly while Embry just stares at me in mild amusement and surprise.

"I really don't like her. Can I bitch slap her?" I huff. This causes everyone to laugh.

"Where's Paul for that one." Quil chuckles.

"Come on Sey; let's go to the beach so you can cool off." Embry chortles while I cross my arms in front of my chest a scowl evident on my face still not being able to get Bella over my heart. Embry practically drags me in the direction of the beach after everyone went inside to get on with their activities.

"Still angry?" he asks kicking a stray pebble on the wet sand.

I snort. "She just pisses me of sometimes. I mean it's one thing using him for her own personal healing process, that I get, to that I can relate," I subtly look at Embry thinking about how I've been using him for my own personal healing process. "But then her leech comes back and she practically dumps Jake, a bunch of vampires come and hunt her she uses Jake's feelings for her by emotionally blackmailing him into getting the Pack to help her precious Cullens and then he kisses her, she punches him, she kisses him realises that she loves him too but yet she still wants the dead thing." I scream. Embry pulls me into his arms, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Calm down sweetheart. She's not worth your anger." He whispers into my hair. I breathe out breathily.

"You okay now?" he pulls away from our hug cupping my face. I nod feeling mentally exhausted. People can be so cruel sometimes.

"So," Embry shifts awkwardly as we make it to a thick log.

"Sit." I motion to the log. Embry complies and sits down and I sit down next to him.

"So." I mimic his previous tone. "I've thought about what you told me and I can tell you Embry Call, this week has not been easy." He gives me an apologetic look.

"I really didn't mean to make things hard for you Casey. I just needed to tell you and I know that that was really selfish of me. Because you've been through enough without me putting that on you as well. It's just Case―" he pauses and takes my hands into his, his brown orbs burning into mine. "I love you and I needed you to know how I feel. If you aren't ready for this I get that, I'll wait, for as long as you need me too. But if you don't want this at all," he whispers closing his eyes as if the mere thought of it hurts him. I feel my heart flutter. Embry can't get hurt.

"Embry." I say softly. He opens his eyes slowly. My heart jumps with anxiety and excitement as his beautiful brown eyes burning with intensity looks at me with so much fear and anticipation. "I love you too."

After what feels like hours of silence Embry finally speaks up.

"You do?" he whispers.

I can't help the grin that erupts on my face. "I do. I love you Embry Call. You've been so good to me and you've always been there when I needed you. You've basically been my strength through everything that's happened. I will never be able to repay you for what you've done for me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't still be me. You kept me sane through this whole mass of bullshit that I call my life." Embry looks at me; the same burning intensity in his eyes but love and adoration replaces the fear and anticipation. He cups my face in his huge hands and just stares at me. My heart feels like its beating a hundred beats per minute.

"But Embry," I say not pulling my eyes away from his. "Can we take this slow? The last time I rushed into a relationship…" Yeah we don't need to go down that road again.

"We can do this however you want us to." His voice is husky and deep and sends shivers down my spine. "I'll be whatever you want me too." And then he kisses me. My eyes goes wide as an electric currents shots through my body as our lips touch. But my eyes quickly flutter close as I literally melt into Embry's chest. His lips are so soft and his kiss is so gentle. The kiss is short and sweet but it leaves me breathless.

"I love you." he whispers breathless.

I gulp trying to catch my breath trying to recover from both the surprise of the kiss and the tingles I feel all over my body because of the kiss. "I love you too." And I crash my lips to his, kissing him way more intense than the first time. I wrap my hands around his neck as he pulls me into his lap. Oh my Gosh kissing Embry Call is heavenly! He has such soft lips.

_Yeah he does!_

I love you inner monologue.

_You know it!_

* * *

**So much for taking it slow Casey. OMG! They kissed. They kissed sweetly because Embry is such a sweetie and then Casey just lost it. Yeah…I would lose it too! Embry is hooooot! Well, Kiowa Gordon who plays Embry in the movies is HOT! *blushes***

**I know you guys liked that…yes yes *Nodding frantically* me too!**

**Things are about to get real good…**


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting Bittersweet, Embry and Casey are on cloud nine!**

**guardgodess15: **They so are! Thanks for your continuous reviews. Means the world! Enjoy the next chapter. Its date night! *winking*

**liz-04: **Very demanding and I love it! I updated so I hope you like. Enjoy!

**HPJamesBond: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I agree. Embry deserves someone. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 18**

After I practically raped Embry's lips, blushing hard right now, he took me to see Jake before things got way to intense. The whole idea of getting things started with Embry, forming a possible relationship more than friends, is to go slow and gradually get to the point where we'll be that. I know that things have long since not been just friendly between me and Embry. I mean after the moment we shared in front of the entire student body, that boat sailed. We're basically lingering between not friends anymore but not quite a couple just yet. I told Embry that I love him and I do. It doesn't take away the hole that's been in my heart for nearly two months now but it is slowly closing. He is more than just that guy who I met in a public beach parking lot while I was bawling my eyes out. He is the guy who's been my strength ever since then. But slow and steady always wins the race. And I'm determined to take things slow with Embry. Though I know that we've said our "I Love Yous" and kissed already and that doesn't seem like taking it very slow but just the process of getting to the point of officialdom, I think that needs some time. In fact, I'm getting ready for our first date as we speak.

"So where's he taking you?"

"I don't know." I shrug rummaging through my closet for something decent to wear. This feels weirdly like history repeating itself. The only difference is I'm slightly nervous and The One That Cannot Be Named isn't here killing my buzz. And obviously the fact that I won't be stood up this time. Or at least I think I won't.

"How will you know what to wear if you don't know where he's taking you?" Jessica muses. I turn around to frown at her feeling slightly annoyed.

"Jess, Case doesn't need clothes to impress Embry. She can go in sweats and he wouldn't care." I smile at Angela. I couldn't have said it any better.

"But even so," I say. "I do need to look perfect." I search on through the contents of my closet and come across the white jean mini-skirt I wore when I was supposed to go on my first date with Owen. My heart immediately picks up pace. I was so excited that night.

I scoff. "To get stood up."

Angela and Jessica both look up at me quizzically.

"You okay Case?" Angela asks. I quickly shake off the weirdness that I feel thinking about Owen. I'm supposed to be excited because Embry and I are finally going on our first date but I keep being hit by memories of Owen. It's annoying. I can't deal with heart-breaking thoughts of Owen right now. It's time for me to move forward and think about Embry and our new beginnings.

"Yeah." I wave my hand dismissively. "I'm great. Now come on, let's make me gorgeous."

* * *

Embry's eyes go wide and his mouth gapes ever so slightly as I come down the stairs feeling even more nervous. When I asked him what we'd be doing on this date he refused to give anything away only telling me that I should dress comfortably and wear sandals. So I opted for a turquoise, white and black sundress that fell just above my knee. It's strapless and has a black sash just beneath my breast. Angela convinced me to put my hair up revealing my pale freckled shoulders. So I tied it up into a messy bun, a few loose strands hanging on the side of my head. She also pinned a turquoise flower in my bun giving me a Latina-Spanish look. I decided I wouldn't wear any make-up, too much of a hassle, and just went all natural with just a touch of lip-gloss. I wanted to wear leggings underneath my dress because it will be freezing like a vampire outside if I don't but Jessica wouldn't let me. She said and I quote, "if you can't show off your legs than why have them in the first place. Sexy legs leads to sex." I don't know where she gets her theories. Lastly I pulled on a pair of black gladiator sandals.

"Wow," he gasps. "You look…amazing." If I'm not mistaken I just saw Embry's eye twinkle. My stomach flips sending a million fluttering butterflies into my already nervous stomach.

"Thanks." I mumble tucking a loose strand of fiery hair behind my ear. "You look great too." He's wearing black dress jeans, a plaid red, black and white long sleeved shirt. The sleeves of the shirt are rolled up till his elbow, revealing his tanned strong arms. The shirt is so tight that every flexing muscle of his beautiful body is clearly seen. I need to stop staring.

_His so hot!_

I know inner monologue I know.

"Well isn't he charming?" Mom's voice pulls me out of my, well trying to undress Embry with my eyes, state.

Embry's cheeks go a shade darker as he lifts his hand and scratches the back of his head. I grin. He looks so cute when he does that.

"Let's get going." I say. Better to save him from mom now rather than later.

"Wait let me take a picture." I gasp. Is she serious? I turn around to glare at her for possibly embarrassing me into oblivion when I spot the sly grin on her face. She's doing this on purpose. Unbelievable.

"Mom, please." I roll my eyes. She chuckles.

"You kids have fun. It was nice meeting you Embry. You bring my little girl home at a decent hour." She should really not try the whole strict parent thing. It doesn't suit her. That was always dad's thing. Yeah…

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs Storm." I try to stifle a laugh. Didn't turn out so great.

"Calling her Mrs Storm is like calling Sam "Uncle Sam"." I giggle. Embry blushes…again.

"I don't know who Sam is but nothing of this Mrs Storm nonsense. It's Lucy." She smiles brightly.

"Sorry." He mumbles. "I won't bring her home too late Mrs―Lucy." Mom and I giggle.

"He's so adorable." Mom cooes. I'm almost certain she wants to pinch his cheeks like a baby. Like I do with Seth.

"I know. Can we go now?"

"Yeah go. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks Lucy." Embry grins.

"Bye mom." She closes the door as we walk off the porch and toward Embry's truck. He opens the door for me and I slide in.

"So you think I'm adorable?" he says after getting in the truck raising an eyebrow smirking.

I snort. "Nope." I say popping the p. "Seth is adorable." Embry's face falls and he looks slightly hurt. My heart clenches. "I think you're hot." I suddenly blurt out. This is apparently satisfying enough because his contagious grin reappears.

"Let's go."

"So where are we going?" I ask after about ten minutes of comfortable silence.

"I told you it's a surprise."

"Are we watching a movie?"

"It's a surprise Sey."

"Are we having dinner?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Are we having a picnic?" Embry chuckles.

"Casey! It's a surprise."

I shrug. "But I'm curios."

"You're just going to have to wait a while longer." he says as we come into the parking lot of the beach. A part of the parking lot that looks slightly familiar.

I turn to him raising my eyebrow.

"I know. This is where we first met. It wasn't under the best of circumstances but that changed my life forever. Because I got to meet you." My heart hammers in my chest as my mouth turns up in a smile. Embry gets out of the truck and rushes over to my side of the truck to open my door.

"Thanks." I say shyly as he closes the door behind me. He interlocks our fingers and leads the way.

"You're gonna wanna take your shoes off." he says as he kicks off his flip-flops and picks them up. I do as told asking no more questions. He seems to have everything under control. What looks like a red carpet comes into eyesight that leads into the forest. As we get closer to the carpet I realise it's actually red rose petals scattered to make a pathway to a spot in the forest.

I gasp looking up at Embry. He just smiles back reassuringly and tugs my hand as we walk on, our feet hitting the petals. The coolness beneath my feet sends shivers up everywhere causing my body to shudder lightly. Embry pulls me closer to him and his heat sends an even bigger shudder through my body.

"You cold?" he asks softly. I shake my head no. I'm not cold. He just does things to me.

"Come on. We're almost there." We make our way closer to the forest and my heart suddenly beats faster. This is the spot in the forest where I saw Embry's wolf form for the first time. I blush darkly as my heart beats embarrassingly louder. Thank God it's night.

_He can still hear your heart._

Stupid supernatural wolf! Stupid inner monologue!

_You mean genius inner monologue._

Hmpf!

"This is where you saw my wolf form for the first time." he informs me. I nod.

"I just remembered." I say softly. As we make our way through the bunch of bushes and into the forest, my jaw drops and my eyes nearly pop out. I didn't get a good look at the forest when I was here the last time, what with being distracted by a huge silver-grey wolf and then fainting. But the spot was lit up with little fairy lights twinkling in different colours. A blanket was laid on the ground with a huge picnic basket, no doubt filled with every kind of food. A boom box was placed on one side of the blanket and a puffy pillow on the other side.

I look up at Embry is amazement. "You did all this?" I whisper.  
"Well," he scratches the back of his head. "The guys helped." I immediately hug him tightly.

"Its beautiful." I mumble into his chest. "I love it."

"Come on." Embry says after kissing me on my forehead. "Let's eat." I giggle as we sit down.

He opens the basket laying out all the food.

"This is a lot of food." I exclaim. Embry chuckles.

"Wolf metabolism." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Cheetos!" I screech grabbing the massive party pack of corn chips into my hands, pressing it to my chest.

"We have to share you know that right?" Embry raises his eyebrow giving me crooked grin.

"Hmm," I feign thinking. "We'll see." I wink at him which causes him to burst out laughing.

* * *

After a large bowl of potato salad, a hot dog, a burger, corn on a cob, some pasta, chocolate covered strawberries, slices of melon, apples and mango, chocolate chip cookies and two party packs of Cheetos I'm stuffed. Embry's laying beside me and doesn't even look like his eaten anything. I'm so full it feels like if I stood up I'd just roll over. Like a dog.

"Full?" Embry asks. I groan which causes him to laugh.

"How could you make me eat so much?" I try to slap him on his arm but I'm so full I can barely open my eyes never mind lift my hand.

"I told you stop when started digging into the pasta after you already had the Cheetos, the **_entire_** bag," he emphasises the word entire and I snigger evilly. That was fun. He nearly cried when I finished it all without him. "It's not funny." He huffs. I bet he looks super adorable with his bottom lip pressed out into a pout and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm sorry." I whisper giggling lightly. He sighs.

"Doesn't matter. You ate too much for your own good. You're not a wolf remember?"

I grunt. "Ha! Like I want to be."

"You want to be." he says seriously.

"Shut up." He laughs.

We remain silent, laying side by side gazing up at the stars. Wow. The past hour with Embry on our date hasn't been out of the ordinary. Many people have picnic dates on the beach. But being here with Embry, gazing at the open sky, and having like a hundred fairy lights shining on us…the moment is beautiful. I sigh in contentment.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." he says his voice husky and deep. Gosh when his voice is like that I get goose bumps all over. I turn over on my side and see his looking at me rather than the sky like I was. Heat rises up at the back of my neck and my cheeks flushes. The things Embry Call does to me.

"I was talking about the sky." I say softly.

He smiles lightly. "I know but I was talking about you. You're beautiful Casey."

I tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear biting my bottom lip. "Thank you." He turns to lay on his side too, mimicking my position: hands beneath the side of his face, legs pulled up, totally ignoring the pillow.

"So, tell me something about yourself, that nobody else knows." he says. I frown trying to rack my brain, thinking about something to tell him.

"I lost my appendix when I was nine."

"Seriously? I lost my tonsils." I laugh.

"Same age?"

"Well I was ten and I was scared shitless. Quil and Jake couldn't make fun of me enough. I was so scared I nearly cried. I thought they were going to remove my tongue." I giggle.

"I was excited. I was going to get stitches. Everyone I knew had stitches. All my friends. And I felt so left out. When I got sick and the doctor said my appendix had to be removed my dad told me I'd get stitches. I was so overjoyed. When I woke up after coming out of surgery I wanted to see it immediately. But I obviously couldn't. I saw it a week later. I had my mom take a picture of it and I put in a frame in my room." Embry's guffaw of a laugh nearly rustled the leaves on the trees―almost. I join in with his laughter.

"Yeah, I was a crazy kid."

"Tell me something else about yourself that no one knows."

"I have a tattoo." Embry's jaw drops. I laugh.

"What?"

"When I was fourteen Char―" I clear my throat, shaking off the pang I get in my stomach when I think of her and how things were and how they are now. Owen. Ugh. He always pops up. Friggin!

"Her older brother Brian is a tattoo artist and he had already given her a tattoo when we were thirteen. My parents don't even know I got it. Still don't."

"Where?" My cheeks instantly heat up. I'm sure with his supernatural eyesight he can see it. The raising of his eyebrow and playing smirk on his face only confirms that. This only makes me blush darker.

I get up and take off my cardigan. I unzip the side of my dress but a warm hand grabs mine midway.

"W-what are you doing?" he takes a shallow breathe.

I remove his hand from mine slowly, continuing to unzip my dress. I let the dress drop, not caring because I'm wearing a strapless camisole. I pull the one side of my boy leg panties slightly down revealing the words _Don't stop believing… _on my bikini line. I look at Embry who looks like his clenching his jaw tightly. I take a deep breath, willing my heart to stop beating so fast. I suddenly feel nervous under Embry's intense gaze.

"Yeah…" I mumble pulling my dress together and zip it up. Embry is still in a frozen state shaking slightly.

"He did that?" he grounds out through gritted teeth.

"Nope are you insane!" I exclaim. "I would not let a guy that close to my, uh, stuff. His girlfriend did it."

Embry exhales harshly and his shaking gradually stops.

"You actually thought I'd…" I giggle not being able to finish.

Embry narrows his eyes at me but smirks.

"Its sexy." he says which cut off my giggles immediately.

"Uh, thanks." I mutter.

* * *

"So I had a really great time." I say softly leaning into his chest inhaling his scent. He smells so good. Like musk and outdoors.

"I had a really great time too." He says into my ear.

"We should do it again sometime."

"What happened to taking it slow?"

"That boat sailed the moment you told me you love me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sey."

"Yeah."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I smile broadly and lift my head from his chest.

"I'd like that." I nod.

He moves in and places a tender kiss on my lips. I shiver slightly as the electricity shoots through my body. How even the innocent of kisses can make my knees go weak from Embry. His lips are so soft!

* * *

**So that was date night! Aren't they just too cute? Love them. Hope you enjoyed that, loyal readers. I'll update as soon as soon! XXX**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting Bittersweet!**

**guardgodess15: **Aww! Thank you so much! You're officially one of my favourite people. I'm really glad you like Bittersweet. Here's the next chapter with more Embry sweetness. At the rate he's going we'll all have rotten teeth at the end of the story. Anyway enjoy!

**liz-04: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here is some more Embry adorableness! And I try…I'd hate to disappoint my loyal readers. Enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 19**

Two months. It's been two months since mine and Embry's first date and life has been…I haven't any words to describe it. I didn't believe it at first but I might just be happier than I was four months ago. My dad leaving, Owen dumping me, me falling into a million tiny pieces in a public beach parking lot all led me to meeting Embry. If it wasn't for him picking me up every time I felt like tumbling down again I would probably still be in my deep dark days of depression. Embry has given a new sense of hope to my life. He gives me a reason to stand up in the morning. He gives me that strength to think about my father abandoning me without flinching. And even though it still hurts thinking about Owen and seeing him and Charlotte together I'm thankful for the distraction that is Embry. The two previously mentioned have been avoiding me or maybe I've been avoiding them since my little outburst on Owen. Either way I haven't seen any of them as often as I use to. Not that I'm complaining. Maybe it was Fate's cruel game of rubbing them in my faces when I hit rock bottom and stayed there. And now that I'm finally happy again they aren't there to witness it. And even though I'm happy with Embry a part of me still misses Owen. A small part that may be but it's still a part.

I smile brightly as I see his name flickering on the screen of my iPhone. "Hey." I smile brightly.  
"Hey." his husky voice replies. That voice never ceases to give me tingles.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" I ask remembering him mentioning that he had patrol this afternoon.

"Nah, Jared covered for me."

I raise my eyebrow. "And he didn't wanna see Kim?"

Embry chuckles lowly. "He understands the need to see your imp―" he coughs. "Uh, girlfriend. The need to see your girlfriend." Okay weird. This isn't the first time his made that particular mistake. I'm yet to ask him about it. It's seriously odd. Every time he'd make the mistake he'd become all tense and jittery. And lately it's been happening quite often.

"I'm sure." I say trying to hide the suspicion from my voice.

"Anyway, you busy?"

I grin. There's absolutely no way I can feel odd towards Embry for too long. "No, wanna come over?"

"But your mom isn't home." He sounds nervous.

"So?"

I can practically hear him gulp. "I'll be there in two seconds."

I giggle as the line goes dead. True to his word Embry comes knocking at my door two seconds later.

"You weren't joking." I raise my eyebrow grinning. He grins back, fog sticking to his cropped hair. I bite my bottom lip nervously. Gosh he looks hot. I see him shirtless as often as I see my mother clothed and I'll never get tired of it.

"Come in and close the door. I'll get us something to eat." Five minutes later Embry and I are sprawled on my bedroom floor, food totally forgotten as his scorching hot hands slip underneath my shirt.

"You can take it off you know?" I whisper into his mouth. I can feel his muscles tense up. We started making out the moment we set foot in my room. We're making out like we've never made out before. Kissing Embry is like nothing else. Every time our lips meet, even with the innocent of kisses an electric spark shoots through me leaving me with tingles all over. Embry makes me feel things I haven't even imagined. We'd be lost in a moment and everything around us wouldn't even matter. I feel this unbreakable pull towards him and when his not around there's a constant tugging at my heart. I don't know what it is but I know that what I feel for Embry is way beyond love. If there is even anything beyond love. The bond we share is unbelievable. Sometimes I'm left completely speechless. I feel what he feels. And not in a spiritual, weird kind of way but in a physical kind of way. When his in pain I feel it with him. When his sad so am I. When he feels joy I feel it too. It's like we're bound together and it blows my mind.

"Are you sure?" he whispers back. I can feel his heart hammering against my chest matching my own erratic heartbeat.

I lift my head to look in his eyes. I lick my lips and smile gently. "Yes." I nod.

He gulps but moves his hands to the edge of my tank top settling to play with the hem line while he moves in to capture my lips in his. With Embry nothing is rushed. His kisses are sweet and soft and slow. He takes his time savouring every moment our lips are locked. He takes his time savouring every moment we are together. I'm still scared. Scared to death that this fairy tale will explode in my face just like it's happened before. Though Embry and I share a bond that's unexplainable and I don't think ever heard of, I feel the safest I've ever felt. It's almost ironic. I said that I wanted to take things slow this time to avoid any unnecessary heart break again but it's been two months and here I am willing him to remove my shirt and willing to do things with him that I didn't even want to do after eleven months with Owen. Either I enjoy constant heartbreak or I truly have faith in Embry's feelings for me. yeah definitely the latter.

"Sey," he says lowly.

"Hmm." I hum from my spot on his chest.

"We should stop."

I lift my head to see if his joking because the last time I pushed things I got dumped. My heart just ached at that memory. But when I come face to face with Embry all I see are his beautiful brown orbs, shining with so much sincerity and a soft smile on his face that makes my heart melt.

"Embry," I bite my lip nervously.

"Yes Sey." He grins. I giggle.

"I think I'm ready."

His eyes go slightly wide as I feel his heart hammer against mine and a slight blush cover his cheeks. Now I'm blushing too.

"You know we don't have to right." He pulls me tighter against him.

I smile lightly. "I know but I want to." I whisper. Embry's body shudders slightly underneath me.

"Are you sure?" his husky voice all but echoes throughout my room. Now it's my turn to shiver.

"I am." Before I can even think of saying anything else Embry's lips crash into mine. It's not soft, sweet and slow this time. This kiss is filled with hunger and intensity. Now he's being a typical hormonal teenage boy.

_And you've been the same hormonal teenage girl._

Yes. Yes I am.

* * *

So if I didn't already know that Embry Call is a complete sweetheart I'm totally aware of it now. I don't think I've ever met anyone as caring and as selfless as him. I can say it over and over again that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't still be sane and I mean that isn't saying much (you know mental breakdowns aside and whatnot). Embry just makes things so simple. Things are never complicated with him. It's either this way or that way. Black or white. Left or right. I haven't felt this content with my life since everything was perfect and I had both my parents, happy and married, and I had Owen by my side. Owen. It still stings thinking about him and most of all seeing him with Charlotte, not that that has happened often lately. But in no time Embry makes me forget everything that went wrong in my life and makes me thankful for what I still have and what I've gained.

Things were all intense and very hormonal teenager-ish last night. I'm blushing just thinking about it. Stupid paleness. Anyway, Embry being the gentleman that he is, lifted me off of the ground, tucked me in, kissed me softly and then left through my bedroom window. Now I know what you're thinking, didn't we get it on? No. Because Embry is a gentleman and maybe just a little sensitive.

"Sey, not like this, not right now." His warm brown eyes bore into mine. My heart thudded against my chest as I tried to regain composure. We'd been making out, intensely I might had, for twenty minutes straight and I was certain we'd reach that point where we just couldn't stop. But no, Embry wasn't ready to do it just yet. And it wasn't like the first time I attempted to do this and I was humiliated, embarrassed and friggin dumped! Nope. I did think this at first though. Here we go again. Can't I ever learn? Why do I always make the same mistakes? I was certain Embry was rejecting me. I wasn't ready for another pile of rejection on my plate. And from Embry nonetheless. I had one of those internal mental freak outs but thankfully didn't act out physically. Gosh I'm mental. So yeah, after I came back to reality and calmed down a bit, I found myself feeling completely exposed at the way Embry was looking at me. Not exposed in a bad way though. It felt as if he was seeing me for the first time. Never mind seeing me for the first time. Like he was _seeing_ for the first time. His eyes bore into my soul making me feel like he could feel everything I was feeling at that moment. His eyes were filled with love and adoration and it filled me with warmth. The look in his eyes looked slightly familiar, like I have seen that look before, but no one's ever looked at me that way before. It made me feel like I was the only thing he saw, like I was the only thing he wanted to see. The burning intensity in his eyes made me feel like he would jump in front of a moving train for me and not think twice about it. It made me feel like I was everything to him and everything else meant absolutely nothing.

That's when he hurled me up from the floor, scooped me up in his arms, not one looking away from my eyes and put me in my bed.

"Our first time should be perfect because you don't deserve anything less Casey." he brushed my bangs away from my forehead, his scorching hands sending happy tingles throughout my body. Happy tingles, corny, I know! He kissed me on my forehead and then he left. I had never felt more love then at that moment. I know I should still guard my heart.

_Why?!_

Ah, this wouldn't be right if my inner monologue didn't butt in.

_Well duh!_

So what? I shouldn't guard my heart?

_If it wasn't for me we'd never even be with Embry._

You do realise our crazy that sounds right?

_You do realise how crazy it is having a mental conversation with yourself right._

Touché.

_Dude, you gotta stop letting Owen and what he did to us prevent us from getting what is completely ours and being happy. We've been this sick mess since the douche left us and to tell you the truth I've just about had enough of it. Embry is a hot piece of ass._

I can't believe you just said that. I giggle.

_Like you haven't thought it. _

This is starting to feel really insane.

_And you're only realising that now._

Whatever just get your rant over with.

_Where was I? Right, hot piece of ass. _

I giggle again.

_Embry loves us. Like he really loves us, we _won't_ get hurt this time around._

I don't think you get any crazier than this. I just spent like ten minutes having a mental conversation with myself. But craziness aside, my inner monologue has a point. Embry does love me. And I haven't had this much faith in someone since…well since my life became a complete mess.

* * *

As always Embry is waiting for me outside of the school. Since he became a high school drop-out and since we've officially been dating, he's been picking me up every day after school. He'd run over in his wolf form, we'd spend the afternoon at the beach and then he'd drive me home. However, today he isn't sporting that winner smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He says nothing and just pulls me into a rib cracking hug. I'm not complaining there's no better place than his arms. But something feels off.

"Embry, don't get me wrong I love these hugs but what happened? Is someone hurt?" I ask suddenly panicking at the thought of one of the guys or Leah being hurt.

"No, no one's hurt." he says his voice sounding gruff and worn out. Before I can say anything else he speaks again. "I need to tell you something." He sounds so nervous and his voice is so strained that I immediately feel uneasy. What now?

"What is it?" I frown. "You know you can tell me anything." He gulps looking completely terrified. I can remember two times his looked this way before telling me something. When he blurted out he was a wolf and when he told me his in love with me. What could it be this time? Leprechauns exist? At this point, I could believe it. But if they existed why would he look so terrified.

_Shut up!_

Right.

"Embry, you're scaring me. Just tell me already." I rub his arm soothingly. He closes his eyes briefly before opening them up again and looking at me determinedly.

"You know the story about the Third Wife right?" I nod confused as to how this has anything to do with this.

"And you know what imprinting is right?" I frown.

"Not exactly. I've heard you guys throw that word around but I don't really know what it is."  
"Well it's basically when you see her for the first time and everything changes. It's not gravity holding you to the ground anymore it's her. You'll do anything, be anything she needs you to be. A friend, a brother, a protector. She becomes your whole world, your soul mate, your everything." his eyes glazes over as if he's experiencing those very things or reliving it. My breath hitches as my heart starts beating faster. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God! Embry might _imprint_ on someone else, be bound to someone else and…and…The tears immediately pour from my eyes.

"So you're saying that you let me believe that you love me, made me admit that I love you too and now you're telling me that you might find someone else that is actually your soul mate." I all but scream attracting a few on-lookers.

"No Casey," he whispers.

"What?" I spit, feeling completely confused now. "But you just said."

"It's supposed to be rare."

"So you may or may not imprint. Embry that doesn't make me feel any better. I thought that…" I sob.

He moves closer to me and pulls me into his arms. I'm so weak that I can't even think of fighting it. How did we get from being so sure and so in love to this, now, imprinting? How could he do this to me? Not Embry. He wasn't supposed to hurt me.

"I'm sorry Embry," I retract myself from his hold. "I―I can't―I'm sorry."

A look of pure pain arises on Embry's face and it sends a sharp jab of pain through my heart.

"Please Casey, just listen to me."

"What more is there to say Embry!" I scream-cry. "You're bound to end up with someone else and I'm sorry I can't―I just can't sit around and wait until it happens." His expression changes and it makes me feel like his already imprinted. My heart thuds harder in my chest.

"Ha―have any of the wolves imprinted?"

He nods.

"Wh―who?"

"Sam, Jared, Quil and…me." he whispers the last part. My heart feels like it just dropped to my stomach.

"You." I whisper. "You already imprinted." I wrap my arms around my body self-consciously, feeling completely out of place. How did we get to this?

"Yes." he says it with so much surety and so much confidence as if I mean nothing to him. I guess I probably don't mean anything to him. The thought makes my heart ache. "On you." a ghost of a smile appears on his face.

Wait, did he just say…

No way!

Oh no!

Embry has been with me this entire time because of some wolf magic stuff that has taken his choice to fall in love freely. He only stuck around because…because he had to. Because he was forced to. He doesn't love me. He only thinks he does.

A loud sob escapes my mouth.

"So you've been with me this entire time because of some wolf magic. You don't really love me." I want to sound angry but I feel so broken that it comes out more like a few whimpered words. It feels as if I'm underwater, trying to get to the surface but every time I try and think I'm above the water I get yanked down again. Right now I feel like I'm sinking lower and lower.

"No Sey," he moves forward, his pain and anguish etched out on his face. "I love you."  
"Don't." I say louder than expected scaring us both. "Don't say that. You don't mean it." I hold my palm up creating a distance between us.

"But―

"Embry please don't make this harder for the both of us. Leave me alone. Just―don't―please leave me alone." Even saying the words feels like a million daggers being pumped into my entire body. My body feels like it's ignited in pain. This is the worst kind of pain imaginable. My chest feels tight; my heart is beating excruciatingly painful against my rib cage making it feel like it will explode any moment, my eyes are over-flowing with tears and my breathing is nothing but short gasps and slow breaths. My entire body is rejecting my rejection to Embry. But he doesn't love me. He doesn't…

I turn, tears streaming down my face. I don't Embry another glance before getting into my car and driving off.

How could this happen? How could this happen _again?_ I should have known better. I should have known rushing into things would only result in me getting hurt. Am I really that pathetic that I attract heartbreak? How could this happen to me again? How could Embry? He was supposed to be the one person in the whole world that wasn't supposed to hurt me.

"How could I be so damn stupid?!" I scream loudly. Before I know it I'm pulling into our driveway.

"Mom, mommy!" I scream as I come in through the front door tears still pouring out of my eyes and down my face. I need my mom. I need…I don't know what I need. I walk into the living room, then the kitchen searching for my mom and stop dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

"D―dad." I barely whisper. I think my heart stopped beating.

"Hey ladybug." His voice is melodic and just sounds creepy. My dad is back. My dad is in our kitchen. My dad is a―his a―a vampire!

* * *

**So I know what you're thinking right…Casey make up your mind! But give her a chance guys…she's just confused with the whole imprinting business and because she's been previously hurt she doesn't wanna believe that Embry actually really loves her. In my opinion she's just insecure and bruised. So give her some time. My guess, she'll come around soon. **

**Oh and there's a vamp in town...who would've thought Casey's dad would come back. And as a leech nonetheless. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed that one. **

**I'll update soon enough. Xoxo. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I need to apologise for a mistake made regarding imprinting in an earlier chapter. For the sake of the story line and to make sure that it follows I'm scratching that, that Casey knew something about imprinting. Let's just say she knew everything about the wolves besides imprinting. It makes things easier and makes her outburst make a lot more sense. **

**A big thanks to all the recent reads, reviews, follows and favourites. Much appreciated! And to those of you who are constantly reading and reviewing, you guys have no idea how much it means. I totally adore you!**

**IKiraLoveVamps4Ever: **I think you'd particularly like this one.

**liz-04: **I know! I was just as torn about it. But here's the next chapter with more Embry and Casey drama as well as a huge surprise from her new vamp daddy. Enjoy!

**Tyla: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! And thanks! I'm so glad you like it. You're so sweet. So I've updated and I hope you enjoy!

**guardgodess15: **LOL I'm so happy that you enjoyed this one. Get ready for some more bombs to be dropped. Enjoy this one! And I agree with you, after all that she's been through just accepting the imprint would've just been wrong. But anyway here's the next chap!

**katscratch2.0: **Firstly thanks for reading and reviewing. And secondly I'm excited that you think that. Here's the next chap. Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 20**

I slam the door of the locker shut with a bang scowling at the cold grey steel like it was the cause of my horrible, horrible mood. How did I get from being so happy to feeling so…I don't know, fucked up! God! My life is such a mess. And that's saying much considering all the crap I had to put up with these past few months. Just when I was finally starting to forget, to heal, the source of that very pain, well a very big part of it, steps back into my life expecting…I can't even say it.

**_"Hey ladybug." His voice is melodic and just sounds creepy. My dad is back. My dad is in our kitchen. My dad is a―his a―a vampire._**

**_I can't say anything. I can't do anything. My dad is a vampire. Oh My God! My dad is a vampire! I need to get out of here. I need to get mom out of here. But I can't move. It's like I'm frozen to the spot. No I am frozen to the spot. This is just―its just―it can't be._**

**_"Don't be afraid, ladybug. I won't hurt you." his melodic voice echoes throughout the empty kitchen. His crimson eyes are shining gleefully sending a rush of cold shivers down my spine. His pasty white skin is flawless, not a shaving mishap in sight. He looks like something out of an ancient book. He looks like a perfect portrait. This is not my dad. No. My dad would always have a shaving mishap. My dad has blue-grey eyes that matched mine. His skin is tan (something I wish I inherited). My dad is not as pale and as cold and as hard as a statue. No! This man in front of me is not my dad! By this time the tears are streaming down my face as I stare at the familiar yet so unfamiliar man before me. _**

**_"Aw, honey." My mom's voice pulls me out of whatever it is I was just doing. My head snaps in the direction that her voice came from and I instantly frown. Why is she not freaking out? Why is she sitting there as if her husband never left? Why is she just sitting there when her husband looks like a statue and has eyes the colour of blood? Blood! Oh God!_**

**_"M-mom, wh-what―we should―we need to leave." I barely get out. I hear my dad sigh as my mom looks at me like I've grown two more heads._**

**_"You know what I am." my dad states in his creepy melodic voice. I snap my head in his direction turning my shocked expression to an angry one. I should be angry right? _**

**_"Why are you here? Better yet why did you leave?" I sneer. A remorseful expression arises on his face and my heart beats even faster, guilt rising. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him._**

**_"I'm sorry Casey. I'm truly sorry I left. But I'm back now." He moves toward me but I take a step back. _**

**_"Dad you've been gone for nearly four months and you come back as a―a vampire." I whisper the last word. _**

**_"Oh but Casey it's so great. That's why I came back. I came back to take your mother and you with me and change you guys into the wonderful thing I am so we could be together forever. All three of us."_**

**_Holy mother of God! He has got to be friggin kidding me! _**_**Turn us into the **_**_wonderful thing that he is so we could be together forever. He has definitely lost his mind. _**

**_I stare at him incredulously. _**

**_"You have got to be shitting me." _**

**_"Mind your tongue young lady." I raise my eyebrows while averting my gaze to my mom. Since when was she all strict parent?_**

**_"Mom?" I question. "You can't be okay with this." _**

**_Silence._**

**_She can't be serious!_**

**_"Well," _**

**_"Mom, are you kidding me?! He's a vampire. He eats people! He wants us to eat people too!" She shifts awkwardly, looking completely uncomfortable as she looks from me to my dad and back to me. It's like she's not sure about her decision. Like she's considering it but doesn't want to if I'm not okay with it. How in heaven's name is she still considering it? Just thinking about drinking blood for the rest of my life makes my stomach churn._**

**_"Casey, I'm still your father. And being what I am is so great. Imagine being sixteen forever."_**

**_"Yeah." My mom agrees. "Case, we could be a family again." she touches my arm gently. Oh My God! My parents are insane! Came back to turn us into the wonderful thing that he is. Is he mental! Friggin leech!_**

**_"No, no!" I take a few steps back. "You guys are crazy. Completely insane." _**

**_"Ladybug."_**

**_"No, no―really dad? A vampire?" I ask my eyes wide and my form shaking. "I can't do this. I―I have to go." I practically run out of the front door._**

* * *

It's been a week since that day. I've been crashing at Angela's house. She didn't ask questions when I showed up, I didn't give an explanation. All I said was "Embry" and that was that. Although the reason I showed up at her house had nothing to do with Embry, the reason I was in a state was only partly because of him. And saying your dad's back as a _vampire _and wants to take you away from everything you've ever known to change you into a vampire as well so you could live together _forever _is not exactly something you tell your best friend who knows nothing about the supernatural world. Unless you want her to have an aneurism. My mom's been calling, I haven't been answering. I know I'm being selfish leaving my mom alone with him because his dangerous. He's my dad but it's in his…nature. God! I still can't believe his a vampire. A godforsaken leech! I can't believe he'd think I would wanna be a monster like him. So the Cullens are good and they eat animals but they're still vampires and it changes nothing. Plus my dad has red eyes. Blood red eyes that means his been eating humans. Maybe I should go home. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. It would be on me if anything happened to her.

_She made her decision._

Shut up!

"Are you finally gonna tell me what happened at home and with Embry or are you gonna keep glaring at that milk carton like you want it dead?" Angela asks. We've probably been sitting at the lunch table for a good fifteen minutes. Everyone was engaged in their little conversations and I was contemplating murder in my head every day for the past week. Who's murder I'm not sure yet. Would it be my mother because she willingly let a bloodsucking, dead thing (yes his my dad but he left and I hate him and his a vampire) into our house, okay maybe she didn't have a say I mean his a _vampire _he can do anything he wants, but still didn't she even realise that his eyes were no longer blue-grey and his skin was no longer tan and that his embrace was cold as ice. Didn't she see that he wasn't the person that left four months ago? And for the love of everything that is normal in this world, he left! Didn't say goodbye, didn't leave a note, didn't give an explanation. She was a living zombie for fucks sake! Because of him! Now she wants to go gallivant around the world as a vampire and spend forever with the one man that ruined our lives. Forgive my hostility but when he left he broke us and I'm sorry if I can't seem to forget that.

Then there's my dad, he's a vampire―enough said. He thinks that he can leave and then just come back and act as if nothing happened. He thinks he can say things like turn us into wonderful things that he is and live together forever and we'd just jump at the opportunity. He's the reason I became a mental case and I will not let him smooth his way back into my life because he left and that was his choice.

Embry. Oh Embry. I don't know if I'm more angry at this whole imprinting bullshit or more hurt. The pull I feel towards him is so excruciatingly painful and I've never wanted to be with someone so much like I want to be with Embry. But he only loves me because he imprinted on me. It means nothing but that to him. It hurts and it sucks but I can't. I can't be with him knowing that he was only with me because he was forced to. I can't accept it. It's too hard. Maybe I'm just really hurt or maybe I'm just really stubborn. Either way Embry doesn't love me like he thinks he does and it hurts like hell!

"Case." Angela puts her hand on my shoulder. "You're shaking." I open my eyes to look at her. When did I close my eyes?

"My dad is back." I say simply. The entire table quiets down. They're all looking at me with the exact same expression―Holy crap! Did she just say that? I take their moment of shock to get up, throw my discarded food in the trash and head for the doors of the cafeteria.

"Case, wait up!" Angela call. I glance back at her and shake my head. She takes this as a sign that I don't really want the company right now and I'm grateful she understands. She gives me an encouraging smile and I force one back, turn on my heel and head for my locker. I need to get out of this place. I feel suffocated and just so pissed at everything. How can they ruin my life like this? My father. My mother. Owen. And now Embry too. Okay so maybe it wasn't his choice, he was forced to fall for me, forced to love me but maybe that's the reason I'm so angry. Am I such a lost case that Spirits or whatever supernatural gods had to make Embry fall in love with me. Am I such a catastrophic mess that I can't even manage to attract a guy the normal way? No, he has to be forced to think of me that way. For once since my dad left and since Owen left and my life became this fucked up soap opera that it is I felt safe and loved because of Embry. But I just can't seem to catch a break. This whole happy ever after stuff is clearly overrated or maybe it's just avoiding me like the plague.

"Casey." I nearly growl at the voice interrupting my mental venting. I glare up at Owen, my body shuddering with anger. I've hung out with Embry and the Pack too much. My chest tightens at the thought. That won't be happening anymore.

"Are you okay?" his voice is laced with concern and worry. Right now I can't bother to be polite or hide my annoyance. Because he is the last person I want to talk to right now.

"Why do you care?" I snap.

He's sea-green eyes flash and a hurt look arises in it making me feel instantly guilty. This pisses me off even more.

"I told you Case I still care about you." he moves forward and touches my arm. The touch sends shivers down my spine that makes me feel uneasy. He shouldn't be touching me. "And I hate seeing you cry." His hand reaches for my cheek and gently wipes away the tears that have apparently been streaming down my face. When did I start crying? What am I saying? I'd be surprised if I hadn't started crying.

"What happened?" he looks at me with concern.

I take a deep breath and move back out of his reach.

"Nothing that concerns you." I say avoiding eye contact.

"Casey you know you can tell me anything? I can see something is wrong." He moves toward me again. Can't he just leave me alone!

"Owen please I don't have the energy for this again. Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that." he says seriously.

"Why the hell not?" I snap my eyes lifting from the ground burning holes into his face.

"Because I still love you."

Did he just say―

Before I can even function what's happening I feel Owen's lips against mine. I'm frozen to the spot. What the hell is happening? Owen is not kissing me right now. No. Owen _cannot_ be kissing me right now! This feels wrong. His lips against mine feel so out of place. I think I'm gonna be sick. With every ounce of willpower that I have left I shove him away from me and look at him with the most disgusted look I can conjure up.

"The fuck!" I screech throwing daggers with my eyes.

"Casey," he moves forward again but I take a massive step back.

"Don't!" I bellow. We've attracted a few people that are standing near our lockers but I could care less. Owen crossed a line. Who did he think he was? Who gave him the right to kiss me? WHO THE FUCK DIED AND GAVE HIM THE RIGHT TO TELL ME HE STILL LOVES ME!

"What the hell Owen!"

"I made a mistake Casey. I shouldn't have left you and broken us. I was stupid and I realise that now. I still love you and I want to be with you." I look at him like he's grown another three heads and four more eyes. Was he seriously doing this? Now!? I need to get out of this place. I suddenly feel claustrophobic. Shit I can't breathe. I turn on my heel, without so much as a second glance at Owen and head for the door as fast as I can.

"Casey wait!" I hear Owen call from behind me but I don't look back, I just keep heading for the front doors. This place is suffocating me. When I reach the front doors I shove open the doors and gasp for air like someone that's just risen from being underwater too long. My chest is heaving and my breathing is heavy. That did not just happen. He did not just say that he loves me. He did not just say that he wants me back. He made a mistake. Is he fucking kidding me!

"Oh My God! Owen did not just kiss me!" I whisper, covering my mouth as the current situation dawns on me.

"He did what?" I zap around so fast I think I might have gotten whiplash. Embry is standing before me his body shaking violently, his fists clenched together and his face one of fury. There are black bags under his eyes that match mine. He doesn't look like he's been getting any sleep. But that should be the least of my worries right now because his form is beginning to blur. Shit his gonna phase!

"Embry," I whisper, my heart thudding in my chest. All the anger and confusion melts away as I lay my pale hand on his tanned one. "Calm down." Almost immediately the shaking stops. The growling stops. And he almost looks like Embry again.

"What are you doing here?" I ask weakly. The events of these past few days finally taking its toll on me. I'm exhausted. Physically and mentally. I haven't been eating. I haven't been sleeping. I miss Embry. I'm mad at Embry. I'm pissed at my dad. I'm bewildered that his a friggin vampire. I'm so angry at Owen for kissing me. I hate my dad for abandoning me. I'm feeling so many things at the same time and I'm just so tired. So sick of everything. It's too overwhelming. My dad and his ridiculous plan. My mom actually willing to go through with it. Owen and the stupid kiss. And now Embry is here to no doubt try and make me reconsider. I can't do this right now.

I don't know what came over me but I turn on my heel again, not giving Embry a chance to answer me and sprint back in through the front doors of the school. The rage within me is back. And right now I don't even know who it's directed at. I'm confused and I'm barely given time to think about this. Whatever the hell this is. I can hear Embry calling after me. The desperate tone in his voice breaking my heart. But I can't. Not right now. I can't deal with this. It's all just too much.

All of this.

Everything.

It's just all too damn much!

I feel like I'm about to explode.

"You!" Like I need this shit right now. Charlotte is glaring at me. I take a deep breath and move aside really not interested in what she has to say.

"Do not walk away from me you boyfriend stealing whore!" she screeches. I freeze, grit my teeth together and ball my fists.

"What did you just say?" I turn back, scowling.

"You heard me." she spits. "Your hot boy toy finally saw what a prude you were so he left your ass and you just couldn't wait to dig your filthy paws into _my_ boyfriend." The funny part is she keeps emphasising the word "my" before she says boyfriend as if it's supposed to affect me in some way. And the sad part is that it was affecting me. And that just pissed me off. Because after everything Owen still manages to get under my skin. He still affects me in a way that he shouldn't. He still makes me feel. And I hate it! I hate it so much.

"Get it into your thick skull Casey," she sneers my name. "He. Dumped. You. Your boy toy left you. Owen left you. Your dad left you. Everyone _leaves_ you." she laughs. "You're pathetic!"

I gulp. I can feel my heart thudding against my chest making me want to crouch over in pain. My breathe hitches and it feels as if every inch of my body is aflame. I'm overcome with white hot rage to a point where I'm seeing red. I'm not thinking clearly. I'm not feeling anything but pure and utter anger. As if all the anger and feeling of betrayal and hurt from the last four months of my life come rushing out like an erupting volcano, I explode.

Before I can comprehend I move forward and launch myself at Charlotte swinging my right arm, my fist connecting with her jaw. The cracking sound doesn't faze me as I move forward and use my entire body and shove her to the ground. With every punch that I throw a new level of power comes with it. But it's not just Charlotte I'm pissed at. It's everything. My life is a complete mess because the people that were supposed to love me left me. No I wasn't pissed at Charlotte. I was pissed because what she said was true. I am pathetic.

My father abandoned me.

Left fist connects with her eye.

Owen dumped me two weeks later.

Right fist pounds against her already battered up lip.

Embry doesn't even really love me!

Left fist connects with her jaw again.

I'm pathetic.

My right fist is about to connect with her nose when I feel a warm arm snake around my waist and yank from Charlotte's wailing form. I'm screaming and cursing for Embry to put me down and let me finish what I started. I feel demented. I'm not in my right state of mine. Tears of anger are flowing down my cheeks. Everything is so messed up.

"Fuck!" I scream. "Fuck! Everything is a mess." I sob. "Everything." I collapse into Embry's body. He holds me as I sob mercilessly. When did I get to this point? When did I reach my breaking point?

"Get her out of here." I hear Angela tell Embry. "Before the principal comes." Embry must've picked me up because the next thing I know we're moving and then I feel the coldness of the outside. I'm shivering. But it isn't the cold.

Embry places me in the passenger seat of my car, closes the door then walks around to get into the driver's seat. The drive is completely silent. With only my light sniffing and slight gasps. Before I know it we're in front of my house. I feel lifeless and drained. This can't be my life. Not at sixteen. I shouldn't be worrying about a boyfriend leaving me for my ex best friend. I shouldn't be having ex best friends. I shouldn't be worrying about supernatural werewolf boyfriends that only love me because of some wolf juju. I shouldn't be worried about my vampire father that wants to whisk his wife and daughter away that he abandoned four months previous. I should not have been abandoned by my father.

A loud scream escapes me and even I'm shocked. I can't do this anymore. I can't. I've had enough. Of everything.

Embry pulls me into his lap and holds me tight to his chest.

"Hush Casey." He says soothingly. It's amazing how just the sound of his voice instantly calms me. It's like all my worries are washed away and nothing matters anymore. Because I have Embry. He is here. And he'll always be here. Except that's not true. Because I told him to leave me. I told him to leave me alone.

"Embry I'm sorry." I whisper into his chest.

"Shh Sey. I'm here now."

"No Embry you don't get it." my voice cracks. "You need to leave." I move out of his reach and get out of the car. "You don't really want to be here." I say softly knowing he'll hear me. I'm about to walk in the direction of my front door when I realise I don't wanna be here. But before I can make a move for my car Embry is in front of me with an expression I've never seen directed at me. He looks pissed.

"No Casey. You don't get it." he snaps. "I love you because I want to love you not because I'm forced to love you. Sure I imprinted on you but the imprinting never defined what I felt for you. What I feel for you is real and the imprint just emphasises it. We're made for each other Casey. You're my soul mate. You're this broken mess and you believe that you can't be fixed but I know that you're stronger than you give yourself credit. And if you'd just give yourself the chance to be loved. If you'd allow me to love you the way I know I can, your messed up life won't seem so messed up anymore." he screams angrily. I'm looking at him with wide eyes. Embry has never looked at me the way his looking at me now. His body is shaking but it's not the pre-phase shaking. He just looks angry. Angry at me. Angry at the situation. Angry at everything.

He slumps he shoulders defeated.

"I'm sorry Casey. I'm sorry that your life is so messed up. I'm sorry that you've had SOB's in your life that couldn't see you for what you really are. Perfect." He moves closer to me, placing a hand on my cheek. "I love you Casey Storm. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. And whether or not I imprinted on you I would still have loved you anyway. You can keep pushing me away. But I'm gonna keep coming back. That I promise you." His faces inches close to mine and when his lips touch mine I freeze. I can just melt into a puddle of sloppy goo right now. What is it with everyone and kissing me today? Is there a massive sign in front of my forehead screaming "kiss me I'm desperate". God I'm pathetic. But I can't deny that I love the feeling of Embry's lips against mine. It's absolute bliss. Even in my state of confusion. Every single negative feeling that's consumed me this past week: hurt, betrayal, shock and most of all anger slips away with just a touch of Embry's lips to mine. All I feel is his body crushed against mine, his scorching hands cupping my face while his soft lips is pressed lightly to mine. The heavy weight that has been hanging over my head, suffocating me and confusing me is gone. I can breathe. And all I smell is Embry. This feels right.

_That's because it is._

Not now.

_Stop being so damn stubborn. He loves us. He's always gonna love us. You're just being bruised and stubborn. Let go and let him love us._

I'm afraid. Because apparently me getting hurt is inevitable.

_Dude, getting hurt has always been inevitable. But you need to take that risk. We need to be happy again. We were happy for a split second but we can be happy __**again**__. Just let him in._

The kiss ends suddenly when Embry pulls away and stiffens. He lifts his head and zaps it left to right as if he's looking for something. A growl escapes him as his body starts vibrating against mine. His grip on me tightens as he snarls and shakes.

"Embry." I question

"Leech!" he spits.

Oh shit!

* * *

**So that was a bit on the intense side.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I just love reviews! You guys rock! Thanks so much for the support!**

**guardgodess15:** I literally look forward to your reviews! You're so awesome. Thanks! And you got that right. Enjoy this one!

**Monkeypie982: **You're gonna have to wait and see what happens to Casey's wacko daddy. The suspense is always good don't you think. And I know! I couldn't wait for Casey to kick her ass! I updated so enjoy this one.

**iluvpyros: **Firstly thanks for reviewing. And secondly I totally loved your review! Funny stuff dude! I updated so enjoy this one.

**iKiraLoveVamps4Ever: **I've missed your reviews dude! I'm glad you liked this one. I did the Charlotte beat down just for you *winks*. And hey that's your opinion and you're always open too your own opinion. I think it's cute that you want them eternally bounded. It's sweet. I've updated and I hope you like.

**windheartyuki: **Thanks for reviewing. Thanks so much. I'm glad that you like it. I'm looking forward to seeing what happens to daddy vamp and Embry's confrontation too. And I so second that notion, Owen needs an ass kicking!

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**This one's just a filler. Hope I don't disappoint. **

**Chapter 21**

**Embry's POV**

I never thought I would experience the type of pain I felt when Casey walked away from me. The way I felt when she yelled at me to leave her alone. I will never forget the pain on her face. Her shaking and crying form practically running from me, again! I wasn't ready to tell her about the imprinting. But I kept messing up when speaking. I kept almost saying imprint whenever it had to do with anything. We were getting closer and more serious and I knew that telling her would possibly ruin everything. I knew what she'd think. That I didn't love her. That the imprint meant I was forced to be with her. That couldn't be further from the truth. But I had to tell her. She'd eventually find out. Someone would slip up. I would slip up. So I just manned up and decided to tell her and be prepared for anything that happens afterwards. But I could never be prepared for that. I could never have anticipated the heart-wrenching, stomach dropping, bring me to my knees feeling that overcome me when Casey said those words. It felt like a hot crowbar was stabbed into my chest and ripped out my heart. The feeling made me sick to my stomach. Every bone in my body ached as I watched her walk away from me. It was like my body was on fire and nothing could die it out. I immediately phased, howling out in pain because I lost my everything.

It's been a week. A week since I've felt sane. A week since I've felt whole. Everyone seems to be worried about me but they don't understand. They will never understand the pure agony of having your imprint reject you. They will never know what it feels like to have your imprint tell you that she wants to be left alone. Nobody will ever understand! I've lost my life and I don't see the point of carrying on. I'm losing myself with every second that goes by. Mom is even more worried about me now than she was when I started hanging out with Sam.

"She's just a girl Embry." she had said when I finally told her why I didn't want to get out of bed.

But what would she know. Casey is anything but just a girl. She's everything to me and I couldn't even hold on to her. I did the one thing a wolf is supposed to prevent: I hurt my imprint. I caused the tears that poured out of her eyes. I failed my imprint and for that I will never forgive myself.

"Embry." Emily's concerned voice comes from behind me. I don't answer. I don't turn around. Today is the first time I've left my room since―yeah since then. I haven't patrolled. I haven't been eating. I haven't been sleeping. And when I do happen to fall asleep I'd have nightmares. So I've decided to steer clear from sleep at all cost.

"Here, I made you lunch." I just shake my head.

"No thanks Em." I don't even sound like myself. Emily places her hand on my shoulder and gives it a sympathetic squeeze.

"Yeah I think so too man." I hear Quil attempt at a hushed tone. He and Paul just got in from patrol, Leah and Jared taking their place. They were currently raiding Emily's pantry for anything to wolf out on. Seth is at school and Sam is currently training the new pups Collin and Brady.

"You think we should do it now?" Paul replies not caring if he was speaking softly or not.

"Maybe we should wait a while. It's only been a week."

"A week too long. We don't need another Black in the Pack." So they're talking about me. Did they forget that I was still a wolf and could hear them loud and clear?

"You have a point. But this is different than with Jake."

"True but he needs to grow some balls and just confront Casey."

Okay that's enough.

"You guys do know I can hear you right." I mutter. This is when they both come strolling into the living room both with a muffin in hand.

"We're just saying man."

"Well you don't need to say anything." I snap. "Casey doesn't want me around." My heart breaks just saying that. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes at the thought of never having her in my life or never being in hers.

"Did she say that?" Quil says.

"She didn't have to. She said to leave her alone."

"She didn't say she didn't want you around man. You know for a fact she wants you just as much as you want her. So grow a pair and just go talk to her."

"You will never understand Paul." I growl. "You've never been rejected by the one person you'd lay your life down for. You will never understand the pain."

"You're right, I won't. But I've been in your heads long enough to know that imprinting is a mutual thing. So you can either sit here and wallow in sadness, feeling sorry for yourself or you can man up, remove the stick from your ass and go talk to her."

The man in me wanted to pummel Paul to the ground, beat him and make him pay for the things he said that he knew nothing about. But the wolf in me knew he was right. We were bruised and broken because of what Casey said. But the imprint is mutual and she had to feel something for me. She was hurt before and I know she's afraid of it happening again. I was in pain and from what I've witnessed with Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim, when a wolf is apart from their imprint both of them hurt. I'd hate to think of Casey hurting but a small part of me hopes that she's so torn up being apart from me too.

"Let's go." I say my voice cracking. Paul and Quil both holler, pulling me up from the sofa and shove me to the front door.

"Hey," Emily shrieks. "Where are you guys going?"

"To get Call back his girl." Paul says before closing the screen door while Quil shoves me in his truck.

The closer we get to Forks High the faster my heart beats. I admit I'm scared out of my mind. I mean what if she rejects me again. My heart aches at the thought. I don't think me or my wolf can handle losing her again. I've lost her too many times and the pain is unbearable.

"We're here." Paul announces. And before I know it I'm being pushed out of the truck landing on the ground with a thud. I growl and glare at their ridiculous laughing faces.

"Good luck Call." Paul smirks and then Quil speeds off.

"Fuckers." I growl under my breath while getting up from the ground. I glance at the doors of the school my heart beating hard and fast. I don't know where I'm going to find her. I don't know what I'll say to her. But I'm here already so I might as well. The tugging and pulling of the strings tied to my heart are nearly pulling me in the direction of wherever Casey is. My body, my mind, my heart, my everything knows she is near. The wolf knows its imprint is near. I'm about to head to the doors of the school when the doors bang open a vision steps out stopping my heart. I can't see her face because her fiery hair is creating a veil over face as her chest heaves up and down. Her heart is beating inhumanely fast as she gasps for air. My heart swells and the huge hole instantly closes because she's near. My imprint is near. God I've missed her. I've missed everything about her. Her voice, her laugh, and the way she'd tuck a strand of hair behind her ear when she gets nervous, when her cheeks would slush pink as she blushes, I missed everything about her.

Just as I'm about to move forward and just take her shuddering form into my arms.

"Oh My God! My body starts vibrating instantly. Every pore and bone in my body shaking with anger. My wolf pissed as hell because another man dared to lay hand on out imprint.

"He did what?" I spit through gritted teeth trying to contain my anger but proving unsuccessful. Casey turns around and stares at me with wide eyes. I'm torn between gazing into her eyes because I haven't seen those beautiful pools in so long and just letting the relief they bring to me just flow through mu body, and trying to keep my wolf at bay to stop myself from phasing this instant.

"Embry," God, her voice. "Calm down."

Relief.

Calm.

The anger is gone the moment her soft pale hand connects with mine. I have never been this grateful for just a mere touch. I have to stop myself from lifting my hand and caressing her face. She's so beautiful. Her blue-grey pools filled with worry and concern as she stares at me, her eyes slightly wide. Her heart beat has subsided and her shoulders are slumped, like she's exhausted.

"What are you doing here?" she asks her voice weak and frail. But almost instantly her heart beat speeds up again and before I can answer her question she turns around and walks in the direction in which she came from. I call after her but she keeps heading in that direction finally disappearing inside the school. Almost like instinct my feet move on their own accord and I find myself making my way in the same direction. I'm confused as to why Casey just stormed off but I'm curious as to why her heart keeps beating so rapidly.

"Do not walk away from me you boyfriend stealing whore!" What the heck? The blonde that was throwing herself at me the last time I was inside this school facing Casey, whose back is turned to her, looking furious as hell.

"What did you just say?" That didn't even sound like Casey.

"You heard me." the blonde chick spits venomously. "Your hot boy toy finally saw what a prude you were so he left your ass and you just couldn't wait to dig your filthy paws into _my_ boyfriend. Get it into your thick skull Caser. He. Dumped. You. Your boy toy left you. Owen left you. Your dad left you. Everyone _leaves_ you." she laughs. "You're pathetic!"

I can tell you I've seen Casey cry. I've seen her angry. I've seen her zone out and come back thrashing and hitting anything in her wake as she voices her thoughts angrily. But I've never seen Casey explode as badly as she just did. She hauls herself forward, swinging her right arm and her fist connects with Charlotte's, I think her name is, jaw. As her body connects with Charlotte's the latter stumbles backward and falls to the ground with a thud. Every punch Casey throws seems more powerful and angrier than the previous. I start to smell blood and I know I should stop this but I'm to in a state of shock. I've never seen this side of Casey. I know she's been having a rough few months and life just screwed up at the moment she least expected it but I never thought she'd explode like this. I always thought she had it and herself all together and could handle it. I mean she has up until now. Or so I thought. And looking at her now, beating the crap out of Charlotte, I can see how everything has really been affecting her. I thought I helped her. Made it a bit easier. Maybe I did. But that doesn't change the fact that she is now, here, currently beating four months' worth of supressed anger and hurt out on a chick that probably doesn't even deserve it all. But she did screw Casey over and I would almost smile with pride for Casey finally taking a stand. Yeah, almost.

I meet Angela's eyes in the crowd surrounding Casey and Charlotte and she's looking at me fearfully. I immediately haul forward and wrap my arm around Casey's waist and yank her off of Charlotte's squirming body.

"Leave me! Let me go Embry!" Casey yells. "Put me down. Let me at her! Put me the fuck down!" she kicks and screams trying to get out of my arms but I hold on tight. "Fuck! Fuck! Everything is a mess." she sobs. "Everything." the tone in her voice breaks my heart. When did things get so bad? How could I let my imprint feel so much pain? How could I let this happen? I have failed my imprint. The realisation causes me physical pain.

"Get her out of here." Angela says. "Before the principal comes." Without another thought I pick Casey up into my arms and head for the exit doors. I gently place her shivering body into the passenger seat of the car and then I get into the driver's seat.

Barely five minutes later, I pull up in front of Casey's house. A loud bloodcurdling scream escapes her, frightening me to the core and turning my blood cold. I immediately pull her into my lap as she cries loudly, her fail body shuddering. This is what I should be doing. Holding my imprint. Comforting my imprint. Taking care of my imprint. Making sure that she never felt anything but happiness. Making sure that the only tears that escape her eyes are tears of joy. This is why a wolf imprints. To make sure his imprint has everything she needs. To protect her from anything and everything. To make that wolf whole. When Casey rejected me I felt nothing but pain and anguish. It was like my guts were ripped out with a chain saw. My heart became a big hole of nothingness and I forgot my purpose. But now, here, having Casey in my arms. Everything makes sense again. Everything has purpose again. I feel whole again. I will make Casey believe that I love her. And only her.

"Hush Casey." Her body stops shivering with every stroke of my hand on her soft silky hair. It feels amazing having her against me, having her in my arms. It feels right. Because it is right.

"Embry I'm sorry." she whispers into my chest.

What would she have to be sorry for? I'm here now and I'm going nowhere. "Shh Sey. I'm here now."

"No Embry you don't get it. You need to leave." She pushes away from my chest. "You don't really want to be here." There it is again, the ripping out of my guts. But this time the hurt that comes with that pain is replaced by anger. Anger and frustration. Why doesn't she get that I want her? That I would do anything to see her happy. That the imprint only emphasises what I've felt for her since the day I met her. Why doesn't she get it?

"No Casey. You don't get it." I snap. I don't mean to but I'm so pissed I can hardly think straight. "I love you because I want to love you not because I'm forced to love you. Sure I imprinted on you but the imprinting never defined what I felt for you. What I feel for you is real and the imprint just emphasises it. We're made for each other Casey. You're my soul mate. You're this broken mess and you believe that you can't be fixed but I know that you're stronger than you give yourself credit. And if you'd just give yourself the chance to be loved. If you'd allow me to love you the way I know I can, your messed up life won't seem so messed up anymore." I bellow. She's looking at me, her eyes wide with fear and shock. I finally realize my body is shaking violently and I immediately try and calm down. I can't phase now. I can't hurt her. I'm doing it again. I'm messing this up. She's terrified of me again. How do I keep messing this up?

"I'm sorry Casey. I'm sorry that your life is so messed up. I'm sorry that you've had SOB's in your life that couldn't see you for what you really are. Perfect." I move closer to her. "I love you Casey Storm. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. And whether or not I imprinted on you I would still have loved you anyway. You can keep pushing me away. But I'm gonna keep coming back. That I promise you." I do the only thing I know will have more of an effect than my words. I kiss her. The moment our lips meet I feel solace. I need her to know that she's my everything. And that I would stop at nothing to make her see that I'm genuine and won't leave her like everyone else did. I'm about to make the kiss deeper, proclaiming all my love when a sickly sweet smell fills my nose and nearly makes me gag. I stiffen pulling Casey closer to me.

"Embry." I hear Casey say above all my growling and snarling.

"Leech!" I spit shoving her behind my back protectively. I'm growling and snarling like the dog that I am, the sick smell making my nose burn. I'm standing on alert the protecting instincts kicking in like its second nature.

"Uh Embry." Casey places her hand on my back. "It's okay."

"No it's not Casey." I ground out pulling her tighter to my back.

"Embry you don't get it. It's okay." There she goes again with the "I don't get it".

"What don't you think I get Sey," I turn around to face her. "It's black or white," I cup her face. "The smell is strong which means the leech has been her barely an hour ago―

"It's my dad Embry." Did she just say…?

"He came back to take me and my mom away so he can change us into vampires and then we'll live together forever." I'm not sure if she's joking or not. Judging by the bored tone of voice and serious expression on her face, I think not. Without so much as another breath I run for the woods opposite Casey's house exploding into a mass of silver-grey fur.

* * *

**Like? Don't? Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I think I may have taken a bit long to update again. I'm sorry about that. I'm lazy*whispers*. But I promise the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later.**

**Thanks for the continued support. You guys rock!**

**Monkeypie982: **Thank you for reading. You're awesome. I'm glad you're the story. And I try my best. Keep reading! And enjoy this one

**guardgodess15: **Thanks so much for reading! I love your reviews. They always seem to boost my confidence. Here's some daddy vamp meet boyfriend werewolf. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.

Chapter 22

Just as Embry's trembling body disappears into the woods my feet unintentionally follows. An ear piercing howl echoes in my ears and a blur of grey flashes through the trees and bushes. Maybe telling him the way I did wasn't the best way in doing so. Vampires are his natural born enemy. I should have handled it in a better way. Told him in a smoother way. So that he could process things. But I've barely processed the fact that my father is a vampire. And wants to change me and my mother too. I mean what kind of sick insane person does that? He definitely isn't the man I remember before he left. Leaving changed everything.

I want to run after Embry and reassure him and mostly myself that things will be okay. Somehow, sometime. But I know that is a stupid, stupid idea. I'm thinking about going back to my house but that's an even stupider idea. As if on cue I hear his melodic voice saying the nickname I use to love. It's like my body knows I should be afraid because everything reacts. My heart beats faster, my breath quickens and my palms suddenly feel sweaty.

"What are you doing in the woods?" I should probably answer him but my mouth is sealed shut. I can't move. I can't speak. I'm not even sure I'm breathing. Like so many times before. I'm just too damn scared.

"Where's mom?" I whisper suddenly thinking about her. It's been a week since I last saw her, since I left her with a red-eyed vampire.

"She went out to run some errands." He smiles softly but all I see are his unusual crimson eyes that send shivers down my spine.

"We're waiting for you, you know." My heart that fell to my ass when he first showed up just shot up and is now sitting in my throat. Like on instinct I take two steps back shaking my head frantically, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No." I whisper. "I can't do this." I chock out a sob. "How could you?"

"Ladybug just come home." He pleads.

"She's going nowhere." I've never been so relieved to hear someone's voice. I turn around and find Sam in his human form and Jared and Leah in their wolf form restraining a growling and snarling wolf-Embry.

"What's it to you mutt?" Dad sneers. Sam slips in between my dad and me, covering my entire form as if a way to protect me.

"More than you'll know." Sam says with the same amount of venom in his voice.

"Casey, get over here and let's go." Dad says sternly.

"I said she's going nowhere. For a thing that's supposed to have excessive hearing you seem quite deaf to me." Dad growls as Sam glares at him. The ripping and growling sounds from behind me makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. That's Embry, no doubt, trying to rip a piece out of my father with his bare teeth.

"Butt out dog, she's my daughter and I know what's good for her."

"And turning her into a bloodsucking parasite is what's good for her." My head snaps to direction in which Embry's voice came from. I didn't even know he phased back.

"You. Will. Not. Take. Her. Away." Embry says through gritted teeth. He pulls me into his arms, my entire form shaking along with his vibrating body.

"So you're the boyfriend?" Dad smirks at Embry. I'm pretty sure both Embry and I have the same shocked expressions. Well along with his scowling face.

"I've heard all about you." Dad keeps on. "I'm a bit disappointed that you're a mutt though. It's such a shame." He sounds almost like he feels bad. Almost.

"What's a shame is that you left the one most amazing thing that ever happened to you. You abandoned her and now you're back and want to act as if you never left. But things have changed. Casey will not leave with you." I've heard Embry speak with intensity and anger and determination but it's like he took all three of those things and gave it a new definition. Granted I hate being controlled but just the way Embry said those things made me not even want to think of disagreeing with him and just bow in submission. His wish would be my command. Dad on the other hand doesn't seem to be agreeing. His smirking face returned to its former scowling expression. If he kept it up Embry would have holes in his face because of the intensive hatred in just his gaze.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling _my _daughter that she cannot go with _her _father? She's _my _daughter and she will go with her_ father_."__Embry's growls were backed up by the thrashing and snapping of teeth belonging to Jared and Leah.

"I am more to her than you think."

Dad laughs, a sound like ringing bells, which just freaks me out. "You will never be more to her than what I am. I left but I'm back now. And I _will_ have my family."

"Family? Please. The day you decided to leave you gave up the right to even call them that."

"Casey will stay with her family and she will go wherever her mother and I go."

"She's going nowhere."

"Better back off dog."

"Better back off leech."

"Stop!" I yell. "Just stop!" My breaths are ragged and my eyes are stinging with tears.

"That's enough." Sam says firmly. "Both of you cannot make the decision for Casey. She will do what she wants to do."

Both dad and Embry growl at Sam.

"Enough!" I'm pretty sure that was the Alpha voice because I think I just heard Embry whimper as his mouth clams shut almost immediately.

I muster up all the energy that I have to smile at Sam gratefully. He nods lightly in reply.

"I can't do this right now." I say feeling mentally and physically drained. "I don't know whether to feel angry or hurt, I'm just so confused. Sam is right; I can't let you decide for me. Any of you." I look at my dad. "Whether you're my parent or not, it's still my decision. And right now I just can't deal with any of this right now." And with that I turn on my heel and sprint to my car. As I get into my car I hear a heart-wrenching howl that nearly brings me to my knees. Dealing with abandoning fathers and ex-best friends with ex-boyfriends who dumped you for no reason was easy compared to all the drama I have to put up with now. Call me weak but I'd give anything for my life to be just a little normal again. Where I don't need to worry about bloodsucking fathers and possibly mother. Where a boyfriend will just be a boyfriend and not some supernatural shape-shifting wolf that protects his tribe from vampires. Where I wouldn't have to worry about Embry liking me for me. I wouldn't have to worry about imprinting.

"Oh my God! How fucked up is my life right now!" It was screwed up before I met Embry and was introduced to this supernatural world but it's as if with every passing day normal teenage problems like break-ups and lost friends and parents seems like something I can handle. Like my life wasn't crumbling every time I thought it was being put back together. I don't resent meeting Embry. I don't resent being pulled into this magical mystical world. But the moment it came knocking on my front door and stepped into my kitchen that world didn't seem so magical and mystical anymore. Add imprinting to the mix and we have a whole lot of messed up bullshit. Magical mystical world my ass!

I jump with fright as my phone vibrates in my pocket. I'm almost too scared to answer it.

"Hello."

"Casey please come home." She changed her number.

"No mom."

"Casey we can be a family again. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Mom he left us." I say a little angry that she's just accepting him into our lives again so willingly. Vampire stuff aside, he did leave us with no explanation whatsoever and now his back trying to play happy family again. Doesn't that seem at all messed up to anyone else but me?

A_nd me!_

"But he's back honey."

"To change us into vampires!" I yell.

"That doesn't matter, we'll get to be a family again." She has got to be kidding me!

"Mom you know what, no, I'm not doing this right now. I'm driving. I have to go."

"We're leaving in a week Casey."

Silence.

"Casey honey, you still there?"

"You were gonna go, possibly take me with you and leave behind everything I've ever known without even thinking about what I want." Maybe I'm being a bit selfish but a week?

"We are thinking about what you want Casey. I know that you want things to be the way they were and now they can be." Did she forget about the major change that is her now vampire husband? "And if you can't make your mind up about Embry, honey he's not good for you." That's it! I'm done!

"Bye mom."

"A week Casey." That's all I heard before I pressed the disconnect button and threw my phone onto the dashboard in anger. How dare she? What did she know about what's good for you? She's willingly giving herself up to a man that left her to become a vampire. As if my life wasn't messed up enough. It's enough my father left me now my mother is deciding to join in on the "Abandon Casey" train. I can't catch a break. Every time I think things will be okay they just fall apart again. I need normal. I need a little normal in this messed up thing I call a life. I make a U-turn, going to the one place I can always count on being normal.

I barge into Angela's room in a huff not even bothering to knock.

"I need normal." I tell her. She motions for me to come sit at the end of her bed while she's curled up against her headboard, reading a book.

"What's up?" she asks placing the book face down on the bed.

"Well my life is screwed up for starters."

"Is this about what happened at school? Wait I don't even know what happened at school. Because the last time I saw you, you were beating the living everything out of Charlotte after she called you a boyfriend stealing I have no idea. And that was after you blurted out that your dad was back. Oh my God your dad is back? How did that happen? When did that happen? And you kissed Owen? What about Embry? How could you kiss Owen?" I chuckle lowly, the tension lifting a little from my shoulders. This is exactly what I need. Just being with my best friend. Away from everything that has made my life way too complicated for its own good.

"Firstly, I completely forgot about beating that bitch. How was she after I left?"

Angela snorts. "You had to see her face. Talk about beaten to a pulp." Angela laughs. I join in with the laughter. It feels good to laugh freely.

"But tell me what happened? How did all of this happen?"

I sigh and take a deep breath bracing myself for the anger and tears to come while I tell my story.

"Embry and I had this major," It wasn't a fight but I can't tell her about the imprinting. As much as I want to. "Well let's just say he wasn't with me because he wanted to be. It's more like he had to be. Sort of forced you can say. Anyway I totally broke down and told him to leave me alone because I just can't handle being with someone that doesn't even really want to be with me. He says he loves me but does he really?" The lump in my throat seems to grow a size bigger and it's threatening to choke me. But I need to be strong.

"I stormed off and then when I got home _he _was there. I can't tell you whether I was angry, relieved, confused or whatever when I first saw him. My dad was back in the house I grew up in, where he belongs, where he never should have left in the first place and I couldn't bring myself to be happy to see him. These past months I've been hoping and praying that he'd just come back so this nightmare can be over but the moment I saw him…you wouldn't believe the numbing feeling I was overcome with. I didn't expect to see my father again, I hoped yes but actually having him standing there, looking at me again, calling me Ladybug, it was all just too much." I take a deep breath, closing my eyes so the tears can dry up. I'm stronger than this. I can't cry now. "He wants to take me and my mom away and start afresh somewhere else. He leaves and then comes back expecting everything to just be exactly like he left it. He wants to act as if nothing has changed." By this time the tears are streaming down my face like I knew they would. No point in stopping them. "But you know," I hiccup. "Part of me feels like I should just go with them. Agree and just move away and start over. Because I have nothing left here in Forks. All of you have graduated and are going away to college and Embry," I sniff. "That's just, I don't even know." I sob. Ang moves closer to me and holds me in her arms.

"It's gonna be okay Case. You know it always is."

"But what if this time my life just doesn't patch up Ang?

What if my last resort is to just pack up and leave everything behind?"

"Casey, listen to me that would mean running away wouldn't it? And since when are you a coward. I've watched you deal with your dad leaving and not very long after that Owen leaving too. You put up with Charlotte and her bitchy ways and the multiple issues with Embry. But you've not once fallen apart and broken into a million little pieces."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask her incredulously. "Were you not there when I internally when mental and lashed out kicking and screaming? Were you not there when I spent week after week in bed, not eating, not sleeping, not living? Were you not there when I beat the crap out of someone who probably didn't deserve all of it? Ang I've broken into so many little pieces that it's impossible to tell which one goes where if you even try to mend my life."

"So you had those moments, to me they were normal. I'd be worried if you didn't freak out like that. Because it's the silence that drives you crazy. Casey you were going through a lot, I don't blame for hiding out. But that's never made you a coward. It makes you a human being. As for Charlotte, you know that bitch deserved every punch." I laugh.

"I don't know what came over me you know. It's like what she said made so much sense and the raw reality of it was just too much. And the last person I wanted to hear that from was Charlotte Mack. The moment the first punch landed it was like something unleashed. All the past few months supressed anger and hurt all came spiralling out and I was doing nothing to stop it. I punched her for my father leaving. I punched her for Owen dumping me. I punched her for everything being so messed up with Embry. Mostly I punched because she was so right. I'm so pathetic. Because everyone does leave me."

Angela takes my hands into hers. "Hey, I'm still here."

"But you're leaving for college in like three months' time. The moment summer is over I lose yet another person that means a lot to me." I mutter glumly.

"I don't know so much about college anymore."

I practically choke on the air that I just breathed in. Angela and no college doesn't make sense. She practically lived for good grades and I was certain after summer vacation she'd be on the first plane to California to study Law or something at Stanford University.

"What do you mean?" I ask her with wide eyes.

"Uhm," she looks away suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Eric and I are breaking up. Well, we're practically already broken up."

Okay now I think I might faint. Angela and Eric were that cute couple who everyone wanted to be like. They date all through high school, then through college and then they get married, live in a white picket fenced house, with a porch and blue shutters and have a bunch of kids and then grow old together. I just couldn't see them not being together.

"What happened?" I whisper, feeling like such a bad friend because here I was going on and on about how messed my life is and I didn't even spare a second thought to how she might be feeling, how her life might be going.

She sighs. "Things haven't been the same in a while. I always thought after high school we'd do college then after those four years we'd get married and have kids and live happily ever after. But our relationship feels so deadpanned. I love Eric I do and I know he loves me too but we aren't supposed to be together. We spoke about it, it was tough and exhausting but we feel that it's best that we just part ways. Plus, I'm not going to Stanford as planned and I don't think we can survive the long distance relationship thing after four years of seeing each other every single day."

"Oh Ang." I pull her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Here I was complaining about my mess of a life and I didn't even spare a thought for you. I'm such a bad friend."

"No you're not." Ang pulls away from our hug and smiles at me warmly the tears that were welling in her eyes rolling down her cheeks slowly. "You've been going through a lot. Plus my troubles don't come close to how much you've had to deal with."

"Still," I say wiping her tears with my hoodie's sleeve. "I should've noticed these things."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're here now."

I smile at her. "So, college, where did that come from Miss Stanford University?"

Angela giggles. "After I realised I don't want to be with Eric anymore I also realised I don't want to be a lawyer anymore. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but they work twenty-four seven and I don't want a life ruled by employment. I wanna do something more creative and excitement filled. And that doesn't take all of my time."

"What could be more exciting than working with criminals and lying for a living?" I muse sarcastically.

"My parents are tax attorneys Case." Angela chuckles.

"Hey, to me a lawyer is a lawyer." We both giggle.

"So you didn't tell me about Owen? Remind me again why you kissed him?" I make a face remembering the incident.

"I did not kiss him." I deny. "The asshole kissed me after I stormed out of the cafeteria yesterday and he told me he made a mistake. He still loves me." Angela's expression was a stretch between disgust and amusement.

"I can't believe him."

I nod completely agreeing with her.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It felt wrong, in so many ways. But his Owen I've wanted this for so long, but―"

"Embry." My heart instantly flutters at the mention of his name.

"Embry." I repeat.

"Complicated to say the least."

I chuckle. "You have no idea."

Angela and I spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and just sharing what has been happening in our lives and what we think we want in the near future. I was laughing freely, feeling at ease for the first time since I found out about the imprinting and my dad coming back. It was nice just spending quality time with my best friend, laughing and crying and joking around and just bonding. Something we haven't done in a long time.

**So, thoughts? **

**I'll update soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Again many thanks for the constant readers and reviewers. As well as the new follows and favourites. You guys rock!**

**guardgodess15: **Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Here's the next one. Keep reading and enjoy!

**wood-morning: **Thank you for reviewing. I thought your review was so sweet. I'm cautious to not give too many details away but a little secret…*whispers*I don't want her changing either. Enjoy this one.

**Sixx.A.M2016: **Thank you for reviewing! And wow, I was pleasantly surprised by your review. I don't even know what to say. I'm so flattered you think that. Thank you so much. I enjoy putting emotion into what I write; it's normally what I love to read. So I try. And I'm sorry I had to do that. But hopefully things will look up. Keep reading and enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.

**Chapter 23**

Another week has passed. I've reached my "deadline". I haven't heard from any of my parents since the last time I spoke to them and I'm not sure whether to feel relieved or worried. Embry has stuck to his word. He has constantly been calling and texting. When he said he wouldn't stop he meant it. I've found myself waiting for his call or text and as much as I know I shouldn't it just makes me feel better. Ironic as that may be.

"Ang, it's been twenty minutes already. Get done in the shower."

"Hey, this is last event I'll be seeing Eric. I want to make a good impression." She yells from the bathroom. I snigger. We're currently getting ready for Bella and Edward's wedding. Yeah I know. I wasn't planning on going. Because the time I got the invitation Embry and I were on good terms and he refused to let me go point blank. Not that I was complaining. I mean its Bella Swan. But Angela basically forced me to go. And being the oh so sweet and supportive best friend that I am…yes I'm tooting my own horn. What can I say? This wedding will be torture.

"Is Embry going to be at the wedding?" Angela asks as she comes into her room, towel around her body and another smaller one on her head. I can't help the snort of laughter that escapes me. Embry at a leech weeding, now that I'd like to see.

"No, why would you think that? He doesn't even like Bella and he doesn't know Edward." And Edward is his natural born enemy.

"Because you look hot." she wolf-whistles making me laugh. I'm wearing a tight fitting strapless peach-pink dress falling just above my knee. I curled my hair slightly letting it hang loosely on my bare shoulders. My make-up is subtle with the exception of my red lips. Completing the outfit with a pair of matching red wedge heels.

"It's nothing special." I glance down at myself.

"Oh please." Angela rolls her eyes. "I thought I was supposed to be the one making a lasting impression."

"And with that little black dress we picked out last night you'll definitely make that impression." I smirk.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about Embry?" I sigh. This is the umpteenth time she's asked me this question and my answer kept being the same thing.

"I haven't changed my answer yet Ang. I still don't know what to do about this."

"Casey, come on. It's as clear as daylight. Have you ever seen how you look when you speak about him?"

I give her a questioning look.

"Your face practically lights up. I've never seen anyone have an effect on you the way he has. Sure Owen made an impression and you loved him but Embry, that it seems so different. It's like every bone; every fibre in your being feels for him. You're in love with him and you're meant to be with him. There's no denying that."

I take a deep breath, processing what she just said. I know I love him. And I know I want to be with him. But it's so much more complicated than just saying the words. There's so much more to it. We've spoken on the phone this past week and texted and it's nothing serious. But after every call and text Embry would say that he loves me and with every call and every text I believe him more and more. A part of me wants to stay guarded because this imprinting business just sucks. But the other part of me wants Embry. I want him so bad it hurts. But I'm stubborn and I can't forget that he was forced to be with me that easily.

"Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now!" Angela chirps into my ear annoyingly. Every time Embry comes up she'd sing this song. I chuckle as she does a ridiculous looking dance move while singing the chorus of the song over and over.

"Would you stop already?" I hit her on her arm lightly.

"Hey!" She points the curling iron at me. I hold my hands up, as if surrendering.

"There's no need for violence." I say. She raises her eyebrow.

"You just hit me!" she squeals.

"Barely!" I retort.

"Would you two stop it up there, some of us are trying to work!" Her father screams from downstairs. We both giggle like little five year old girls who just got caught putting permanent marker make-up on someone's face.

"Come on Ang. Finish up, before I change my mind." She glares at me, pointing the curling iron at me again. I grin widely.

"Don't even dare!" She warns, waving the hot iron around.

"Fine." I sigh. "But you better finish in the next 10 minutes or I'm leaving without you."

Ten minutes later Angela dressed in a flowing black dress paired with a pair of nude-colored stiletto heels and her hair pinned up into a bun with a few curls hanging loosely, opens the door to Eric. The entire gang decided to attend the wedding together and we chose Angela's house as our meeting place.

"Hey Ang." Eric greets kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hi." she blushes, pushing her glasses deeper into her face.

I snort a laugh. "Hey Eric." I hug him.

"How're you doing Case? Haven't seen you since you beat up Owen's girlfriend."He smirks.

I chuckle actually not feeling tense with the whole Owen-Charlotte situation. Today, this wedding, it's about just spending time with my friends and forgetting my troubles for just one night.

"Yeah, wasn't my finest moment."

"I could not disagree more." Jessica says loudly walking in through the front door. "You like kicked her ass good Case." She hugs me tightly. I laugh.

"You looked hot doing it too. I have never been as turned on as I was when I saw that chick fight." Mike quips. Angela and I roll our eyes while Jessica slaps him behind the head.

"Do you have to be a pervert about everything?" Angela and I nod our head in agreement.

"Come on Eric, here's where you have my back." Mike says looking at Eric who's just shaking his head a smile on his face from behind Ang.

"Not cool man. Its times like this that I miss Owen." Everyone goes quiet, smiling faces turning into serious ones while I wait for the uneasy feelingto occur. But it doesn't come and I'm surprised to say the least.

"You're such an idiot!" Jessica hisses elbowing Mike in the ribs.

"Case," Mike looks at me with remorse. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Mike, stop being such a girl. Owen doesn't miss us so why should we miss him." I smirk. Angela flashes me a bright smile while Eric and Jessica breathe a sigh of relief and Mike looks at me with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me Case? I thought you were going to beat the shit out of me too." he exclaims. All of us burst into laughter.

"Nah, I'll save that for the next perverted thing you say."

"His gonna get beaten in the next two minutes." Eric says chuckling. This causes us all to laugh because that is so true. Mike cannot, not say a perverted thing to save his life.

It feels so good to be able to laugh and joke around with my friends without faking it like I have after everything that has happened. And Owen is so far gone in my mind even I'm surprised I didn't snap and beat Mike when he brought him up. I'm in a good place right now and I hope it stays this way for a while because once this day is over I have to make a decision. And right now I don't want to think about that.

"They have got to be related. Wow, what a gene pool." Mike says ogling the three pale, blonde women talking to Esme, Edward's adoptive mother. They must be vampires because they're as white as sheets but their eyes are the same golden brown like the Cullens, so they must eat animals too. But their still leeches and it gives me the creeps.

"You've got some, uhm, drool." Jessica jokes wiping non-existent drool from Mike's mouth. Angela and I laugh at her foolish antics. She's so jealous it's ridiculous. The two of them can just hook up already. Mike seems to finally notice her. So I don't see why they can't date. Oh. Yeah. Mike's a pervert. Something's will never change.

"So hey, you think Bella's gonna be showing?" I burst out laughing. I'd probably think the same thing if I didn't know exactly what was going on.

"Jess, she is not pregnant." Angela stresses.

"Okay," Jessica rolls her eyes. "Who else gets married at eighteen?"

"Hey guys." The smiles leave everyone's faces as we look at the blonde green-eyed boy in front of us.

"Hey." Eric says first. Everyone choruses what Eric said.

"Can I talk to you Casey?" Owen says. I sigh mentally.

"Casey!" I hear my name being called and for the second time I've never been so thankful for a wolf saying my name. I might not internally cringe when I hear his name anymore but doesn't mean I wanna deal with him right now. He's exactly what I wanted to avoid today.

"Hey Seth." I grin back at his adorable grinning face.

"I didn't know you're coming to the wedding. I thought you're all anti-Bella." he says. Angela and Jessica snort.

"You have no idea." Mike says rolling his eyes.

"Mind if I steal her? Wanna dance Case?" Seth asks sweetly.

"Actually," Owen starts.

"She'd love too." Angela says giving Owen a nasty look. I try hard to suppress my giggle but to no avail.

"Let's go then." Seth takes my hand leading me to the dance floor. I glance back at my friends and their all smiling at me. Owen, however, is burning holes into Seth's head with his glare.

"Who's the guy that's trying to kill me with his eyes?" Seth asks jerking his head in the direction of Owen.

I laugh. "That's the ex-boyfriend."

Seth's eyes go slightly wide. "The ex?"

I nod.

"It's a good thing Embry's outside and not in here." My heart instantly flutters at the mention of his name.

"Embry's here?"

"Yeah. He, Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil are all outside in wolf form keeping an eye on things and Jake."

"Jake's back?" I ask surprised.

"Yep. Came back last night. His all roughed up but Bella's still his best friend and he wanted to see her before they you know." I nod knowing exactly what he means.

"How's Embry been?" I ask.

"His better than he was last week. He actually ate, slept and acknowledged our presence." I cringe. "Yeah, he was pretty beat up. But he seems okay now. Not completely fine but okay."

I don't say anything just rest my head on Seth's shoulder while the sound of Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On plays.

"May I cut in?" I sigh loudly lifting my head from Seth's shoulder. I turn around to meet Owen's gaze. Seth growls bearing his teeth at Owen. They do take standing together as a Pack very seriously.

"Hey Seth, its okay." I smile lightly at him. "Why don't you get us something to drink?" He looks at me skeptically. I know what his thinking; if Embry knew he left me alone with Owen he'd have his head. "It's okay. I won't tell if you won't."

"He'll see." he says, looking almost terrified. I almost forgot about the wolf telepathy thing.

"Seth, don't worry. I'll be fine." Seth nods, gives Owen one last glare before heading over to his mom, Billy and Charlie who are currently hovering the liquor table.

"So you have body guards now."

"What do you want Owen?" I snap turning back to him not even bothering to justify his statement with a reponse.

He puts his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. I stand still, my arms rigid by my sides.

"Come on Case." I glare at him but put my hands on his shoulders anyway. "So how are you?"

"I asked a question first." I say, the hostility not leaving my tone.

Owen sighs, his sea-green eyes burning into mine. "I told you Case, I still love you."

I pull away from him.

"Owen you made your decision and you chose Charlotte." He flinches, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"I made a mistake Case."

"And you think I'm just going to fall back into your arms?"

"Of course not. But we can work on rebuilding our relationship."

"You're still with Charlotte."

"I broke up with her."

"You do that a lot."

"Are you gonna hold this against me forever Casey?"

"I'm done here." I turn to walk away.

"Wait." He grabs hold of my wrist. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"No Owen it didn't. You have no idea what you put me through, what you're still putting me through and I just can't deal with you right now. I came here tonight to have fun with my friends and forget about all my troubles. So please let's just not do this." I gently rip my arm loose from his grip and saunter over to my friends.

"You okay?" Ang asks me putting her hand on my arm comfortingly.

I smile lightly. "I will be." she pulls me into a hug.

"Come on, enough with this mushy stuff, let's dance." Jessica says from behind us. I grin widely following her to the dance floor. Rihanna's Pon De Replay plays just as we make it to the dance floor and we all immediately start dancing.

"It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2 everybody on the floor let me show you how we do let's go dip it low then you bring it up slow..." Jessica and I start singing swinging our hips to the beat while Angela video records us with her cellphone giggling hysterically.

"You guys are hilarious." Angela laughs loudly.

"Hey Mr. Please Mr. DJ tell me if you hear me turn the music up." Jessica and I sing loudly, Mike joining in with the madness.

"Sandwich!" Angela screams. Jessica faces Mike while I stand behind him and all three of us move our body to the sound of the music. Laughing and singing as we go along.

Three songs later and with Eric and Seth joining us on the dance floor we attracted quite a crowd.

"I need something to drink." I say giggling while leaning into Angela.

"Me too." She pants smiling like an idiot. Suddenly she gasps and freezes on the spot. "Case." she squeals.

"What? What?" I ask my head zapping around trying to see what she's going on about.

"There." She points in the direction of where we left Jessica, Mike and Eric. My eyes land on Jessica and Mike and I gasp too. They're both wrapped in each other's arms, lips locked and eyes shut.

"Aww!" Both Ang and I squeal. "Finally!" And we both giggle. But as I look in their direction again I see Seth just a few inches away from them, walking over to Leah looking very serious. He whispers something in her ears and they both walk out of the tent followed by Edward.

"I'll be right back." I say distractedly to Angela and then run out after them.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll kill her!" I hear Jake's voice bellow. I run as fast as I can to where the commotion is.

"Walk away Jake." Seth screams rushing over to Jake wrapping his arms around him. But Jake easily rips loose from his grip sending Seth flying.

"You can do this!" Jake yells, his entire body trembling.

"Jacob!" Sam screams. But it's too late; Jake loses it and the next thing I know I'm staring at a massive russet colored wolf who's barring his teeth, snarling viciously at Edward and Bella. It's not until I hear a sharp gasp behind me and turn around that I realize Angela followed me out.

"Oh shit!"

**Interesting? Thoughts?**

**This chapter was a little on the light side. No intense feelings being shared and vampire daddies, well, except for ANGELA JUST SAW JAKE PHASE.**

**Tell me what you think about it.**

[Type text]


	25. Chapter 25

**I'd like to express my thanks to all of you who have favourited, followed, reviewed and read. **

**This update is especially for Sixx.A.M2016, who reviewed twice and PM'd me just so I'd update. You rock! **

**TiffanyGirl13: **I updated! Enjoy this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You're awesome!

**wood-morning: **You said it! Here's the next one packed with even more intense moments. Enjoy!

**guardgodess15: **I'm glad you liked it. I updated so I hope you enjoy!

**katscratch2.0: **Thanks for reviewing. I updated. Enjoy this one. I take it you'll enjoy this one in particular.

**Sixx.A.M2016: **Awesome review! I really try to give my readers what I'd like to get from something that I'm reading. So thanks for the kind words. It's much appreciated. I also enjoy the push. I love it. I updated so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 24**

_**"Jacob!" Sam screams. But it's too late; Jake loses it and the next thing I know I'm staring at a massive russet colored wolf who's barring his teeth, snarling viciously at Edward and Bella. It's not until I hear a sharp gasp behind me and turn around that I realize Angela followed me out.**_

_**"Oh shit!"**_

Angela's eyes droop close and falls to the ground with a loud thud. I'm frozen to a halt, staring at my friend's lifeless body on the ground my heart booming in my ears. Next thing I know Angela's limp body is being scooped up into Seth's bulky arms. I blink once as I hear my name being called in the distance but I'm not listening. Out of all the things that could have happened the one normal thing in my life had to be dragged into this mess of a world.

"Casey. Casey!" I hear Embry's worried voice screaming my name desperately. I'm looking at him but not really seeing. I'm just so sick of everything in my life turning into a mythical circus. It's getting old and I'm sick.

"This is all your fault!" Embry growls. The sound of shredding clothes and snapping jaws snaps me out of my state. Embry tackles Jake to the ground each of them growling and snapping their teeth at each other. Jake is slightly bigger and broader than Embry, his russet fur almost drowning Embry's silver-grey. But Embry is angrier giving him more edge. He jumps onto Jake, snapping his teeth viciously into his face. He uses his massive paw to slap Jake. Yes slap him. Embry just bitch slapped Jake in wolf-form. Jake bites down into Embry's leg and he whimpers loudly. But this doesn't stop him from sinking his teeth into Jake's neck causing him to howl in pain. Paul and Quil are standing in their human form looking torn between phasing and intervening but also too scared to get involved in the brutal fight between these best friends. Best friends. They should not be fighting.

"Stop!" I screech.

Sam phases, his massive jet black form towering over Embry and Jake's fighting forms. Sam is growling and baring his teeth at them and they must be communicating telepathically because Jake and Embry split apart almost instantly. Jake limps off into the woods while Embry still looks at his disappearing form in fury.

"Come on Case; let's get you to Emily's." Paul says.

"Guess the wolf's out the bag." Quil jokes causing him and Paul to snigger. I can't help but join in on the laughter just because of how ridiculous this situation is.

"Em better calm down." Quil smirks at Embry's wolf-form who's still glowering at the space where Jake disappeared. Embry growls at Quil. Quil holds his hands up, palms facing Embry's baring teeth, surrendering.

"Hey Emmy, " I put my hands through his soft fur trying to calm him. Embry turns his massive head to look at me. His eyes are filled with regret as he whimpers. "Calm down then you phase back kay. We'll talk at Emily's." He licks my cheek and I giggle causing his eyes to light up. "That's disgusting Embry.

"Let's go Case." Paul pushes. I give Embry's fur one last ruffle before following Paul and Quil into the woods to Emily's house. I quickly text Jessica telling her we had to leave early because Angela got sick and they don't need to worry. It wasn't necesarily a lie but still not the whole truth either.

The moment I walk in through Emily's front door I'm bombarded with hugs.

"Oh Casey, are you okay?" Emily squeezes tighter.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asks anxiously.

"I will be once you let some air get into my lungs Em."

"Oh sorry sweetie." She let's go of my body. "But you are okay?"

"I wasn't the one that fainted. But I'm not sure how I am feeling Kim. But speaking of fainting, where is Ang?"

"Upstairs. She still hasn't woken up. Take these with you," Emily hands me a plate with chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "She's gonna need the sugar once the shock kicks in." I nod once and make my way toward the stairs.

Just as I walk into Emily's guest room Angela opens her eyes.

"Ow." She groans as she sits up.

"Here." I hand her the cookies and milk. She looks at it strangely but takes it anyway.

"I had the weirdest dream." She chuckles. "You're going to think I'm insane." She takes a sip of the milk. "Wait, where are we?" she asks as she looks around the tiny room.

"This is Embry's friend's house." I say slowly while closing the door and sit down on the bed beside her.

"Embry?" she frowns. "Why are we here?"

I break our eye contact for just a second and she gasps.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Her eyes go wide making her look slightly demented. I shake my head slowly. "Oh My God!" she shrieks throwing her hands to her mouth causing the glass of milk to spill all over her and the bed. "Oh no!" she says looking down at the wet stain on her dress and the bedspread.

"It's okay Ang. I'll get a towel." I move to get up.

"Bella's friend cannot be a massive werewolf. People do not change into massive werewolves. This cannot be happening." she exclaims.

I freeze in my tracks, remaining completely quiet, silently watching her freak out. I eventually leave the room, getting a towel in the bathroom while Angela mutters how all this can't be real and how she must be going completely insane. I come back into the room and dry Angela off as well as the bed while she still has her freak out. Suddenly I burst into a fit of giggles. I'm gasping and giggling, holding my tummy as I do so the tears streaming down my cheeks. The look on Angela's face only makes me laugh louder.

"Case?" She says with a worrisome tone.

"I'm fine, it's just," I gasp, giggles spilling over. As I'm laughing uncontrollably, Angela's looking at me like I've lost my mind as I shake with laughter. But my laughter quickly turns into sobs and my gasping becomes hiccups as I'm suddenly overcome with sadness. I don't know what's happening to me. Now I really feel out of my mind. I'm sobbing relentlessly, Angela not thinking twice about holding me in her arms. I probably cry for an entire ten minutes, Angela doing nothing but hold me and stroke my hair and back soothingly. After a while I calm down, my sobs turning into small sniffles.

"I'm sorry." I sniff. "I'm a nut job."

"Seeing a boy transform into a massive wolf does that to people." She says seriously. I choke out a laugh and she chuckles too. "Case."

"Hmm."

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened at that wedding or am I going to have to figure it out for myself? And I don't think that's such a good idea." I sigh, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"You weren't dreaming when you saw Jake phase into a wolf. His a Spirit warrior. Him, Seth, Embry." I whisper Embry's name. "And all their friends."

"Oh My!" Ang gasps. "I-It can't be."

"It is." I say flatly. "They turn into wolves to protect humans and their people. It's a Quileute thing."

"Protect from what? What is _so_ dangerous that they have to change into gigantic wolves?" I gulp.

"Vampires." Before I know it Angela is laying flat on her back, out cold. She fainted. Again.

"How is she?" Embry asks as he pokes his head in through the room door. It's been ten minutes since Angela blacked out. I'm a bit worried. She's not taking it well. I mean obviously. At least she isn't running away scared shitless. Yet.

"She fainted again."

"Again?"

"I tried to explain to her what happened and she's not taking it too well."

"It's normal. She'll be okay." Embry assures me. "Are you okay?"

The lump in my throat forms quickly, my heart beating faster. It astonishes me that after everything that's happened I still can't seem to handle all of these things. After everything that's happened, after everything that I've been through, after everything I had dealt with, that I still have to deal with, I feel as if I should be used to it already. That I shouldn't freak out anymore. That I shouldn't mentally breakdown. But it still happens. I still can't handle any of this.

"Oh Sey. Come here." Embry takes me into his arms and my tears instantly fall. "It's going to be okay honey don't worry. I'm here." This only makes me cry louder. Embry lifts me up slightly walking us out of the room and gently closing the door behind us. I don't know how he did that with both his arms around my shaking form and I don't know how I know he did all those things. "This is all Jake's fault." He growls his body vibrating against my already shaking body.

"No it's not." I sniff. "He couldn't help it."

"Like hell he couldn't." He says roughly. I lift my head from his chest, wiping my tear smeared face with the back of my hand.

"It's not Jake's fault." My voice croaks. "Everything is just so messed up."

"I know Sey." Embry wipes the new tears that are flowing down my cheeks.

"I just wish my life could be normal. For once. That I didn't need to deal with all of this stuff now. I'm seventeen Embry. I'm not supposed to be worrying if my best friend is going to be okay after seeing someone phase into a wolf. I'm not supposed to have a vampire father." Embry growls. "My biggest problem should be a zit on prom night. Or a major Chem test that I didn't study for as much as I should have. I can't do this. I can't keep dealing with this. Because frankly I haven't been dealing with this. I'm breaking Embry. I'm broken. And I can't be fixed." I sniff. Embry's eyes are filled with so much sadness and desperation. The look on his face is like his feeling every emotion that I'm feeling.

"I wish I could make it better." He whispers putting his forehead to mine. "I wish I could take all your pain away Sey." He sounds on the verge of tears.

"Embry." I say weakly, wrapping my arms around his body. Embry grips me tightly as I cry some more into his chest. I don't know how long we were standing there but someone's throat clearing behind us snaps us out of our little cocoon.

"Hey." Jake's voice is gruff. Embry growls pulling me even tighter to his chest. Like that's even possible.

Jake holds his hands up. "You know I won't hurt her man. I said I was sorry."

"Not to her you didn't." Embry snarls.

"Why do you think I'm here man?" Jake looks at us with a remorseful expression.

"Embry," I say softly. "It's okay. Jake's fine." Jake smiles at me weakly as I move out of Embry's hold. And it wasn't easy I can say.

"I really am sorry Case. I didn't know you were close. I just lost control and I-"

"It's okay Jake." I throw my arms around him hugging him tightly. "It's good to have you back Jacob."

"It's good to be back Case." He kisses the top of my hair. I pull away from the hug, smiling up at him. His grinning that crooked grin. I can't help but smile back.

"You're friend?" As if on cue I hear Angela calling my name. I walk into the room Embry and Jake following behind me.

"Hey." I say softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going out of my mind." I chuckle.

"I know the feeling." I sit down on the bed and pull her into a hug.

"All those things you said Case, are they like-"

"They're true." Embry speaks up. Angela's head snaps up and she looks at Embry. I'm pretty sure we were all holding a breath, anticipating whether she's gonna run out of the room screaming frantically or act normal.

"Hey Embry." she smiles. I think I just heard Embry and Jake along with my own sigh of relief.

"And hey Embry's frie-" she stops speaking and is looking straight into Jake's eyes. I look over at Embry and then over at Jake. Jake is looking at her: mouth slightly open in awe, eyes wide like saucers, fists clenched. It's like his seeing her for the first time. Like his _seeing _for the first time. This looks slightly familiar. The way his looking at her. Like she means the world to him. Like he'd leap in front of a bullet for her.

Sam looks at Emily that way.

Jared looks at Kim that way.

Embry looks at...me that way.

"Holy shit!' Jake, Embry and I curse at the same time.

"This cannot be happening." I exclaim. Jake, who seems to have snapped out of his daze, is now kneeling in front of Angela looking like his ready to kiss her. No. No she can't be dragged into this.

_**The moment she saw the dude phase she was dragged into this world.**_

Do you have to be so obvious.

_**They don't call me Captian Obvious-**_

Oh shut up!

"Did I miss something?" Angela asks confusion lacing her voice.

"Jake maybe we should give them a minute." Embry says touching Jake's shoulder. Jake shrugs Embry's hand off of his shoulder.

"She's my imprint Embry. You know what the pull is like."

Embry sighs. "I do man but she doesn't know what's going on. And Casey," he pauses. "She hasn't been dealing with imprinting well." He says in a tone of voice that breaks my heart.

"It's okay Embry." I say. "Leave him be."

"But-"

"I'm fine. I just need some air."

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

"Angela, this is Jake. The guy that phased in front of you earlier."

Jake looks sheepish. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Angela smiles at him. "I fainted so I guess I'm sorry too." They both laugh.

"Let's go." Embry whispers to me. "She's in good hands." We quietly exit the room as Jake and Angela become engrossed in each other.

"Are you okay?" Embry asks cautiously. I probably look like a ticking time bomb. But I'm not angry. At least I don't think I am.

"I don't know." I sigh. We walk down the stairs and Quil and Paul have each invaded a couch, snoring like the animals they are. Seth and the pups are arguing in front of the TV about some baseball game. Jared and Kim are cuddled in the corner of the living room being sickeningly sweet. And Leah is nowhere to be seen. Probably at home. She hates it here.

"If you're all in here, who is patrolling?" I whisper.

"The incident at the wedding kinda tensed everyone up so Sam gave us the night off."

I nod. "Let's go sit outside?"

"Yeah." We pass the kitchen and Sam and Emily are in the kitchen, Emily cooking as usual and Sam keeping her company.

Embry closes the front door behind us and sits down beside me on the porch swing.

"So." I begin.

"So." he mimics.

"I need to go speak with my parents."

"Why don't you call them?" Embry spits, hardly containing his growl.

"You know I can't do that Emmy." I say softly looking down at my folded hands in my lap.

"I won't let you near him Sey."

"Embry he's my dad."

"He's a leech."

"He's still my dad." I say so softly it's barely audible. But with Embry and his supernatural hearing he gets up abruptly and paces in front of me. His body shuddering slightly, his jaw in a tight line and his fist clenched.

"Please don't be angry. I just need to speak to them. Tell them that I don't want to be a vampire. I need to do it face to face."

Embry stops pacing and sighs loudly. He kneels before me taking my hands into his.

"I'm going with you."

"No you can't. You know how my dad feels about you."

"You can't go alone Casey." He practically shouts.

"Embry, Jake just imprinted on Angela didn't he?" I say after a long moment of silence.

He looks up at me slightly shocked at the change of subject.

"Yeah." He responds.

"Maybe imprinting isn't as bad as I thought." Embry stares at me with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. "I know I freaked out. What was I supposed to do Emmy? I thought, I still think that you were with me only because you were forced to by some magical wolf-ism."

"Sey that's not true. You've got to believe me." He begs desperately. "I love you Casey. I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. Imprinting is a magical wolf-ism, but it only magnified my feelings for you. Imprinting isn't all that bad. It brings us wolves our soul mate and I wouldn't want my soul mate to be anyone else but you Sey." He cups my face into his hands. So imprinting isn't that bad after all. But before I can start something with Embry again I have to speak to my dad and Lord knows how his gonna take it. A little voice in my head is screaming not too well. Embry places a soft, tender kiss on my forehead and gets up to sit beside me.

"I know Embry." I sigh leaning my head against his shoulder suddenly feeling tired. "I know you love me."

I have no idea how much time passed by but when I open my eyes again I realize I've fallen asleep. I lift my head and glance up at Embry who's leaning his head against the beam of the swing in a very awkward position. I slowly move out from under his arm and get up from the swing trying not to wake him.

"Hey." Emily greets as I come in through the door. I smile at her still feeling sleepy.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just really tired." I look over at the wall clock and it's nearly 8.30. "I have to go speak with my parents." I add glumly. Emily gives me a sympathetic look.

"Everything will work out for the best." She pulls me into a hug. I nod into her shoulder feeling comforted by her motherly touch.

"I need to go see Ang before I leave. Are she and Jake still upstairs?"

"She's upstairs with Jacob?"

I smile tenderly. "He imprinted on her." Emily's jaw drops and the wolves surrounding us heads all snap in my direction.

"He did what now?" Quil, who has woken up from his previous slumber, asks.

"Jake imprinted on Casey's friend." Embry says from behind me. No sneaking out now.

Everyone whoops and hollers, the one more relieved than the other because Jake will finally be rid of his Bella obsession.

"Is he accepting the imprint?" Seth asks.

"He doesn't have a choice." Paul retorts.

"Seems like he is Seth." Embry replies ignoring Paul's remark. "He didn't want me to take him away from her when it happened so I guess his actually accepting it."

"I did not see that one coming." Quil says. Everyone adds their two cents about how they didn't either.

"Jake!" Brady squeals. Yes he actually squealed as Jake comes downstairs.

"So?" Sam questions. Everyone practically tilts forward anticipating Jake's response.

"She's amazing." He finally breathes grinning from ear to ear. I smile brightly.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I say running up the stairs as the guys bombard Jake with questions.

"Hey." I say poking my head in through the door. I nearly laugh at the goofy looking smile on Angela's face. "So I take it you like him."

She looks up at me her eyes shining with glee. I haven't seen her this happy since she told me about college and Eric and it warms my heart to see her this way. I immediately leap forward and pull her into an embrace.

"He's amazing." she says breathily. I chuckle.

"Funny. That's the same thing he said about you." She pulls out of the hug looking at me wearily.

"He did?"

I nod. "He did." A small blush covers her face and warmth fills me seeing my best friend so happy.

Imprinting isn't so bad after all.

We spend the next hour talking about what she and Jake spoke about, what Embry and I spoke about and I tell her the real reason why my parents want to leave.

"I can't believe your dad's a vampire." she says for about the tenth time. I laugh humorlessly.

"I know."

"Case, you know what you have to do. I've only just met Jake and I know it's the imprint, but I know that somehow, sometime we would have met. We're meant to be together. And I'm probably supposed to be freaking out about this but what's the point. We both know that I'll eventually come running into his arms. Embry makes you happy. You're meant to be together. You can't deny it Case. You love him."

I sniff. "I love him." She hugs me tightly.

"Embry I have to go speak to them. They leave tomorrow and they're expecting me."

"You're not going." he says firmly.

"They're my parents Embry."

"He's dangerous."

"He's my father."

"He's a leech."

"Embry please. Don't make this difficult. I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't come with me either. Just stay here. Or follow me in wolf form if it makes you feel better." He looks at me angrily. But sighs and nods.

"If anything happens to you-" he pulls me close, flush against his bare chest.

"Nothing's going to happen. I'll be okay."

I knock on the door of my house once, my heart hammering in my chest. Mom opens immediately, her eyes filled with tears as she pulls me into a hug.

"Oh I've missed you Case."

"I missed you too mom." I breathe in her scent and I'm overcome with so many emotions. I can't lose my mom too.

"Lady Bug." His melodious voice rings. I glare up at him.

"I've made my decision." I say flatly.

"I'm glad to hear that-"

"But first," I cut him off. "I'd like to get a few things off my chest." Dad nods once, the previous smile on his face now gone.

"Dad," Even saying that comes with difficulty. He's not my dad anymore. He doesn't look like him. He doesn't sound like him. And he sure as hell isn't acting like him. And it breaks my heart. Because I miss the man that used to be my hero. The man I use to go for, for everything. The man that I looked up to.

"Why did you leave?"

"So I could come back and give you and your mother a better life. A longer life."

I scoff. "And you think living as vampires is a better life? Dad you used to be such an example setting man. What happend? What went wrong? You left without so much as a goodbye."

"Casey it doesn't matter that I left. I'm back now."

I stare at him incredulously. "I can't do this. I can't watch you make a decision that is once again gonna tear our family apart. Do you know what you did to mom? Do you know how many days and nights she spent crying and not living because you left?" I've started shedding tears, every word coming out angrier than the previous.

"You broke her and now you want to saunter back into our lives like you never even left. But I'm sorry I don't think so. I won't let that happen."

"I'm sorry Lucy," he looks over at mom with the most sincere expression. "I'm sorry I left and I had to do those things to you. But I had to. In order for me to come back I had to leave."

"We didn't want you back. We were doing just fine without you." I know that's a low blow but I'm angry and hurt.

"Casey!" My mother hisses.

"No, it's okay." Dad says hurt filling his cold crimson eyes. "I deserved that."

"You need to leave." I say coldly. "Mom and I aren't going with you. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to be a vampire."

"Casey you cannot make decisions for me." Mom says.

"Mom he's dangerous."

"You know I will never hurt you or your mother."

"Dad you left! That hurt us!"

"I said I was sorry about that." He yells through gritted teeth. "So you will stop going on about this. You will leave that pack of mutts and you will go with your parents because you're a minor."

"I don't have to go anywhere with my parents if they're vampires." I counter. This seems to have snapped something inside of him because when he looks at me again his eyes are pitched black. I take a step back, pulling mom with me.

"Lady Bug." I have never hated that nickname more than the moment he said that.

"Don't call me that!"

Dad and I scream and yell at each other. Him trying to convince me, force me to go with him. Me insulting and refusing the best way I can. Our words slice deep. His trying to guilt trip me into going with them and I'll just use the same tactics on him. Screaming that he left. That he shouldn't have come back. He's just causing more pain. He shouldn't have left. That is source of all the pain. I'm stubborn. I won't back down. I'm my father's daughter.

I can hear mom in the background screaming hysterically for us to stop fighting but none of us are budging. We're stubborn like that. The next few seconds move by so fast I barely even blink fast enough. Dad and my arguing, mom screaming for us to stop, and then I'm staring at my father sinking his teeth into mom's neck. One bloodcurdling scream later and he's gone.

**Cliffy! I know. I do that a lot. But I just love the suspense. Let me what you thought about this one. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the continued support. You guys rock!**

**saramichellegellarfan1: **Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I take it you found out Owen used to be Casey's boyfriend. Before he messed that up. I'm really glad you've liked what you've read so far. I updated so I hope you enjoy.

**Monkeypie982: **Aww thanks! I'm thrilled you're enjoying it so much. Here's the next chapter. It's only a filler but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**guardgodess15: **Thanks! :D The next chapter is up. So enjoy!

**katscratch2.0: **Lol me neither! Enjoy this one.

**Sixx.A.M2016: **Lol I really enjoy the suspense. It makes my readers come back for more and I want that more than anything. Thanks so much! I value my readers' opinion and input and I like to make them feel like I do, so that's why I do this. So thank you for reviewing and even more thanks for reading. I updated. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.

**Chapter 25**

**Embry's POV**

The rage within me flows like a river through my veins. I'm overcome with so many emotions at once and all I can do is howl. Howl because of the anger. Howl because of the shock. Howl because of this sick world and the sick creatures within.

**Her dad's a leech? **

**That's insane!**

**Is he crazy?**

The voices of my Pack brothers and sister fill my head.

**Embry you need to calm down.**

**How do I do that Sam? **I growl.

**You can't lose control.**

**He's a fucking leech Sam. **I snarl, snapping my teeth at my Alpha.** And he wants to change her and take her away.**

**That's seriously fucked up. **Paul says. Or thinks I guess.

**Embry, are you okay man?** Quil asks worry lacing his voice.

**I'm going to rip him to shreds! **I growl menacingly.

**You'll do no such thing. **Sam says, or rather thinks, sternly. **Jared and Leah come with me, the rest of you phase out. **

Paul and Quil protest, complaining about missing the action but Sam growls at them and they immediately phase back.

**Hold Embry back, I'll handle this. **

My anger rises because I hate the way Sam is just pushing me aside like I'm just another member of the Pack. Casey is my imprint. I should be handling this. I should be ripping the stone cold, literally, stinking leech to shreds and burning him like the demon that he is.

**I'm not pushing you to the side Embry. Your anger is over clouding your better judgement and you're in no condition to make any rational decisions. I don't want you doing something you will later regret.**

**My anger is over clouding nothing. And I will definitely not regret ripping the bastard to shreds.**

**That's enough. Jared. Leah.**

Without another word Sam phases out and Jared and Leah are facing me, shoulder to shoulder, blocking me from going anywhere.

**Get out of my way!** I snarl. But they don't move an inch. I'm about to just force my way through them and do what I'm supposed to do when the sick sweet smell penetrates my nose burning the hairs, my growls met by Jared and Leah's simultaneously.

"Ladybug just come home." The owner of said smell says in his ridiculous melodious voice.

"She's going nowhere."

Damn straight she's going nowhere! I growl, barring my teeth at the dead stone in front of Casey wanting nothing more than to just rip him apart limb from limb.

"What's it to you mutt?"

"More than you'll know." Sam slips in between Casey and the leech, covering every inch of her body from the monster with a hard expression on his face. Maybe me stepping in isn't such a good idea. I'm too angry. All I can think about is ripping him to shreds. Maybe that isn't such a great plan.

**Way to go Einstein. **Leah rolls her eyes. I snap my teeth at her and she just growls back.

"Casey, get over here and let's go."

"I said she's going nowhere. For a thing that's supposed to have excessive hearing you seem quite deaf to me." If I wasn't as pissed as I am I would probably have laughed at that statement. But all I can think about is making the leech pay for all the pain he caused my imprint. All I can think about is making him pay for coming back a parasite and having the sick idea changing her into the sick monster that he is. I'm angry to a point that I'm seeing red. I have one thought in mind, get him and rip him to pieces.

**Would you stop it! Just stop with the growling and snarling for one second! **

**You're one to talk Leah!**

**Oh please! Wanting to rip the parasite to pieces is going to solve nothing. It's only going to result in more chaos. So let Sam do what he does best. Be an ass. And we know this Pack is not big enough for two. So stop being difficult.**

**Difficult?! You're the bitch Leah. So don't talk to me about difficult. **Leah lunges forward barring her teeth at me, snarling as viciously as I am.

**Would you both just shut up! **Jared intervenes. **Leah's right Em, wanting to kill him will solve nothing. Sam will handle it so let him. **

I huff, growl at Jared but don't say anything further.

"Butt out dog, she's my daughter and I know what's good for her."

That's it! I've had enough.

**Embry!**

That's the last thing I hear before I'm back in human from sending daggers Casey's father's way.

"And turning her into a bloodsucking parasite is what's good for her." I manage to say, through the growling erupting from my chest and the vibrating of my body. I'm not even certain how I calmed down enough to phase back.

"You. Will. Not. Take. Her. Away." With every word through my gritted teeth I take a step towards Casey, pulling her into my arms as soon as I'm close enough.

"So you're the boyfriend?" The glare my face bears falters for a second as I stare shocked at his statement. "I'm a bit disappointed that you're a mutt though. It's such a shame." My glare returns, a growl in tow.

"What's a shame is that you left the one most amazing thing that ever happened to you. You abandoned her and now you're back and want to act as if you never left. But things have changed. Casey will not leave with you."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling _my _daughter that she cannot go with _her _father? She's _my _daughter and she will go with her_ father_."

"I am more to her than you think." I almost smirk. Almost.

"You will never be more to her than what I am. I left but I'm back now. And I _will_ have my family." The parasite has the nerve to laugh, the sound going like bells, just giving me the creeps and angering me more. If that's even possible.

There's arguing between me and the leech about what's best for Casey and everyone else in the surrounding is unusually quiet until a screeching scream comes from Casey.

"That's enough." Sam speaks up. I look down at the shaking girl in my arms and my heart breaks at the sight of her. When will I stop seeing her in this state?

"Both of you cannot make the decision for Casey. She will do what she wants to do." I snarl, knowing Sam is right but still not liking the idea of the mere possibility that Casey might choose otherwise.

"Enough!" The Alpha voice hits me like a ton of bricks clamping my mouth shut.

"I can't do this right now." Casey whispers. "I don't know whether to feel angry or hurt, I'm just so confused. Sam is right; I can't let you decide for me. Any of you. Whether you're my parent or not, it's still my decision. And right now I just can't deal with any of this."

The moment she turns her back to us and starts sprinting away my chest pulls tight and my heart aches like it's being splintered and stabbed repeatedly. I just saw her walk away from me. Again. Without so much as another thought I phase and run, run and howl, as loud and as fast as I can.

* * *

"Seth and Leah will be attending with Billy and Sue. Paul, Jared, Quil…" I zone out, blocking out everything and everyone. I'm numb all over but there's still a dull shadow of an ache in my heart. The steel rod attaching me to Casey have been tugging and pulling, painfully so, because it's been a week since I've seen her. I told her I wouldn't give up. And I've been keeping my word. We've been texting and talking on the phone. At first she wouldn't reply to my texts but I was persistent. I said I wasn't giving up. I would do what it takes to make her believe that I love her with everything that I have. After the third day of my texts she finally responded and it became an hourly thing. My wolf was happy for the contact but it's not fully content. The wolf and man needs to see her, feel her. Being separated from out imprint is killing us.

"Embry. Embry! Em!" The sound of Quil screaming my name snaps me out of my musing.

"What?" I mumble.

"Are you coming?" he jerks his head toward the front door.

"Yeah." I nod not even knowing where we're going. "Where are we going?" I finally ask as we get into Quil's truck.

"Didn't you hear anything that Sam said in there? Guess not. Jake's back."

I sit up straight, processing what he just said. The last we heard from Jake, he was roaming along the Canadian border. He's been in his wolf form the entire time he's been gone but every time anyone tries to make contact with him he just shuts us out. He hasn't been taking Bella choosing the leech very well. Who could blame him? Speaking of the leech lover, she's getting married today and we're patrolling the area. Sam wants to take no chances. The Cullen leeches are inviting another coven of vampires and he wants to make sure no innocents get hurt. That's what the whole meeting was about. But I spaced out and heard nothing. What else would I need to hear other than, if any leech does anything they aren't supposed to deal with it? But apparently I missed the part that my best friend is back to watch the girl that he loves get married to his mortal enemy.

"Jake's back?"

"Yeah man. He wants to see Bells before she's turned."

Just then Quil pulls up in front of the little red house. Jake is standing on the porch as we pull up the driveway. I almost don't recognise him. He looks bad. He has dark black rings under his eyes, like he hasn't slept for days. His face is covered in facial hair. I don't think I've ever seen Jake with facial hair. A frown is deep in his forehead, wrinkling it in several lines and his mouth is curved downward in a grimace.

"Hey Jake." Quil speaks first. "You look awful." I can't help but chuckle. Leave it to Quil to state the obvious. Don't think he hasn't told me how bad I look. I've heard it all. Awful. Horrible. Atrocious. Who knew Quil could think up such big words.

Jake smirks. "It's good to be back." he says gruffly.

"It's good to have you back." I hug him after Quil does.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask him.

He narrows his eyes as if thinking over my question.

"Hell no." he replies. "But I have this moment before I lose her forever." My heart goes out to my best friend. Its times like this that I wish Jake would just imprint so he'd be rid of his stupid crush on Bella Swan. It was all fun and dandy before the supernatural stuff took over.

"I heard about Case, I'm sorry."

My heart starts pounding, a lump suddenly rising in my throat. "Yeah, uh, we're working on it."

"So," Quil says breaking the long uncomfortable silence. "Clair drew me a picture."

Jake and I look at each other, we look at Quil and then all three of us burst out laughing. We can always count on Quil to make an uncomfortable situation not so uncomfortable.

* * *

As Seth comes running out, Leah and the mind reading leech in tow I see another person that literally takes my breath away.

Casey.

She looks amazing.

I mean I've always known that she's beautiful but there's just something about the dress, the hair, the everything. She is by far the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

Wait. What the hell is she doing here?! I thought we agreed that she wouldn't come to this wedding. Sure that was before this whole mess happened with imprinting and her leech father but still, I thought she wouldn't go. She doesn't even like Bella.

**Casey loos hot!**

**She looks smoking!**

I bare my teeth at Paul and Quil, growling viciously.

**Now is not the time! **Sam reprimands.

"Walk away Jake." Seth screams trying his best to wrap his arms around Jake's huge form. But Jake rips loose, sending Seth flying through the sky. Jake is close to phasing. Bella just told him she was going to let the leech make love to her while still being human. Just the thought of it creeps me out.

**It's exactly the kind of thing the leech lover would to. Stupid tramp! ** Paul sneers.

**Paul!**

**Just telling it how it is Sam.**

**That's enough.**

I block them out as I watch my imprint look at Jake's shaking form in complete horror. I have to phase. I have to get her out of here. She's standing way to close. What if he phases and she's standing too close? I will never forgive myself for not stepping in and preventing anything like that happening.

"Jacob!" I hear Sam's voice yell. When did he phase back? Everything after that happens in slow motion. Casey is mere inches away from Jake. The leech pulls Bella away from Jake. Jake phases. Everyone is watching in complete horror when we hear the gasp behind Casey. It's Angela. She just saw Jake phase.

The look on Casey's face is enough for me to phase back and sprint over to her.

"Casey. Casey!" I scream but she doesn't respond. She just stares at Angela's limp form on the ground, standing rigid. I know that Angela is the only normal thing in her life. She's been telling me that in her texts. It was her escape from this supernatural mess of a world. And now the one thing that's keeping her normal, that's keeping her life sane has also been dragged into this world. None of this would have happened if Jake hadn't lost control. This wouldn't have happened if Jake just listened to Sam and kept calm. Now because of his lashing out, because of his stupid obsession with Bella-Fucking-Swan my imprint is on the suffering end of the stick. Again! I can feel the tremors going through my body. My anger rising, my pulse almost bursting.

"This is all your fault!" I sneer at Jake, bursting into the mass of silver-grey fur that is my wolf.

**I'm sorry man!**

**You could have hurt her. **I tackle Jake to the ground. His much bigger than me and could probably take me on any other day but right now I'm so pissed off I feel like killing him and not thinking twice about it. Jake is laying flat on his back; I'm towering over him snapping my teeth in his face while my front paws hold his down.

**You know I couldn't control it Em.**

**She was standing so close Jake. What if you hurt her? What if you hurt her! **I slap him across the face with my paw, resulting in three thick scars running across his face oozing with blood.

**Please Embry. **

**You could have hurt my imprint Jake!**

**I know. And I'm sorry.**

**What about her friend?! She knows nothing and now because of your stupidity she has to be dragged into this life. **This must make him angry because he bites down on my leg making me whimper like a pup. But I don't leave it like that, biting him in the neck earning a satisfying howl of pain from him.

**Em, I'm sorry. **He pants.

**You could have hurt her Jake.**

**I know. I know okay! I'm so sorry Embry. **

"Stop!" This draws us both to a halt. Sam's voice instantly fills my head, making me immediately move off of Jake. He must've just Alpha commanded me because Lord knows I'm not nearly done with him.

**Enough! You are done with him. Jake, leave, before Embry rips you to shreds. And Embry, cool off then you come back to Emily's. We need to talk. All three of us.**

I huff but don't say anything further. I can't help but to still want to pounce on my best friend as he disappears through the forest.

**I really am sorry Em.**

"Em better calm down." Quil says in a tone that just annoys the hell out of me. I'm ready to rip anything apart that messes with me now. I bare my teeth at him but he just smirks holding his hands up.

"Hey Emmy," The moment her hands touch my fur, calm washes over me like water coming out of a tap. I just tried to kill my best friend because he lost control. But I just lost it too. The thought makes me whimper. I'm not any less angry at Jake but I could have hurt Casey too. That thought makes me just wanna die.

"Calm down then you phase back kay. We'll talk at Emily's."

She still wants to talk to me. I can't stop the rush of happiness that I'm overcome with.

I slide my large tongue over her soft cheek covering her in my slop.

The sound that comes from my imprint next is like music to my ears.

"That's disgusting Embry."

I watch as Casey, Quil and Paul head through the woods to Emily's house. I'm calmed down enough to phase back to human form. I slip on the pair of shorts Quil left and hurry over to Emily's. I meet Sam at the back of the house where he said we'd talk. The moment I see Jake, all the anger that I tried so hard to push away comes flowing back like I river. Without even thinking about it I charge forward but I'm stopped by Sam's hand slamming into my chest.

"Don't." I exhale through my nose, the anger subsiding a bit.

"I'm sorry Em." I just look up at Jake and glare at him harshly.

"Jake, what you did was irresponsible and reckless and you know it." Sam starts. "And I don't even know where to start with you. We were there to make sure that no vampires cause any disruptions but one of our own caused the chaos."

"But Sam―

"I'm not done. Someone could have gotten hurt Jacob. And to make things worse you phased in front of an outsider. And you know that's forbidden. I understand your rage took over but you've been a wolf long enough to be able to control it."

"You don't understand Sam. She's going to let him─" Jake's face crumbles up in a disgusted expression.

"What Bella decides to do with her personal life, has nothing to do with you or anyone else in this Pack." Sam retorts. "What you did was unacceptable and you will pay the consequences for your irresponsible actions." Jake lowers his head in shame, not saying another word to Sam.

"Embry, I understand you were trying to protect your imprint. But what you did was no way to go about things. We do not fight our brothers. You should know that."

"Sam, he could have hurt Casey." I say, just a little bit pissed off that Sam doesn't see that.

"Yes, he could have but he didn't. I wanted the two of you to patrol the rest of the night as punishment but I can't trust you in each other's heads right now. So Jake you join Leah and patrol the perimeter and Embry I know you probably want to check on Casey. And Jacob, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

"How is she?" I poke my head in through Emily's guest room.

"She fainted again."

Again?

"Again?"

"I tried to explain to her what happened and she's not taking it too well." That's understandable.

"It's normal. She'll be okay. Are you okay?" I ask her wanting nothing more than for her to just be okay. She looks exhausted. Dark rings under her eyes, frown lines on her forehead. I miss seeing my girl smile.

Casey's heart is thudding in her chest, her breaths becoming short. She looks at me with an emotionless expression but her eyes fill up with tears and her bottom lip quivers ever so slightly.

"Oh Sey. Come here." I take her into my arms, feeling the warm tears hitting my bare chest. "It's going to be okay honey don't worry. I'm here." I rub her back soothingly as she sobs loudly. Not wanting to wake Angela and also wanting to have a moment with her alone, I lift her off the bed cradling her to my chest and walk out of the room closing the door behind me.

Just listening to her heartbreaking sobs makes me angry all over again. I'm not even sure who I'm angry at anymore. Her father. Her ex. Myself. Jake.

"This is all Jake's fault." I say, settling on the latest cause of my imprints distress.

"No it's not." she sniffs. "He couldn't help it."

I growl. "Like hell he couldn't."

"It's not Jake's fault. Everything is just so messed up." she says in saddest tone of voice I've ever heard.

"I know Sey." I wipe her tears with my thumbs. I just want to make it all better for her. Be the wolf I should be for my imprint.

"I just wish my life could be normal. For once. That I didn't need to deal with all of this stuff now. I'm seventeen Embry. I'm not supposed to be worrying if my best friend is going to be okay after seeing someone phase into a wolf. I'm not supposed to have a vampire father."

She's not supposed to have a vampire anything!

"My biggest problem should be a zit on prom night. Or a major Chem test that I didn't study for as much as I should have. I can't do this. I can't keep dealing with this. Because frankly I haven't been dealing with this. I'm breaking Embry. I'm broken. And I can't be fixed."

I can't do anything else but take her into my arms and make her feel the love I feel so strongly for her. I just want her to know that I'm here for her and I'm never going to leave like everyone else. I love her too much for that. I've messed up already so much but I wanna try my best to make it up to her. To make her see that I can be the wolf that I'm supposed to be to her. All I want to do is take her pain away and make all her troubles go away.

"I wish I could make it better. I wish I could take all your pain away Sey." she says my name in a tone I've never heard her speak before and it shatters my heart completely. I pull her into my arms, burying her face in my torso.

I don't know how long we're standing so wrapped up in each other but a clearing throat makes me instantly snap into protective mode.

When Jake speaks, protective mode is kicked up a notch and I growl at him squashing Casey closer to my body.

"You know I won't hurt her man. I said I was sorry."

"Not to her you didn't." I snarl.

A tiny voice pulls me from my murderous thoughts and I watch as Casey struggles from my grasp and into Jake's arms. He whispers an apology to her and she waves it off nonchalantly. Their exchange of words instantly melt my heart and all previous anger disappears as I watch my imprint welcome my temperamental best friend back and forgives his mistakes. A voice calling Casey quickly snaps us all out of our little reunion. Casey is by Angela's side in an instant, Jake and I following suit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going out of my mind." Hearing Casey laugh brings joy to my heart.

"All those things you said Case, are they like―

"They're true." I cut in. Angela's head snaps up and her eyes searches for the person that voiced the words. I suck in my breath. I don't do very well with people finding out I'm a wolf. Casey is the number one witness to that.

But when she smiles and greets as if she didn't just find out me and all my friends are wolves, I let go of the breath I was holding in.

"And hey Embry's frie―" she starts to greet Jake but when they're eyes meet I'm left speechless.

Jake just imprinted on Angela.

I did not see that one coming.

Holy shit! I'm not sure if I should be happy because my best friend will finally be rid of the hold Bella has on him or upset because of the look on Casey's face.

"This cannot be happening." Casey exclaims. But Jake doesn't seem to have heard her. Neither does Angela. They're too busy staring at each other in complete awe.

I can tell Casey's having a major mental freak out. How many more of those can she handle? I know she doesn't want Angela all tied up in this world and now she's bound to it forever. I can only imagine the mental strain this has on my imprint. I have to get Jake out of here before she loses it. She needs time to deal with this.

"Jake maybe we should give them a minute." I place my hand lightly on his shoulder. But he shrugs it off telling me off. I'm a bit surprised that he's accepting this so quickly. I would've expected a little more fight. Jacob is stubborn like that. But you're always met with surprises when it comes to my best friend.

"You know what the pull is like."

I sigh. I do know. All too well.

"I do man but she doesn't know what's going on. And Casey," I pause, the next thing I'm about to say hurting me to my very core. "She hasn't been dealing with imprinting well." The lump in my throat just grew a few inches and its threatening to choke me.

"It's okay Embry." I look over at my imprint in surprise. "Leave him be."

I protest but she just insists she's okay and needs some air. After she introduces Jake and Angela officially, we leave the two of them and go outside to sit on the porch. She said she wanted to talk. She told me in her texts that we would talk once everything in her life has simmered down to a normal pace. I don't see that happening very soon. But she wants to talk now and that's a start. If I have to wait for her forever I would. I love her and that won't change for anything.

"I need to go speak with my parents." Okay. This was not the talk I was expecting.

"Why don't you call them?" I can't even contain the growl bubbling in my throat.

"You know I can't do that Emmy."

"I won't let you near him Sey."

"Embry he's my dad."

"He's a leech."

"He's still my dad."

"Please don't be angry. I just need to speak to them. Tell them that I don't want to be a vampire. I need to do it face to face." I stop pacing. At least she doesn't want to become a vampire. I mean of course she doesn't want to become a vampire. I kneel before her taking her hands into mine.

"I'm going with you." I say firmly leaving no room for argument.

"No you can't. You know how my dad feels about you."

"You can't go alone Casey." I practically scream.

"Embry, Jake just imprinted on Angela didn't he?" she says after a long silence. I'm a bit taken aback by the change of subject but the former subject was just getting my blood boiling.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Maybe imprinting isn't as bad as I thought." Now this conversation is heading in the direction in which I thought "our talk" would go.

"I know I freaked out. What was I supposed to do Emmy? I thought, I still think that you were with me only because you were forced to by some magical wolf-ism."

"Sey that's not true. You've got to believe me." I literally beg. "I love you Casey. I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. Imprinting is a magical wolf-ism, but it only magnified my feelings for you. Imprinting isn't all that bad. It brings us wolves our soul mate and I wouldn't want my soul mate to be anyone else but you Sey." She looks at me like she believes me though still a little skeptical. I told her I'd let her make the decision but that didn't mean I was giving up. I place a soft kiss on her forehead and get up to sit beside her.

I open my eyes again and hear Emily and Casey's hushed voices inside the house.

"He did what now?"

"Jake imprinted on Casey's friend."

Everyone cheers, the one happier than the other that Jake has imprinted and will actually accepting it. Aside from Paul, we all thought he'd fight it the most. Being in love with Bella and all. But we're all extremely happy that he can finally move on with his life and put Bella behind him. Quil and I share a knowing smile.

* * *

"Embry I have to go speak to them. They leave tomorrow and they're expecting me."

"You're not going." I say firmly.

"They're my parents Embry."

"He's dangerous."

"He's my father."

"He's a leech."

I can tell she's getting angry but I can't let her just walk into harm's way.

"Embry please. Don't make this difficult. I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't come with me either. Just stay here. Or follow me in wolf form if it makes you feel better."

I huff. Did she have to be so stubborn? I sigh and nod still not happy with this idea.

"If anything happens to you―" I pull her tight to my chest wanting to feel her.

"Nothing's going to happen. I'll be okay." she assures me. Damn straight nothings gonna happen. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

I try my best to not listen in on the conversation between Casey and her parents but I can't help it. My mom always taught me to never eavesdrop on people's conversations but with supernatural hearing and the safety of my imprint at stake I really can't any other way. I can hear things tensing up inside the house, voices getting louder, tones getting colder and words harsher. I'm one second away from running into the house and just stopping everything before something happens. But a bloodcurdling scream turns my blood cold.

Oh no!

* * *

**Hope you liked this one.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Huge thanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. You guys are as cool as cucumbers! **

**guardgodess15: **I'm glad you liked. Thanks for reviewing again . And I wanted to do that. I wanted my readers to know Embry's side of things. It's always fun to right him. I updated so enjoy. It's little more of Embry.

**Sixx.A.M2016:** I updated! And soon too. Enjoy. Thank you for reviewing again.

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize****.**

**Chapter 26**

**Embry's POV**

Without another thought I rushed toward Casey's house with one thought in mind: if that bastard lied so much as a finger on her there would be hell to pay. But as I storm through the front door I'm met with a sight I did not expect to see. Casey's mother, Lucy, sprawled on the ground in a pool of her own blood screaming bloody murder and Casey standing opposite looking at her mother's screaming form in pure horror and agony.

"Casey, Casey you have to listen to me?" I say to her firmly but she doesn't snap out of the state that she is in. I don't even think she realizes I'm in the room.

"Sey, baby, come on you have to cooperate with me." I cup her face in my hands staring into her horror stricken eyes desperately. "We have to get your mom to the Cullens. Before the venom spreads." This seems to have gotten her attention because she immediately falls to her knees, kneeling beside her mom's screaming form.

"Mom, please mom," she sobs. "You're gonna be okay." She looks up at me desperately; her eyes filled with tears, my heart breaking at the sight. I've seen my imprint in this state way too many times than I would've liked.

"She's gonna be okay Sey. Don't you worry." I tell her seriously. She breaks into a fit of sobs as another ear piercing scream echoes in the empty surroundings of their home.

"But you have to cooperate with me okay." I say trying to make eye contact with her. But she's looking down at her mom who's kicking and screaming, yelling out that it hurts and to make it stop.

"Shit! Sey. Casey!" I yell. "Listen to me." When she doesn't look at me and keeps sobbing practically lying over her mom, I grab both her hands and force her to look at me.

"Casey! You have to listen to me. If we don't get her to Carlisle _now_ the venom will be too far into her system. We've already been wasting too much time. Call Sam," I remove my phone from the back pocket of my cut offs and shove it into her hands. "Tell him to meet us at the Cullens. If I drive it will take too long so I'm going to run. I need you to wait here for one of the Pack and then they will bring you." She whimpers, squeezing my hands as much as she possibly can, as if just the idea of being alone scares her to death. "Okay, okay," I hush her. "I won't leave you baby. I'll call Carlisle and he can come here." This seems to calm her because she loosens her grip on my hands. I quickly call Dr. Leech, explaining to him what happened, not taking no for an answer and his literally over at Casey's house in a second along with the mother leech, Esme, I think her name is.

"Okay Embry, I need you to take Miss Storm to other side of the room while I try to remove the venom from her mother." He gets straight to the point not bothering with any formalities. I nod stiffly taking Casey by her shoulders and leading her to the kitchen. She suddenly stiffens though, screaming for them to stop. I turn around quickly and flinch at the sight before me. I know they're helping her, but it still looks wrong watching them suck everything out of Lucy. I close my eyes, take a deep breathe, which I can tell you may not have been the best of ideas because of the vampires in the room, but I shake the smell off and pull Casey into my chest.

"Hush Sey. They're helping."

"But Embry, they're sucking her dry."

I pull her with me into the kitchen, ignoring her protestations and place her down in the stool by the island.

"They need to suck the venom out of her in order for her to not change. That's what Bella's leech did. When they bit her." She frowns, her forehead folding into several lines. But they soon smooth out as she processes what I just said.

"I still don't trust them." she whispers.

"I know. Me neither. But they're they only ones who can do it." She nods, looking a bit assured that her mom will be okay.

"Embry." Carlisle's soft voice calls from the living room. Casey and I return to the living room and Lucy is now laid down on the sofa, her neck all bandaged up.

Casey immediately kneels in front of her mom, sniffling quietly as she lays her head on her chest.

"Is she okay?" she says so quietly but knowing we would hear.

"Yes." Carlisle smiles softly. "She lost a lot of blood so I'll come by later to set up a drip. She is currently unconscious because of the shock and blood loss but other than that she will be okay."

"And that other thing?" I ask seriously.

"She's free of all venom." I hear Casey sigh in relief.

"Thank you." she lifts her head and smiles weakly at the two parental vampires. They both smile back warmly.

"Anything to help Miss Storm." Carlisle smiles and his mate nods. "I'll be back later." Both Casey and I nod and they leave just as fast as they arrived.

"You okay?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I should probably call Ang. She's probably wondering how this all went." she mutters.

"Let's clean you up first." I say looking down at her blood stained dress.

"Okay." she whispers.

It's been two hours since the incident. Carlisle came back to set up a drip and the whole Pack and the imprints came over after I called to tell them what happened. Lucy is still unconscious and Casey is still right by her side.

"You hungry?" Angela asks Casey. Angela sighs but walks out of Lucy's bedroom where we put her after Carlisle set up the drip.

"What if she never wakes up?" Casey suddenly asks.

"Give it time. It was a major shock what he did," I can't even contain my growl that spills over while saying that.

"Carlisle said that she should be waking up already, that the coma could only mean two things, she's too shocked to wake up or she doesn't want to wake up at all. I can't lose my mom too Embry." she says her voice hoarse and her face void from any tears. She's been sitting rigid at her mother's side since Carlisle came to set up the drip and examined Lucy. He said there is no permanent damage and that her body is clear of all venom but she has slipped into a mild coma. Reasons being shock at what the monster did or she just doesn't want to wake up because after everything that's happened. She's away of everything that's going on around her but only she will decide whether or not she wants to wake up or not. Casey has not been taking any of it very well. I mean obviously. It hurts me to keep having to see my imprint in distress. If it isn't the one thing then it's the other. Life just keeps throwing curve balls her way and strong as I know she is, it seems as if she's just giving up. But as her wolf, I won't allow it. It's my duty to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to her. That she is safe. That she feels safe. And up until now I have been doing a really stinky job at being the right wolf for my imprint. But all of that changes tonight. I will protect her from anything no matter what.

"Listen to me," I kneel down before her cupping her face with my hands. "She will be fine. Everything is gonna work out. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again." She lays her head down on my chest while I smooth my fingers over her damp red tresses.

"Thanks for being here Embry." she says after a moment of silence. "I don't think I would've known what to do if you hadn't come. My mom could be a vam―"

"Hey," I put my hand over her mouth gently. "She isn't. And that's all that matters right now." Her beautiful blue-grey pools closes for just a second and then opens again after I remove my hands from her mouth. It's like every time I stare into Casey's eyes I'm taken to another world where only she and I reside. It's like I've imprinted all over again. Gravity shifts and she's the only thing holding me to this Earth. I'll be anything she wants me to be. Anything she needs me to be. I'll do anything for her. Take a bullet for her. Start a war for her. Strip down my life for her. She is my everything and everything else becomes nothing. She's my world. My soul mate. My forever.

Our lips graze and an instant shot of electricity shoots through me at just the mere touch of our lips. It's been so long since I've kissed her. I didn't think I would be able to do it again. But now, right here, with her soft skin under my rough callouses, her lips barely inches from mine; I will make her feel every inch of love I feel for her. I just need to kiss her. And I will.

I'm about to grab her mouth with mine, tasting the sweet heaven that is her and just drowning in it when a voice coming from downstairs makes me growl ferociously.

Casey pulls back and looks at me surprisingly.

She cocks her eyebrow and tilts her head to the side. "What?"

I can't contain the second growl that emanates from my chest as the voice becomes louder and more persistent.

"Emmy." She places her small hand on my Hulk-like chest. There's just something about when she calls me that that instantly make my tensed muscles relax and make the growls stuck in my throat. "What's going on?" she asks softly. But before I can answer Angela comes into the room, a looks on her face stretched between apologetic and annoyed.

She looks at me, probably aware of the fact that I heard the whole thing downstairs.

"I'm sorry." she mouths.

I snarl feeling the anger rise again. "He should leave."

"He refuses."

"He either leaves willingly or I'll make him leave." My body trembles with every word.

"You don't think I told him that?"

I make a move to stand up and storm downstairs so I can give that asshole a royal beat down.

"Would either of you please tell me what's going on?" Casey stresses.

"Owen's here."

**Casey's POV**

I roll my eyes and sigh. Of course he is. He has a habit of showing up uninvited. Embry is snarling beside me like the animal he is and will definitely not let me go down and speak to Owen. But knowing my ex-boyfriend I'd say he won't leave until he speaks to me.

"Where is he?" I ask.

Embry growls.

"Downstairs."

Embry growls.

"Outside actually. Jake and Quil are standing in front of the door like guard dogs." I can't help but chuckle at how appropriate that statement is. The statement instantly lighting up the mood. Well, for me at least.

"He's insisting that he needs to speak to you. I told him you're busy but you know Owen."

You guessed it, Embry growls again.

I squeeze his shoulder. "Emmy." He swallows the next growl and looks down at me, the anger still evident in his eyes. "Will you go with me?"

"You're not going without me." He says firmly. I smile.

I slip on a sweater and my uggs, I kiss mom on her forehead and follow Angela down the stairs Embry in tow.

"Guys." Ang calls. And true to her word Jake and Quil are standing in front on the door, arms crossed over their broad chests, standing shoulder to shoulder.

I snigger. "You guys need collars." Ang giggles and Embry actually chuckles.

"Ha-Ha Case." Quil says sticking his tongue out at me.

"Real mature." I roll my eyes at him playfully as he ruffles my hair.

"Is that anyway to treat your best friend's wolf Case?" Jake smirks cocking an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes at him, sticking out my tongue this time.

"Who's being immature now?" Quil yells as he sees. I chuckle.

"I have ex-boyfriends to attend to so please." I wave them off. And Embry's growl is back. I can't believe I'm being in such a light mood after everything that's just happened. Just about a minute ago I was certain things weren't going to look up and I would be in this dark hole forever. That was until Embry nearly kissed me. The moment our lips grazed, it was barely a touch but the electricity that shot through my body was incredible. I've been fighting the imprint. I denied it. I didn't want to believe that Embry really loved me. I believed he was being forced to be with me. But subconsciously that was just my own fears. I'm still afraid that he'll leave. That he'll see what a mess I am and just go. But after everything that's happened, he's been by my side. So how can I not believe that he loves me?

"You know you can stop growling right."

He looks at me, his jaw tight, probably gnawing his teeth to crumbs.

"I don't like this." he grounds out.

Not as much as me. "Me neither. But he's not going to leave."

"I wanna hurt him Sey." he says looking more wolf than man.

"Emmy," I don't know why, but whenever I call him that he instantly calms down. This time is no different. His face softens and there isn't any more growling but his eyes are still flashing with anger.

"It won't get to that. I'm just going to tell him to leave. You'll be beside me the entire time. " He seems less on edge after this. I open the front door and am faced with sea-green eyes. And Embry's growl is back. I slip my hand into his, clutching it, hoping it serves as a calming mechanism.

"Hey Case." he greets completely ignoring Embry's presence.

"Owen, just get to the point." I say bluntly. "Why are you here?"

He finally "notices" Embry's huge form beside me and then back at me.

"More bodyguards?" He raises an eyebrow. I mentally curse at him. Embry is so going to kill Seth now. "First the wedding and now this." He actually glares at Embry. Bad move. I can feel Embry trembling beside me and practically hear him gnashing his teeth together.

"What happened at the wedding?" Embry says through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, I wanted to speak to her but this massive kid who probably eats steroids for breakfast wouldn't leave her alone with me." Owen says in a tone of voice that will only get him into trouble. I glare at him feeling my own anger rising.

"But he left us after a little persuasion." he taunts. I bet he can tell it's getting to Embry and I'm sure that's what he wants. Dammit!

I can barely blink in time before Embry is back inside the house ready to rip Seth from his sleep.

"Embry wait!" I call after him. But Owen grabs my arms and pulls me back.

"Casey, wait."

"What do you want Owen?" I exclaim.

"Finally we're alone." My attention is about a quarter with Owen while the other three quarters of my attention is listening to the chaos inside.

"What?" I say absentmindedly.

"Casey would you look at me."

There's screaming inside.

Embry is pissed.

Seth is sorry.

But it's not his fault. He doesn't need to be sorry.

Goddamn Owen!

"Casey!" I look up at my ex in complete anger. "Would you look at me please?" he pleads. "Why are you interested in what's going on inside there anyway? Kid probably deserves what's coming to him." I rip loose from his hold on me and look at him with pure hatred. A look I save only for Charlotte.

"You've become so much like her." I say disgustedly.

"What do you mean?" his sea-green eyes filling with confusion. He's really confused?

"Like Charlotte. You've become so much like _her._" I don't even try to hide my dislike.

His face falls as if I just called him the worst name in the history of name calling. I probably did.

"What do you want Owen?" I snap getting impatient.

"I want to explain." He says looking like the Owen I remember. The Owen I used to love.

"I can't deal with this right now."

"Now when? Just give me a chance to explain Casey. Then you can decide after that what you'd like to do and I'll respect your wishes."

I sigh. It's the quickest way to get rid of him. And it's gone way to quiet for my liking inside the house so I'd like to see how badly the wolves trashed my living room.

"Fine. Next week. My mom is sick so I need to take of her but a week."

"Oh my Word! Is she okay?"

"This is not about her Owen."

"I'm just concerned Casey." He moves toward me. "You know I still care about you." He grabs my hand lightly, intertwining our fingers.

"Just leave Owen." I say softly.

"Okay," he sighs. "I'll go. But next week Casey." He moves his face towards mine, placing a soft kiss on my cheek, the action making me shudder. He smirks. "Next week."

I watch as he gets into his car and speeds off. What's it with me and deadlines? And why the hell did I just shudder?

**This one's a bit short I know and I'm sorry but I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter. **

**I know this chapter is a bit mixed emotions as I switched POV's. I just thought after everything that's happened to Casey, a little light mood would do her some good.**

**Anyway tell me what you thought about this one.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks you for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. You guys are awesome!**

**Sixx.A.M2016: **Lol loved your review! "How long till Embry rips Owen's throat out?" I literally laughed out loud. But that's gonna be happening soon enough. Owen needs a good ass kicking! And I know! Seth is too adorable. So much like Jacob but in a pre-teen, cute, less hot sort of way. Anyway, I updated so I hope you enjoy!

**guardgodess15: **It would have been an even more intense kiss if Owen hadn't showed up. Such a kill buzz don't you think. Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Laura:** Thanks for reading and reviewing . I'm really glad you like the story. I hope you like this one.

**saramichellegellarfan1: **I know right! Poor chick. But things will look up eventually. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter**.**

**Monkeypie982: **You can say that again. But Embry is always the hero for the day! Knight in shining armor and whatnot. And it's good to know. I'll keep it in mind . I updated. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize**

**Chapter 27**

I shut the front door, shaking off the uneasy feeling that crept up the moment Owen placed his lips on my cheek. I inhale deeply, preparing myself for the disaster that is probably my living room now. Surely enough I step into the room and my mother's coffee table is broken into pieces. Quil, Jacob and Paul are all sniggering under their breath like little naughty kids while Emily doctors a beat up Seth like the mother figure that she is. Brady and Collin don't seem at all fazed by what happened, as they're both too entranced in their heated game of Modern Warfare. Jared looks torn between being amused but not too much, being the Pack's Beta and all. Sam just looks completely annoyed. Like he's sick of dealing with his Packs' silly tussles. Angela and Kim are fawning over Seth making sure his okay. I get it. The kid is adorable and wanting to cuddle him is infectious. And Embry, well he's nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Embry?" I ask, deciding to make my presence known. This only makes the three gigantic idiots on my couch laugh louder and Sam sighs heavily.

"He stormed out." Jared answers me chuckling, finally deciding to be amused rather than help his Alpha keep his Pack in check.

"You okay Seth?" I walk over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. His eye is starting to bruise and he has a battered up lip which will probably heal in a matter of seconds.

He grins at me, that sweet adorable grin and shrugs.

"Was no biggy Case. I'm nearly all healed up. See." He points to his eye, which looks pretty bad. How hard did Embry hit him?

"How come he gets four chicks falling all over him when he gets beat up?" Quil frowns. I turn around to show him I'm rolling my eyes.

"Because I'm adorable." Seth smiles cockily. I chuckle lightly.

"That's gay." Paul quips.

"You're just jealous." Seth scoffs. Paul snorts.

"As if."

"You want us to pamper you too Paulie?" I taunt him. He smirks, shakes his head but says nothing.

"How long do you think it will take Embry to calm down?" I get serious and look over at Sam. The massive man shrugs and sighs.

"Who knows?"

I glance over at the rest of the Pack who have busied themselves with other activities. Like Embry didn't just beat up one of his Pack brothers. I shouldn't be surprised though, this kinda thing happens daily if not hourly. No wonder Sam looks so exhausted.

"I'll be upstairs." I say to no one in particular. "I'll be with my mom."

It's been a week since the attack. Mom still hasn't woken from her unconscious state and its making me more and more uneasy and worried. Dr. Cullen has been coming over for regular checkups and to run some tests but he keeps saying nothing is wrong with her and that she will eventually wake up. Only that will be in her own time. Whether it is in a day, a week or a year, we won't know. I can't deal with the uncertainty. I'd rather have her walk around the house like a zombie again then to watch her lifeless body day in day out and the only thing showing that she's in fact still alive is the beeping from the heart monitor. Her room has become some depressing hospital room where people have died or been so deathly sick. It depresses the living life out of me. One minute I'm up joking around with Paul and Quil, teasing Jake and cuddling with Embry while cooing over Seth. And the next thing I know I'm in this slum. Sad to a point where I can't even bring myself to cry. I'm just frozen. Staring at nothing in particular and just zoning out. How messed up is that? But I've got to give it to the Pack and imprints. They've been here for me like no other. Having them here, just being supportive and like the family I lost but now gained in them. They've officially turned my house into their new Wolf Headquarters. The kitchen is in full swing, Emily doing what she does best, cooking away. The wolves that aren't on patrol crash on the couch or in the spare bedroom, while hoovering the grub in my kitchen. Angela has been amazing. As usual. And not to mention Embry, of course he's been my rock throughout this entire experience. Right beside me whenever my happy facade finally cracked and all the emotions came flowing through the slits. In the past week I've been worse than a PMSing female on steroids. And that's saying much considering how bipolar I've been for the last five months. And it doesn't help having Owen nagging on my head about explaining the reason he did what he did. I have to admit though; it was basically just a way to get rid of him. I needed him to leave so I could get to the guys before they ruined my house. But now I'm stuck with another deadline. And up until today I still have no idea why the hell I shuddered the moment his lips touched my skin. I thought I was passed all that. So now I have to meet him in an hour's time and I have no idea how I'll get out of this house without any wolf or imprint wanting to accompany me. I'm really not looking forward to seeing Owen. And I'm really not looking forward to dealing with Embry after he finds out about this.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about so hard?" Embry's voice pulls me out of my musing. His leaning against the door frame in my door way, arms crossed over his chest. "You've got that look."

I raise my eyebrow giving him what I hope is a quizzical expression.

"Eyebrows scrunched together, eyes all narrow, bottom lip sucked into your mouth; you're over thinking things again." I nearly roll my eyes. Five months and he knows me better than I even know myself sometimes.

"I am not over thinking anything." I say turning my gaze away from him. He scoffs.

He walks into my room, closing the door behind him. He places his large self on my double bed that normally looks big but with him on it; it barely even looks like a single bed.

"Tell me what's on your mind." He grabs a loose strand of my hair into his hands and threads it repeatedly through his fingers.

I shake my head. "Nothing's on my mind." I insist. He's been through enough what with me freaking out about the imprint and Owen being a constant pest in my life, I can't tell him I'm supposed to meet my ex-boyfriend in the very place we used to meet up in when I snuck out while we were together.

"Sey," he says in a tone of voice that just turns my insides to goo. The things Embry Call does to me. He pulls me into his lap, making so that I'm straddling him, one leg on each side of him.

I refuse to look him in the eye. These past few days we've gotten closer. He barely leaves my side. He doesn't even patrol. It's a miracle I had a texting conversation with Owen what with Embry all over me all the time.

One hand is gripping my hip firmly while the other hand tilts my chin up so I can look him in the eye. The look I'm faced with nearly makes me spill all my deepest darkest secrets. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes are filled with sincerity and pure concern for me. In that instant all I can think about is kissing him. Touching my lips to his. Filling his mouth with my tongue and having his swim in mine. We haven't kissed or had a moment where we nearly did since the day of the attack. A part of me is relieved because I know once our lips meet I will forever be bounded to Embry. Like I'm not already. And somehow I don't know why that's such a bad thing.

**It's not a bad thing.**

I guess not. But there's just still this nagging feeling that somehow I'll end up getting hurt again.

**Whether that nag is just you being annoying and whiney and just plain stupid or you will probably get hurt, it definitely won't be at the hands of Embry. **

It never ceases to surprise me how much my inner monologue can insult me and make me feel better all at the same time.

**Because I'm a genius.**

I look down at the gorgeous set of eyes and sigh heavily. I'm going to spill everything. Damn beautiful eyes!

"I'm meeting up with Owen today. Or I'm still deciding if I want to."

Embry sucks in a sharp breath, his form suddenly quaking.

"Why?" he grounds out. I mentally cringe. Now I'm gonna get it.

"Well," I start. "He, uh, he wants to explain why he broke up with me and chose to date Charlotte right thereafter."

Embry snarls. "Why do you care?" he sneers.

I place my hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to calm down. "I don't. I just said I'd meet him so I could get rid of him."

"But you aren't rid of him Casey." he yells.

"Embry please calm down." I say firmly.

"Casey, I don't understand." he all but whispers. "Why do you need to see him?"

I sigh. "I don't. But I know Owen; he won't leave me alone until he gets to explain whatever it is he will be explaining."

Embry lowers his head on my shoulder and I run my fingers through his spiked hair.

"I'm not going because I want to Emmy. I don't want to."

"Then don't go." he practically begs.

I know I should tell him that I know I shouldn't go. That I won't go. Every fiber is my being is screaming for me not to go because it's a bad idea but my curiosity is getting the better of me. I crave to know the reason behind Owen's deceit and betrayal. I don't think my mind will be at ease if I don't find out his reason.

"I'm going Emmy." I say softly. The next thing I know Embry stands up abruptly practically throwing me down on my bed and storms out of my room in a huff. The moment I regain my normal state of mind after being frozen and shocked, I get up from the bed and run after him.

"Embry. Embry wait!" I shout after him.

"Too late." Jake, who is standing below the staircase, says. "He went out the backdoor."

I sigh. "He sure does that a lot."

"At least he has the decency to storm out. If it were me or Paul, we'd probably phase right on the spot." I snort.

"What was it about this time?" Angela raises an eyebrow as I scrunch up my face.

"Owen." I barely even whisper.

"What was that?" She leans in closer to me. Jake chuckles.

"She said Owen." Angela's head snaps up so fast I'm afraid she might've broken her neck.

"What did he do this time?"

I clear my throat, averting my gaze, looking at anything but the accusing pair of eyes in front of me.

"Casey." Angela says, the warning tone in her voice making me mentally flinch.

"He, uh, wants to meet me. I'm meeting him." I add quickly. Might as well get everything out right now. Because she's going to grill me for details anyway.

"Casey!" This time I visibly flinch. Angela goes off on me, yelling about how much of a bad idea going to meet Owen will be. Like I didn't already know that. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ang calm down." Yeah, big mistake! This only made her rant worse. I look over at Jake with pleading eyes. He looks half terrified. Nobody but me knows that Angela Webber has a dark side. And it's scary as hell.

"Ang," Jake starts. "It is Casey's decision you know. And I'm pretty sure she knows it's a bad idea to meet him. But don't you think she deserves an explanation from that asshole?" I wanna kiss Jake's feet right about now. The intense frown lines on my best friend's face ease up and the tightness of her jaw lightens.

"Fine." she huffs. "Maybe you're right."

"But Embry doesn't want me to go. His pretty pissed that I'm deciding to go."

"Do you blame him?" Angela questions. I guess not. Owen keeps popping up like daisies. It's got to be frustrating for him.

"Casey." The strain in his voice makes my heart instantly pound in my chest. I turn around to face Embry and I'm saddened by the defeated look on his face.

"I know you have to go." he says firmly. "But you aren't going alone. I'm going with you."

Embry and I are sitting in his truck, him shaking like a tambourine and I'm nervously fiddling with my fingers. Owen supposed to be here any minute. I don't know if I'm more nervous to find out what he has to say or deathly afraid that Embry will murder him.

"You need to stop shaking." I mutter.

He sighs heavily. "I don't like this." This must be like the twentieth time his said that.

"I know Emmy." I place my hand in his.

"But you're still gonna do it right?" he says it like he's not even waiting for an answer. But I answer him anyway.

"Okay." he sighs. "I won't stop you. I know you have to do this. After what that son of a bitch did to you," Tremors rushes through Embry and shakes me to my very core. "I get why you need answers. But you're not alone Sey," he looks over at me, his chocolate orbs swimming with sincerity and affection. "I'll be right here. Waiting for you." My heart stutters. Embry is the best kind of guy that there is. I lift myself from my seat and lean over to place a soft kiss on his cheek and the action sends waves of electricity through my body. It takes me a minute to recover from the simple kiss, it making me feel completely flustered. Embry turns his body so that his facing me and cups my face with his hands.

"I love you." he whispers, leaning his forehead against mine. My heart soars. I haven't said it back to him since he told me about imprinting. I've been too stubborn and bruised. But now, in this moment, with him so close, after he told me he'd be waiting right here for me until I got back, how could I not say the words back?

"I love you too." Embry looks slightly shocked by this but quickly recovers. He inches his face closer to mine, completely ready to welcome the kiss I've been dying to share with him. Our lips are mere millimeters apart when my phone buzzes signaling a text.

I'm here-Owen

[Type text]


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to the constant reviewers. You guys are my motivation**** I really appreciate it. **

**To the new readers and reviewers who have favorited and followed my story, thanks a million. **

**guardgodess15: **So sweet right! It's always a pleasure I'm glad you do because I always look forward to your review. Enjoy the next chapter!

**saramichellegallerfan1: **Aww I'm so glad! I know he's such a buzz kill. Here's the next chap, enjoy!

**yvetteereads13: **Welcome! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! I so agree. Owen is such a moment killer. Always showing up when things start to get heated between Case and Em. Stupid Owen! Enjoy this chap!

**SquaryQ: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! First of all thank you for thinking my story is good and secondly I think because the suspense is awesome and just keep the readers coming back for more. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for Nessie being mentioned, I don't think so. I'm basically just trying to focus on Embry and Casey so no, no Nessie, Bella or any other Cullen vampire will be mentioned unless necessary, like doctor emergencies and so forth. Its confession time for Owen, so enjoy it! Btw, you are super awesome! Thank you for bookmarking us

**Sixx.A.M2016: **I'm glad you think so! I just love the intense action and tension. It makes me excited when my readers get excited. Owen is about to spill his guts so stay tuned. Embry might just rip him a new one. Literally! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 28**

I get out of the car after practically having to chain Embry to the steering wheel so he wouldn't follow me out. Not only wouldn't Owen want to reveal his deepest darkest secrets -insert eye roll- with Embry there, this is something I need to do alone.

"I'll be back before you know it." I whisper to Embry, standing outside of the truck. He nods once and I take that as an approval to go forth and meet Owen.

As I walk from our spot in the parking lot of the beach I make my way to the spot where Owen and I used to spend some nights when we'd sneak out.

"Hey." He smiles that smile that I used to love so much, his dimples seeming to have gone deeper since I last saw him.

"Hi." I greet back, smiling a little less bright than Owen.

He motions for me to sit down beside him on the log we used to cuddle on. The memories making my stomach feel queasy. But I sit down anyway.

"Remember when we used to sneak out and come here. We'd talk all night and watch the sun come up the next morning. I think your dad knew you were sneaking out with me at night. That's why he gave me so much grief." I flinch at the mention of my dad. I do not need to think about him right now. It would just make me remember all the things he's done. What he has become.

"Oh, shit, sorry Case." Owen puts his hand on mine, it feeling strangely comforting.

No.

What am I talking about? We didn't come here so Owen could comfort me. This is supposed to be nothing but him explaining. Not us getting together to take a stroll down memory lane.

"Look Owen, thanks for trying to be nice but can we just get to the point of this whole get together so we can both be on our way."

Owen looks up at me hurt flashing in his eyes and a pang of guilt hits my core.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

He sighs. "I sorta deserved it."

**Sorta!**

Not right now.

**Sigh.**

I stare at him expectantly, waiting for him to spit it all out. Bracing myself in the process.

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning would be a good start."

"Casey just know I never meant to hurt you the way I did, I just, it all happened so fast─ I just─ we just, and then―

"Owen!" his head snaps up and he stops his nonsensical rambling. "You're not making any sense."

_**Six months ago**_

**Owen's POV **

Owen looked over at his girlfriend who was giggling and joking around with her best friend. He wasn't paying attention to what they were talking, or rather, laughing about because he was too entranced by the love of his life. How her red hair flowed down her back like a curtain. How her skin glowed and shone with radiance. Her face was covered in freckles only enhancing her beauty. She was beautiful. There was no doubt there.

_Casey._

Even her name got him all giddy. He felt like a girl for feeling the things he did but he didn't care. Casey was the best thing that ever happened to him and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was sweet, kind, funny and beautiful. She was amazing all in all. He was content with having her by his side for the rest of his life. They were sixteen, barely old enough to pick out their own clothes, but he knew what he wanted his future to look like. He knew that he wanted his future to be with Casey. Before he moved to Forks he was a messed up kid and his parents didn't know what to do with him. He got into trouble all the time and just nearly escaped Juvie once. That's when he was shipped off to Forks and the moment he met her sparkling grey-blue eyes, he changed. For the better. And it was all because of her.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" she fell into his lap, giggling. He smiled lovingly at her. She was a little buzzed from the beer. Casey wasn't a big drinker so the occasional slugs she took caused her usual normal state of mind to derail just a little.

"I love you." he said after just staring at her for a while, admiring her.

She grinned at him, her grey-blue eyes twinkling. "I love you too."

He pulled her into a kiss. Making her feel every inch of love he had for her. He was determined to stop with what he's been doing. The guilt hitting him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't keep doing it to her. He doesn't even know why he's doing it to her. It happened. Then it happened again. And somehow it became a regular thing. But not anymore. He was done. The girl, giggling and smiling down at him in the most lovable way, she deserved happiness. And he would give it to her. No matter what it took.

"Charlotte we have to stop." The blonde flicked her locks over her shoulder staring at Owen with a glimpse of mischief.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty." she smirks. Owen breaks eye contact, his stomach turning with guilt.

Charlotte's shrill laughter fills the air, making Owen feel all the more uneasy. "Oh, you can't actually feel anything for that prude right." she says in a tone between teasing and disbelief.

"Look Char, I love Casey. I don't even know why I keep doing this." He motions to the distance between them, which wasn't really that much. "I can't keep betraying her trust like this."

"Oh please." Charlotte snaps starting to feel just a little agitated. It's always about Casey. Casey always gets good grades, why don't you be more like her. I want Casey not you. Casey is more girlfriend material than you. Casey has better hair than you. Casey is much more disciplined than you. Casey is so much sweeter than you. Charlotte was so sick and tired of everything being about Casey Storm, her former best friend. "You know you enjoy every little minute of what we do and that's why you keep doing it. Because we all know that little Saint Casey isn't giving you any." she rolls her eyes, feeling proud for doing something Casey hasn't already.

Owen exhales through his nose, his frustration building. He just stayed up all night at a party and now he has to deal with Charlotte. It's safe to say that this is not going like he thought it would. But he should've known. Charlotte Mack didn't get dumped. By anyone.

"So stop this ridiculousness and come to bed with me." She closes the little distance that was between them and traces Owen's jawline with her long manicured fingernail. "My parents won't be home until later." He gulps.

"N-no, Char-Charlotte." he stammers as she trails sultry kisses all along his jawline, his neck and shoulder. "Stop." he says breathily.

"Why?" the blonde purrs. "You love it. Come on, for old times' sake." she looks up at him, her green eyes swimming with lust and desire. Before he can comprehend, Owen crashes his lips to hers and she doesn't keep him waiting, smirking as she kisses him back.

Owen was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at his cellphone. It couldn't be. She couldn't be. They were always safe. It didn't make any sense.

"Shit!" he hisses. "Fuck!" he yells, throwing his phone across the room.

At that moment all he needed was Casey. For her to comfort him. Hold him. To tell him that everything was going to be okay. She was always the only one who could calm him down. Ironic as the situation was. But he hasn't heard from her since Mike's party Saturday. At first he thought it might be her dad restricting her after coming in so late. But its Wednesday already and he's starting to worry that she may be avoiding him. Maybe she found out.

"Fuck!" he says again. Just then Angela storms into his room, looking completely frantic.

"Why is Casey avoiding me?" she asks him, looking completely crazy. He stares at her confused._ She's avoiding Angela too_? He thinks to himself.

"She's avoiding you too?"

Angela frowns. "What?"

"She's not answering any of my texts and calls either." Now he was worried. She wouldn't ignore Angela if she knew about Charlotte and him. She'd need her.

"I'm going over there." Angela says after a long moment of silence, each of them trying to figure out why Casey is MIA.

"No, don't." Owen says. Angela glares at him.

"Why the hell not? She's my best friend and I'm worried Owen." Her tone softens at the end.

"Because Ang, you know Case. She isn't like this. If she's avoiding us there must be a very good reason. Give her a few days. If she doesn't call any of us by Saturday, we'll go see her." Angela looks reluctant but nods.

He didn't know why Casey was avoiding him. He didn't know why she wasn't answering his text messages or why she wasn't calling him back. It was Saturday and he wanted to see her. He missed her. He needed to see her. And he was growing more and more concerned as to why she's been avoiding them. But how would he face her after what―after that. Although he told Angela they'd go together to see Casey, he couldn't have her there when he was going to do what he was going to do. He didn't want to. It was something that would tear him from the inside out. But he messed up and so he has to pay the consequences for his actions.

He takes a deep breath and gets out of his car. He walks up the stairs of the porch and is about to knock on the door when it opens and Casey's tiny form knocks right into him. Her head shoots up and his stomach falls. She looks awful. Like she hasn't had any sleep. Her already pale skin looks transparent. She has black rings under her eyes and they're red rimmed. _Has she been crying?_ He thought to himself. _But Casey never cries._

Just the mere sight of her makes him forget what he was going to do and pulls her into his arms, holding on for dear life.

"What the hell Case?" he says frantically after they pull away from their embrace. Casey looks devastated. Her normally sparkling eyes were drab and dead. Her body looked like it would collapse to the ground any minute. It looked as if she was trying very hard to keep herself upright. "I thought you were mad at me about something because you weren't answering my texts or calling me back. But then Ang told me you weren't answering her texts and calls either I started to get worried."

"I'm sorry Owen." she says, her voice breaking, laying her head on her boyfriend's chest. She was glad he was here. She needed him.

"What happened Case?" he gently strokes her hair.

Casey starts telling Owen what happened when she returned home from the party. The explanation sounded fairly normal, well without the brokenness in her voice, until she started hitting and screaming about her father's abandonment. Owen was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shakes Casey lightly as she continues screaming and hitting him against his chest. She snaps out of her state and Owen gently guides her to his car. This was not about him and what he did. As bad as he felt at the moment, his girlfriend needed him and he would be there for her.

"Did you tell her already?" Charlotte questions. Owen bows his head. He hadn't. He couldn't. Not after everything that's already happened. He couldn't put this on her too. It just wasn't fair to her. What he did to her wasn't fair but this; this would completely shatter her if he told her. And he couldn't do that to her. He loved her too much too destroy her.

"Well?" the blonde pushes, tapping her red fingernail on the counter top hastily.

"No." Owen mutters.

"What was that?" She had heard him. It was more a question as to why he didn't tell her yet than asking him to repeat what he had said.

"I didn't tell her yet Charlotte." Owen snaps. He hated himself for getting himself into this mess. All he could have done was resist and say no but his urges got the better of him and now he was going to become a teenage father.

"She's been going through some things and I just can't break up with her yet. It's too soon. It will destroy her." he whispered the last thing.

"It's always about her!" Charlotte screams angrily. "I'm going to become a freakin mother at seventeen and you're worried about _her _feelings."

Owen flinches. "I'm sorry okay. Just give me some time."

"You have until the end of the week. If you don't break up with her by the end of this week you will never see your unborn baby. I will make sure that he or she knows that their father abandoned them. That he didn't love them."

Owen could feel the anger bubbling up. He felt like screaming at Charlotte, telling her that she had no right. But she was serious and he knew it. If he didn't tell Casey that they were over, he would never see his child.

"Fine." he whispers defeated.

Owen looks at everything but Casey. He couldn't do it. The whole thing was eating him up inside. How could he possibly leave the one good thing that's ever happened to him? How could he possibly hurt her? She meant so much to him. He loved her so much. He couldn't hurt her. He already hurt her. Betrayed her trust. Cheated her. He didn't deserve her.

"Okay, this is getting weird. Every time I'm hit with this uneasy feeling. The moment I drove up your driveway it hit me and then when you opened the door and now you're acting weird. Will you tell me what going on please?"

He can tell that she's freaking out. So is he. How did he tell her? He betrayed her by cheating on her with the one person she hates more than anything. How did he end up at the point where he destroyed all that was good for him? He couldn't even remember why he and Charlotte started doing what they did. And now look where they ended up. He has to leave his one true love because of his one track minded mistake.

Owen finally looks over at Casey, the look on her face hitting every bit of air out of his lungs. He knows he should say something but he can't. He can just stare at the beautiful girl before him. Internally mourn the loss of her in his life. He knows she'll hate him after he tells her. Maybe even more than he hates himself. Not that he blames her. But he loves her and he will show her, make her feel that he loves her so much.

He kisses her.

He kisses her with everything that he has. Pouring every single ounce of love he possess into the kiss.

He's kissing her goodbye.

Because after this it will be as if he didn't even exist in her life.

He'd be the one who broke her heart. And that broke his heart.

He knew this kiss would turn into way more. He wanted that so much. And it felt like it was heading in the direction that he wanted it to. But he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't hurt her like that too. So he stopped it. He stopped kissing her because he needed to. What he was about to do next made him want to whimper in pain. He was going to break Casey.

She's pleading for him to tell her why his acting weird. He can hear the desperation in her voice. See it on her face. He had to do it. He knew that. But how could he break her? How could he leave her after her father left her? How could he betray her the way he did? That was the one question he had no answer to.

"Casey." His chest burned as he tried to form the next sentence, willing it to just come out. So this would be over with and she could hate him. He didn't want her to hate him. But she had to. She would. "I can't do this anymore." He couldn't do it anymore. But he wanted to.

"What do you mean?" Casey asks her voice as strained as his felt. He needed to feel her. To touch her. If not for the last time. He walks toward her, takes her small soft hands into his and looks into her eyes, pleading with her to make this easy in some sort. To just finish it for him. To figure it out and just run away, just so he wouldn't have to say it. Because he couldn't.

"Case, you know I care about you and you know I'll always be here for you." Care about her would be putting it lightly. He loves her. He loves her so much that he has to let her go.

"Why does it feel like you're saying bye?" she sounds like she's about to cry. She couldn't cry. That would make this tough situation for him even tougher.

"That's because I am." he says so softly.

As Casey flipped out, like she normally did these days, and like he knew she would, all he could do was stare at her his heart breaking with every punch she landed on his chest. He didn't know what to say to her when she questioned him. I cheated on you? I love you too much to keep hurting you? I impregnated your former best friend who you happen to hate with every fiber in your being.

No.

There was no explanation. Just the quietness and the stares. She needed to hate him. So he said what he knew would get her to look at him like she couldn't believe she'd ever been with him and run away from. Run far away from him.

"Please Case, don't make this even harder than it already is." That was all it took. Those words, a long moment of dreadful silence and she was gone. He sunk down to the ground, holding his head in his hands, choking back the sobs. He just threw away the best thing that's ever happened to him and would never get it back.

_**Present day**_

**Casey's POV**

I stare at Owen, my heart pumping in my chest, jaw slacked and eyes wide. He cheated on me? I mean Charlotte said they slept together but she just thought she said that to taunt me.

"You cheated on me with the one person you knew I didn't have an ounce of liking for and then you got her pregnant." I get up abruptly, wiping at the tears that has fallen without so much as a warning.

"Casey." Owen starts but I cut him off.

"No. You don't get to talk. You've done your talking. Now you listen!" I scream, sobs racking my body. It's like he's broken up with me all over again.

"How could you Owen?" I wail. "You say you did it because you loved me but you _cheated_ on me Owen! Cheated on me with Charlotte." I yell.

"I never meant to. I don't even know why I did it." He sounds so heart-broken, so desperate. But I can't bring myself to care. Owen just keeps breaking me. Shattering me to pieces. Destroying me. And I keep letting him.

"That's why you started dating her. Or kept dating her. You were with her because she wouldn't let you see your baby if you didn't leave me. But you left me the moment you slept with her! Oh My God! I'm such an idiot!" I cry hysterically. Owen flinches taking a step towards me but I scream for him to stop.

"Just, just don't." I whisper.

"Case I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I loved you. I still love you. Just let me prove it to you."

I look up at him, disgust written all over my face.

"People don't betray the people they love." I say coldly.

"You have to give me a chance." he pleads.

"A chance for what?" I bellow. "Just so Charlotte can keep being in your life even if I did give you that chance."

"I told you I broke up with her."

"She's pregnant. She's going to have _your_ baby." Just saying those words sends cold tremors through my body. "She will always be in your life."

"She lost the baby."

I feel slightly bad. Even though I don't like her and hate them for what they did, losing the baby couldn't have been easy.

"But it doesn't matter. I want to be with you." he states firmly. All feeling of sympathy fades away and I'm filled with disbelief and anger again.

"I love you Casey. And I will stop at nothing to prove it to you." Before I can even blink Owen is in front of my face, cupping my face in his hands and pulling my lips to his. I freeze.

No!

This should not be happening. I'm standing rigid as Owen crashes his entire body to mine. This feels wrong in every way. I feel like I'm being asphyxiated, every bit of air in me being sucked out. Owen should not be kissing me. I don't want to kiss Owen.

As I eventually regain my normal state of mind and snap out of my shocked state I try and push him away but am unable. His got a tight grip on my face and his lips are mushed to mine so hard I can barely breathe. I'm not kissing him back but he persists, cramming his tongue in my mouth. I'm fighting against him, shoving and hitting against his chest willing him to let go but he won't.

Before I can think of another way to get Owen to let go a fist flies towards him and lands on his eye causing him to fall to the ground and skied to the back

I gas, catching my breath as a trembling Embry stalks toward Owen, who is trying to recover from the punch he just got. Embry launches forward and grabs Owen by his shirt, lifting him as if he weighed nothing.

"If you ever touch her again, I will rip your throat out." Embry snarls. "With my teeth!"

**I wanna rip out Owen's throat too! Scum bag. **

**So what did you think coz I pretty much always knew Owen was the cheating type? Ass wipe!**

**Hope you liked**


	30. Chapter 30

Sixx.A.m2016: You've got that right! Owen deserves a good bashing. Enjoy the next chapter.

Monkeypie982: He sure is. I just love it when Embry come to the rescue. Glad you loved this one. I updated! So enjoy this one.

saramichellegellarfan1: I know right! Owen is such a huge ass! Embry and her are so cute. I updated! Enjoy it!

Squary: I'm sorry you had to wait but I'm glad it was so worth it! I know! He's such a sweetie pie! I really don't like Owen either. Douche bag! Thanks! He's just that guy that you love to hate. And not in a good way. Embry will always be our hero:))))). I updated. Enjoy!

guardgodess15: It was only a pleasure. The little broken hearted boy act was getting old. Owen is an ass and its time everyone saw it. I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the next one.

katscrach2.0: True that! Couldn't agree with you more.

yvetteereads13: Lol…Oh he will! Soon enough. Me too! High five to that! I updated so I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoy it so much.

Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.

Chapter 29

I'm sitting in between Embry's legs on my bed, eating a batch of chocolate chip cookie dough that Emily made especially for me, drowning my sorrows and having some sort of an epiphany. It's been two days since Owen's "confession" and this is how it went: that very day, I yelled and cried feeling betrayed and taken for a fool. I was devastated to say the least. The day after that I was pissed. I mean how could he do that to me and still say he loved me. People who love each other don't betray their trust and sleep with other people. I'm not sure if his out of his mind or if that's just the way he sees things. Either way I think that he's lost it. Then yesterday I felt depressed. Depressed because I didn't need to go to Owen. I didn't need to let him explain. All I could have done was chase him away because he didn't deserve to be given a chance. So I was pretty much feeling sorry for myself because yet again I welcomed heartbreak with open arms. Which is why I am currently nestled against Embry's warm chest, his head buried in my hair, as I dig into the cookie dough.

Embry.

**Now there's someone that deserves a chance.**

I cannot agree more. I've spent so much time focusing on how I've been hurt by my dad, then Owen, then my dad, then Charlotte, then Owen, then my dad, then my mom. They've hurt me time and time again and then there was the imprinting and I thought Embry didn't love me. But the fact of the matter is; imprinting on me was the best thing Embry could have done. He has saved me so many times. Mostly from myself. But he's literally been here through everything that's gone wrong in my life for the past six months. Since the day I got dumped, Embry stepped into my life and changed so much. It's been bittersweet. There's been tough times. I was overwhelmed by everything happening at once. I even became selfish at one point. I've been hurt more times than I can count but Embry makes everything seem so much better. Even when he was the reason I felt sad or angry, due to my own stupidity I realize now, he still made me feel like there is hope, that maybe I can be happy. And I guess I can be happy. If my mom would just wake up from her traumatizing coma. If my father would just be my father and not some crazed vampire trying to take me away from everything I've ever known and everything I've come to love. If Owen would just disappear from my life. There are just still certain things standing in the way of me and my true happiness. I'm always going to be a mile away from the happiness that I so crave if I keep letting the very people hurt me that has caused my life to turn upside down in the first place.

But Embry.

Embry brings a new sense of hope and contentment to my life. I've said it many times before and for a long time I've denied that Embry could really love me. Truth be told, I was only acting out the way I was because of my bruised heart. Charlotte hurt me. Owen hurt me. My dad hurt me. Then imprinting happened and I thought Embry hurt me too. But quite the contrary. Embry is the best thing that could ever have happened to me. And he couldn't have stepped into my life at a better time. Because he stopped me from falling into millions of pieces. Every time I shattered just a bit he'd be there and would fix me right up. Even when I was awful to him he just kept coming back to me, trying with everything he had to make me believe that he truly loves me. Now if that isn't enough to tell me that his being genuine and truthful then I don't know what is.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" His husky voice whispers in my ear causing my skin to burst out in goose bumps. I place the tub of cookie dough on my dresser and turn my body so I'm facing Embry.

I smile gently. "I was thinking that maybe we could go on that second date we never went on."

Embry's face breaks into a shit eating grin, me not being able to contain my own wide smile.

"You really want to?" He looks wary. I place my hand on his cheek and he leans his face to my palm.

"I think it will be good for me to just forget about what happened these past few weeks if only for a little while." That is all it took for Embry to immediately blow out in a determined expression.

"You're right. You deserve a break." He says seriously. I peck him lightly on the lips surprising us both. My face heats up and I look down, unable to look Embry in the eyes. It's been so long since our lips actually touched and I didn't exactly plan to do that.

A warm hand cups my chin, gently lifting my head so I'd look him in the eye. Embry's chocolate brown eyes are swimming with pure love and appreciation. It's when he looks at me like this that I can't deny the love he feels for me.

"Emmy." I whisper.

"Yes Sey." he says, his voice low and husky, the sound sending shivers down my spine. His warm hand brushes my bangs across my forehead and he gently uses his thumb to caress my cheek bone.

"I want you to kiss me." His eyes widen slightly but he pulls my body closer to him with his one hand, resting it on the small of my back. He uses his other hand to inch my face closer to his, not once tearing his gaze away from mine. Then his lips touches mine and good God, the electricity that shoots through me nearly makes me break the contact of our lips. The kiss is soft and sweet, both of us just savoring and adapting to the long last contact between our lips. Embry pulls me closer to him; our bodies flush against each other as I ring my arms around his neck. He gently strokes his tongue across my bottom lip making me moan inwardly. I give him the permission he wants and open my mouth ever so slightly and he smooth's his tongue into my mouth. The friction of our tongues sends my body into a shivering frenzy. I don't know how I got to the point where I'm straddling Embry, my fingers gripping his hair tightly, tugging and pulling as the kiss deepens. But all too soon the kiss ends and Embry and I come up for a well-deserved breath.

"Wow." he whispers. I giggle.

"Yeah." He looks up at me, his eyes twinkling as he bites his bottom lip.

Oh. My. God! He did not just do that after we just nearly swallowed each other whole.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now." He rests his forehead against mine. I smile.

"Me too."

"So you still wanna go on that date?" I chuckle, looking up at him.

"Or we could just do this all day."

A deep chuckle rumbles from Embry's chest. He raises an eyebrow and flashes that oh so adorable grin.

"We can definitely do that." He places his hands on my hips, squeezing it lightly. I squeal, jumping up slightly and glare at him playfully as he laughs at my reaction.

"Don't do that." I slap him across the chest.

"Do what?" He looks at me seriously with the most innocent expression but I can see the smile playing at his lips, threating to break out full force. He pokes his finger into my side causing my body to twitch.

"Embry." I say in a warning tone. But he does it again and finally tickles me completely making me scream for him to stop. I'm between gasping, laughing and screaming for Embry to stop when Quil, Paul, Jacob, Seth, and Brady practically fall in through my room door. They all look at my limp body beneath a crouching Embry, who's towering over me, his hands still on my side, mid-tickle.

The room is quiet for a moment, the five wolves looking at Embry and me with expressions between amusement, horror, disgust and relief.

"Oh thank God!" Quil is the first one to speak, breaking the silence.

"We thought you guys were having sex up here." Paul bluntly states. My heart hammers in my chest as my face blushes beet red. I take a chance and glance up at Embry and his face is equally as red. He looks even more embarrassed then me. I shove Embry away from me and get up from my bed straightening my tank top and shorts.

"And so what if we were?" I put my hands on my hips, glaring at the five bulky dudes in front of me. "You just came running up here to watch." I cock an eyebrow.

They all look up at me sheepishly, well everyone besides Paul who was smirking annoyingly.

"Uh, I guess we didn't think about it that way." Jake states; scratching the back of his head a shade of red covering his cheeks. Cute.

"Yeah, we're gonna go." Seth says grinning lopsidedly, Brady nodding and following him out.

"It's not like it would be a good show." Paul says smartly. "I would actually be of help. You know, you guys being virgins and all." My arms fall from my hips, my face burning up again, as I stare up at Paul jaw slacked slightly.

Stupid Paul.

Embry growls from behind me and I turn around to find him shaking. I roll my eyes.

"Here we go again." Quil says sniggering. Damn Quil. You beat me to it.

"Paul, screw you." I roll my eyes.

"You wish." He wiggles his eye brows, smirking that infamous "Paul smirk".

I try to maintain my serious, glaring face but I just can't. I chuckle lightly, shoving the remaining three wolves out of my room, ignoring their protestations.

I slump down on my bed, where Embry, who has stopped shaking and growling, collapsed into the moment I got his three brawny friends out of my room. I try to remove the pillow he has smothered to his face but he holds firm.

"Embry."

"Hmph." He grunts into the pillow. I giggle.

"Hey, are you embarrassed?" He rolls over onto his side, smothering his face deeper into the pillow, a muffled scream escaping him.

"Emmy." I rub his arm soothingly. "You know it doesn't matter right. It's not like we were doing anything wrong."

He removes the pillow from his face, shifting so his head is laying in my lap.

"That isn't the problem."

"Then what is it?" I ask combing my hair through his cropped hair.

He looks like his contemplating whether or not to tell me or not but shakes he's head probably deciding against it.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." I sigh but don't push. Instead I lean in to kiss him lightly on his lips.

"You know what this means right." He grins.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're officially my girl again."

I smile shyly. "When did I ever stop being your girl." He's eyebrows practically shoots up into his hair.

"I know. I know. I've been stupid. I was just hurt that's all Emmy. Things were just so much and to tell you the truth I was expecting for you to somehow hurt me. Just like everyone else. I was holding my breath, waiting for it to happen. And when you told me about the imprinting," he flinches. "I used that as a scapegoat to represent you hurting me. That's what my mind was telling me. But Em, my heart was telling me a completely different thing."

"You've been here through everything. You're still here after seeing me at my worst. And I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me." By this time the tears are prickling down my face.

I take a deep breath as Embry wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"I love you." I tell him. He smiles up at me warmly, filling my entire body with that warmth. "And I'm so glad you never gave up on me. Even when I was acting like such an inconsiderate ass.

"I could never give up on you Sey. And you weren't being inconsiderate. You were hurt. I get that. And I'll make sure that you never feel an ounce of pain again. Ever. I love you too, Casey. And nothing will ever hurt you again."

**Okay so I know it was kinda short and uneventful but a relaxing chapter was needed after the last few cliffies. I really hope you enjoyed this one. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the continued support! **

**guardgodess15: **I know right! They are too cute. Thanks for reviewing again I really appreciate it. You are too awesome! Enjoy this one!

**saramichellegellarfan1: **Haha I might just take your advice you know. It would be so sweet. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this one too.

**yvetteereads13: **Paul is such a man hoe. Poor Embry and Casey right. I'm so glad you think that because I totally agree. Awww! I'll try my best to grant your wish *winks* Enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 30**

It's been a month. A month since my abandoning father came back as stone-cold vampire and threatened to take me and my mother away inturn changing us into vampires too. A month since he attacked my mother. A month since she slipped into her shock induced coma. A month since Owen confessed to his cheating ways and revealed to me what a complete jerk he is. A month since Embry and I rekindled our love and our relationship has been blossoming. It hasn't been the easiest month. What with mom waking up two weeks after the attack and then acting like she wasn't even alive. I thought I would spend my summer with my friends, enjoying the beach and the rare sun in Forks but I had to take care of my mother. Not that I mind looking after her. But the first month of my summer didn't turn out the way I would have wanted it too. Although things have been getting back to normal, well as normal as things can get around here, since mom started acting like her normal self and not the zombie dazed person she had been just shortly after she woke up from the coma.

Embry's been there, as always, making the days better and brighter. The Pack returned to La Push, after mom woke up and semi-returned to her normal self. But they popped in every now and again, checking up on me and "hot mama", as Paul decided to refer to my mom as, making sure we were fine. Embry, however, is every waking moment at my house. The only time he isn't at my house is when he's out patrolling.

It took about a week for mom to snap out of her zombie state after she woke up from her coma. She was herself again, but there's still something missing. Of course there is. He husband is a lunatic who attacked her. That's not something you recover from easily. We don't talk about what happened. Mom hasn't said much about it either and I didn't push either. It's something everyone would like to forget ever happened. It's still a sore topic. Every time I even think of my father I'm overcome with overwhelming rage and hurt. It was nothing like before he came back. This time whenever he pops up I shudder with anger feeling like I will spaz out at any moment. So the "my father is a demented immortal creature who abandoned his family twice and nearly killed his wife" box is far in the back of my mind with a label DO NOT OPEN.

My relationship with Embry has been different. I always knew we shared this bond, this strange connection that bound us together somehow. When he was sad I was devastated. When he was happy I was ecstatic. When he was angry I was pissed. And vice-versa. I felt his every emotion and he felt mine. I never understood it before. It was unusual and out of the ordinary and it made me that much more afraid that I was falling for Embry Call too hard too fast. But now I know it's the magical bond of imprinting that make's Embry and I feel each other's every emotion. We share an unbreakable bond and it might seem completely insane to a person outside of it because they haven't experienced it, because how does one look into another's eyes and determine whether or not that person will be their soul mate, the person they will love unconditionally, the person who completes them. Imprinting might be some voodoo wolf magic to some but to us who are imprints and the wolves who have imprinted, know that it's a sacred bond shared between two people who are truly meant to be together. Imprinting should be seen as a blessing rather than a curse. It's the ultimate bond that binds two souls together. It's the act of tying two souls together, uniting them as one. The one cannot be without the other. It would be impossible to survive the loss of your soul mate. I still have fears of losing my soul mate. But not because maybe he might not love me anymore, because I know now that Embry will always love me, but I fear for his safety. I will always be afraid but likewise I'll always be comforted by the fact that Embry loves me. And will always love me. No matter what happens. Still, there's always that nagging feeling that something bad will happen. Something really, really bad.

"Casey, honey, can you come down here for a second?" Mom calls from downstairs. She's finally made her full recovery, a cold scar in her neck the only thing reminding us about the attack. She still isn't fully herself but she's making an effort and that is comforting to say the least.

"Yeah mom, I'll be there in a second." I call back. I quickly slip on a pair of Vans, pull my hair up in a ponytail and march down the stairs. The Pack decided to host one of their infamous bonfires to celebrate their return to La Push. Embry said we'd be celebrating our union. I just love him.

"What's up?" I slump down on the loveseat opposite her. She lifts her reading glasses, placing the book down that she was reading.

"I want to talk about what happened." she says softly, tugging on the scarf around her neck that's hiding her scar. I gulp, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Uh," I struggle to come up with the right words, opening and closing my mouth like gold fish. I definitely wasn't expecting this. To be honest, I was okay with not talking about it. Just thinking about it felt like the wounds were being ripped open viciously; imagine what talking about it would feel like.

"Casey, baby, I'm so sorry." She instantly bursts into tears. I scoot over to the sofa and wrap my arms around her.

"It's okay mom." I shush her. "It's not your fault."

"No Casey, you don't understand." She sobs. "I knew what he was before he came back to this house but I still allowed it. I knew he was a monster but I still brought him near you."

"You knew?" I glance at her with a shocked expression. How would she know that his a vampire? How did she even know such things exist?

"When your father left I was devastated. He just started packing his things not saying a single word and the he was gone. He ignored my screams and my cries. He didn't spare one last glance at me before he walked out of that door and out of our lives. It tore me apart. I couldn't stand it." Her eyes glaze over, as if reliving the experience. "But after sometime I started getting these random phone calls. The person wouldn't talk but somehow I knew it was your father and I felt comforted by the fact that he hadn't forgotten me, that he hadn't forgotten us. He eventually started speaking and the moment he spoke I knew something was different. I know about the Cullens sweetie. There's a lot of talk around this tiny town. I've seen things, heard of things that shouldn't be real. But I knew; I knew the moment I laid eyes on your father again that he was different. I didn't know what he was but I knew he was bad. One look into those crimson eyes is enough to turn your blood cold. But I saw him again, I saw the man that I've loved all my life and I couldn't deny him. I was too overcome with the pure joy of being able to see him again. He told me about his plan but I knew you wouldn't agree. I knew how you felt about Embry, even if you didn't know it yourself at the time. And I knew you'd refuse to leave. But he was insistent. That's when I brought him here. We were having the conversation about finally telling you when you walked in and saw him. I was shocked that you knew what he was. I didn't think you'd know. I knew you'd see the differences but I didn't think you'd know he was a vampire."

"The moment I saw your fear I started to feel conflicted. How could I choose between my daughter and my husband? In the end I chose your father. I was selfish. I was so consumed with the fear that he may leave me again that I couldn't deny him. I did and said some things that I'm not proud of but all I thought of it at the time is that I'll be with my husband and that's all that matters." I wanted to feel angry with her. I wanted to feel hurt. But I couldn't. I knew that if I was in her position I would've done the same. I would choose my happiness out of fear of losing the one great love I will never get back.

"Your father wasn't upset when you stormed out looking deathly afraid. He just said to give you time, that you'd come around eventually. But I knew that wouldn't happen. That's when I told him about Embry."

"He was outraged. I didn't have a clue why. Embry was a decent boy, he made you laugh and smile again after I thought I wouldn't see that kind of expression on your face again. He kept saying that Embry is the enemy and the faster we get you away from this place the better." I couldn't contain the bubbling anger this time. My expression probably said it all because mom squeezes my hand giving me a sad smile.

"That's when he told me about Embry and his friends being part of a wolf pack. At this point I didn't think anything was a fairy tale anymore. That perhaps even unicorns exist. I'm not proud of the things I said about Embry and I have no excuses but if it wasn't for me and my selfish need to not be abandoned again you would never have been in danger." She starts sobbing again and this time tears of my own are flowing from my eyes. "I was so deathly afraid that he'd leave me again that I turned against my own daughter and the one person who's helped her through so much. That boy has been there for you even when I couldn't be. I see the way he looks at you, he really loves you." I already know that but just hearing it from another person makes my insides warm up.

"You're only sixteen and you're my baby but Embry makes you happy and he's the one for you." She smiles that proud motherly smile that I've seen on Embry's mother's face once or twice before.

"I really love him mom."

"I know baby." She holds me to her chest. "I'm so sorry all this happened, Casey."

"Don't be mom. It wasn't your fault. Nothing will happen to us now. He's gone and he isn't coming back." my voice breaks.

"I know." she whispers. "I just miss him."

"I know mom. I miss him too."

"You're lat―Why is it always that you're crying whenever you come to one of these things?" Embry asks scooping me up in his arms. I giggle.

"Mom and I had a heart to heart." He raises an eyebrow. "We finally spoke about what happened." This time both his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "And I hope you don't mind." He gives me a quizzical look before his expression softens and he nods as he sees mom heading in our direction.

"Hey Embry, I hope you don't mind me gate crashing your party."

Embry shakes his head smiling. "Not at all. Come on; let's introduce you to the others."

Emily spots us and comes over wearing a huge smile heading directly to mom. The two embrace, a string of hellos and how are you's following the hug.

"I'll take you over to the Elders." Emily says and mom nods but looks over at me. I smile reassuringly at her and she smiles back then she and Emily head over to where Billy, Sue and Old Quil are gathered.

"Hey guys." I greet Jacob and Angela as we walk over to them.

Angela hugs me and Jake follows suit.

"So she looks better." Ang speaks up nodding over to mom. I nod my head smiling.

"We spoke about it." Both Jake and Ang wear the same shocked expression Embry wore when I told him. I almost chuckle at their faces.

"Yep, we had a heart to heart."

"Wow." Is all Angela says while Jake along with Embry nods.

* * *

Everyone gathers close around the fire getting ready to listen to the Legends to be told. I've heard it once before and I was so entranced then. It's so surreal. And the way Billy tells it, there's just something about his voice that takes you to the time when Taha Aki lived.

"You okay?" Embry whispers into my ear his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. He must think I'm cold because he pulls me ever so tightly against his chest. I lay my head down on his shoulder blade.

"Yeah." I say. I feel his hot lips against my temple making my entire body heat up. The effect Embry has on me still amazes me. Just a mere touch sends bolts of electricity coursing through my body. A simple gesture heats me up like a pressure cooker. Everything about me is entwined with him. My entire body reacts to him. When he holds me I feel comfort that I never knew could be felt. When he looks the way he does, like I'm the reason for his existence and that he'd lay down his life for me, an indescribable feeling of warmth enters my body making me so giddy I could smile for eons and be content. When he says he loves me every fibre in my being tells me to believe him because his telling the truth. When he kisses me my entire body lights up like the sky does when there's a thunder storm. Everything about him entices me. Everything about him excites me. I've broken out of that scared place I was in and just let go of all my doubts and worries and fears because no man will ever love me as much as Embry does. No man will ever get the love I feel for Embry in return. Nobody will ever know the kind of bond Embry and I share. Though there are other imprinted couples, everyone has their own source of uniqueness. Every couple has that one thing that makes them different from the rest. Emily and Sam share her scars; whenever he sees her he sees her scares and is reminded of what he did but he is also reminded of the fact that that's where their relationship started. They survive because Emily survived and every time he sees her scars he loves her even more. Jared and Kim have her shyness; because of her introverted nature Jared never noticed her but that very shyness is where it all started. No one thought a guy like Jared would end up with a girl like Kim but it's the unexpectedness of their unity that makes them great. Quil and Claire have her innocence; their imprint is the strangest but she keeps the child alive in him and it's the playfulness of their relationship that makes them unique. Jacob and Angela share their broken hearts; they were brought together because of a negative force but it turned into something positive. Though they met under the most awkward circumstances, those circumstances are the very thing that defines their relationship and makes them different from the rest. Embry and I have my vulnerability; every time I thought I was down Embry would pick me up. Our relationship is based on the bittersweet events of my life these past months and how Embry would try and try until he had nothing left and even then to make things better and easy for me. We are different because my pain is what brought us together. And like Jake and Ang we weren't brought together under the best of circumstances but my pain makes our relationship as great as it is and as unique as it is. My pain was a test, is still a test about how far we can reach our limits. My pain is where it all started.

The imprint may be a bond that brings two souls together making two a perfect one but that is the only similar thing about every imprinted couple. They found their soul mate. Be it because if shyness, scars, innocence of pain; everyone found that person they deserve to have. We all found our person because of the same bond and magical instinct but we all have different foundations to our relationship. We all have that one thing that makes us unique.

* * *

**So I know I'm coming up dry with the excitement in the chapters but I'm suffering from a little writer's block and it's really not going well. But I promise I won't slack. I will kick this writer's block's ass and update with a better more excitement filled chapter next. Because I just love the excitement. I friggin thrive on the excitement!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Dreamcatcher94: **I think I may have overcome my writer's block. Maybe. I'm not sure. I did update though, so enjoy this one too.

**Tyla: **I'm glad you liked it. When I first started with the chapter I wasn't sure in which direction I was going but when I started with imprinting I found myself going into depth with it. I wasn't happy with the entire chapter but I was quite satisfied with the imprinting bit. So I'm really pleased that you enjoy it and the storyJ

**Sixx.A.M2016: **You haven't missed anything. Casey's dad fled after attacking her mom like the coward he is. It's still undecided whether he is going to make an appearance again.

**saramichellegellarfan1: **Aww! I know. I would like an Embry too. He is so adorable. She is isn't she? Lucky fish! I'm sure you will particularly like this chapter. Enjoy!

**guardgodess15: **I'm so glad you loved it! I wasn't so sure about it at first but it turned out sorta great. So thanks for the compliment. I'm so flattered that you think it's "genius". I've finally posted! I've not completely passed my writers' block but I am getting there. Enjoy this chappie. No worries, review whenever you get the chance. I always look forward to it. No matter when they comeJ

**yvetteereads13: **Aww! *sniff sniff* that is so sweet. Please, enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 31**

Embry gently caresses my face, dipping his head and capturing my mouth in his. The kiss starts out slow and sweet, he's savoring every moment our lips our locked. But he quickly deepens the kiss, flicking his tongue out and licks my bottom lip asking permission to enter which I willingly give. The moment our tongues touch we both erupt with moans of pleasure. Embry moves his hands from my face and rest it on my shoulders while I wrap mine around his waist. We're kissing so intensely that my head starts spinning. But I don't pull back. I'm too intoxicated. Embry breaks away from the kiss and I almost whimper at the loss of contact until he starts placing soft, open-mouthed kisses on my neck and jawline, his hands making the way down to my waist. I move my hands up tugging at his hair as he slips his fingers underneath my shirt, his hot fingers on my bare stomach scorching my skin. He clutches the hem of my shirt and fiddles with it for a while before looking up into my eyes, silently asking permission to remove it. His eyes are burning with lust and desire, making my entire body flush. I nod, giving him the permission and he doesn't think twice before yanking my shirt off, in turn popping every single button. At this point I really don't care. All I want is Embry's hot hands on my body.

He stares at me for a minute, his eyes going almost black as I stand before him with only my lacy deep red bra. Thank God I decided to wear this one this morning rather than my usual tan cotton bra. I'm staring at him with the same intensity watching as his muscles twitch, every contour and ripple and bump of his well-toned body looking ever so endearing. Embry doesn't waste time, crashing his lips violently to mine, shoving me up against my room door. We're kissing fiercely, every single feeling and emotion bubbling and exploding into each other's mouths. His hands and mouth is doing unbelievable things to my body. His tongue grazing my neck leaving tingles in its wake. His hands are caressing up and down my side. Embry puts one hand beneath my butt, propping me up and uses the other hand to slip off one of the straps of my bra. He kisses my shoulder lightly, then licks it over and then he sinks his teeth into it making me moan out in pleasure and pain.

"Emmy." I pant.

He looks up at me and the look on my face probably says it all. He puts his hands around my waist as I lock my feet behind his back and his hands move up my spine, in the direction of my bra clasp.

"May I?" His voice is husky and it sends shivers down my spine. I nod dumbly, unable to form a coherent sentence. My heart races in my chest as he unhooks the bra and walks over to my bed. As he lays me down I wiggle out of my bra and am assaulted with the most lustful expression I've ever seen. Not that I've seen many.

"God." he mutters looking at me with glazed over eyes. My body has a mind of its own and before I know it I'm pulling him down, his chest smacking to mine, the feeling of our bare chests against each other forming a new wave of desire.

"Feels so good." I pant as he nibbles and licks and kisses my neck. I move my hands up and down his wonderful chest and down to his eight pack, my fingers jumping over every single bump and dip. I stroke along his V and just below his navel.

"Sey." he moans. I continue my stroking, moaning at the pleasure of having my hands all over him and his lips all over me.

"Casey." he says again.

"Casey! Wake up!" I jerk awake and stare at Embry with wide eyes. My face turns a shade close to purple as I realize what just happened.

I did not just have an almost sex dream of Embry and I.

I bury my face in my hands whimpering.

"Sey, what's the matter? You were moaning and calling out my name. Did you have a bad dream?" If I wasn't so embarrassed I probably would have laughed. I can't even look at him without wincing right now.

"Hey," he says soothingly rubbing my bare arm. That is so not a good idea right now. Not after **that** dream. "Look at me." Ugh. Hate it when he uses that tone. The 'melt me into a puddle of sloppy goo' tone.

I reluctantly lift my head and look up at Embry. His brow is furrowed in confusion and concern.

"Are you okay?" he asks worry written all over his face. I smile but I'm sure it probably looks like a grimace because I'm so embarrassed right now. This only causes me to bury my head into his chest (his wearing a shirt by the way!) And do a strange combination of pretending to laugh and pretending to cry. This only sets Embry off more but there's no way in hell I'm telling him that I just has a dream about us almost having sex. The last time the subject came up he was so embarrassed he nearly buried himself in my bed clothes.

Thankfully Embry doesn't push the situation any further when I refuse to tell him anything. Instead, he wraps me in his arms and places me on his chest as we lay curled up on his bed.

Solace.

It's safe to say that the "s" word is an embarrassing topic. Not something that's easy to talk about without wanting to just die.

* * *

"Looking for a girl that was here but now she's gone, felt so good even though she didn't move on, she knows what I want but she's bad for me, she gets what she wants when she's touching me," I sing along to the Connor Maynard soundtrack and dance around the kitchen as I prepare lunch for me and Angela. We decided to have a BFF day since we haven't had one in forever. What with me spending most of my time with Embry and being there for mom and her getting close to Jake, we've barely had some one-on-one time. And with summer nearly over, we decided we **_needed_** some girl time.

"You tear me apart like an animal...Like an animal, animal,"

I giggle as I wiggle my hips and twirl around the kitchen table on my tip toes.

"So you've already started the party without me." I turn around and am faced with Angela smirking at me. I laugh and immediately pull her into a hug.

"Good! You're here. I was starting to think you weren't coming anymore."

She places her bag beside the table and slides onto the counter as I move to the stoves to check the pasta.

"Yeah, Jake wouldn't let me leave."

"Ooh, Jake." I tease, wiggling my eyebrows. Angela giggles and playfully swats me with a dish rag.

"What? I was just helping him out with his Math seeing that he was so much out of school last fall and because he decided to go back this fall, so he could graduate he has some catching up to do. I was just tutoring him s'all."

I raise an eyebrow, giving her a look.

"Riiiight." I drawl out. "I'm sure Ang."

She just rolls her eyes but doesn't comment. Yeah right! As if she was tutoring him Math.

"Anyway, what have you got planned for us tonight?" She quickly changes the subject. I smirk. Tutored him my ass!

"Food. Snacks. Some great movies. A little dancing. And some well-deserved pillow talk." Angela claps her hands together in excitement a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Let's get this slumber party started."

* * *

"So you actually dreamt about you guys almost..." Her cheeks flush pink as she's unable to finish the sentence.

I nod. Popping a handful of M&M's in my mouth to hide the fact that I'm blushing furiously.

"Does he know?"

"No!" I say abruptly. "I'd die before Embry knows I'm having sex dreams about him." Angela chokes out a laugh.

"I still can't..." She trails off unable to wrap her head around the fact that I'm officially one of those horny, sex crazed teenagers. Who has sex dreams and then in turn obsesses about it.

"I know." I mirror her feelings toward the situation. "I've been unable to think about anything else since it happened. And it's been three days. I can't look at him without blushing like a moron. And don't get me started when he climbs through my window shirtless and wet from the light drizzle or damp from the fog." Ang giggles and nods her head obviously knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

"I know right. It's like they're oblivious to the fact that their bare torso is so distracting."

"Nope," I say popping the P. "They know alright. I'm sure they do it on purpose."

Angela rolls her eyes but nods her head agreeing with me.

"I don't know Ang, the dream has to mean something."

She looks deep in thought for a second.

"It should." She finally speaks up. "I mean you did say you guys have been getting closer. Maybe this is your subconscious mind telling you that you're ready for that next step in your relationship." I sigh heavily taking in what she said.

**_Please listen to our subconscious. I am so ready for Embry to tap this. _**

I struggle to contain the bubbling laughter because of my sick inner monologue.

**_Hey! I resent that. _**

I can't help but giggle this time. I am seriously losing it. Angela looks at me in confusion but I just wave her off, giggling on like a crazy person.

"Anyway." Angela says loudly but it only makes me laugh louder. She's looking at me like I've lost my mind and honestly I'm starting to believe that I did.

"Are you okay?" She asks with an expression between confusion, worry and amusement.

I try to regain composure, inhaling and exhaling slowly as my laughing dies down.

"I'm fine. It's just," I feel my face flush with embarrassment. "I think you're right. I think I'm ready to have sex with Embry."

* * *

"Hey." I greet Embry as I walk in through his room door. He just got off patrol and is laying out cold on his bed.

He glances up at me; his eyes are slits as he smiles at me goofily. I giggle.

"Explain to me why you called me over here when you know you'll be exhausted after you patrol." He just grunts and muffles a response. I sigh placing my bag on his dresser, kick off my Chucks and spread out next to him. He immediately pulls me to his chest making me giggle.

The talk with Angela yesterday made me have some sort of an epiphany. Embry and I have been through so much together and things finally seem like they're looking up. I barely even think about my dad and when I do a wave of anger doesn't wash over me. It's like it doesn't even faze me anymore. Don't get me wrong, I will never forgive him for his selfish acts but I made a decision to stop making what he did to us (mom and I) govern my life and determine my future. He did us wrong but that only made us stronger. What I'm trying to say is that now that everything has died down, my dad being gone **again**, Owen never being a factor in my life again, I can finally focus on the important things. Like Embry. So much time was wasted from the moment Embry and I met till where we are now. Although the many speed bumps, or rather major tsunamis that hit us have made the already unbreakable bond we share even more stronger; if we, if I hadn't wasted all that time being bruised and beaten Embry and I could have been what we are right now a long time ago. But I have no regrets. I definitely don't regret Owen dumping me. It could possibly be the best thing that ever happened to me. But then there's the one fact: I met Embry. That day was both the worst and best day of my life and no matter how many times I ponder about wasted time and how many times I'm reminded about being hurt one fact will always remain; Embry Call was my savior. And there is nothing I wouldn't give to him. Do with him. Become for him.

"Embry, I'm ready. I want you to make love to me."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long but I'm still suffering from a mild case of writers block. I really had a tough time making this chapter great and I really hope I did it some kind of justice. It saddens me to say that this story will soon be coming to an end BUT I will be posting a new story soon, so keep an eye out for that. **

**I will post as soon as I can. **

**Again I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Thank you so much for the continued support. **


	33. Chapter 33

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: **haha, I'm sorry! I just had to do it. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. I'm glad I did it some justice at least. It won't be ending too soon but just a few more chapters still left. Don't worry, there's still plenty of Casey-Embry and plenty of other supernatural drama ahead of us. Thanks so much! I love Embry fics and I just enjoy writing my own one. *wiggle eyebrows* The first part was supposed to have the effect it had. Yes, I will definitely be going through Breaking Dawn and maybe even a few years after. We'll see where it takes us. Keep reading!:) Enjoy this.

**Tyla: **That was the exact reaction I was going for, for that first part. I updated. Aww! Me neither:( Enjoy this chap.

**guardgodess15: **Thanks! Enjoy this one:)

**Sixx.A.M2016:** Thanks so much:)

* * *

**Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. As well as favourited and followed:)**

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Embry's POV**

As she slumps down beside me on my bed I immediately pull her to my chest. I can't even begin to explain the utter relief it feels to have her so close again. It's only been a few hours since I've seen her but it feels like I haven't seen her for days. That's the likelihood of the imprint bond. The few moments Casey and I spend apart causes both of us that feeling of longing. Longing to be together again. Longing to never be apart again. Longing to hold each other close again. It's an empty feeling. A constant tugging at the heart to be united again. Now that our relationship has developed, being apart from Casey doesn't scare the living shit out of me. Don't get me wrong, it isn't any easier. I still get scared that something might happen to her while I'm off patrolling or she's having one of her girls' nights with Angela. I'm still fearful that something will get her and I won't be close enough to protect her. That will be an ever-living fear that I won't ever get over. But just as strong as that fear is, is the reality that Casey will always be with me. She will always be my girl. She is my forever and in that reality I take comfort.

I bury my nose in her fiery hair and inhale her delectable scent. The action sends warm trickles through my entire body. Now as corny and girly as that sounds, I can't help but feel it. I didn't give much thought to sex before. I mean, I'm a teenage boy and it's not like I haven't thought about it before. But what I'm saying is that what with changing into a mutant wolf, imprinting, nearly losing my imprint for about three times and plenty of other supernatural chaos erupting in my life I haven't had time to think about being a normal teenage boy. Because let's face it, I've long since been a normal teenage boy. There was that moment, in the beginning of our relationship that Casey and I were on the tip of the iceberg. Every hormonal teenage bone in my body was screaming at me to just take her. She was willing and ready. She even said so. But the more rational part of my brain couldn't do it. Our first time shouldn't be just a moment in heat. No. Our first time should be the most perfect moment there ever was. I admit I have no experience and I've never felt embarrassed about that fact until my stupid Pack brothers stormed into Casey's room a good few weeks ago thinking we were "going at it". I still feel like punching Paul every time I think about that day. But that experience made me think. It's become clear to me that I'm ready for me and Casey to take our relationship to the next level. These things doesn't consider much thinking, well it shouldn't. But if you want it to be perfect and special like I want our first time to be and every other time after that for that matter; a lot of thought needs to be put into this. I want to make Casey mine in every way possible and I want her to want to make me hers too. This is the type of thing people don't really talk about. It's just something you do. But I feel like it's something we need to talk about. I just have to man up and tell her how I feel. Put it out there. I'm about to open my mouth and bring up the subject when Casey speaks words that literally takes my breath away.

"Embry, I'm ready. I want you to make love to me." I intake a sharp gasp of breathe as she turns to face me. I'm not sure whether it's her heart or mine booming in my ears, either way it sounds like it's about to burst through the rib cage. I don't know whether to be shocked that she feels the same way I do or because she just blurted it out like that.

Dude!

You gotta stop thinking about this so much. It's enough you wanted to **_talk_** about it. Man up and claim what's yours.

I just love when I'm thinking masculine thoughts.

Shit! I'm losing it.

"A-are you sure?" You have got to be kidding me! Mouth, please don't fail me now.

Casey's crestfallen expression makes my heart pump harder in my chest. My heart aches knowing my stupidity caused it.

"I mean, if you don't want to," she whispers sounding disappointed. I tilt her head up, cupping her chin and make her look at me. Her pretty blue-grey pools are swimming with unshed tears. I seriously need to be punched in the face for being such an idiot. I have to make this right. I have to make her know that I want. So bad. So I do the one thing I know will have more of an effect than my words. I put my lips to hers and kiss her. I kiss her so passionately showing her just how much I want her.

* * *

After I kissed Casey as passionately as I could I lifted her from my bed and carried her to the living room. I told her to stay put and that I'd be back for her. Thereafter I hurried over to Emily's and begged her to prepare a picnic basket with a bunch of food for Casey and me. She didn't ask questions and for that I was thankful. When I started asking for scented candles she did however ask questions. That was the moment Quil, Paul and Jared decided to walk in and of course they decided to poke fun at me.

"Scented candles? Finally found your lady parts Em." Quil joked. While Jared and Paul sniggered.

I just glared at them choosing not to say anything.

"I always knew this moment would come. Thank you for finally coming out of the closet man." Paul swung his arm over my shoulder while Jared laughed and patted me on the back.

"Scented candles? Really Embry."

I was about to rip all three of them a new one when Emily came into the living room with the candles and the basket filled with food. This caused all three of them to eye the basket suspiciously. They stared between me, the basket and the candles raising their eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Oh man!" Paul suddenly hollered. Jared and Quil stared at him strangely and almost like a light bulb flickered above his head Quil gasped.

"What I miss?" Jared stared between the two grinning idiots and me.

"Finally!" Paul squealed. Yes, Paul squealed. "Finally gonna get some ass. Congratulations man. It's about time too." I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and glared up at him.

"I'm so happy for you man." Quil grinned at me.

"Why are you guys happy for him?" Jared practically shouted. I roll my eyes.

"You guys are idiots. I'm leaving. Thanks Em." I kissed Emily on the cheek and made a bee-line for the front door.

"He's going to have sex with Casey." I heard Quil explain to Jared.

"Oh! Congrats man." Jared shouted after me.

"Stay safe Em." Quil sniggered.

"Do you have protection? You can borrow some from me. That's if they'll fit." Paul shouted and all three of the assholes laughed their heads off. I rolled my eyes, shook my head and made my way back to my house.

Now I'm currently stealing from the red roses in my mother's garden. She will kill me when she finds out but right now I have to go all out. It's been thirty minutes since Casey and I shared that kiss and I'm two minutes away from that kiss turning into something more.

"Finally!" she says. "I was beginning to think you ran away." I grin and place a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Never." she grins right back at me as I lift her from the sofa. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" she questions. I raise my eyebrows at her warningly and she giggles.

"Okay, closing them."

"No peeking." I warn. She just giggles but nods her head. I make my way to my room and as I stand before the room door my hearts starts thudding a mile per minute. Everything just became clear to me. This is actually going to happen. Casey will finally be mine in mind, body and spirit. I'm finally going to make love to her. Thank God mom has the late shift tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much to everyone:)**

**Tyla a.k.a Monkeypie982 this one is for you. Hope it puts a smile on your dial.**

**Sixx.A.M2016: **I so agree. I'm glad you think so too. Isn't he just? I could just eat him up. Hahaa I know! I was originally going to use Brady for that part but I decided his too young for that so I chose Jared and he came across being extremely slowwww!

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: **I know right! Totally adorable. Hehe, I'm glad. That was their sole purpose. To tease and annoy. Enjoy this one.

**Tyla: **Hey Monkeypie982! Aww! I'm so glad I got to brighten up your day. I hope this on makes you smile some more. :)

**anglekit22:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you loved it.

**Sonsere1234: **Thanks for the read and review. I'm not sure how lemony I've made this. Probably not much because I'VE NEVER WROTE A LEMON BEFORE *blushes* but I hope you enjoy it anyways. And I'm so happy you're enjoying the story.

** 5: **Lol I know what you mean. Poor guy can't catch a break. Hey thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamcatcher94: **I updated!

* * *

**Disclaimer: BTW, I don't own the characters from the Twilight Saga, SM has got that covered. I only own any names that you do not recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_"I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I'm sure. And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door,"_ I blast up the volume of my IPod and move around to the Katrina and The Waves soundtrack booming in my ears. It's the perfect song for my mood. I can't remember a time in my life that I've ever been this happy. I was happy when I was five and my first tooth fell out making room for my big girl teeth, I felt so big and proud because I wouldn't be considered a baby anymore with baby teeth. I was happy when my dad took me to Disney World for my twelfth birthday because he knew that's what I wanted since I was ten. I was happy when I got my braces removed because I would finally have straight teeth like everyone else. I was happy when I got my tattoo because I felt so mischievous and reckless and like I was old enough to make my own decisions. I was happy when I finally went on a proper date with the guy that I liked so much. I was happy when Owen told me he loved me two weeks later. I was happy that I met Embry. I was happy he became my friend. And I was even happier when he told me he loved me and we kissed. Those were the happiest moments of my life. Those were the moments I felt like nothing could ever get me down. No matter what happens. I didn't think I could be any happier than I was at those particular moments. But somehow last night topped every happy feeling I have ever felt. I was beyond elated. Beyond ecstatic. Beyond enthusiastic. I was so happy I could have cried. At first when I said the words and his reaction was "Are you sure?" I felt like kicking myself for being such an idiot. I acted so impulsively, demanding things without even speaking to him first. I genuinely thought he didn't want to. But the moment his eyes bore into mine I saw the truth. I saw that he wanted it just as much I did.

Embry made me feel safer than I've ever felt. He made me feel more loved then I've ever felt. I always thought losing my virginity would be painful and awkward, even if I did it with someone I loved which I planned on doing. Because come on, life is not a movie, that I learned the hard way. And I've seen the movie First Time, I mean Dylan O'Brien is super cute and he makes awkward sexy but still, _even_ in movies sex is awkward. And that is saying much considering how script-writers and directors can make the movie just how they want it. First time sex is awkward and painful and when it happens it's like it didn't even happen. Well, that's always what I thought.

That was until last night.

Last night I experienced the happiest moment of my life. I didn't think I would be able to feel the things I felt. Embry made me feel like he's never made me feel before. Our first time was anything but awkward. As cheesy and as cliché as it sounds, it was perfect. Embry was gentle and even though he was in control, which I can tell was extremely sexy; he didn't do anything without making sure I was okay with it. Call me whatever you want but I'm a sucker for romance and Embry had every cheesy romantic detail to the T. Rose petals, room dimly lit with scented candles, chocolate covered strawberries. It was like our first date all over again. But this time we did more than stuff our faces and get to know each other.

* * *

**_Embry lifts me up into his arms and cradles me to his chest. I giggle as he warns me to close my eyes and not dare peek. He walks the distance from the living room to his room. I start to feel antsy when he pauses for a long time, standing dead still and the only thing audible is his beating heart and ragged breaths._**

**_"Emmy." I whisper. When he doesn't respond my stomach flutters nervously. Maybe he doesn't want to anymore. _**

**_Oh God!_**

**_"I'm going to put you down now okay." The pitch and tone is in voice has changed. _**

_Can anyone say husky!_

_Shut it! _

**_"Okay." I embarrassingly squeak out. Embry chuckles and places me on my feet._**

**_"Keep those eyes close." I don't respond rather focusing on the beating of my heart trying to get it to normal, like that's even possible. There are millions of butterflies flying around in my stomach making me feel queasy and lightheaded. But in a good way. There's a shuffling of feet and movement of some more things and then Embry finally tells me that I can open my eyes. When I do so I can't contain the gasp that escapes me. There is no way I can get my heart rate back to normal. My stomach bounces with excitement and anxiousness. His room is completely transformed; it's dimly lit with scented candles that are practically surrounding the room. His bed is covered with rose petals and the floor is draped with a plaid blanket and a picnic basket is placed atop it. _**

**_"Oh Embry. You did all this?"_**

**_He scratches the back of his head looking awfully cute and nods his head grinning sheepishly._**

**_"It's beautiful." I whisper. He takes my hand and leads me to the blanket. We sit down and Embry opens the basket but quickly shuts it again. Noticing the frown on my face he clears his throat nervously, gnawing on his bottom lip. _**

**_"Uhm, I don't know, do you want to eat first or we could- uh, you, I don't know- uhm whatever you feel like doing first. Like no pressure." He rambles on and I can tell his nervous but all I can do is stare at him because of how adorable he looks right now. It just became clear to me; this is actually going to happen. I've been going on and on about this in my mind wondering, hoping, freaking out about it. After that dream I was sure I really wanted this and that freaked me out even more. And I didn't expect myself to just blurt out that I wanted Embry to make love to me but after saying those words and being right here with Embry, seeing what his done; how his taken the time to make this experience even more special only makes things even clearer. I want this. Like I've never wanted anything in my whole life. I don't feel pressured. I don't feel like I'm being short-changed. I don't even feel like I'm rushing things. After eight months and everything that we've been through, Embry and I deserve a break. We deserve something that will release us from the tension and stress that has been our life since we met. We deserve an escape. We deserve _**_this._

**_"Emmy." I place my finger on his lip, lifting myself up from my butt and I kneel before him. His gaze is like fire, burning into my eyes so intensely I can feel every single emotion in them. His nervous rambling has stopped and all that can be heard is the sound of our rapid beating hearts and short ragged breaths. My own anxiousness creeps into my stomach again but instantly evaporates when Embry collides his lips into mine. My entire body erupts in pure exhilarating electricity. I can't contain the moan of pleasure as Embry slides his tongue along my bottom lip. I rake my fingers roughly through his cropped hair and tug at it as he slips his hand underneath my shirt smoothing his calloused hands over my delicate bare back. Embry snakes one arm around my waist and lowers us onto the blanket without breaking our kiss. As I lay flat on my back, Embry hovering over me and our lips never losing contact all I can do is sigh in contentment._**

**_This is actually happening. _**

**_Embry pulls back from our kiss, taking a well-deserved breath. But I'm not ready for it to end just yet. I lower my hands to his neck and lock my fingers behind it yanking his face forward so our lips are mere inches apart. I nibble on his bottom lip, licking and sucking it relishing in the gasps and moans of pleasure escaping Embry's mouth. He pulls back suddenly staring at me with wide eyes filled with an emotion I can only associate with lust and complete want. He doesn't waste any time capturing my mouth with his, kissing me fiercely. The heat radiating between us is ridiculous. And the more intense our making out gets the hotter I feel. I slip my hands underneath Embry's shirt smoothing my hands over his beautiful chest and abs. He moans into my mouth as I bury my nails into his back. I try my best to contain the whimper when his lips leave mine but I'm immediately silenced when I feel his hot, soft lips kissing along my jaw, cheeks, chin, down my neck and along my chest. I arch my back as he cups one boob into his hands, gently squeezing and running his thumb over my nipple through my shirt and bra. The electricity that shoots through me this time is indescribable. _**

**_"Embry." I moan. He nips and grazes his teeth along my neck and shoulder. When I feel a sharp pain in the crook of my neck I moan out in pleasure as Embry has just bit me. _**

**_"Oh…" I can't take it anymore. I reach out for his face, pulling him to me and kissing him with everything that I've got. Embry wastes no time returning the kiss, instantly shoving his tongue into my mouth. At the contact on our tongues we both moan in what can only be described as utter desire and pleasure. I move my hands down to the hem of his t-shirt lifting it ever so slightly. He breaks the kiss but only to remove his shirt and I'm assaulted with abs and a delicious view of his V. All I can think about is running my hands over his toned body and slick my tongue over his beautiful chest and abs, tasting the deliciousness that is him. Our lips meet again but the kiss is sweet and slow this time, we take our time savoring the moment our lips and tongues are in contact. Embry lifts me up from the floor and places me on his bed. I start to undo the buttons of my shirt but Embry's hands folds over mine. I look up at him with questioning eyes. _**

**_"Let me." God his voice!_**

**_I nod dumbly and he unbuttons the remaining buttons of my shirt and slides it off my shoulders so slowly it feels like I'm being tortured. He runs his fingers ever so gently up my arms, along my shoulders, over my neck; he cups my face and captures my mouth in his. We kiss for what seems like hours, Embry's hands all over my body, the feeling making my body shudder with anticipation. He pulls back, breaking our kiss and the look in his eyes can only convey one message; that he wants it, just as bad I do. He caresses my face gently with his knuckles and leaves goose bumps all over my body at the mere touch. _**

**_"I love you." he says so seriously and so insistently that I can't help but believe him. _**

**_I smile up at him lightly and move my hand back up to his neck, interlinking my fingers behind his neck. _**

**_"I love you too."_**

* * *

Everything was perfect and beyond what I could even have dreamt of. Don't get me wrong it wasn't all sunshine and daisies. It was painful, painful as hell. But it was the sorta pain that made you feel good inside. And man did I feel good inside. Our first time was as perfect as it is in a good movie or great novel and it was anything but awkward. It was the happiest moment of my life.

"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. And don't it feel good." I do a jump-step dance move thingy towards the front door as I hear a knock. I'm bobbing my head to the music, a smile stretched across my face as I remember the previous night. There is no way anything or anyone can kill my mood. I'm so happy I feel like I'll never be upset again. As I open the door I freeze and my smile drops from my face. So much for never being upset again. I don't know whether to be filled with rage or fear but I'm definitely shocked.

"Hey Casey."

Geez! Does that happen to all of them when they change? The friggin melodic voice thing is just creepy.

"What the hell are you doing here Bella?" I don't try to hide my dislike for her. I know I should probably be careful with my words as I'm standing face to face with a new born vampire but this is Bella. I've never been able to contain my dislike when it comes to her.

"I need your help." Is she kidding me? We weren't even really friends and she comes knocking on my door demanding help.

"And why I would I help you?" I cross my arms over my chest trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Jake won't answer any of my texts or call me back. He didn't even come see me when I was ill and Edward called him a bunch of times but he just never showed up."

I exhale nasally. "Bella, you shouldn't be here."

"Please Casey." she pleads.

"No, you hurt Jake. Too many times to count and every single time he would just crawl back to you like you were some life support he couldn't live without. You selfishly used his feelings for you for your own gain and I'm just not okay with that. You're married now Bella, so you be happy with your leech and leave Jacob alone." She looks like she's about to cry. I'm sure if she could, she would. But that doesn't falter my hostility. This chick needs a wake-up call.

"You don't understand Casey. I **_need_** to see him."

"Why? So you can just use his feelings for you for your own gain again. Sorry to break it to you but Jacob imprinted. Which I think is the best thing to ever happen to him because she is amazing."

"Jake imprinted?" she gasps looking completely and utterly shocked. "He said he would never imprint." She even has the audacity to look hurt. "Who is she?"

"Does it even matter? You made your decision Bella. You chose the leech. So deal with the consequences and get off my front porch. If any of the wolves find you here they won't hesitate."

"I said I needed your help." she says steely, glaring at me.

"And I didn't say I was going to give it to you. So goodbye Bella. I won't say anything to the Pack if you just walk away now."

"I can't do that."

"And why's that?"

"Because they're coming for her. They're coming for Renessme."

Ren-what?

"Who?"

"My daughter. Mine and Edward's daughter." I stare at her incredulously. Did she just-

**_I believe she did._**

You have got to be kidding me!

"Your what?" I choke out.

"And they're coming for you too." She ignores the question looking at me, red creepy eyes filled with fear.

"Wait what? Who's coming for me?"

"The Volturi."

* * *

**Dylan O'Brien a.k.a Stiles from the hit show Teen Wolf is so adorable! I just love how dorky and awkward he is. The First Time isn't that bad of a movie. I mean it has eye candy, I love me some eye candy!**

**Anyway…**

**Let me know what you think *thumbs up***


End file.
